


Officers Watch

by ConfusedGoatee_01



Series: Hard Knock City [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 131,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGoatee_01/pseuds/ConfusedGoatee_01
Summary: Bonus chapters of "A Weasel's Watch." Begins in Chapter 28, Familial Worry, and continues with the story. It now continues past, and has events taking place between Watch and "A Wolf's Song"





	1. Snarlov's Resolve

          Gregor Snarlov was having a better than he had in months. For the first time in half a year, he was re-partnered up with Alexander Grizzoli. This was the Polar Bear's first day back from rehab and they had been given their normal patrol. The Brown Bear was driving as the arctic ursine sat in the passenger seat. The rehab center that Grizzoli had gone to was the same as Snarlov, and one of the rules was no contact with the outside world. At first it seemed extreme, but over time the veteran officer realized this was to allow mammals to focus on their problems with no negative influences. As a mammal who didn't like opening up, it had been extremely difficult for Gregor. Still he made it through, and so did his partner. 

"When is it finalized?" asked Alex. They hadn't had contact for awhile, so Gregor was catching the arctic ursine. They had already caught up on official Police business, and now it was personal business. The Brown's Bear addiction had affected his marriage, and even getting clean wouldn't save it. Gregor and his mate Gertrude were never the best couple, and they lacked communication on good days, still they had made it worked for fourteen years. After the ursine's drinking got out of paw, and he had to take his "vacation", his marriage only got worse. The veteran officer had seen the writing on the wall when he returned. The love wasn't there anymore and last month Gertrude had filed for divorce. 

"Sometime next week," grumbled Gregor, "don't ask when though cause I have no idea. Signed the damn papers and let her be." They had met four years into his career. The Brown Bear believed that he could keep his work and personal life seperated, and for thirteen years he had done as good a job as possible. That all changed because of one incident. One moment that seemed to change everything in the veteran officer's life. 

Alex hummed in response. There was a moment of silence before the Polar Bear cleared his throat. "So...uh...why don't you come over tonight then? Olivette is cooking Mahi-Mahi in celebration of me coming home, and I know Anthony and Alexis miss their uncle greggy." The arctic ursine chucked at the glare sent his way by the other Bear. 

Gregor sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Can't tonight. I gotta move some stuff out into a motel I'm staying in right now. Gert is letting me keep some of the bigger stuff there till I get a more permanent place...so there's that...maybe tomorrow?" There was silence once again. The Brown Bear always felt uncomfortable talking about his problems. He envied how easy it seemed for Alex to be able to talk. The Polar Bear could talk about anything and everything. It was that quality that always allowed his partner to talk to countless victims and suspects.

Alex grunted, "Olivette and I have counselling tomorrow." Gregor and Gertrude hadn't even considered counselling, neither one wanted to put the effort into something that had died. Still the Brown Bear was pleased to hear that Alex and Olive were willing to try and make it work. Granted with two young cubs, there was more for the pair to work towards than the other ursine felt necessary.

_"I'm so glad we didn't have kits..."_

Gregor glanced over at the arctic ursine. He looked much better than the last time they were together. Granted Alex was in the hospital after getting shot, and last time they were on the beat together the Brown Bear was too drunk to remember. His partner looked much better. Alex's uniform and fur looked cleaner. His partner looked relax and his gaze was brighter. He had also definitely lost weight, but still needed to put on muscle. Gregor would make sure he started working out again. 

They were in the middle of the Rainforest section of the patrol, the mist turning off and letting a low fog settle just above the ground, when Alex noticed something amiss. "Car on the side of the road," started the Polar Bear, "hazards on." Gregor nodded and pulled up just behind a large mammal white four door that was parked on the shoulder of the road. Alex typed the plate into the console computer, while Gregor checked his duty belt to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. "No bolo's or warrants...looks like it's owned by one Kristen Leeu...hmm sounds familiar..." The Brown Bear froze, paws hovering above the handle of the car door. 

_"No...please don't be her...please, please, please..."_

"Greg, you alright?" Asked the other ursine. Gregor's gaze snapped to his partner. The Polar Bear looked concerned. 

_"How does he not remember!"_

"I'm fine." The Brown Bear responded gruffly, and before Alex could say more he opened the door and climbed out of the cruiser. He walked cautiously towards the parked car. Even if he knew who was behind the wheel didn't mean he could be less cautious. Too many officers had been injured recntly, and two dead in the past month meant that "extreme caution" was normal procedure now. He heard the passenger door of the cruiser open and close, and then the heavy steps of his partner. Gregor glanced over to Alex to see the Polar Bear trying to look everywhere at once. One ambushed seemed more than enough for the arctic ursine.

The Brown Bear knocked gently on the tinted window of the driver's door. It slowly rolled down to reveal a young lioness. Gregor knew her to only be twenty five, with one cub of six years of age. She slowly turned to look at the Bear with honey colored eyes. An untrained observer may have missed the little clues to the mental state of the feline, but having eighteen years on the job allowed for the ursine to know what to look for. There were bags underneath her eyes and a puffiness around them that told the officer that she had recently been crying. While her dress was designer, the wear around the edges of the straps on her shoulders as well as the fading of the original sapphire blue told of the age of the dress. If Gregor was a betting mammal, than he would say over a year since it was new. The car itself was new four years ago, but with the quick glimpse inside that the ursine had it looked like a mess. Tissue boxes and used tissues lying about, with old coffee cups stacked one on top of the other after being finished. All of these put together told the Brown Bear of a wife who was used to a certain way of life, but was thrust into the working world after a tragic event that she still hadn't recovered from. Gregor didn't need all these clues to know this fact.

"Officer Snarlov," said the Lioness, "I'd hope to never see you again." 

"Mrs. Leeu...I...wasn't planning on running into you any time. My partner and I saw a car off to the side and came to see if assistance was needed..." 

A dry chuckle left the Big Cat, "We both know I haven't been 'Mrs' for awhile now." The pain in the felines eyes were evident to the Bear, but he didn't dare comment. "As for my situation, I already called Z A A and they should be here soon enough." 

Gregor nodded, he was torn between asking a question on the tip of his tongue and letting the past stay that way. 

"I'm not fine, if your wondering," started Leeu, "I can tell you wanted to ask." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." The Brown Bear responded softly, a paw resting on the open window. 

"Things haven't been the same since Leo died," she continued, not even acknowledging the Bear's words, "I had to pick up a second job to keep the bills paid...but it was too much..." The feline looked forward, her paws going to rest on his lap as she closed her eyes. "I sent Theo to my parents place in the Savannah. He'll be surrounded by other Lions that way...I'll be joining them once the house is sold." Tears started rolling down the feline' s cheek. Gregor moved to his paw to place it on her shoulder to comfort Leeu, when her eyes went wide and she shifted away from his grasp. "I think..." she started, wiping the tears away with the back of her paw, "you have done enough Officer Snarlov. I do not need your assistance." 

The words stung and Gregor withdrew his paw slowly. The feline stared forward once more, her paws going to the steering wheel. The Brown Bear sighed, "Stay safe, Ma'am." With that he walked back towards the cruiser, not even bothering to look at Alex. The ursine collapsed into the driver's seat. His eyes closed and paws rubbing the side of his head. Gregor was doing his best to suppress the grief that simply wanted to explode out of him. The ursine was so focused, he didn't hear Alex enter till the Polar Bear spoke. 

"I realize who that was now..." 

The Brown Bear tried to speak, but felt his voice crack before the words even came. Clearing his throat, Gregor tried once more. "Yeah..." was all he was able to utter. The ursine opened his eyes and looked at his partner. It seemed that their expressions mirrored one another. "Z A A is on its way she said, so nothing for us to do here." The Polar nodded in agreement. The Brown Bear turned back towards the front of the car and started the ignition. The cruiser hummed to life as the ursine's paws gripped the wheel tightly. "How does lunch sound?" asked Gregor, wanting any excuse to leave. The Polar Bear next to him chuckled, "You never have to ask me twice." The Brown Bear smiled slightly, but his thoughts were on the past.

* * *

 

          Gregor didn't know why he felt the need to come, but that impromptu meeting with Ms. Leeu led to the Brown Bear heading to a place that he hadn't visited much before. He walked towards the plastic dividing window, no other visitors were present in the room. The ursine settled into an old, wooden chair that creaked under the large mammal's weight. In front of the officer was a counter  in a cubicle like space that was separated by thick plastic. On the other side of the plastic was another chair that at the moment was empty. To the right of the Brown Bear was a phone attached to a dividing wall. Another hung on the wall on the opposite side of the plastic. 

Gregor was bundled up in a heavy winter coat wearing civilian clothing. This wasn't official Police business, so it would have been against protocol to have worn it. Still the ursine wished that he had, as it felt more comfortable to him than the jeans and long sleeve he was wearing. What made the experience at least manageable was the weight of his badge in his pants pocket. It gave him the support necessary to step though the doors and past the metal detectors. 

At last a buzzing noise echoed through the empty room and the ursine could hear an unseen door swing open. Heavy pawsteps and the jangling of metal now reverberated in the cold space. Two figures stepped into view, one a an Elk wearing the uniform of the correctional guards, the other a Tiger wearing the bright green jumpsuit of the Tundra Town Regional Correction Facility. The feline sat across from Gregor, only inches of plastic separating them, and lifted the phone off the wall. Gregor did the same.

"Officer Snarlov," started the Tiger, his words barely above a whisper, "I haven't seen you since my trial." 

"Mr. Stripeson...you are looking rather well..." It was a lie. At his trial the Big Cat was massive, a young feline in the prime of his life with the physique to back it up. Now though, the still young mammal looked decades older. His fur had no sheen to it, looking duller than it should have been. What muscles existed seemed to have disappeared and a shell of a Tiger existed in front of the Bear. Green eyes that once looked at the ursine in horror and shame now held no emotion at all.

"Is there something you need?" asked Stripeson blankly. The Brown Bear sighed and rubbed his eyes with a free paw. "This isn't official Police business. I just wanted to see how you're holding up." 

The Tiger blinked slowly, expression never changing. A silence settled between them before the feline switched the phone from his right paw to his left. He then brought up the now free paw and placed the palm on the plastic. Finally a large claw peeked out of a middle digit on the plastic. "This is the only claw I have left." 

Gregor was stunned. De-clawing was only done for the most aggressive predators and the restrictions on it were so numerous that the Brown Bear had only seen it twice before. Even still mammals called for the act to be considered illegal in Zootopia, so to see the feline in front of him missing claws stoked the coals of the ursine's anger. "Who did this to you?" Gregor growled.

The Big Cat seemed unfazed by the situation and removed his paw. "The doctor in the prison." He calmly replied. Stripeson turned his paw towards him and simply stared at the fully extended claw. 

The Brown Bear was bristling with rage. He had looked into the prison record for Stripeson and there were no negative reports on his behaviour. In fact they all read of a model prisoner. So why had he been de-clawed? "They couldn't force you to do it." Gregor leaned forward, "Tell me who did this to you and I promise I'll arrest them and get you protection." 

"Nobody forced me to do this," responded the Tiger, placing his paw back on the counter and looking at the Bear once more, "I  ** _asked_** to remove them...all but one." Stripeson tapped the digit that Gregor assumed still had a claw on the counter. "This is the one that changed everything for me." 

The Brown Bear was stunned by the information. He had never heard of any mammal  _volunteering_ to be de-clawed and didn't even know it was possible. The ursine's mind simply shut down, and the only question that kept coming up was the one he whispered into the phone. "Why?" 

The Tiger either didn't hear the Bear or didn't care to respond. Instead the feline sighed and looked up. "I plan to escape." That caught the veteran officer's attention, who sat straighter and focused on the convict. "It's foolproof. Soon enough I'll be free of these walls, Zootopia, and all of my problems. Nothing can stop me." 

"The guards will stop you Stripeson," started Gregor in a hoarse whisper, "You can't get out of here, and talk like that will simply get you solitary confinement and only an hour out at a time. Is that what you want?" 

Stripeson only responded with a bittersweet smile before hanging up the phone. Gregor watched with phone still in paw as the Elk collected the Tiger and left the Bear. Finally the ursine placed the phone back into its holder and let his head fall into paws, elbows resting on the counter. The ursine breathed several deep breaths, trying to calm down his conflicting emotions, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Quickly grabbing it and glancing at the device, Gregor saw that it was Alex calling. Just like the Brown Bear, the Polar Bear was off the day as well. Unlike the grizzly, the arctic ursine was using the day to spend it with family and not digging up past mistakes. The ursine hit the ignore button and stood up. Replacing the phone in his paw with his badge, Gregor moved to find the nearest guard.

* * *

 

       Stripeson was free and Gregor was drunk. It had been two days since his fateful visit to the Tiger and in that time important events happened. First the divorce had been finalized that day and he had found out that he would have to pay Gertrude a quarter of his salary a month until she either remarried or made more than him. Since she was in line for a promotion at work the latter seemed more likely. The Brown Bear didn't care about the payments since he barely used his income for anything other than food and living space. Even though he knew it was coming and supported the idea, with the divorce being finalized it crushed what small hope that he didn't realize he had in saving his marriage. 

The second event was a phone call from the Warden of the Tundra Town Regional Correction Facility. After telling a guard about what the Tiger had said to the Bear, and backing it up with the recording of their conversation, the prison had decided to move Stripeson into solitary confinement. This seems to be what the feline had been waiting for. 

At 0700 this morning and the morning rounds for the early shift guards beginning, Jerimiah Stripeson was found in bed with his throat slashed open. The guards didn't notice this at first simply because his head was away and a blanket pulled up to his chin. They were alerted when one of them noticed a small pool of blood forming just underneath the bed. Preliminary autopsy confirms that the Tiger had done it with his one remaining claw. It shocked the staff and even some of the prisoners since he didn't seem to show any signs of being suicidal. Gregor though, now saw their conversation in a completely different light. Stripeson was free and Gregor was drunk.

The Brown Bear found himself in a familiar bar, the  _Frozen Flower_ , one that Alex and him used to visit regularly. It had been at least six months since he had stepped inside the Bar, yet it didn't seem to change at all. Even the Wolf who was serving him had done so many months ago...or at least as far as he could remember. Gregor didn't even play coy with his intetions. No hemming and hawing over whether or not to eat or to drink beer first. The Brown Bear went for straight whiskey and bought the bottle just to be safe. He had been pounding them down ever since. 

Apparently six months of sobriety had done something to his tolerance because he wasn't even halfway through the bottle before Gregor started seeing double. He swayed a bit as he brought the glass back up to his lips. Eyes drooping but pain still persisting, the Brown Bear wondered if any of it was even worth it. All the sacrifices he had made training his body and mind to become a Police Officer, only to miss the obvious signs of depression from the Tiger. The Z.P.D. didn't need him anyway. There were plenty of better officers on the force. One's who wouldn't collapse after one event like he did. Gregor tipped the glass up and let the room temperature whiskey slide down his throat, the burn disappearing a long while ago.

He brought the glass down heavily, and leaned his elbows on the bar looking at the wall length glass behind the bottles lining the wall. Gregor was a mess, and even with his blurry vision, he could see the mess that his uniform was. The Brown Bear had kept his badge in his locker, not wanting to see the piece of tin and what it stood for.

Integrity. Trust. Bravery.

All traits that Gregor had once believe he had, only for that to change after one bad day. Integrity? How many times had the Bear gone to work drunk and simply looked the other way on petty crimes because he didn't feel like moving? Trust? Mammals trusted him with their safety and he couldn't even guarantee his own right now. Bravery? Yeah sure, nothing braver than running away from the past and crawling into a bottle. The Bear's head fell onto the counter. He had never been a sad drunk, but right now tears were welling up and there was no stopping them.

"I thought I'd find you here," said a familiar voice, one that had the Bear raising his head and looking towards the voice. Even through the double vision and wet eyes, Gregor recognized the large figure standing next to him as Alex Grizzoli. The Polar Bear pulled up a stool and sat next to the Brown Bear, waving away the bartender. "I also knew something was wrong with you as well." 

"Oh yeah?"Gregor slurred back defensively, "how's that?" His partner flashed a familiar toothy grin, "Oh come now Snarl, I've been your partner for twelves years now. If I didn't know when you were in a bad mood, than it would have been a waste of time. Besides," Alex continued while placing a heavy paw on the Brown Bear's shoulder, "you skipped your workout and you were eyeing up every liquor store we passed today." 

Gregor looked away from the heavy gaze of his friend as it was too much to bear. "I'm fine Alex. Go home to Olive and the little ones and let me be." The lie didn't even sound believable to the sloshed mammal, and he doubted it sounded any better to the sober Bear.

"Nope Greg, your coming with me." The Polar Bear stated. He put both paws on Gregor's shoulders and tried to lead him away from the bar.

The drunken ursine reacted by swinging his arm behind him with a growl to ward off the other Bear, only to fall sideways off the stool face first. Gregor tried to stand, but the world was spinning too much and he only succeeded in getting onto his paws and knees. "Just leave me be," shouted the Brown Bear, his emotions finally getting the best of him, "I don't want your _ **pity**_." He spat out the last word with complete disgust.

Alex sighed and put a paw under Gregor's arm. "This isn't about pity Greg," started the Polar Bear as he struggled to bring the larger mammal, "this is about my friend and partner struggling during a rough patch that needs some help. No pity." The Brown Bear glared at the Polar Bear, but didn't respond as Alex moved Gregor's arm over his shoulder. The sober ursine pushed the drunken one along towards the exit. "Now, my very blasted friend. You are coming home with me where you're going to sober up enough to not have the hangover of all hangovers and then pass out in the guest room." The Polar Bear pushed opened the door with some difficulty while guiding the other Bear. 

The cold air smacked Gregor in the muzzle and stung his still damp eyes. He was guided to a large mammal van that was a dark green. The ursine knew it was the family automobile for the Grizzoli's from seeing it many times before. He was led to the passenger side where he struggled but eventually made it in. After what felt like minutes, more than likely only thirty seconds, Alex entered the driver's side and situated himself behind the wheel. Gregor watched the other ursine with a glazed gaze. "How do you do it?" He asked, "how can you just walk in and out of a bar without any temptation?" 

The arctic ursine sighed heavily, "The temptations still there Greg, but Olive said if I come home drunk one more time that she's gonna take the kits away." He then turned towards the drunken Bear and gave a predatory grin, "If I had my way I would have been right there with you! Painting the town red like we used to." Alex laughed boisterously for a brief moment before quieting down, a grin still present on his muzzle. "I was selfish and I hurt my family" he grabbed the steering wheel, "I can't afford to do that again..." 

The Brown Bear simply stared at his partner, not saying a word as the other ursine spoke. He was jealous of the Polar Bear for having something or someone to go back too. Gregor had felt empty for so long that it had become normal. Alcohol only filled that void slightly and he simply replaced it with the job. The ursine needed to change. He had gone through rehab and done the steps enough to leave, but the Bear realized that he never embraced them. "Alex..." began Gregor, feeling drowsiness start to set in, "I think I need some help." He blinked slowly and heard his partner chuckle. "Don't worry Greg...we're going to help each other." The Brown Bear nodded as he leaned further back into his chair. "Good." 


	2. Second Times the Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Hopps faces a difficult task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

"Ok, how am I going to do this?" Judy asked as she paced back and forth. The morning light spilled through the windows, illuminating the room at Sahara Square Regional Hospital. The Rabbit was pacing at the end of the bed while the injured mammal on the bed continued to sleep. The doe had awoken with the sun and found herself cuddling into the black paw of the vulpine in the bed. When the shock of being in an unfamiliar place wore off the lapine, Judy started to remember the events of the past two days. Investigating "Gecko," staking out a jewelry store, Nick pushing her out of the way of the shooter's aim, and her eventual arrival and refusal to leave her partner's side.

After Nick was shot, the doe was a mess. She had done her best to hide how bad she actually was, but eventually the dam had burst. When it finally did, the proud officer had turned into a puddle of tears. Any other officer who may have seen her in such a state may have not have intervened or possibly even chalked it up to the emotional fragility of Rabbits, but thankfully Reggie had not been one of those officers. Instead the Weasel had done his best to comfort Judy in her time of need and she would always be grateful to the rookie. When he had opened up to her about his own experiences, about Crystal and the guilt he carried, it had shown the mustela in a different light to the lapine. His own emotional outburst at the conclusion of the story spoke to how rarely, if at all Reggie had told the story. She had been given the responsibility of keeping his secret and she would not let him down.

"Do I just blurt it out? Or do I play coy about it?...Maybe a little flirty? Oh crackers this is ridiculous!" Judy pulled her ears down over her eyes. She had spent most of her life training to become a Police officer, went through the brutal six months of the Academy, solved and stopped two government conspiracies, and even convinced a well seasoned con-mammal to give up his ways and become her partner. Still telling said partner how much he meant to her seemed like an insurmountable obstacle. She was even willing to go to Mystic Oasis Spring instead of having this conversation. At the thought of the naturalist club, the image of Nangi naked swirled through her mind.

"Gah!", exclaimed Judy, "why did I think of that!?" Her ears stood straight up and she rubbed her eyes furiously to try and remove the image. She needed to think of something else and fast. What was she having for lunch? Naked Nangi. Would Chief Bogo want her report right away or would she be able to hand it in later? Naked Nangi. Did she need to take time off to take care of Nick? Naked Nangi. Uh...Oh! Nick at the beach!. Memories of her and Nick taking a day trip to the Canal District to enjoy the surf and sand came flooding back. Everything about that day had been perfect, and the tod had only worn a pair of white swim trunks for most of the day. The image of him sleeping underneath their umbrella shirtless had taken over the doe's dreams for weeks afterwards.

"Right," Judy started, paws going to hips as she stood with authority, though a warm feeling in her cheeks told her she was blushing, "I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell...Nick..." The Rabbit trailed off as her gaze fell on the bed of the injured Fox. The only other sound in the room was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. The noise a reminder that Nick was still alive, but also of how serious the situation was. The officer's ears lowered slightly with each successive beep until they were pressed flat against her head. What was she doing? Was she really willing to risk the most important relationship she had simply to selfishly tell Nick her feelings? The idea that he didn't love her as much as she loved him was a certainty to the doe. To her the most realistically positive outcome was her telling Nick and him still wanting to be her best friend. She would take that in a heartbeat just so she could still be around her partner. A very small part expressed the hope that he would return her feelings. Judy tried her best to squash this hope, in order to lessen the blow that would come with rejection. The worst outcome she could imagine would be Nick becoming so disgusted that he threw her out of the room and never spoke to her again. Judy pinched her brow as she pushed down her rising emotions. The doe would do anything and everything to avoid losing Nick again. She lost him after the press conference, but she wouldn't lose him again!

_"That almost happened though..."_

Reggie's words rung in Judy's ears as if he had just spoken them.

_"It could have ended without you saying it...Without you knowing his answer..."_

The doe could stop a small whimper from escaping her as her paw covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. That's why she was pushing to talk to Nick. To tell the cynical vulpine that even though he teased her, and drove her crazy at times, that Judith Laverne Hopps loves him and that he would be the only one for her. She sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of her paw. "Us bunnies...so emotional," the officer muttered to herself with a small smile. Judy breathed deeply and gained control of her emotions once more. When the Rabbit set her mind to a problem, she would solve it, it was never an if but a when. This dilemma was no different, but with the same confidence and resolve that drove her to make the world a better place, she would beat this challenge as well.

Judy strode back to the seat that had been her makeshift bed the night before and gracefully hopped into place. She once again continued her watch over her Fox, rubbing his paw as she hummed to herself. The nurse had told her that Nick would be waking up sometime today, and she just needed to be patient. Her patience was rewarded for not too long after she made herself comfortable did she feel a slight twitch in Nick's paw. It was small and could have been a muscle spasm, if said paw didn't then slowly ball the sheets up underneath it. Judy's breath caught in her chest, "Nick?"

The Fox in question shifted in the bed, tossing left and right gently. His mouth opened in a large yawn as a low whine. Ears only slightly up, the vulpine smacked his lips together loudly before slowly opening his eyes. Dulled emerald green eyes stared blankly ahead of the Fox before closing to another smaller yawn.

Just like that, all the worry the doe had for Nick's condition evaporated. All that mattered at the moment was that he was awake and alive. "I'm so glad your awake," Judy began, beaming at the sleepy Fox, "there's something I need to tell you." The dull gaze of Nick moved slowly to look at the Rabbit. "Nick, I...I...I love you!" The Rabbit finally exclaimed, her smile growing as she spoke. "I love you and only you. I love how charming and handsome you are. I love how you seem to know everything about the city, and how I always learn something new from you." The emotions that she had kept hidden were starting to spill out. "I love how you always have a response ready to whatever anybody says. I love how you can build someone up or tear them down at the same time. I love how careful you are with kits and how you're so patient with them. I love that you love old movies and can quote them line for line." Tears were freely flowing down Judy's cheek, but the Rabbit didn't care, the dam was broken and she needed to let it all out. "I love all those little nicknames you have for me. I love that when it's cold, you wrap your tail around me. I love it when our paws accidently touch or when you rub against me when your passing by. An-and I know th-that you don't fe-feel the same," Judy started to stutter, getting to the hardest part of her impromptu speech, "but I...I just want you to know, that no matter what happens. No matter how you feel. I'll always love you."

The Rabbit once more wiped tears away from her eyes, trying to clear her vision, and her smile had lessened since she started. Still Judy felt free. She no longer had to hide her emotions now that everything was out in the open. If Nick asked her too, she would pull back, but she would never deny. After taking several calming breaths, the doe focused her attention back on her Fox. Whatever she had expected, echoing silence from the quick witted tod was not it.

Nick's eyes were still glazed but his mouth hung slightly open now. The Fox blinked several times, and brought his left paw up to rub his muzzle. A audible groan left the vulpine as he removed his paw and blinked once more. His ears perked up, slowly rising with each blink. He tilted his head in confusion as some sparks of life flickered in his gaze, "Carrots...what happened?"

Judy sighed heavily and then chuckled dryly. Of course he would still be drowsy, the nurses had filled him full of pain relievers. One of them had even told her as much, but of being the over eager bunny that the doe was, it hasn't crossed her mind to wait. She smiled softly and grabbed the tod's paw, "It's going to be ok Nick. That's all you need to know right now." The vulpine frowned slightly and the Rabbit could see the cogs in her partner's mind starting to turn. She in return bent down and kissed the back of his paw. "Get some rest slick, you need it." If there was any protest from the Fox, it was silenced by another large yawn from the vulpine. Instead Nick unsteadily grabbed one of Judy's paws. "You'll stay...right?" He asked as his eyes started to droop and his fight to stay awake became a losing battle. Judy smiled, and laid her head on his paw. Feeling his fur against her cheek had the doe instinctively nuzzling into the paw. She looked towards the once again sleeping Fox, a low snore emanating from his muzzle. Judy smiled once more as she closed to her own, "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chpt 19 "Officer Down Part Three." It was inspired by my own experience with pain medications and conversations that I've had and have no memory of. Let me know what you think!


	3. Wolf in Tight Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington readies herself for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimet: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Beatrice Howlington was getting ready for a night on the town! Well at least that's what her story was, and she was sticking to it. The she-Wolf had been staking out the "Cat's Meow" for over three months. To make matters worse her back-up had been banned from the club and no new officers had been assigned to the mission. She did have a supervisor, an Elk Sergeant by the name of Tapio Hervi, but said supervisor didn't even bother showing up to the club! What made it even more annoying was that before Beatrice, Precinct Six was unsuccessful in having an officer infiltrate the club, one instance of an officer had been stopped before they even made it there.

Her first several nights were exhausting for the she-Wolf. Never finding an interest in clubbing when she was younger, her first thought for blending in was to stay on the dance floor. Instead of her blending, she apparently stood out. Beatrice lost count of how many canines, felines, cervids and on one interesting night, Bison bouncers she had to ward off. Eventually she realized that the best thing to do was order drinks slowly and sit at one of the smaller tables. She would still get hit on, but at a much lower frequency. This also allowed her to keep vigilant watch over the club.

Beatrice started to notice some suspicious individuals heading in and out of the club. There was the usual suspects in Ivan Svinya who seemed to work as a floor manager at times for the club, making sure things never got out of hand. Ikan Skaal would skulk around the edges, the maniacal grin the Pangolin wore always sending shivers down her spine. Kedi Puankulak, the Bobcat owner would make his rounds like clockwork. He never lingered in the club and always hid away in his office behind the disc jockey. Every now and then she caught sight of a very suspicious Weasel. She didn't know his name, but the little mustela was responsible for having her back-up banned and had gained some influence in the club since. The mammal that the she-Wolf had hoped to make contact with, the accountant Herbert Himils, never seemed to be alone. The Pika always had one of the three mammals around him, or staff of the club itself. It was impossible to tell who were legitimate hires and who were brought in for possible illegal activity, so Beatrice had go be careful about who she talked too. It seemed to Precinct Six that the rodent was being held against his will, and therefore, a secondary goal for the undercover operation was making contact with Himils.

In a stroke of genius, if the she-Wolf does think so herself, Beatrice had been able to get a drink sent to the Pika when he was talking with a badger bartender the last time she was at the club. She made sure that the waiter delivered the glass on the napkin she had written on. It had been a simple message,  _"If you need help I'm here"_ but the simplicity seemed to work as the lupine watched from a distance. Himils questioned the waiter, and when the arctic hare pointed towards the she-Wolf, Beatrice couldn't help but raise her glass in acknowledgement. The young officer hadn't told her superior that she had made small contact with the Pika, not seeing a need too as the Elk rarely seemed interested in her reports. This would be the first night going to the "Cat's Meow" since having her message delivered, and her hope was that Himils would talk to her and reveal all the dealings happening in the club. If this worked out, than Beatrice would be celebrated as a hero!

"Come on," grumbled the grey she-Wolf as she pulled a tight fitting black dress down and tried to get this slim garment to at least halfway up her thighs. Her black ears were pinned back as her black paws tried desperately to deal with the dress. She hated what clothing she had to wear to the club, but apparently a nice blouse and jeans weren't "proper attire" for the club. Granted the only "proper attire" in  _that_  club was either neon or next to nothing. Beatrice snorted at the thought of the ridiculous multi-colored eyesore's the officers wore for that one night. They looked like they just lost their jobs at the paint factory. The lupine finally pulled the dress to an "appropiate" length, but needed to check to make sure her fur wasn't sticking up.

The Wolf was standing in the middle of the bedroom of the safehouse apartment used by Precinct Six. It was made with medium to large mammals in mind which made the area feel quite homey. The apartment was a simple one bedroom with a small kitchen area with a two mammal table, living room with couch and television provided, and bathroom attached to the bedroom that also held a separate washer/dryer unit. Beatrice enjoyed being in the quaint apartment because of how much more space she had compared to her own apartment. Even though it was located only a pawful of miles away, Deputy Chief Howlington had decided it was best for her to live away from the Howlington pack.

The memory of her pack and grandfather, the Deputy Chief, never put Beatrice in a good mood. She sighed heavily as she walked into the spacious bathroom and started to examine herself carefully. Her father had been a Beta in line for Alpha, but after it was decided that Beatrice was supposed to be an Omega, he had stepped down from that position and became an Omega in her place. The sacrifice of her father, and later her mother who could have divorced him by Pack law because of his fall in position, is what motivated the she-Wolf to become a member of the police. Because of the change in rank from her father, it also meant that him and her mother were limited in the litters they could have. So instead of having six to ten brothers and sisters as some of her aunts and uncles had, she was one of three from the one litter. Her two brothers were lucky enough to be born middling wolves, those who could rise or fall from the rankings in the pack, but she had to be "allowed" into it. The stigma of being an Omega, the lowest wolves without being social outcasts, had followed Beatrice like a rotten smell.

The lupine's vision became blurry as she examined herself. She brought a paw up to her cheek and felt it slightly damp, how had she not noticed that she had been crying? "You done it again  _Beatty_ , crying for no reason." She huffed in annoyance at her own weakness. Becoming a member of the Z.P.D. was supposed to make her strong and brave. At least that's what she believed when she joined the Academy. Beatrice grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cold water, she then dabbed her eyes to try and remove the swelling and redness around them. There were several other members of the Pack that worked in law enforcement. One of the other officers assigned with her was a second cousin of hers who lived two doors down from her in the Howlington compound. Said wolf had a glass broken over his muzzle and later she heard was knocked in the groin by the same perpetrator.

Beatrice smirked, her Amber eyes slowly losing the redness, at the thought of that was getting what he deserved. The cousin, a smug white wolf named Thaddeus, had been told by his parents that he would eventually become Alpha. Said smug male had found that his ceiling in life was middle of the middling wolves, neither moving up or down in any significant fashion. Her smirk slowly vanished as she remembered her own place in the rankings, dead last. For her father's sacrifice, Beatrice had only just stayed a middling wolf. Regret welled up in her chest, as tears threatened to spill out once more. "No Beatty!" commanded Beatrice as she stared daggers at her reflection in the mirror, "you aren't going to cry again. You're going to go to the Cat's Meow, make contact with Himils and blow this case wide open. Is that clear?" On the last three words, the she-Wolf jabbed the mirror with a claw. She wanted...no... _ **NEEDED**_  to show her worth. Not only the Z.P.D., but also the whole Howlington Pack that she was worth it. Beatrice Howlington wasn't just another middling wolf, she would rise through the ranks to the top, and maybe even become a Beta female!

"Yes, it's all going to work out!" Beatrice exclaimed, a smile reappearing on her muzzle. Hopefully this would be the last night she ever had to go to the "Cat's Meow." The she-Wolf excited the bathroom and bedroom, stopping by a small coffee table that her pawbag was on. A simple black spaghetti strap big enough for some cash, her "I.D." and the apartment keys. She hummed to herself as she locked her door and headed down the small hallway to the exit. The dress wouldn't do much for the cold, but once she grabbed a taxi the lupine knew she would be warm enough.

The sun had set and a cold gust of wind greeted the she-Wolf as she stepped onto the snowy sidewalk. There didn't seem to be any taxis on the street at the moment, but Beatrice was confident that once she reached the intersection one would appear. She folded her arms across her chest as another gust hit her. "Brrrr, cold night," she muttered to herself as her ears pinned back from the stinging pain, "hope this wind let's up."

"That's the last of your worries lady," a voice giggled from behind.

Beatrice stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, the she-Wolf turned towards the voice. Her gaze fell on a small mammal, dressed in a heavy, black winter coat whose claws were peeking out of the sleeves. The face of the mammal was elongated and ended with a pink nose. From the bridge of the nose revealed grey scales that disappeared beneath a black beanie. The eyes are what caught the lupine's attention. Behind the eyes of the much smaller mammal was violence and insanity. So much so that the she-Wolf's tail tucked between her legs and she clutched her purse in both her paws in front of her. There was no doubt who this mammal was...Ikan Skaal. "Ca...can I help you?" Beatrice stutters out.

Skaal scratches the bottom of his snout with a claw, a maniacal grin never leaving his face. "Hehe. Yeah, can you turn around?"

The crunch of snow comes from behind the Wolf who whirls around quickly, only for a heavy blow to smack her above her left eye. Beatrice stumbled as her attacker came into shaky view. A Brown Boar wearing a white suit jacket buttoned up and a white scarf around his neck. In his paws was a heavy metal pipe. The lupine swayed on her hind paws, her left paw going where the blow landed. She felt a sting in her right calf and gave a surprised yelp. Beatrice started feeling woozy, and fell hard onto her back. Skaal moved into her now failing vision, an object in his paw. The final thing she heard was the Pangolin speaking what sounded like miles away.

"Nighty night, wolfie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will more than likely be two other chapters to go with this one to make a mini-story. I also have plans for a Sheri chapter. If anyone would like to see something specifically, let me know. Let me know what you think!


	4. Wolf in Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington is interrogated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Beatrice Howlington had experienced a tumultuous 24 hours. Nothing of her plan had gone correctly, and instead of being able to report the failure of her assignment to her superior, she was stuck surrounded by several...prostitutes? The she-Wolf wasn't quite sure to be honest. She had arrested several during her time on the beat, with the need for "warm company" allowing for the industry to thrive. Still the mammals who surrounded her did not fit the known stereotype for a street walker.

Some wore close to nothing, sequin seeming to be the favorite choice, while others wore sweats. The vixen sitting across from the she-Wolf was wearing a snug suit with pencil skirt. This same Fox was the one who brought Beatrice to the almost abandoned looking house they were staying in. On the outside the place looked like a dump, but on the inside there were signs of cleaning. The smell of bleach and fresh paint was still apparent to the canine's superior nose. The house didn't seem to have any form of heat other than an old electric heater that buzzed continuously. The orange glow mixing with the afternoon sun to bathe what could have been a dining room at one point in time with an ember like glow. It only heightened the red of the vixen's fur and made her already deep blue eyes stand out. Beatrice wouldn't say she was intimidated, but she was certainly wary of the smaller mammal.

The vixen, who Beatrice thinks is named Cherry, brought clothes for the she-Wolf that fit her surprisingly well. They were simple garments, a white cotton longed sleeve shirt with a black hoodie and sweatpants to match. Considering the fact that Reggie only had lingerie that seemed to be made for a larger mammal, Beatrice was quite happy with the clothing brought. The Fox didn't say a word to the lupine, other than necessary instructions to follow. Reggie didn't say anything to either of the females. The Weasel seemed lost in his thoughts as he nursed a burnt coffee at the desk that they had shared hours ago. The she-Wolf was worried about the mustela. He didn't say it outright, but his lack of knowledge when it came to the happenings in the Z.P.D. suggested that he had been out of the loop for quite some time. While Beatrice technically hadn't been on the beat for three months, she had still stayed in contact with the officers in the Precinct so that she always had relevant information. Add in her weekly calls to her parents and the Deputy Chief, and this assingment simply felt like a long vacation for her. She couldn't imagine being so cut off from her friends and family for so long.

"So...'" started the vixen, startling the lupine out of her thoughts, "how do you know ex?"

"Ex?" replied Beatrice, not understanding what the Fox was talking about.

"Yeah, you know, ex," interrupted a Tiger from behind the Fox. The Big Cat wore a tight, evening wear black dress, that split midway up her right thigh, and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. She stepped forward and placed her paws flat on the table as she leaned over the table. Her attempt at intimidation was laughable to the Wolf who dealt with larger mammals on a regular basis. "The Weasel whose apartment you were staying at...wearing my clothes." The last part said with a growl emanating from the larger mammal as the feline bared her teeth slightly.

Beatrice cocked her head in confusion. Reggie didn't explain what his cover was, and in return she didn't explain hers. The she-Wolf assumed that the less they know about each others specific actions, the better. At the moment the lupine felt unprepared. Her lack of information made her hesitant to talk to the females about anything dealing with the Weasel. He must have trusted them enough to put the she-Wolf in their protection, but they obviously knew nothing of the mustela personally. Her gaze shifted from the feline to the seated vulpine. The Fox's eyes weren't blinking and that only added to the discomfort that Beatrice felt. "I...I don't know what your talking about." The she-Wolf responded hesitantly.

Neither mammal looked impressed by the lupine's response. The feline opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by hoof on her arm. "Now Saff there's no need for that," a sheep calmly said, rubbing the arm of the Tiger, "we both know that you wear it better." The ewe turned towards the Wolf and gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Doll. My kitty can be territorial with clothing." The Tiger chuffed, but the sheep simply giggled and gave the feline a one armed hug. The herbivore was wearing a golden sequin dress that showed off much of the white wool and left little to the imagination. It looked closer to something Beatrice would see at the club than whatever the odd pair seemed to be dressed for. "It's ok darling, me and you still have date night!" The Tiger eventually hugged the ewe back, but not without giving the Wolf a hard glare.

"What's the name of the mammal that helped you?" The vixen asked, drawing attention of the lupine.

Beatrice shifted in her seat and looked away, ears pinning to the back of her head. "Oh..you know...ex and all..." The Wolf's response was laughably terrible, even to her! If a suspect had responded that way to the officer during an investigation, she would know immediately that they were lying. The lupine stole a glance at the Fox and saw how unimpressive her response really was.

The vixen's eyes pierced right through the canine as her tail visibly flicked behind her. "His  _ **Full**_  name."

The she-Wolf grabbed her tail and brought it to her lap. Her shoulders slouched and she looked away in defeat. Beatrice had no idea what alias Reggie went by, but she also knew she couldn't reveal anything personal about the Weasel either. What was she to do?

A heavy came from the Fox. "Ladies I think we've been lied too."

There was clapping and a cheerful bleat came from the ewe. "Oh goody, do I get to bring out the candles and handcuffs?"

Beatrice couldn't stop the frightened whine that escaped her and wrapped her arms around herself defensively as she stared wide eye at the trio of mammals across from her. "Wh-what do you need that for?"

Before the sheep could respond, the vixen cut in. "We aren't going to do anything to you honey, and besides," the Fox begun as she turned towards the ewe, "I thought you said you were out?"

"Doll, you know I have my ways," the ewe dropped her voice to a stage whisper, "and Saffron said she would try it tonight."

The Tiger groaned and wiped a paw over her eyes, "Why are we discussing this in front of a stranger?"

"Oh my gosh Saff, are you embarrassed to talk about sex?" The ewe tittered, a hoof trying to cover her mirth.

"No!" protested the feline a little too loud. "I just...you know...it's just...ugh!" The Big Cat gave up with a huff and folded her arms, reeking of embarrassment.

If the she-Wolf wasn't so uncertain about her possibility of escaping her predicament, she may have found the uneasiness of the Tiger hilarious. Instead Beatrice hugged herself even more so as her eyes darted between the mammals around her. "What are you going to do to me?" She felt the cuts that had been left by Reggie, and the gash on her left thigh was still painful, but the Weasel had done his best to simply make it  _ **look**_  like torture. The lupine wasn't sure she could actually take any form of it.

"You're safe here," responded the vixen soothingly, her eyes lessening their harshness as she reached a paw across the table towards the Wolf. "I promise no one is going to hurt you," her blue eyes shifted to the sheep for a split second before focusing back on the she-Wolf, "we just need to know what's going on and who you are. I'm assuming we can't go to the police correct?"

Beatrice was about to respond, when a voice from behind cut her off "Not that the Zee Pee Dee does anythin fur us anyways."

"Candy," the vixen admonished, "there's no reason to speak like that honey. I believe we will need them soon enough."

There was an angry bleat behind the she-Wolf before an irate Goat appeared to her left. The caprinae was wearing a fluffy blue robe, and from what Beatrice could see,  **only**  the robe. The lupine stared forward as the Goat continued.

"Lets not sugar coat it Cherr! Them cops in Precinct Six have wanderin paws when it comes ta us an you know it!"

"Wait what?" The final comment had the she-Wolf full attention, "what are you talking about?!" They couldn't be talking about her fellow Officers? She trusted all of them with her life!

"In our line of work, those with power like to abuse it," started the Fox gingerly, "the police are second only in power to our...pimps...if you will." There was a sadness behind her words, and the emotions behind her eyes spoke volumes to how much abuse that the vixen had taken.

The Goat snorted, "Abuse! How many times have one of us bein offered to be let go if we 'got em' off.'" The herbivore made airquotes with her hooves as she spoke, "and let's not forget what happened to poor Snowflake!"

Beatrice saw a shiver run through each of the females present. The room was all of a sudden filled with odor of fear from all present. "What happened?" asked the she-Wolf hesitantly. It didn't sound like a feel good story, but if there was any wrongdoing in Precinct Six then she needed to know.

The vixen grimaced, "Do you know a Polar Bear Sergeant by the name Bjorn Tassut?"

Beatrice scoffed and waved flippantly at the Fox, he was the largest Bear in the Z.P.D. and had a reputation for being rough with criminals. "Everyone knows Tassuat."

"Well the Sergeant had found Snowflake working a corner. She didn't have any customers and she told me it was a slow night, but the Bear came up to her and told her that he would arrest her on trumped up drug possession charges." The Fox shifted in her seat as her gaze dropped, the Tiger placed a gentle paw on the vulpine's shoulder. "She said he had a baggy and everything, and that if...if she didn't do what he said..." The female started to tear up. There was a heavy silence as the Fox sniffled and wiped away her falling tears. She gasps for air and let's out a deep breath. "We found her the next morning, and she was a mess." The vixen's tone was rushed, but she continued on. "Apparently the Sergeant has a fetish for abuse and...she was so small..."

"The worst kind," belated the sheep, a murmur of agreement and nodding of heads joined her.

"Did...is she...?" Beatrice tried to start, but her words failed her.

"She was an Arctic Fox," replied the vixen, "too small to survive that type of punishment...but she told me everything before she...passed..." The Fox wiped another tear away with the back of her paw. "After that I try to take care of all of the girls as best as I can. I don't think I could handle another funeral."

"An the detectives covered it up," the Goat continued on, "told us straight ta our faces that she deserved ta die like that!" She spat out the final words, her hooves bunching up as she leaned forward as if to headbutt the wall. "There ain't ever a good cop!"

"That can't be true," Beatrice exclaimed, "Precinct Six officers uphold the law! They don't break It! The-they aren't killers o-or  _ **fiends**_! They...they..." The she-Wolf lost her steam under the unwavering gazes of the mammals around her. Only the Goat looked insulted, but the rest with melancholy expressions. The lupine felt as though they felt guilty for her! "They...they all aren't bad..."

"No their not, and you would know wouldn't you?" The vixen addressed to Beatrice. The blue eyes gaining their intensity, yet they still shimmered with wetness. "You're a cop." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

The she-Wolf couldn't look at any of the females around her. They went from captors to victims in her mind, and to find out that the police were responsible for some of their pain. The lupine couldn't find the words to express herself, so she simply nodded. There were several gasps around her, and out of the corner of her eye, the Wolf saw the Goat back away from her.

"But...why would ex-?"

"Because he is one, isn't he?"

Once again Beatrice couldn't look at her questioner and once again simply nodded. She her heart sank as the she-Wolf felt as if she committed the greatest betrayal. Reggie had saved her and found her a safe place to hide, and she revealed his biggest secret. Tears of her own started to bubble as a low whimper emitted from the she-Wolf. The young officer felt useless and curled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, hiding her muzzle between her legs as she made herself as small as possible. The females continued to talk, but Beatrice heard very little.

"But that would mean-"

"...Betrayed!"

"...owe ex..."

The talking continued at length, but Beatrice was lost in her own anguish. She had failed and nothing would change that in her mind. The spiral of disgust and failure continued for the lupine for an unknown amount of time. Every doubt and doubter that objected to her becoming an officer seemed to be proven correct. She was too weak mentally and physically. Maybe she deserved to be an Omega...

"Hey darling," came the voice of the vixen softly, a smaller paw gently placed on the lupine's arm, "don't beat yourself up over this."

The she-Wolf chuckled dryly, "That's my nickname."

"What is?"

"Beatty," Beatrice mumbled into her knees as her ears laid completely flat, "cause I'm easy to beat up." It was a nickname bestowed upon her by the Pack. Whenever another middling Wolf was in a bad mood, and no Omegas were around, they always picked on Beatrice. Being lowest in the rankings allowed for that to happen and no one batted an eye at the behaviour.

"Well Beatrice, because I think you would prefer for me to call you that, call me Cherry." The vixen turned to the Goat, "Candy can you get the hot water started? I think we need some tea. Also for the love of the Creator _please_  put some clothes on. I see plenty of naked mammals when I work, I don't need to see it here."

The Goat huffed, but it sounded half hearted, "Alright  ** _Mother_** , I'll put some clothes on now that we have guests." The herbivore walked away, muttering something about "mother hens in red" and "nosey fox's."

"Do you need us Cher?" Asked the Tiger. Her and the ewe had been quiet for the last several minutes and for a moment Beatrice had forgotten they were still present.

"No I have this Saff, you and Jezz enjoy the night out," Cherry then frowned, "have your phones on you. I have a weird feeling about tonight."

"Don't worry doll, we'll be safe," the ewe added, hugging the feline closer to her, "especially when I have such a strong kitty with me." The Tiger huffed in annoyance, but the sheep simply belated and pulled the larger mammal. "Come on Saff," the herbivore said impatiently, "tonight is going to be great!"

"Which one of us is older again?"

"Hush doll, and move that tight butt!"

Beatrice giggled at the antics of the retreating couple. Her ears rose from the back of her head and she started to relax. The she-Wolf breathed deeply, getting a lung full of bleach and paint once more. She turned to the Fox still standing next to her. "You need answers don't you?"

Cherry smiled softly, "I think we need tea first, but I think  _ **Some Goat**_  didn't turn the hot water on!" An anrgy bleat was the only response the vixen received, but the smirk on her muzzle showed that's all she expected. "I also have a feeling you need to talk about more than our Weasely friend, isn't that right?"

The lupine looked away shyly, "I mean...if that's ok?"

The vixen giggled, " Honey the first thing you learn as a prostitute is how to listen to your client. Listening to you complain about work and family is my bread and butter."

Beatrice perked up, "Really?"

Cherry now laughed, a paw trying to hide her mirth, "The stories I could tell you. In fact I thought ex was going to be a talker the first time I met him."

The she-Wolf smiled, "I would love to hear about that."

* * *

 

          It felt like Beatrice had just drifted to sleep on the old mattress on the ground, wrapped in a second hand comforter that had seen better days, when a paw shook her awake. "Huh-wha...uh?"

"Beatrice, they grabbed ex!" A voice exclaimed frantically.

It was several seconds before the lupine recognized the voice as Cherry, and then the words sunk in. "What do you mean he's been taken?" exclaimed the Wolf as she struggled to free herself from her entangled blanket. A small yip left her as she accidently jostled the wound on her left thigh, but that didn't even slow down her struggle. Finally Beatrice freed herself and started to rise, before almost falling. She wasn't able to put weight on her left leg and Cherry helped her by bracing underneath the Wolf and allowing some weight off of her injured leg. "What happened, do we know?"

"I put one of the girls on his apartment, because...well I expected him to do something stupid."

The Wolf nodded in agreement as she hobbled to the doorway and out of what the residence use as a bedroom. "He didn't seem to be doing well."

"I've known him now for three months...or at least I thought I did...either way Xander rarely acts without a plan. But now..."

Beatrice stopped, "Xander...as in Xander Claws...ex stands for that!?" Even the she-Wolf had heard about the acts of the Weasel that became Kedi's new muscle. He was said to be cunning, ruthless, and run a prostitution ring that was rivaled by none. To find out that Reggie was "Xander" had some important pieces fitting together. The lupine shook her head with a growl, "Nevermind that, he needs our help. What happened?"

"Ivan Svinya and Ikan Skaal came by less than an hour ago and left with a bag that looked mammal shaped. Ginger said they made quick work of whatever they did in the building and not a scratch could be seen. That definitely isn't like ex."

The she-Wolf nodded. The Weasel had proven himself in the ring at the Academy for his unrelenting style. She had only sparred with him once, but it had been more than enough. "They could have caught while he was sleeping or even darted him." They made it back to table they had sat at earlier in the day, the sun closer to rising than when it set. The heater remained on, providing the only light, as Beatrice settled herself into a chair. "Do we know where they went?"

The Fox had pulled out a phone and was staring at it intently as she seated herself on the other side of the table. She nibbled "She didn't say, and none of the other girls has seen them. I called everyone back tonight...it's too dangerous for any of them to be out."

"We need to do something," pressed the she-Wolf, gritting her teeth as she spoke, "we can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"And what  _ **do**_  you think we can do huh? Just gather a posse together and go take on the most hardened criminals  _ **NOT**_  in Mr. Big's family!?"

Beatrice looked away from the irate vulpine, but an idea came to mind. "We don't need to make a posse, I'm part of the largest one in the city!" She turned to the hesitant vulpine, "If the Z.P.D. is looking for him, then he may have a chance!"

"Wait," started Cherry, her paws coming up defensively, "the reason you aren't back their already is because of a leak, you told me that yourself. So why is it ok now?"

"It was to protect Reggie, he told Kedi that he had killed me, but if I all of a sudden turned up alive he would be in danger-"

"-but that doesn't matter now because ex is already in danger!" filled in the vixen. She typed a number into the phone and brought it to her ear, "Jezz has my car, but I can get us a ride. It'll be forty five minutes before we leave though."

"Their forty five minutes away?"

Cherry grimaced, "He's only fifteen away, but what I need to do for the ride-"

The Fox was cut off as Beatrice launched over the table and snatched the phone from the smaller mammal. A surprised "hey" came from the vixen, but the she-Wolf ignored the protest and canceled the call. "I know you and the girls have been helping...what did you call him, ex?"

"Well you just called him Reggie so..."

"Shush. I've been sitting on the hind paw for too long and you and him have been skirting the grey area of the law in getting your information. Now that I'm involved it's by the book. No trading favors that way. I'll howl at the sun before I let you do that for me." Beatrice dialed in a number she knew by heart and hoped that he wasn't too asleep. The phone rang once, then twice, a third time before finally the call connected and the sound of the ruffling of fabric came from the other end.

"...ullo?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Arnie! I need your help!" Arnold Howlington, lieutenant in Precinct One and cousin by marriage. The Red Wolf was also the only one outside of her parents who supported her decision to join the Z.P.D. If anyone could help Beatrice, it was him.

There was silence on the other end before the other wolf spoke, "Beatty!? Is that really you? Where are you!? The entire pack has been worried!" The male continued to ramble. "Are you hurt? Can you ralk? Is someone there with you? I swear if someone hurt you..." A loud growl came from the phone, loud enough that Beatrice pulled the phone away before continuing.

"Arnie I'm fine," she tried to say calmly, trying to sooth the lupine on the other end, "I can explain more later, but right now I need a police escort too..." The she-Wolf trailed off as she looked towards Cherry for the address.

"Thirteen thirteen, Frostbite Way," the vixen smoothly provided.

"...Thirteen thirteen Frostbite Way, and no lights or sirens. We need to move fast and I need them here ASAP!"

The sound of writing on paper could be heard, "Got it, are you safe?"

"Yes, but they need to hurry."

"Understood."

"No you don't...Anrie a Precinct One officer has been abducted."

There was a much heavier silence from the other end that seemed to permeate the small room. Finally Arnold spoke, "Eta eight minutes, I'm picking you up myself." He hung up the phone.

The she-Wolf stared at the phone before her gaze went to the smaller mammal in the room. The tension was still present as the need to act but unable to move settled on both females. "He'll be here in eight," started the lupine, "I would grab whatever you need now."

Cherry nodded, "I need to slip into my sexy secretary, it looks more professional, and honey I'm not walking into Precinct Six looking like this." The Fox gestured up and down to her sleeping wear of a long shirt.

Beatrice smiled, "Then I guess we better get ready." The Fox smiled as well. Then, as if shocked into action, both mammals bolted to their respective posts. The she-Wolf to wait impatiently for Arnold to arrive, and the vixen into an unknown room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to DLSS for guessing the next Beatrice chapter. There's one more, but there will be a delay in that one simply because it'll deal with a plot point in the main story and I don't want to reveal too much. Next on the dockett is a quick Blackpaw chapter, and then finally I start working on the awaited Sheri chapter. Till next time!


	5. A day in the life: Vernon Blackpaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Precinct One Detective Vernon Blackpaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always Welcome!

          Vernon Blackpaw was in an excellent mood this morning. The noisey family of squirrels that resided in his apartment had recently been evicted which had allowed the feline to sleep a lovely ten hours. His coffee had been made by the coon girl instead that horned oaf of a gazelle that worked with her. The Mountain Lion didn't care much for mammals that were smaller than him, in fact he rarely thought of them at all! Still if that trash panda kept making his drink to this perfection, well then she could stay there and steal as much as she could get her tiny paws onto.

The feline smiled as he walked from the Snarlbucks to Precinct One. The franchise was one of the few places around where you could get anything other than dirt swirled in water. His cramel latte with  _ **Real**_  dairy milk tasted divine. The fact that the herbivores behind the counter always squirmed a bit when they brought out the specialty milk always added to the flavor. The Mountain Lion sipped on the hot beverage as the sun had risen past its peak. Thanks to the importance of the undercover mission in the eyes of Chief Bogo, the feline had been given free rein to come in later for all those "late nights." The fact that he was given time and a half pay for those later hours was icing on the cake. Vernon walked up the steps to his workplace and pushed the door open, only to be met with one of his most despised sites.

Sitting behind the front desk in all his gluttonous glory was none other than the sorry excuse for a feline Bejamin Clawhauser. The Cheetah gave a bad name to Cat's and cops alike. If not for the unnatural sway the desk officer had over his dimwitted co-workers, Vernon would have taken steps to have him removed! The Mountain Lion tried to make himself scarce as he did his best to escape the sight of slob that called himself an officer...

"Oh! Dective Blackpaw!"

...only for him to be seen at the last moment.  _"Grin and bear it Vernon, just grin and..."_

"Clawhauser! How's my favorite officer doing today?" The detective believed he deserved a medal for taking that enthusiasm, maybe he should have gone into acting?

Clawhauser chuckled and waved a paw coyly at the Mountain Lion, "Stop it, detective, I know that's not true. Anyway Duke Weaselton came by again to ask about his nephew and I was wondering if you wanted to follow up with him?"

Vernon gazed at the lid of his drink as he titled he tilted it left and right. "Is there any reason for you to believe Duke knows any pertinent information on my case?"

"Uh...well no sir, but I just thought..."

The detective silenced the Cheetah off by lifting his gaze to the fat officer and bringing his latte to his lips. Slowly and loudly Vernon drank from the cup, never breaking eye contact. With a heavy sigh followed by a slow grin, the Mountain Lion leaned on the front desk. "Benjamin, do you like Reginald?"

"Well of course I do Blackpaw," the grotesque feline started, "but I think that Duke wants to just know that...you know...Reggie's ok..." The desk officer finished quietly and his eyes glanced away with slumped shoulders.

If Vernon had cared about his inferior companion, than he may have taken pity and relented to his demand. Alas the Mountain Lion didn't care at all. "Well you know Benji, Duke is a known criminal. Now I full heartedly agree," the feline placed a paw over his heart and gave his best melancholy expression, "that Duke Weaselton has the best intentions to find his nephew, but what about the company he keeps?" The detective placed his drink on the desk and leaned in closer, holding a paw to his muzzle and started to stage whisper. "What do you think would happen to dear Uncle Duke if he accidentally let it slip that his nephew he was  _so_  proud of was actually undercover? How long until some low life figures it out? Then Reggie's covers blown, he's tied to a chair and then..." The feline finished his monologue by wiping a fake tear from his eye as he watched to see if it had the result he wanted. He should have been an actor.

Clawhauser was tearing up and both paws came to his overly large cheeks. "Oh em goodness...I didn't think of that. I'm so sorry detective!"

Vernon reached over and grabbed one of the Cheetahs grubby paws and patted the back of it. "I know you didn't think Benjamin, but it's ok. That's why I'm here!" A few more seconds of consoling the abnormally large Cheetah before the detective detached himself from the still calming down feline and the mess that was the front desk. "There's nothing to worry about Clawhauser, so long as I'm working with Reggie, he's in safe paws." Vernon scooped up his drink and sipped another drink of his now cool drink. With a nod and a smile, the Mountain Lion continued his journey to his office.

_"Such a lovely day..."_

* * *

 

          Vernon sat in his and his partner John Zirafa's office. Their desks against separate walls so they faced away from one another. The Mountain Lion had suggested it his first day in order to "free up the space in the middle." In reality the feline simply didn't want to see his partner's slack jaw expression when the old herbivore stared at his computer screen. An hour of that had lasted Vernon a lifetime. The detective was simply going through his emails and making sure all the expenses for the mission had been covered.

The Weasel was supposed to be getting a thousand a month for any of his need in or out of his persona. Vernon had thought that too much for such a small mammal. He had simply given the little snake five hundred up front and "secured" the other five hundred for his convenience in a bank account under an accepted pseudonym by the bank. If only the Mountain Lion remembered to give the worm the bank card. Silly Vernon. Just like all other insects though, the Weasel had figured a way to survive. The fact that it was through becoming muscle for the suspect was even better. Considering the file on old R.J., and the feline' s ace in the hole, the little roach would do as he's told.

The Mountain Lion opened his top drawer which held an unassuming stack of "Cold Cases." If a mammal were to look through them, they would find the unfortunate demise of sweet Crystal Belette at the suspected paws of one R.J., also known as Reginald C. Weaselton. Vernon gave the stack a quick pat, before closing the drawer. Even a complete idiot like Clawhauser could see that the wounds to the Ferret were caused by a much larger mammal. Sadly Precinct Seven was so desperate to flip someone from the Rainforest Lords, they never considered the validity of their own case. In the end it sat in storage until the Mountain Lion got lucky and found it hidden away. He had already played his cards, but Vernon felt confident that Weaselton would do as he was told. The sound of sorrow and regret was a melody that the feline wanted to hear again. Who knows, maybe Belette's file will be left out accidently in the breakroom even when the insect comes back. These things do happen...

A knock at the door started Vernon from his daydream. The feline turned towards the door. "Come in!" he called easily enough. He heard the tell tale sound of Zirafa's chair swiveling to face the door as well. The door opened only a crack, but it was enough for their visitor to slip in.

"Well if it isn't Officer Hopps Zirafa," Vernon said in fake cheerfulness, "what can we do for you today?" The Mountain Lion loathed the Rabbit. Her goody two-paws attitude rubbed him the wrong way. Add in her ignorant remarks three years ago and it was easy for the feline to thoroughly dislike the hick bunny. Supposedly she had changed since the Press Conference. All the detective saw was her getting cozy to a Fox, what a great P.R. stunt.

"I was hoping to ask your opinions on a case me and my partner are working." The Rabbit said. A smile on her snout and ears up, even in uniform she looked so far away from what an officer should be.

_"She should run back to the sticks like she did last time..."_

"I think Zirafa and I can be of service to you today officer. So what's the case?"

The hopper stepped further into the office. "It's a missing mammals case. Male Least Weasel between the early to mid twenties. No identifying marks and a known connection to criminal elements."

Vernon's brow rose. This was sounding a lot like another small annoyance that the feline was dealing with.

"When was the last time anyone saw him?" Zirafa asked.

The Mountain Lion glanced over at the Okapi to see the grazer  _ **actually**_  taking this serioisly. With his hoof to his snout, ears forward and a scowl in place, Vernon could see the tiny wheels in his partner's head turning.

"Last known sighting was Savannah Central, but he lives in Sahara Square. It has been an unknown amount of time since he was last seen."

The Big Cat saw his opening. "Unknown, officer?"

The breeding machine nodded, "There are conflicting reports for when the individual was last seen. It's believed to be between two and three months, but it's hard to say. When I inquired with his landlord, he suggested he just saw him recently, the family denies that though."

"Well there's your problem Officer," started the feline detective with a smirk, "you can't find a mammal that doesn't want to be found. What's the case number?"

"Oh," the fool begun, her ears falling to the back of her head, " they haven't placed an official report yet..." The doe's ears rose slightly, her expression rising with the long appendages, "...but I'm sure that something  _illegal_  has taken place!"

Vernon was almost swayed by her conviction, sadly the oaf agreed.

"Sound reasoning to me," Zirafa responded, "his connection to criminal activity wouldn't happen to be through his family or any close mammals?"

The Mountain Lion knew he had to interject before the striped abomination accidently had them on a case they couldn't solve. "That's an interesting idea John. If something illegal did occur to the missing mammal in question." The feline leaned closer to the little rutter that almost ruined his plans. Vernon looked left and right to build the tension, and it worked as the hick's ears trained to give him their full attention. "I would check the with the morgue in Precinct Two about any unknown mustela's that had be brought in. Maybe even check with Precinct Eight as the canal is used for dumping as well." The cute, little bunny of an officer looked convinced, and the head nod confirmed it. "Now," begun Vernon as he leaned back into his chair and gave a confident smile, "get to it Officer, daylights a wasting!"

The small pain in the paw jumped straight to attention and gave a firm salute. "Yes sir!" she said with a innocent smile. Oh how the feline wanted to break those buck teeth. The cotton tail rushed put the door with a renewed vigor.

There was a silence that filled the office as Vernon enjoyed his little ploy, before the baffoon ruined it.

"Hey Vernon," started the Okapi, the glaze in his eyes told the feline this may be an actual thought, "Do you think she was talking about Weaselton."

Vernon wanted to sigh and then strangle the grazer, of course that's who she was talking about. Instead the Mountain Lion shrugged and gave his best confused look. "Don't know enough until an official report is made." That seemed to satisfy the Okapi, who turned back to his computer. The feline turned back to his and saw the most recent email he received was from Chief Bogo personally asking about the monetary situation for the undercover. Vernon replied simply.

_"Need more funds."_

* * *

 

          The night had finally overtaken the day and evening shift were out in the field. There was no need for Vernon to stay at the Precinct after his shift...well no true reason. Still the Mountain Lion preferred to keep up appearances, and there had been rumors of him and Zirafa on a secret assignment. Letting the grazer stay would ruin everything that the Mountain Lion had worked for. It was a simple plan, but a beautiful one if he did say so himself. All he had to as detective was break open a big case, solve it, and then wait for the next opening to Lieutenant to advance further up. It was this thinking that allowed him to move to detective before his fifth year. Granted capturing a mid-level dealer paled in comparison when that same year the Nighthowler case broke. He had been on the evening shift at the time and never had gotten the opportunity to try and find any of the missing mammals.

Vernon gripped the coffee cup tighter, his claws clunking on the ceramic, as he continued to sit at his desk and go through his social media. That damnable little rutter known as Judy Hopps almost ruined everything. He closed his eyes and let out a calming breath. There was nothing he could do about the cretin now that she was the obvious favorite of Chief Bogo, but tradition stated that officers not be allowed to be promoted till after their fourth year. That and brown nosing Lieutenant Olen, no matter how much he wanted the horned bastard to drop dead already, didn't hurt in getting his position.

His personal cellphone chimed, and the bubbling anger dissipated. A hobby of the Mountain Lion was using one of the many dating apps for his leisurely time. Using his,superior intelligence and silver tongue, it never was long before the feline got what he wanted from the females on the other end. The newest target was a young Coyote. Vernon wasn't into interspecies relationships, eventually he would settle down with a hot Mountain Lioness and have her pop out a few kits. Still there was no harm in experimenting, and the dirt dog had never been with a feline. Oh was she in for a surprise. Vernon grinned maliciously as he typed just the right combination of words to add another conquest to his repertoire. Before he could hit send, another cellphone rung.

The Mountain Lion moved with precise percision as he reached into the lowest drawer and dug underneath some useless junk and flies for a pre-paid flip phone. The number was unnamed, but there was only one mammal who would be calling. Vernon answered the call, "Reggie!," he said with mock enthusiasm, "How-"

"Cut the crap Blackpaw, I got the information you're looking for." The Weasel's slurred speech suggested that the little worm needed some liquid courage. The fact that he had any at all amused the Mountain Lion. "They are moving the guns through Rainforest District and into Tundra Town on delivery trucks for the club."

Vernon frowned, that was weaker evidence than the little insect usually brought him. "What's the proof?"

"That I'm talking to you at all you damn flea, do you you think I would give you some half assed information after your threat?"

"That's not goo-" begun the Mountain Lion.

"How about this Blackpaw, you do your job because I've already done mine." The little rutter then hung on him!

Vernon sneered at the phone. Either Weselton is right and he intercepts a shipment, or Crystal's file is found in every officers inbox. The feline had actual work to do now. He needed to call Precinct Seven and get those lazy waterlogs to set up roadblocks between the two districts. This would ruin his night, and the naive Coyote would have to wait another time, but this could set him up to advance quickly through the ranks. "Oh well," the feline sighed, as he deleted the message from his personal phone, "another time." Vernon reached for his desk phone and dialed in the number for the Precinct Seven front desk, when a thought struck him. "Olen is old...and accidents do happen..." The Mountain Lion grinned as his call connected to the other Precinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the dramatic reveal of Blackpaw's motivation...he's a psychopath! Now that doesn't mean tv version of "I'm going to kill everybody" but the real world "I have no qualms about stepping over or on you to get what I want." I tried to portray him as charismatic, manipulative, intelligence and uncaring. Hope it isn't too much of a let down. Let me know what you think!


	6. The Upbeat Barista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherilynn Ringtail learns more about Reggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Dinsey or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Sheri's day started as it usually did. Up by three, showered and leaving at three forty five, catching the Rainforest District train by five and just making it to work in Savannah Central before six. She had performed this routine for over a year now and it had become ingrained in the raccoon. There had been another addition to her routine recently, one that had the female making sure her fur was clean and her tail was groomed to perfection. An addition that had Sheri squeezing into her tighter set of work pants and getting her best work shirt free of stains. The addition was a handsome Weasel who came in several minutes after the doors were unlocked. Sheri felt a blush and giggled into a paw as she opened the back door of the Snarlbucks and slipped inside.

The back of the store was used for a small manager office, walk-in fridge for dairy and food products, and one walk-in oven for the overnight baker. The baker in question was leaning against his works station table, an older grey Fox that everyone called Jeeves. Sheri knew it wasn't his real name, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. The tod had been with the location for so long that, and turnover so high, that how he got the nickname had been forgotten, but he always responded to the name.

"Hey Jeeves," Sheri greeted, a smile on her muzzle as she walked past the Fox.

"Morning Sherilynn, how's your morning going?" Jeeves was the only mammal who called her regularly by her first name. The raccoon always disliked her proper name, and thankfully no one else called her by it, but since she couldn't remember the tod's name it seemed like a fair trade.

The raccoon shrugged, but the grin never left, "Well I'm here aren't I?"

The older Fox laughed, "You sure are. Gimme five and I'll have everything ready for you."

With a wave and a quick "Thank you," Sheri was off to the office. She knocked and the door swung open revealing an irate Billy goat in a blue button down and khaki slacks. The office was little more than a desk with four monitors stacked on top of each other showing different camera angles, a worn down swivel chair and a large safe that filled half the space underneath the desk. The horned mammal's name was William, and he was the General Manager for this location. Of course being named William, and being a goat led to the nickname of...

"Billy!" exclaimed the chipper procyon, "how are you doing this morning?"

The manager huffed, "The safe is miscounted, there are drawers that were never cleared last night, oh and next shipment of tea was diverted to Tundra Town, but other than that I'm terrible." The Goat had always been an onery mammal, and normally that would even dampen Sheri's normally happy self. Today was not that day though!

"Well as long as there are clean aprons, I'll make sure everything runs perfectly today!" Sheri said, giving the suffering mammal a salute before heading to the dividing door separating the public and staff only areas of the Snarlbucks. Next to the swinging doors was a plastic bag filled with clean looking aprons. The barista smile doubled in size when she saw that the beige aprons had been added back into the rotation. She greedily snatched one and slipped it on as she threw the doors open.

While the closing managers may have never done their job correctly, Sheri had full faith in her evening co-workers to clean the place. So far they hadn't disappointed the barista. The chairs were turned over and needed to be taken down. The countertop was clean and the display case for the baked goods appeared spotless. A quick check on the espresso machine showed that they had even cleaned out the coffee grinds, something that they didn't always get too.

"This is a great day!" Sheri said cheerfully as it all seemed to be falling in place today. All she would have to do was take down the chairs, wipe down the tables, put the pastries in their proper place, get her money drawer and run the cleaning option on the espresso machine. She clapped her paws together, "Alright, time to get started!"

It was a busier morning than normal, as it seemed everyone needed their caffeine fix. It was so busy that Sheri didn't notice her co-workers coming in until they were standing right next to her. Ten minutes before her shifted ended at two is when the line finally disappeared.

"Woo," let out her Gazelle co-worker Karl, "where did that come from?"

"I don't know," responded Sheri, leaning on the counter and huffing slightly, "but I hope it doesn't happen again tomorrow."

Karl chuckled before leaning on his elbows right next to her. While Sheri may as well have been lying her head on the counter, the taller mammal had to bend much further down to get level with the raccoon. "Sooo..."

"So?"

"How'd it go?" pressed the herbivore, excitement leaking through his question. "Today was supposed to be the day you ask the stud who stole your heart! Don't tell me you forgot?"

Sheri scoffed and waved a paw at her co-worker. "First off he didn't steal anything from me," The unamused look on Karl's face showed he believed differently, "second off he didn't come in today." The procyon shrugged nonchalantly and tried to keep her smile on, "It happens sometimes..." It's true that there are days when she didn't see Reggie, but Sheri had thought she had figured out his schedule enough to predict he would have shown up today.  _"Tomorrow for sure!"_  she internally resolved. The raccoon wasn't going to let a little misstep stop her, no sir! She was a go-getter with plans and one of those plans now involved the Weasel who sto-  _ **HAD**_  her interest. The opening and closing of the door, followed by the raccoon spotting a large set of polished antlers had her cringing. "Oh no, Mr. Buckskin." Before she could escape the large deer's sights, the raccoon heard the booming voice of the cervidae.

"Is that Sheri I see there?" The Buck announced in false surprise, "Why I'm so glad to catch up with you."

"Mr. Buckskin," begun the raccoon with a smile plastered in place, "how nice to see you." It was never nice to see the deer. His suit was tailor made and the watch on his wrist looked expensive, but that was truly the only "nice" thing about the cervidae. Every occasion he had come in, he had made some lewd remarks to the procyon, or asked her blatantly out. To the point where the managers started keeping a file on the customer.

"I'm so glad your here today Sheri, I was hoping you would be able to make my drink with those...slender paws..." The sentence, as usual, started out friendly enough, but the ending and the leer the deer always gave made the procyon's fur stand on end. The barista never realized a prey could look so predatory until she met Mr. Buckskin.

Before Sheri could respond, the double doors to the staff area burst open. "Sheri, my office now!" bleated Billy. Confused by her boss's ire, the barista didn't even excuse herself from the conversation before following behind the Goat. The manager stomped his way to the office and flung the door open. Sheri had never seen Billy this mad before. The manager lowered himself into the swiveling chair with an audible groan. He turned to look at the barista. "You ok?"

With how nervous the raccoon felt, and having no idea what was going on, it was safe to say Sheri was not ok. "Is something the matter William?"

The Goat cocked his head in confusion before realization struck. "Oh no you're ok," waved the cervidae, "I just know how much trouble Buckskin gives you, and with you being almost off the clock I didn't want you to deal with that."

The procyon sighed in relief, a paw going to her forehead. "Oh my gosh Billy you had me going. I was sure you were going to fire me."

"Fire you?" the Goat responded skeptically, a brow rising above his eye, "why would I fire you?"

"Well honestly it took my forever to get this job, and I really don't want to lose it and have to move back in with my parents, and the tone you were using and it wouldn't be the first time I was accused of stealing, not that I ever stole, but I'm worried that I'm-" A hoof on the raccoon's shoulder from Goat silenced the rambling barista. Sheri knew she hadn't done anything wrong, but as she said it wouldn't have been the first time she was fired for a crime she never committed.

"Sheri I can promise you that you have job security." The manager spoke seriously, but his tone had gentleness to it. He looked away, muttering to himself, before looking back at Sheri. "I was going to wait until the next quarter to inform you, but I think you need some good news. There's going to be a supervisor position opening soon. You know Mavis? Well she's going back to school next winter and I'll need someone to take over her spot. You think you'd be up for the job?"

Sheri nodded vigorously, her smile and jubilance returning, "Yes sir, of course I would!" The day hadn't gone as planned, and it had been very busy all day, but the idea that she could move up to a supervisor was amazing news. Not only did it mean that she would be paid more, but she would start gaining the experience to one day run her own cafe.

"Good," replied Billy with a nod. He glanced at the monitors and groaned. "Looks like your Prince Charming is still out there. Lemme grab your register and then you can clock out. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Sheri said, sliding to the side to allow the larger mammal to pass.

_"It's all going great!"_

* * *

 

          Sheri stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror of her apartment. The raccoon was a mess. She hadn't slept well the last several nights, doubts and 'what ifs' plaguing her mind. It had been over a month since the last time the procyon had talked to mustela, but it felt so much longer than that. The first week the barista had assumed Reggie was on a vacation he didn't tell her about. They didn't tell each other everything of course. Then that week turned into two, and then three and four with no sight of the Weasel. Sheri did her best to stay her happy-go-lucky self, but the regular customers always asked of there was something wrong. She would lie and wave them off, but of course the pain was still there.

"No tears now," Sheri spoke to her reflection, wiping her puffy eyes, "Momma always said never cry over a boy and you aren't going to start now." The raccoon had to be strong, this wasn't the first disappointment in her life and definitely not the first when dealing with the opposite sex. From the time she started dating in early high school, to the brief stint in college, followed by a few failed tries in the working world, Sheri's relationships had never gone as planned. All in all she had only a pawful of relationships that she considered serious. With Reggie though, it had felt different...

Sheri shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the Weasel. She quickly slipped out of sleep wear. Turning the knob for the shower, she didn't even wait for it to warm up before stepping right in. The cold water poured onto her head and down her back. Sheri felt so drained. She placed her paws on the cool wall and ducked her head further underneath the showerhead. As the water warmed, her thoughts moved slowly.

Reggie seemed so much different than the other males who pursued her. He showed actual interest when she spoke. He didn't judge her, even though he had every right to after their disastrous first meeting. The mustela didn't speak much to his interests, but always asked about hers. It's one of the reasons why the she had agreed to his little game. The raccon isn't sure what pulled her to sit down with the mustela. Maybe the shy mammal simply intrigued her, maybe it was a want to get to know him better, or maybe it was how Reggie's eyes showed so much emotion. Sheri never realized how much emotion could come from such black eyes. After she leaned how expressive they could be, she never wanted to look away.

Sheri slapped her paw against the wall. "Stop thinking about it..." she muttered, trying to push out the images of Reggie laughing, smiling and looks of concern when she told him stories of her more irritating customers. He really seemed to care for her and her well-being, but it was just him being polite. She rested her head between her paws still braced against the wall. The warm water was starting to cool and she could feel her wet tail becoming heavier from the long shower. She was so certain that he liked her in more than just a friendly type of way. "You've been wrong before though...haven't you?" She had been wrong before, and it looked like she was wrong again.

The procyon turned the water off, letting droplets fall as her eyes remained closed. It shouldn't have hurt this much, she hadn't been rejected by the Weasel. He hadn't broken her heart or cheated on her, as others in the past were guilty of. In fact she never got the chance...but maybe that was the problem? The 'what ifs' that plagued her would have been solved by a simple yes or no. Instead she was left with nothing but to move past Reggie and forget about him.

"It's time to start over," Sheri commanded, forcing the hurt down and replacing it motivation. She straightened up in the shower stall, paws on hips as the raccoon forced a grin on her muzzle. "You're going to forget about that old Weasel and get back on track." The raccoon held the position for a few seconds longer before all of her renewed energy left her. She sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped, "I think I'll call out today..."

* * *

 

          Sheri's not proud to admit it, but that day she did end up crying. She had called out and spent the rest of the day in bed feeling lousy. The procyon cried a little hear and a little there before finally letting the waterworks flow. Thankfully her mother had called and Momma Ringtail set her straight. "No need cryin' ova a mammal who ain't worth darlin'," the country accent from her mother comforting the distraught raccoon, "specially if they ain' callin' you back!" There had been a minor miscommunication on Reggie and Sheri's relationship, but the daughter hadn't bothered to correct the mother.

That had been awhile ago, Sheri forced herself to stop counting the days like a love sick kit. She started to get some of her pep back at her job, but there was a definite change in her. The raccoon felt tougher emotionally, more so than any of her break ups before had gifted her with. When Mr. Buckskin made his next visit, and subsequent lewd comment, the procyon asked him to leave. The deer of course had been outraged and demanded to see the manager over his "Gross treatment." Thankfully Billy had been working that day and told the Buck that he was barred from the store because of his own "Gross treatment" of the staff. The raccoon didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

The barista gained her enthusiasm back as time went on. Each day Sheri felt her smile feeling less forced, and her love for her job continuing to grow. As odd as it may have been to other mammals, Sheri truly did love what she did at Snarlbucks. The smell of fresh beans and tea leaves mixing with the aroma of freshly baked pastries. Seeing her regular customers come in and talk about what's happening for them. She even loved the early mornings, making her natural nocturnal state easier to handle when rising before the sun. The only thing she wished was that she owned her own place and was her own boss. That would be perfect for the raccoon.

On a normal day that was made abnormal by Sheri having to work an extra three hours to help cover a gap in the work schedule, a favorite customer of her's strolled in. He was a Red Fox who happened to be the Zootopian Police Department's first Fox officer. "Well, I came in for coffee, but found myself a masked individual masquerading as my favorite barista. What are the odds?"

"Mr. Wilde," greeted the raccoon who just finished busing a table, "it's definitely not nine thirty so what are you doing here?"

The tod smirked and shrugged with his paw pads up, "Me and carrots were called to help cover an evening shift and guess who was chosen to make a coffee run."

"Aw is that mean partner of yours making you work?" the procyon asked sarcastically. Sheri had met Judy Hopps on a few occasions, the Rabbit's need for caffeine much lower than her red partner. Still the Rabbit officer had made an impression on the raccoon, easily outshining Sheri's own personality.

Wilde wiped a fake tear and gave a sniffle, "She's a slave driver. I tell you." The mammals shared a laugh as they both moved to the counter.

Sheri stepped around the counter and grabbed two large cups. "Your usuals?" With her back to the officer she couldn't see him, but a hum of contemplation came from Wilde. "Same for me, but add a shot, and for fluff give her some of that Darjeeling tea instead of her normal black." The raccoon nodded to the instructions, but stopped when his instructions sunk in. She turned to look at the vulpine, "Four shots of espresso? Won't your heart explode?"

Wilde leaned onto the counter. He looked away and then looked back with half-lidded eyes and a playful smirk, "I'm willing to take that risk."

Sheri rolled her eyes, but continued to make their drinks. "Alright, but don't blame me when you can't sleep."

"Oh don't worry about me Bandit, my heart's in perfect condition. Doctor's told me it's enlarged too, course that's from all the love I have to give."

The procyon almost dropped the drinks from the snort she gave the officer. Putting the drinks down, she covered her muzzle with her elbow as if to cough and hide her grin. "Dang Mr. Wilde, you almost made me spill your drinks!" Sheri complained. Unlike with Mr. Buckskin, Wilde's cooments were always in good fun. The Fox had an ability to put mammals at ease around him no matter their species. The raccoon turned towards the Fox with arms crossed, "Don't make me tell your girlfriend that you've been flirting with other females!" One morning the vulpine officer had let it slip that he had a date, and Sheri had latched onto that information like a tick. He hadn't let slip who she was, but one day Sheri would find out what vixen fell for Wilde.

"Madam," the vulpine officer begun with ears pinned back and a paw over his heart, "I'm a one female tod, who wouldn't  _ **dream**_  of being with another!" The dramatic Fox covered his eyes with the crux of his elbow and let out a heavy sigh in despair. "Besides," continued Wilde, removing his arm to reveal a now mischievous glint in his eye, "she would hop all over my tail if she found out I did something like that."

Sheri huffed, "What type of vixen would hop instead of kick your tail off?" The only response from the officer was a deepening grin. The raccoon turned back to the drinks that were almost finished. A squirt of whip cream and a sprinkle of brown sugar on the large four-shot latte, and simply closing the lid for the Darjeeling tea. "Here you go  _Rameo_ ," Sheri said with some attitude, "two drinks for two of the finest officers." She rung up the drinks and accepted cash from the vulpine, and then handed back his change. Normally Mr. Wilde would put a dollar or two in the tip jar, but this time he dropped a five in. Sheri's brow rose in confusion.

"I'm glad you're still here because I was hoping to get your help with something." Wilde stated, but his gaze lost its playfulness and was replaced with an intensity that the raccoon had never seen in the officer before.

"You-your not going to ask me out are you?" Sheri tried to joke, the tension between the two had risen dramatically.

Wilde chuckled politely, "I told you I'm a one female mammal." The Procyon smiled nervously at the comment. "No I actually am trying to find a mammal who used to come here regularly...or at least I think he did." The Fox reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a photo. "His name is Reginald C. Weaselton, a.k.a. Reggie. He's a rookie here at Precinct One who just vanished one day. His last known location was Savannah Central. I was wondering if you've seen him about recently."

Sheri barely heard the officer, her sole focus on the picture in her paws. It was of Reggie, but also not. The Weasel in the photo was wearing a dark blue dress uniform with a steel shield pinned to his chest. An officer's cap was tucked underneath his left arm and a duty belt was wrapped around his waist. The officer wasn't smiling though, what should have been a proud moment for the mammal didn't seem to affect the mustela. What gave it was his eyes. They held the same pain their first times talking. Sheri always wondered what had happened to such a sweet mammal. "Reggie!?" She choked out. She tore her eyes away from the photo long enough to shout at the staff only doors. "Anna, can you come here?"

A Honey Badger poked her head out of the swinging doors, "Something wrong Sheri?"

"Ca-can you take over for me? I need to speak with Officer Wilde."

The mustela frowned, "Everything alright?"

"Just following up on a lead that Sheri may or may not know anything about." responded the vulpine officer smoothly, "It's probably nothing, but we at the Z.P.D. prefer to be thorough."

"Well alright then," replied the badger, concern still present in her voice, "Why don't you clock out and I'll take care of your drawer. Mike's here early so he can take over."

Sheri nodded curtly and slipped past the worried mustela to clock out. The short walk and quick clock out felt like an eternity and an instant as the raccoon's thoughts raced. Throwing her apron in the bin with the other dirty one's, the procyon rushed through the double doors to hurry and find Wilde. The Fox was standing close by, both of his drinks in paw. Sheri continued to walk past the officer as she headed outside, not wanting her co-workers or guests to hear the conversation.

"Why don't we take this stroll in the direction of Precinct One," suggested Wilde, "my partner is probably wondering where I'm at now." He never touched the female, but guided her with with his position next to her. The pair walked for a minute in silence, the only sound was the occasional sip from the Fox. A sigh left the officer as he stopped midway between Snarlbucks and Precinct One. "This isn't an official case," murmured the tod staring straight ahead, "for some reason his family is being blocked from filing a missing mammal report."

"Why would the Z.P.D. do that?" Sheri asked, confused as to why the police would intentionally obstruct a case.

"When's the last time you saw Reggie?" Wilde asked instead, looking at her softly. The snark, playful nature of the officer being replaced by a gentle, caring one.

A cold breeze blew through the streets and the barista wrapped her arms around herself, "I don't remember. I...I stopped counting..." admitted Sheri quietly. She wished she had kept count now and beat herself up for not having the foresight to do so. Her ears lowered and she grabbed her tail and brought it forward into a hug. "...It's been awhile..."

"Would you say close to three months?" pressed the officer cautiously.

The raccoon tried to go through a mental calendar from the last day she saw him to now, but everything seemed jumbled and out of place. Days bled together in her mind and it seemed like only yesterday she was planning to ask Reggie out. "I-I think that sounds right...but I'm really not su-sure."

"Hey, it's ok Sheri," soothed the Fox, he knelt to eye level with the raccoon, "can you look at me?" The barista struggled, but eventually relented and looked into the officer's eyes. "None of this is your fault. Don't beat yourself up over this, alright Bandit?"

The raccoon sniffled, but nodded, she still felt like she should have done something. Maybe if she had put in the report instead of Reggie's family...

The vulpine officer groaned as he stood back up. "I have a feeling I know what's going on." begun the tod as he started walking again.

Sheri dropped her tail and quickly fell right next to the Fox as their pace increased. "What's going on then?"

He glanced at her, before taking another sip of his drink. He sighed contentedly, "Carrots and I have been doing a little digging off the books, and I'm pretty sure your favorite Weasel is in over his head."

"Is there anyway I can help?" offered the raccoon desperately.

Wilde smiled, "Sadly no, but I believe he'll want warm drinks for awhile when he gets back."

"When he gets back?...So you'll see him again?"

"Well if my information is correct, and I dont see why it wouldnt be, then I expect to hear from Weselton in less than three weeks...well give or take a day."

"Really?" pressed the barista. Wilde nodded but didn't say more. Sheri placed a paw on the officer's forearm, stopping him. "If you know so much, why can't you help him?"

Wilde blew a breath out as his shoulders and tail sagged. "If I'm right, and that  ** _is_**  still an if, than I could be more of a hindrance than a help to Officer Weaselton." The Fox shifted on his hindpaws, "He has no reason to trust me, and frankly I never gave him a reason too either..." The officer glanced down at the raccoon, and the intensity from earlier was back. "...but I will find him Sheri, not for my sake but for Judy's. She's been too hard on herself over this and I  _need_  to help her."

The procyon was stunned by the Fox. She had never seen such honestly and transparency from the vulpine before. There was one last thing Sheri had to say. "Officer Wilde?" The Fox turned to look at her. " If... _ **When**_  you find, Reggie...could...could you tell him I said...hi?" The barista lost her nerve at the last second, but the officer seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"How about this Sher. When I find Weselton, I'll make sure he returns that 'hi' to you, alright?"

The raccoon grimaced but nodded. If that was the best she could get, than Sheri would take it. "I hope your wrong Officer Wilde..." the Fox's brow rose, "...in how long it'll take before Reggie comes back. I truly hope that he will be back tomorrow."

Officer Wilde smiled softly at Sheri, but it only partially masked his own concern to the raccoon. "You and me both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say "Criticisms always welcome!" In the beginning because it's true. I welcome it and listen to it. This chapter more than any others I hope to hear honest opinions because I am trying to show Sheri as emotionally mature, but I'm not sure if I accomplished that.
> 
> My biggest fear when writing female characters is making them weak because (spoiler alert) I am not a female. To put it bluntly I don't want to Hemingway my female characters by them accidently being weak especially in comparrison to their male counterparts. Do I want to give them flaws? Oh definitely, just like I try to give all of the characters some flaws. Do I want them to be crying messes whenever adversity appears? Oh definitely not! 
> 
> Each female OC I have created, in my opinion, has their strengths and weaknesses. For Sheri, I wanted her to less physically strong (such as Judy and Beatrice) or strong in her femininity (as I would say Cherry and the girls are for obvious reasons) and wanted her to have emotional strength. Especially since she is supposed to be Reggie's counterpoint, and let's face it, the Weasel has the emotional maturity of a teenager. 
> 
> So to bring a long end notes to a close, please let me know if Sheri doesn't feel emotionally strong in this chapter. I believe in later chapters it will be easier to see, but I would rather have the bumps smoothed out for not only W.W., but others with her in it as well.
> 
> PS: Sheri's full name revealed!


	7. Wolf Tight on Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington and Cherry race against time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 2018!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its character's.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Beatrice had been sitting on the bench outside the Deputy Chief Howlington's office on the ground floor of Precinct Six for quite some time now. Unlike other Z.P.D. buildings, the Tundra Town Precinct Six was built with only subterranean levels. The reason was it was easier to heat the entire complex if most of the floors didn't fluctuate in temperature. Unlike the rest of the cold district with its natural white covering, the inside of Precinct Six was filled with bright colors. It was rumored to help with the emotional health of the officers if the walls were vibrant greens and yellows compared to the dull landscape they saw on most days in Tundra Town. Beatrice had her doubts, but she also wasn't a psychologist.

When Artie had dropped her and Cherry off, he couldn't stay as he was needed at Precinct One. The she-Wolf understood. The Red Wolf needed to bring Chief Bogo up to speed as well as direct his own officers. Still there was a small part of the lupine that wished she had the support of her cousin when she was to talk to her grandfather. Beatrice was grateful that Cherry was sitting next to her, at least in the beginning. Their conversations in the beginning was small chit chat.

_"Is that your cousin?" "Yes by marriage." "Is it a happy marriage?" "Yes, and he's gay so...no luck with him Cherry." "*Sigh* The handsome ones always are..."_

It led to more serious topics at paw.

_"Do you think ex...I mean Reggie is ok?" "I honestly couldn't say Cherr, but he is one tough Weasel." "I know he acts it...but every mammal has his breaking point." "...I know..."_

To the most pressing of matters.

_"Where is this chief? You would think that having a officer taken in his district and another one come back from the grave would rush him here." "Grandpa Julius is a very busy mammal." "...grandpa?" "Yeah..."_

From the two females position on the ground floor, they could see the different officers entering and exiting the front doors. Once small talk dried up, the Fox started to whisper different rumors to the she-Wolf about her fellow co-workers. Thankfully, most of the officers were clean of any illegal activity. Cherry told stories of different times one of the girls, or even herself, were picked up or chased away from a corner. A pawful of the stories...

_"I saw that Reindeer once break a strung out Moose's arm. Never found out why..." "That black Wolf over there. The one talking to the Leopard. He once cuffed one of our girls, Ginger, to a streetlight and left her there. If not for Jezz's experience with handcuffs..." "That Lion with the almost white mane gets a little pawsy, if you know what I mean. I understand pat downs, but that definitely doesn't include my tail..."_

With each progressive story, Beatrice found her ears lowering and her hackles rising. No female, no matter their profession, should have to to through any of acts performed by these officers. The lupine could barely believe what she was hearing, and by all rights she shouldn't. If it came from any other mammal's muzzle and the she-Wolf wouldn't believe a word. This wasn't any other mammal though, this was Cherry. The vixen who Reggie trusts and who was willing to put Beatrice up for who knows how long simply because of the Fox's own trust in the Weasel. The vulpine's word may not have been as good as gold, but its importance was growing with the lupine.

Cherry changed in an instant as the sight of an extremely large Polar Bear walked through the door. Beatrice recognized the familiar enough sight of Sergeant Bjorn Tassut. The vixen, who had been sitting close to the Wolf, cluthed the larger mammal's arms with both paws. The lupine didn't need to smell the scent of fear coming off the Fox to know how the working girl was feeling, the tightness on the officer's arm and slight shiver was all proof Beatrice needed. A quick glance to her companion showed Cherry's ears pinned back and her tail wrapped protectively around her. She had never seen the vixen snarl, but the twitching of the Fox's lip showed she was one wrong move from doing so.

Beatrice patted reassuringly the Fox's paws digging into her arm. "It's ok Cherry, he can't do anything while I'm here." The she-Wolf smiled gently at the vixen. The snarl left Chery's lips and a look of embarrassment overtook her features. A quiet "Sorry" from her companion had the lupine's smile softening further. As much as Cherry oozed confidence during their discussion yesterday, the vixen was just as uncomfortable today. Precinct Six always meant trouble for the working girls, and it was slowly becoming apparent to Beatrice that a change would be necessary.  _"Maybe I can help them in some way..."_  As her thoughts drifted, she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned back to the entrance to see Tassut staring right at her and Cherry, but more importantly walking towards them.

Icy blue eyes pinned Beatrice on the spot as she felt her companion redouble the grip on her arm. The she-Wolf tried to raise her ears, but they remained flat against her skull. She was successful in pushing down the want to growl and snarl at the much larger mammal, but the lupine could feel her own despise for the Sergeant pouring out of her gaze.

"Hello ladies," the Polar Bear begins with a toothy grin, "Is there anything I can help you with?" The words are polite, but the tone holds as much courtesy as the sun has ice. His eyes felt as though they are staring right through Beatrice's hoodie and sweats.

"Why Sergeant Tassut," replied the lupine sweetly, trying to not sneer at the arctic ursine, "don't you recognize me? It's Officer Howlington."

"Of course!" Officer Howlington," the Bear backpedals, "how could I not recognize you? Granted you are out of uniform..."

Beatrice suppressed a snort. The two had talked a grand total of three times, and two of them were for the she-Wolf to get out of the way. Still the "Howlington" last name held some protection in Precinct Six. "To answer your question Sergeant, no we do not need your assistance. We are waiting for Deputy Chief Howlington to arrive."

The Polar Bear's leer shifted from the lupine to the vulpine. There was a twitch in the Sergeant's lips, but his expression stayed the same. "Don't I know you ma'am?"

"I don't believe we've met." replied Cherry nonchalantly. She removed a tense paw from the Wolf's arm and waved flippantly. "I know I would've remembered a meeting of your reputation Sergeant Tassut."

The she-Wolf gave a quick glare to her companion, not missing the double meaning in the Fox's words. "She's an informant for an important case."

"No," presses the arctic ursine, leaning closer to the vixen, "I know you from somewhere." The ice cold stare of the Bear pierced the Sapphire eyes of the Fox. He sneered, "Cherry Daiquiri. The right paw of Xander Claws and known prostitute. I wonder how much information I could _squeeze_  out of her." The large paw of the Bear moved towards the vixen.

Cherry froze and Beatrice knew it. The smell of fear and hatred spiked from her companion. A cursory glance showed the Fox's eyes wide and her fur standing on end. The paw was closing in on the frightened mammal and the Wolf reacted instinctively. Her own paw slapped the larger appendage away. All three mammals were stunned by the act, but Beatrice recovered first and stood up. "She's important to the case I'm working and I won't let you interfere." Beatrice knew that even her last name wouldn't protect her from displinary action for disobeying a higher ranking officer. If there was an instant where the suspension would be worth it, it was now. "Ms. Cherry is not being detained and not under arrest. She is here of her own volition." The lupine spoke calmly, but her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"Is that a fact?" sneered Tassut. The ursine seem unconcerned by the bravado of the smaller mammal. "Why don't we ask the Deputy Chief Howlington about that?"

"Yes, lets," chimed in Cherry, sounding as if her confidence had been restored, "I know the Chief would be  _extremely_ interested in the information I have about some of his officers." The threat was clear, and a quick glance from the Wolf showed how serious the Fox was. Frightened eyes were no longer present, and what had replaced them was the same calm gaze that Beatrice had found intimidating before. With ears up and an easy smile present, the only sign of agitation from the vixen was an extra flick of the tip of her tail.

"Anything you say will be a lie,  _Fox._ I know for a fact tha-"

"I've seen it." Beatrice interjected, cutting off the Bear. "I've seen the corruption and my proof will be enough."

"So why do you need a witness if you have this proof?" The Sergeant pressed with a snarl. There was no hiding the ursine's anger.

"Chain of evidence." commented Beatrice.

"Two witnesses are better than one." Cherry added.

Their arguments were weak, but the Sergeant seemed hesitant to act. There was no question that the ursine was worried about his own activities being revealed. "Fine, have your little meeting with the Deputy Chief. But I'm warning you Howlington," the Bear leaned inches away from Beatrice. The she-Wolf could hear the growl in the larger mammal's throat. "Choose your friends carefully. You never know who'll be behind you, and we wouldn't want you getting hurt. Now would we?" There was no smile or sneer on the Bear's muzzle, just calm appearance of a mammal speaking truthfully.

"I know who I can trust Sergeant, but thank you for the advice." Beatrice tried to fake sincerity, but her hackles continued to rise and her ears remained flat. "Those that I trust will always be there for me."

Tassut only hummed a response, but the growl was still present. The Polar stared down the smaller pair, before trudging off to the lockers.

Beatrice stood rooted in place, watching as the largest mammal in Precinct Six until the arctic ursine disappeared. Only then did the she-Wolf collapse back onto the bench. She let out a tired sigh and laid her head against the wall. "That was tough," mumbled the lupine. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly to calm her quickened heart.

"Sorry about that," Cherry whispered to the Wolf. The vixen giving the arm of the larger mammal a squeeze, "You shouldnt have to do that for me."

The she-Wolf huffed, "He's an ass and it would have happened eventually." Beatrice spoke without thinking and as her words sunk in, a question arose. In the past thirty six hours her views on Reggie, Precinct Six and prostitutes had changed dramatically. No longer were the Police shining examples of justice, but just as corruptable as any other mammal. No longer were working girls druggies or the worst that females had to offer, but now they were simply struggling to pay rent and food. Finally Reggie, the Weasel who seemed in over his head and simply lucked into becoming the Valedictorian, she now saw for what he truly was, loyal and selfless. Reggie didn't need to keep the lupine safe. He could have thrown her back to Precinct Six with her tail between her legs. Instead he ensured Beatrice protection with a group of mammals that he trusted with his own life. The question that plagued her exhausted mind what was she going to do now?

"Stop thinking honey," the vixen commanded, "all those thoughts that are making you snarl. I don't know if you know this but the more you snarl, the more wrinkles you have."

Beatrice barked a quick laugh before clamping her muzzle shut, no need to draw anymore attention. She cleared her throat, "I believe I have better things to worry about than my looks. Thank you very much!" The Wolf sniffed indignantly and peeked at her companion. The smirk and playful look in the vixen's eyes showed Cherry believed the show as much as Beatrice ears were white. Before the Fox could give a witty response, Beatrice waved a paw. "Shush and wait quietly." The vixen did as told, but the she-Wolf could feel the smug coming off of her companion.

* * *

 

       It would be another hour of waiting before Deputy Chief Howlington arrived. Beatrice's grandfather was a large white wolf with smoky grey eyes. Even though the older Howlington was on the other side of sixty, the male Wolf walked with a straight posture and a permanent scowl on his muzzle. The older officer didn't even acknowledge the she-Wolf and simply went into his office and closed the door.

_"That isn't good..."_

Deputy Chief Howlington was not known for his shouting, but for completely ignoring an offending officer. If the older Wolf didn't acknowledge Beatrice, than the she-Wolf was in trouble. What exactly, she couldn't say, but no doubt the Alpha would let her know. So it was with great hesitation that the young officer approached the Chief's door. If not for her smaller companion and the gravity of the situation, the lupine would have turned tail and run! Beatrice didn't bother knocking and simply opened the door and walked in, waiting for Cherry to pass her before closing the door and heading to a seat.

The office walls were lined with framed photographs and newspaper clippings, all that the she-Wolf knew dealt either with Precinct Six or the Howlington Pack. Good or bad, it went on the wall as a reminder to the Deputy Chief and pack Alpha. Both the Precinct and the pack had much to be proud of, but as Beatrice looked around the room she wondered at what cost were their victories. What dirty cop had stopped a robbery, only to take what he wanted later? What member of the pack pushed aside a smaller mammal as her cousin had tried to do to Reggie in order to step up one more rung? They were difficult questions that the she-Wolf had never asked herself before, but as she was learning there was much she didn't know.

The Deputy Chief sat behind a mediun sized metal desk with a small computer on the right corner. On the opposite end was a stack of papers and folders of what Beatrice assumed were open cases. A pale yellow light illuminated the room above the desk. Two large mammal chairs sat in front of the desk, and the females climbed into them. Chief Howlington hadn't looked up from his work, signing several papers. Silence continued between the three mammals as the only sound was the scratch of pen on paper. Finally the older Wolf placed his pen down neatly next to the stack of papers and simply stared at the two with folded paws.

Beatrice fidgeted in her seat that was slightly too large for her as the grey eyes of her grandfather and Chief stared intently. She cleared her throat to speak, but was cut off by a wave of the veteran officer's paw.

"I'm very disappointed in you Beatrice," begun the White Wolf, his gaze unwavering, "You broke protocol and went on your own without informing the supervising officer. After that you did not establish contact with any Precinct Six official." Chief Howlington passed a paper over to the she-Wolf, who grabbed in gingerly and with shaking paws. It was a displinary form. "You are hereby suspended for three weeks without pay effective immediately," continued the older Wolf, "You have shown an unwillingness to follow the Z.P.D. guidelines and have put yourself and other officers in harm's way. I cannot allow that to continue."

Beatrice was stunned. She was sure that Arnie had told her grandfather the seriousness of the situation, and yet here he was suspending her? The she-Wolf shook her shock away. "That's not important now Chief! An officer has been captured by Ivan Svinya and Ikan Skaal. We need to start sweeping the entire district!" The young officer's voice had risen until she was shouting, the calm she had been trying to hold onto now slipping through her digits. "You can suspend me afterwards!"

"Ah yes, this mysterious 'Weasel officer.'" The Chief air quoted in a disbelieving tone. "If this officer exists, than why isn't he in the database? Why does it seem that only you and Lieutenant Howlington seem to be the only two who know this supposedly under cover officer." The male leaned back into his chair, his gaze gaining a hard edge, "How do I not know that this is simply a story created by a rookie who was in over her head and backed up by marriage bound wolf in the pack?"

The she-Wolf was flabbergasted by what the Deputy Chief had said. First there was Reggie not being in the Z.P.D. Police database, even undercover officers still had their information in the system. Second was the accusation that her and Arnie would make up Reggie just to simply trick her grandfather. Beatrice couldn't hold back her building emotions and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She sniffed and wiped it away with the back of her paw. "Do you really think that little of me?" Beatrice spoke barely above a whisper, her ears pinned back and shoulders slumped. In the span of seconds, the she-Wolf had never felt so defeated.

There was a snort, "No wonder Precinct Six is such a mess." Both lupines eyes focused on the smallest mammal in the room. "You don't even trust your own officers," Cherry continued as she examined the claws of her left paw, "granted neither do I..." Before Arnie had picked up the two mammals, Cherry had said that she needed to put on her "Sexy Secretary." Now as the Fox sat in a knee high skirt with a white blouse and thin blazer, Beatrice could see why she chose the outfit. Cherry looked the part of being in charge, and her attitude matched.

"Is there a reason you're here?" The Deputy Chief impassively asked, "or are you turning yourself in Ms. Cherry Daiqu-"

"Yes, yes, you know who I am," the vixen flippantly responded, "Sorry Chiefy, but one of your arm- _bearers_  ruined it for you." The Fox glanced at the she-Wolf sitting next to her, smiled and winked. "Frankly Im surprised the building hasn't collapsed due to one of your officers leaning too heavily on a beam. Seriously this place is a dump." The grin on her face simply grew as she spoke, crossing her legs as best as she could.

"I would have you arrested-" begun the veteran officer. It was becoming obvious how agitated the Chief was becoming.

"-If you had any proof!" Cherry interjected triumphantly. She stood in her too large seat and leaned in closer to the White Wolf. "It seems like only one Officer here can do their job correctly."

"And who,  ** _pray tell_** , is that?" The Deputy Chief spoke through gritted teeth. His paws grasped the sides of his desk. The she-Wolf had never seen her grandfather this angry before.

"Her." Cherry simply responded, pointing a digit at Beatrice.

"Me?" The young officer questioned.

"Her?!" Exlcaimed the Chief incredulously.

"Her," Cherry smoothly responded, "She's the only officer you've been able to get into the 'Cat's Meow.'  _ **You**_  know how hard it is for any cop to get in there, yet she did it with no help from anyone else." The working girl's smile lessened, "I'm willing to make a deal with the Z.P.D. If they do one thing for me."

"And what could you offer?" The White Wolf questioned gruffly, "We both know your just a run of the mill whore."

"Well, maybe your information is wrong. I'm not just some 'run of the mill whore.' I'm Xander Claws bottom girl. You know Xander? New Weasel on the block that's already the stuff of judicial nightmares. I can tell you  _everything_  about him." The vixen leaned in conspiratorily, "Do you wanna know his preference? His shirt size? Where he lives?" Cherry pointed a claw at herself, "I'm the gal who knows all of that." The Fox sat back down in her seat and crossed her legs once more. "The deal is simple. I'll give you everything I know about ex, but only after you find..." The vixen trailed off slightly. She snapped her digits and leaned closer to the she-Wolf. "What's his name again?" Cherry whispered.

"His name is Reggie Weaselton," Beatrice proudly announced, her confidence growing thanks to her companion, "And we need to find him!"

"Thats right!" Cherry exclaimed, "Good old Reggie needs to be found, and you are going to be the ones to do it!"

Deputy Chief Howlington looked at the pair across from him and frowned. Beatrice could see the wheels in her grandfather's head turn. He may be stubborn, but even he knew when he was beat. The older Wolf sighed in defeat. "Do we have a description to work off of?"

* * *

 

          "How long has it been?" asked Cherry, sitting at one of the many lunch tables in the Precinct Six cafeteria.

Beatrice sighed and looked down at her lukewarm coffee, "Its only been three hours since the description went out." The two had been sitting at the table since finishing up with a sketch artist. The she-Wolf had made the wise decision of grabbing her badge and Z.P.D. identification card from her locker. It turned out to be wise because they had been approached by several different officers and told "Lawyers and clients couldn't be in the cafeteria." The comedy that the scruffy she-Wolf in a baggy hoodie was in fact an officer of the law and the well dressed vixen was in fact a criminal was not lost on the two. It lost its charm after the fifth officer.

"Well isn't that enough time?" questioned the increasingly agitated vixen, "Isn't this what you guys get paid to do? Find mammals?"

"It's not that easy Cherr, first they have to canvas where he was last seen, speak with any witnesses in the area to see if there are any witnesses, and in this case contact the family and learn as much about the mammal as possible since...well neither one of us is a spring of information on Reggie." The Fox huffed and folded her arms, looking away from the lupine seated across from her. Beatrice turned back to her cold drink. "I spent six months with him at the Academy, and I can't even answer the basic questions about him. Does he have siblings? What's his favorite color? Does he have any hobbies? Could you imagine looking at another mammal, seeing them day in and day out, trying to build trust and commonality to help us on the streets and knowing nothing more than their name and species?" A silence fell between the seated pair. It was broken by a red furred paw on Beatrice's forearm.

"Stop beating yourself up,  _Beatty_ ," the Wolf chuckled dryly at the Fox's words, "I knew ex-I mean Reggie for like two months, and he didn't tell me anything really...well that's not true. Only one time did he really open up to me. Can you keep a secret?" The she-Wolf's eyes locked onto the now standing vixen's, which had gained a mysterious glint. Beatrice nodded. "Ok, one time I ran into him at Snarlbucks, sitting all mopey and such, and he was staring hard at the barista behind the counter-"

"-Hard like angry hard or...?"

"Like a love sick kit who's heart had been crushed for the first time hard!"

Beatrice winced, "Please don't tell me this story ends with you finding out he got rejected?" Learning a little bit more about the Weasel was one thing, but hearing about his shortcomings with the opposite sex was another matter.

Cherry giggled, "Oh no, I would have broken that little tramps arm if she did that to ex... No, he said he was thinking of another barista."

The she-Wolf cocked her head in intrigue, "Another barista?"

The vixen nodded excitedly, "And she's not a Weasel!"

Beatrice frowned in thought, a paw moving from her cup to the bottom of her muzzle as she scratched absentmindedly. She honestly couldn't imagine the angry mustela being in any relationship, but as she stated earlier she knew next to nothing about Reggie. "So is he or she a badger or mink or something like that?"

"I don't know!" exclsimed the vixen, shrugging her shoulders with a wide grin on her muzzle, "And it's definitely a she. Ex doesn't strike me as the type to play for the other team."

The she-Wolf smirked, "You didn't know Arnie was gay."

"Yes Honey, but I haven't been naked in front of Arnie either," countered the Fox with a pointed digit, "You should have seen him blush whenever any of the girls stepped out of his shower. It was so adorable!" Cherry tittered behind her paw before letting out a contented sigh. "Surrounded by females whose job it was to sleep with strangers and he never tried anything. I think its so sweet that some lucky female has ex's heart." A hard glint appeared in the vulpine's eye and her smile turned malicious. "Of course if she breaks said heart, no one will ever find her."

"Cherry!" hissed the lupine, her ears folding back as she glanced back and forth, "You can't say things like  _that_. I'm a cop and this is a Police Station!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Beatrice," begun the Fox sweetly. She placed a paw elegantly on her chest, "I was simply speaking of buying her a cottage in some faraway land where no one else lived. What did you think I was talking about?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes and groaned, but before she could respond a voice echoed in the cafeteria.

"Howlington  _Bee_. Please report to the Deputy Chief's office. Howlington,  _Bee._ "

The she-Wolf let out a heavy sigh as her shoulders slumped. "Wonder what he wants to yell at me about now."

"Nothing if I have a say in it." Cherry calmly replied. The playfulness of the vixen disappeared and a more serious Fox now was the Wolf's companion. "Honey you don't deserve any of the crap he sends your way, no matter who he is."

The young officer didn't look at the working girl as Cherry spoke, but nodded in agreement. That didn't mean that she wouldn't catch flak at home, job and family aren't separate when the alpha of your pack is your boss. Slowly the she-Wolf stood, leaving her coffee on the table. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 

         The atmosphere in Deputy Chief Howlington's office was completely different than hours before. Instead of it seeming to be directed at the females sitting in their earlier seats, it felt as if the male Wolf had finally understood the gravity of the situation. Beatrice decided to let the Chief speak first, and if the silence from her companion was any indication so did Cherry. After several more seconds of awkward silence, the Chief finally cleared his throat.

"After conferring with Chief Bogo of Precinct One, it has come to my attention that in fact the Zootopian Police Department does have  _one_  Weasel officer by the name of Reginald C. Weaselton in our employment. We have begun the necessary steps in order to locate Officer Weaselton."

"Hold up doll, you're telling me that  _ **now**_ you're searching for him? What happened during the other  ** _three hours_**!?" Cherry's irritation was obvious, and her question was valid. Why would the Chief wait?

The answer hit Beatrice like a ton of bricks. With her grandfather's ears lowered, something she had never seen before, and the look of guilt hiding behind his professional attitude there was only one reason. "You didn't believe us." It shouldn't have shocked the young officer as much as it did, but still she felt betrayed. "Why would I lie to you?" Beatrice continued, her throat becoming dry, "what have I done to...no I've done nothing to you." The tears that were threatening to fall were stopped forcefully by the Wolf.  _"No more tears..."_ Unlike in past situation, the young officer meant it. A stray sniffle came out, but other than that the she-Wolf would not show the Deputy Chief anymore. "I'm disappointed in you Deputy Chief Howlington," Beatrice begun, keeping her voice as monotone as possible, "your unwillingness to act on information of the danger a fellow officer was in may lead to his untimely demise."

Emotions did finally slip out of the young officer, not the sadness from before but pure rage. Her hackles stood on end as she snarled at the older Wolf. She rose slowly from her seat, paws firmly placed on the desk separating the two Wolves. "And if even a hair is out of place on Reggie, then I will swear under the moon and stars that I will make it my mission in life to destroy your legacy. In the pack  _ **AND**_  the Z.P.D."

Before the Deputy Chief could retort, a chime came from his computer. The Deputy Chief turned to the machine and began clicking away with the mouse. "That's not good," he murmured.

"What is it?" asked Beatrice, still rooted in place but turning her attention to the computer.

"Precinct One put an alarm on Officer Weaselton's file. If anyone accesses it, than whichever Precinct the mammal is trying to access in will be notified."

"But you got notified..." wondered Cherry, "Which means..."

"The leak!" The she-Wolf exclaimed. Beatrice was already heading towards the door. "Who's office?"

"The must be a mistake...he would never..." The Deputy Chief muttered to himself.

" _ **WHO**_?" The she-Wolf growled, anger coming off her in waves.

"Sergeant Hervi, but Officer-"

Beatrice didn't hear the rest of the Deputy Chief's protest as she threw the door open and bolted towards the stairs. She needed to get down three flights of stairs fast, and she needed to do it  **NOW**.

* * *

 

          Beatrice left leg was starting to throb. The wound inflicted by Reggie was nowhere near healed and with each quick turn it screamed for the lupine to stop. She did not. The she-Wolf lept down the steps, skipping over multiple steps at at time and hitting the landings hard, but she didn't quit. The office spaces and her fellow officers were a blur as the she-Wolf barreled through the hallway until she came to her destination.

Sergeant Tapio Hervi's office door was open. The young officer grabbed the door frame to stop her momentum. The large brown furred Elk was obviously surprised by the lupine, as he sat at his computer with mouse in hoof. His face slackjawed as his antlers tilted forward. His shock of seeing the she-Wolf vanished quickly as the Sergeant tried to recover. "O-officer Howlington, wha-"

The she-Wolf didn't wait for some weak denial from the herbivore and launched herself from the doorway at the veteran officer. Beatrice snarled with a ferocity that would have made her ancestors proud. The young mammal tackled the larger one, the action causing the seat to fall backwards. Hervi landed with a "Oof" as the lupine straddled his middle and gripped his uniform shirt with balled fists. "Who?" she growled, wrathful Amber eyes staring down at dull Brown ones, "Who do you work for!?"

"You wouldn't understand," replied the Elk, ignoring her question, "How can I advance here if our dear leader treats us like another pack. No, the only way I was getting what I want is if I took it."

"Just tell me who!!" started Beatrice once more, but she was interrupted by a twitch from Hervi's head. Worried about being skewered by his antlers, the she-Wolf crouched down lower to the larger mammal. Hervi wrapped his arms around the Wolf and squeezed. She tried to free one of her arms, but they were stuck between his and her chest. The Elk rolled over, his antlers scraped against the linoleum flooring and pinned the she-Wolf to the floor with a forearm on her throat.

"How could a mighty  ** _Howlington_**  get what it's like to be ostracized because of how you were born.  _You_  were born to be successful here, while I've worked my way up from the bottom. So tell me..." The Elk leaned closer to the struggling lupine, hatred "How does it feel to have no control?"

"Sergeant what are you doing!?" Cried out a voice from behind the herbivore. Two sets of large paws grabbed the Elk and started to pull him off of the lupine.

"She attacked me!?" Shouted Hervi, twisting and turning trying desperately to break his captors hold.

"And she was correct to do so." interrupted Deputy Chief Howlington, "Tapio Hervi you are under arrest."

As soon as Beatrice was free of the large herbivore, she kept back onto her hind paws. As soon as she landed, her left leg gave way and she landed on her knee with a yip of pain. "You shouldn't be standing honey," came the soft voice of Cherry who had appeared next to the Wolf, "its not gonna heal right." The she-Wolf ignored the sage advice and slowly stood again, trying to put weight on her left leg. It was too much and she began to collapse once more, but was saved by red fur under her arm.

"Jeez Beatrice, you weigh more than you look," grumbled Cherry, "aren't you watching your girlish figure?"

The lupine snorted and chuckled quietly at the joke, "Not all cops eat donuts." Beatrice got back to the task at hand and leaned closer to Hervi's computer. The Z.P.D. database was still open to Reggie's file, but a little icon blinked at the corner of the task bar. The she-Wolf shuffled closer with help from the vulpine and clicked on the icon. " _Information Copied Successfully"_ was all the message read, but the Wolf's blood ran cold because of it. "Deputy Chief!" Beatrice called out, turning to the older Wolf, "He copied the information!"

The Deputy Chief cursed under his breath and grabbed the Hervi's desk phone. He dialed a number violently but with practiced ease. "Get me the techs up to this office now." Ordered the White Wolf into the phone. There was the whisper of a response before the veteran officer hung up the phone. "This is not good."

"Way to under sell it Chief," quipped Cherry, she pulled on Beatrice to move, "Come on Honey, you need a doctor."

"No I need to help!" Beatrice protested, turning towards the smaller mammal, "Reggie still hasn't been found!" The Wolf tried to walk on her own, but once again her leg failed her.

"You've done enough Beatrice," soothed the vixen, "You alerted the Z.P.D. and found the leak. Most cops would call it a career after that. Rest honey. Precinct Six can't afford its best officer to be out for too long."

The she-Wolf bit her lip, trying to force down her bubbling emotions. She breathed a shaky breath before nodding in agreement with Cherry. As much as she hated to admit it, Beatrice was out of this fight. The pair slowly made their way down the hall to the elevators. The hallways and co-workers that were a blur before were now moving too slowly. The eyes of all the officers watched the mismatched mammal's hobble on, none offering assistance.

When they reached the elevators, one of them opened. Out stepped the now in uniform Sergeat Tassut. The three golden chevrons on both his shoulders did more disservice to the rank than anything Hervi did. The Polar Bear held the door open for the two females who tried to not even spare him a passing glance. "Keep out of trouble ladies." is all that was said to the pair, but there was no doubt of the malice laced within his words.

The door closed behind the companions and Beatrice pushed the button for the ground floor. A silence filled the elevator, but was broken by a simple question. "Can you prove those rumors from earlier?" Whispered the she-Wolf to the vixen.

"Honey," begun Cherry, matching the lupine's volume, "If you can clean up Precinct Six, I'll bring you recordings  _ **And**_  witnesses."

Beatrice smirked. She had been too naive about her grandfather, Precinct Six, and all of Tundra Town. Now though her eyes were open and her path seemed clearer than ever. If no other mammal was willing to police the dirty cops, than she would. The she-Wolf wasn't sure if she would succeed, but she couldn't just sit on the sidelines. Beatrice held out her right paw towards Cherry, her left arm still draped around the smaller mammal for support. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter for the little Beatrice mini-story. There is at least one more Beatty chapter in my head, but it's a long ways out. 
> 
> There are some unanswered questions in this chapter that were answered in W.W., such as who Hervi works for. Still the ending may have been rushed. Let me know what you think about it!


	8. Deal with a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Hopps leans more about Officer Wilde's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Judy and Nick were finally back at the Fox's apartment. It was several hours than when they normally clock out, her cell phone reading 11:27 pm, and neither of the mammals had eaten much that day. The Rabbit strode with purpose through the doorway, turning right and heading straight for the fridge. There was enough romaine left in the fridge to make a quick salad, add in some cherry tomatos and that nice lemon vinegarette, and she had herself a dinner. The grey doe grabbed her ingredients and placed them on the counter, followed by a large salad bowl and a sharp knife for cutting the lettuce. It was an easy enough task, one that she had done plenty of times, which allowed for Judy to focus some of her attention on Nick.

Normally on late nights like this, her Fox complains up a storm. Moaning and groaning and talking about how he should go back to hustling. In the beginning, Judy was worried he was truly considering going back to his old life. As time went on with his huffing, the doe realized that this was his way of dealing with the stress of the job. Tonight though, he was completely silent.

Once they arrested and locked up Himils, the sullen Fox from before reappeared. Nick still did his part, but there were no quips or anecdotes to pass the time. He simply sat at his computer and typed up the report while Judy filled out the arrest paperwork. It brought back to mind his apology in Mr. Big's mansion and the questions the lapine had with it. At first she wanted them answered as soon as the got back in the cruiser. Then it was after the catch Himils or when they went to his place. Now, as the hour grew late, the Rabbit came to the conclusion that the only way Nick was going to talk is when he wanted too. It was a lesson she learned long ago, but that didn't make it easier to be patient.

Judy walked over to the couch and saw Nick sitting at one end. The doe went and sat on the opposite end, allowing for a space between the two. The Rabbit wanted nothing more than to bury her face into the red tod's fur and forget the craziness of the day, but she couldn't do that. As soon as she did, Nick would have his way out of talking to her about what was bothering him. Just a quick petting of her ears and she would be out like a light. The doe could tell that Nick needed to talk, so she would wait for him to make the first move. "You should eat something," Judy remarked between forkfuls of salad, "we haven't eaten much today." She watched the television as some late night host she didn't recognize went into his routine.

"I'm not hungry," Nick mumbled. She heard him shift slight on the couch, "Why aren't you next to me?"

Judy shrugged but continued to look away, "You need to talk about something and I'm waiting for you to talk."

"I don't need to talk about  _anything_ ," grumbled the Fox, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok." was the Rabbit's response. There was no point in arguing with him on how he felt. There was the sound of movement once more and a red furred head with black ears appeared on her lap. "I'm going to keep eating," Judy told her Fox. She balanced the bowl on the arm of the couch and brought a free paw to the tod's head. The doe scratched behind his ear as she ate another forkful of salad.

"Don't get any on me," mumbled Nick, his eyes closed and his ears relaxed from the scratching, "I don't want you eating my fur in the middle of the night if you get hungry."

Judy giggled, "It  _is_  the middle of the night Slick, so no worries there."

He huffed in response.

The lapine looked at the vulpine lovingly, she could already tell it was going to be a long night for them.

* * *

 

         It was a little after 1 in the morning when Nick was ready to talk. Judy had been watching yet another talk show host go through his list of jokes. This time there had been a bit about the "relationship" between her and Nick. The joke was on the lines of "How's that possible?" which the doe didn't find anywhere near as hilarious as the studio audience did. Granted she was biased since she actually  _was_  dating her partner. Still it was the principle of the matter!

Nick sat up and slipped off the couch. The doe watched as he padded over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He pulled out a soda can and walked back. Nick sat back down the couch, popped open the can and drank it all in one go. He let out a contented sigh as he put the can down on the floor. "I need a table."

Judy nodded, "It would make it easier to eat if there was a table to sit at."

"No, like a table right here," the vulpine gestured to the area in front of the couch, "so I don't accidentally kick my drink or something."

The doe smiled, "You do that a lot."

Nick chuckled, "I do..."

The conversation seemed to dry up, but Judy knew the truth. The little chatter about a coffee table was nothing more than oiling up the vulpine's words. She watched as his muzzle opened and closed several times and his ears laid flat, trying his best to express his emotions. The Rabbit crawled into the Fox's lap and hugged him around the neck. She ran a paw down the back of his head. "It's ok Nick. It'll be ok. Just tell me what's going on."

Arms encircled her as Nick drew the Rabbit closer to him. His nose buried into her shoulder as his breath tickled the doe's fur. "I messed up Hopps...and I'm afraid that when you find out that you'll leave. I can't bear the thought of you not in my life."

"Nick I love you," Judy began, pulling away slightly to look at her Fox, "nothing from your past is going to change who you are  _now_."

"Mammals died because of me!" He exclaimed. Nick's emotional walls were down and fear and self loathing shone through. "I messed up and others paid the price!"

"How did you mess up?" Judy asked calmly. She doubted that the tod actually messed up considering how Mr. Big reacted, but it was best to get to the heart of the matter.

"I-I should have been precise" Nick replied, shaking as he spoke, "If I was clear than he wouldn't have killed them all."

"Who wouldn't have?"

Nick closed his eyes and let out a calming breath. He hugged Judy close once more before placing her next to him. "I'm not being clear," the Fox muttered, "give me a second and I'll explain." He breathed deeply several more times, each time his ears rose a little higher until eventually they were back up. The tod opened his eyes, and all the fear they shone had disappeared. He looked to the doe and laid a paw upon her smaller one. "Let me start from the beginning. You already know about the 'Bad Old Days'?"

Judy nodded, "I doubt I know everything, but Reggie gave me a good idea."

The Fox smirked, "He did leave out one important piece of information regarding Rick, but I think I'll forgive him this time."

The lapine snorted and shook her head, "Ass."

Nick's smile grew, "Your ass to specifically" They shared a chuckle before the mirth the tod had gained was lost. "I assume since you know about the Rayas, that Weselton told you about what was going on in the Rainforest District?" Judy nodded. "Good, I'm going to give you a brief overview of Tundra Town during this time.

Mr. Big was doing his best to keep the peace, however there were those who wanted to see his family fall with the Rayas. While not even as much as the war that was happening in the Rainforest, blood was still being spilt. When the Bad Old Days started, I was simply a runner for the Big family. As more members of the organization were...taken out...I was eventually promoted to one of Mr. Big's 'negotiators'."

"Nick," Judy started hesitantly, afraid for the answer that she may be given, "what does that mean?"

The Fox sighed and gave a worn out smile, "In this case it actually means I negotiated with mammals. It was still illegal stuff Carrots, more racketeering and importing of banned items. Mr. Big has never dealt in drugs thankfully, but where do you think I got the rug idea from? Anyway he was so impressed after a deal I was able to get him...I don't even remember what it was honestly...that He asked me to go talk to Richard Weaselton."

"Was he telling the truth when he said he wanted to stop the fighting?"

The tod nodded curtly, "He gave me instructions to end the bloodshed. Promise Rick anything he wanted, and in return Rick would set up a meeting between Rayas, the Lieutenants and Mr. Big to discuss the future of the Rainforest District." Nick looked her directly in the eye and squeezed her paw gently, "He does want the best for the city. The old shrew just does it his own way."

The doe squeezed back, "What happened next?" This level of honesty from her boyfriend wouldn't last, and it seemed to her that Nick needed to tell her as much as she wanted to know.

"I was dropped off at their house. I saw his daughter, his wife, and even I think a glimpse of Reggie. As I told him what Big was willing to offer him, I wondered how any mammal could call him 'Mad'?" Nick shuddered and his tail wrapped into his lap, "I would find out why."

The Rabbit didn't remember the story word for word, but she did remember how it ended. "The fire at the warehouse..."

"It was terrible," Nick whispered, "He called Mr. Big to have me attend, but I was held by traffic. When I did arrive the entire building was on fire...I can still smell the burning fur..." A stray tear broke through the Fox's emotional mask. "I was supposed to die that night, and the only reason he didn't kill me right then and there was because I told him Mr. Big needed me back to get Rick's money." He looked away, "I should have been clearer, maybe that would have stopped him-"

"Nick."

"I know they weren't good mammals, but none of them had to die. Not like that anyway-"

"Nick, listen to me-"

"I should have died that night, just like the rest of them..."

"Hey," Judy stood up and placed their paws on Nick's cheeks. He wasn't looking at her, regret written all over his muzzle. "None of this is your fault Nick." Before he could protest, the doe moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Judy hurt because Nick hurt, and all she wanted to do was make his pain go away. She was aware that the Fox had a hard life, but he had turned it around. The kiss was brief but necessary for both of them, a soothing balm for their emotional turmoil. "Nick," Judy continued, her paws still holding the tod's head, "I asked Reggie what type of mammal Rick was, and he told me that Rick was a monster. His own son hates him. He sounds like a terrible mammal and he deserved whatever his fate was." The Rabbit ran a paw through Nick's whiskers and wiped away a building tear. "You on the other paw,  _Officer_  Wilde," they both chuckled dryly, "are a kind mammal who wouldn't hurt another mammal if you can avoid it. There is no doubt in my mind that you did everything you could, and...'Mad Rick' is still the one to blame. So please, don't say you should have died." The Rabbit's own tears began to fall, "I almost lost you so many times. Just like you can't bear the thought of losing me, I can't think about losing you."

Tears were shed by both of the officers as they embraced each other. Judy felt relief over knowing the truth. She would never blame Nick for another mammal's action no matter how much the tod blamed himself. The doe opened her eyes and saw emerald staring back at her. Judy couldn't even imagine the relief that Nick felt, but if his expression was any indication than it was immense. The doe tried to stifle a yawn, but the pyscial and emotional exertion of the day were finally catching up to her.

"I think it's time to hit the hay." Nick spoke, barely above a whisper.

The Rabbit nodded as she rubbed her eyes, "It's been a long day."

"Hey Judy?" The doe hummed in response, her eyes still closed. She felt Nick's soft lips against hers. The Rabbit wrapped her arms around his neck once more and this time hummed in approval. The Fox broke off the kiss, "I love you my adorable, dumb bunny."

Judy huffed through a smile, "The only dumb one here is you foxy." With her arms wrapped around his neck still, the doe wrapped her legs around Nick's midwaist. "Now, I'm tired, my paws hurt and we both have work tomorrow." She laid her head against his chest.

Nick sighed and brought one arm underneath her rump and the other to support her back, "I'm assuming you want me to carry you?" The doe nodded. "Alright, alright Carrots," Nick laughed, "The big strong Fox will carry you to bed."

" _My_  big, strong Fox." muttered Judy, being lulled to sleep by the rythem of Nick's heartbeats.

"Yes...your big strong Fox."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many readers guessed It? Probably a good amount of you from the comments I saw. This was one of the main points I wanted when I first started writing. It also explains Nick's fear of Rick in A Moment to Breathe. Granted Rick is a classic Television Psychopath so everyone in their right mind would fear him.
> 
> Now this is really only a teaser. There will be a more in-depth talk between Reggie and Nick that you should look forward too. Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Noble's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke Weaselton waits for news on Officer Weaselton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

      Duke hated hospitals. Maybe it was all the time he spent in them when his mother was dying. Maybe it was all the visits when his father had too much to drink, or in some cases too little. Either way the old con hated them. He wouldn't step paw into one unless strapped to a gurney and cursing the entire time. The fact that he not only stepped in willingly, but raced over to Sahara Regional was not lost on the Weasel. For any other reason he wouldn't have, but his family was here so he would be too.

The older mustela glanced around the waiting room. Its bleached white walls added nothing to the room. The rows upon rows of chairs made for larger mammals only seemed to insult the small mammal. The reception desk, staffed by underpaid and overworked nurses only had an older ewe sitting behind it. They had checked in with her when they first arrived, but that was hours ago. She hadn't said anything to them since and looked like she wouldn't either.

Duke was planted into one of the too large chairs with his right arm wrapped around his sister while she balled her eyes out. In the chair to his left sat Mary, his paw clasped onto hers as she quietly weeped. This wasn't the first time that the mustela found himself as the pillar for the family. Whenever Duchess or Ricky was getting knocked around by their old mam, he always tried to intercede. Even after his own beatings, he always checked on them first. He wasn't a fighter like Rick. He wasn't charismatic like Dutch. All he had was a willingness to survive and keep his littermates moving. It wasn't brave to run, but life had taught the eldest sibling that if you don't run you die.

The con's gaze was locked on the scene across from him and his family. A Wolf wearing Z.P.D. gear had laid his head upon a Tiger's shoulder. The lupine officer looked asleep as the feline had wrapped her arm around the other officer. There was blood on the lupine officer's uniform. Was it Reggie's blood? Was he the last mammal to see his nephew alive? Another thought came to Duke, one even more morbid. How many more bodies would his family bury?

* * *

 

_Duke had just dropped off Reggie and Mary at Dutch's apartment that night, with Reggie badly beaten and Mary barely awake, the little girl somehow blissfully unaware of the torture that her mother and brother went through thanks to Richard. It was a blessing and a curse. A blessing because her ignorance allowed for her to have a normal enough kithood. A curse because all those around her had to lie._

_His cellular device rang. The large brick was annoying to carry around, but if Mr. Big needed him than he had to answer. "Whose dis?"_

_"Duke please come back!" a frantic Isabelle pleaded, "He's lost his mind and I can't calm him down!?"_ _The con could hear the shouting of his brother in the background with the breaking of glass and tearing of fabric. "He's gonna kill me! Duke, please help!?"_

_"I gotcha Izz, I'll be dere." The spoke calmly, but he was shaking like a leaf. What was he supposed to do against his insane brother? Still they were family and he had to try. "I'll be dere real quick! Ok?"_

_"Ok." Isabelle whispered back._

_The Weasel jumped back into his convertible, a Mini Cougar. There was a definite benefit to working for Mr. Big as a smuggler, and one of them was the pay. Of course he had to continue to see that Fox who ruined his brother's life. The mustela had tried to convince the rodent to let him talk to Rick, but Mr. Big had sent Wilde instead. The sly devil wormed his way to head negotiator in the organization while Duke wasn't even close to moving up. Still, as long as he didn't get caught the money would keep coming in._

_The mustela drove with a purpose, and that meant the speed limit was a suggestion. Duke never considered himself the best driver, he wouldn't be a wheel mammal for any crew. This time however he felt like a Furmula One racer. The Weasel weaved around cars and was grateful that no cops seemed to have been patrolling. Granted maybe he did need the Z.P.D. for this situation. In no time at all he was in the Rainforest District, slowing down on the ground floor before he hit someone. Eventually Rick's house came into view._

_It was a small, rounded house with only a single floor. Ricky liked to hide how much he actually made by keeping his personal items cheap, at least that's how it used to be. After the three million from Mr. Big, his brother had went on a spending spree. Things he didn't need, like a brand new car or trying to start his own business from scratch. As the money got tight, Rick tried to start working with different crews like he used too before Rayas. No one wanted to work with "Mad Rick" for fear of being the next mammal he kills. It led to his younger brother drinking like their father, and doing the same thing to his kits what the bastard did to the older mustela and his siblings._

_Duke came to a stop in front of the house and turned the ignition off. He lept out of the open top and ran straight for the door. Adrenaline pumping, he was about to try and kick it open when he noticed it slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and saw the hallway leading to the rest of the house in total disarray. The family photos that hung on the wall were all ripped off, the glass from the frame shattered everywhere. He walked cautiously through the glass minefield. "Ricky? Izzy? You guys dhere?"_

_The first door on his left led to Rick's study. It used to be a place of pride for his younger brother, until he had to start selling items. Now all that remained was an old beaten desk and a stool. There was fresh blood on the stained carpet. A quick sniff in the room told him it was Reggie's. He kept walking and stepped over an overturned end table. "Hey Ricky, where you's at?" He stepped through the hallway into the living area. It used to have a a couch, love seat, an entertainment system and a large television. Now it was almost completely sparse except for some over turned foldable chairs._

_There was the sound of shuffling in the kitchen. Duke cautiously made his way over to the separating doorway. It was a small kitchen, more than enough for a small family. His younger brother had sold their fridge, but Isabelle always managed to keep the kits fed. Duke and Dutch helped whenever they could. "Ricky?" He peaked through the doorway to see Isabella standing with his back to him. The taller Weasel's long, slender tail completely puffed out, the black tip making it look like a burnt out match. "Oh Izzy," Duke sighed in relief, "dank Sihkooseu you's ok. Where Ricky?" The long tail turned slowly towards the least Weasel. Duke gasped._ _He could see the swelling on her face underneath her fur. Both eyes looked like they would turn black and blue. Her lip was split and was shining in the poor lighting. The cause of Duke's surprise was the large red stain on the front of her blouse. It didn't seem to be coming from her, but Duke wasn't a doctor either._

_"He-he ju-just wouldn't stah-stop," Isabelle stuttered out, "I h-ha-had ta d-d-do somethin Duke."_

_"Dis ain't ya fault Izzy," Duke assured her, moving around her to get to the sink, "It's dat damn brotha of mine. Dis is da last straw! I-" The male mustela was cut off by the sight of his brother on the floor. Rick was lying on his back, a half lidded expression and a smirk on his muzzle. His paws were wrapped around a kitchen knife sticking out of his chest with a pool of blood formed around him. Duke's mind froze as his jaw hung open. He didn't need to check. Rick was dead._

_"I didn't mean it Duke!" Isabelle cried, the female fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry!?" Tears flowed freely from the long tailed Weasel._

_"Hey," Duke began, moving slowly towards the female, "it's gonna be alright Izzy."_

_"It's not **Alright** Duke. I killed him!? I'm going to jail! I-I can't take  **Any**  of this!?"_

_"Nah," the male mustela as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing female, "You's strong Izzy, ya can get past dis. Ain't no Weaselton goin ta jail tonight neither." Duke held Isabelle closely, her head resting in his chest, "I'll...I'll take care of it Izzy. S'no problem fa me. I'll make it look real good an all we gotta do is clean up here a bit. Ya know?" The con knew that if given the opportunity, they would simply throw Isabelle in a jail cell and forget about her. No matter the evidence of Self-defense that was **Easlily**  in plain view. Precinct Seven had replaced Integrity on their shields with Incompetence._

_"I'm so sorry Dukey," Isabelle continued to sob, "How can you do this, he was your brother?"_

_"Izzy," Duke started, tilting her muzzle up to look at him, "you's families too, an ya Reggie an Mare's mom. I'll always look afta ya."_

_Isabelle continued to cry, as Duke considered his options. Dump Rick in the park with the knife still in his chest. Wipe off the handle and take what little money is in his wallet to make it look like a mugging. Clean up the blood in the kitchen and throw bleach on the stains in the study. Finally dump all the matching knives in different parts of Zootopia. It was going to be a long night, but it needed to be done. Isabelle and the kits needed saving, and Duke owed it to them._

* * *

 

_Duke opened the door to the the small house. "Izzy, kits...you ready?" Isabelle had called the day before to ask for him to come by. She said she had plans to see Rick and needed Duke to help with the kits. It had been over a year since Rick's death. The Z.P.D. didn't put much effort into figuring out who killed his younger brother, and one look at the beaten female only solidified their unwillingness. He walked through the hallway, bare of any photos, but at least clean of glass. Passed the study which had never been opened since his brother's death, bad memories keeping Reggie and Isabelle out. He walked into the living room and made a right, there were two doors that led to bedrooms. One was Reggie and Mary's shared, though by this point in time Regg was getting too old to share anything, and the other was Isabelle's._

_Standing in the doorway in a suit that didn't fit well was Reggie, bruises on his face and the black eyes told Duke what the rumors had told him. His nephew had joined the Rainforest Lords. They owned the area and Rick was no longer around to keep mammals at bay. It was a survival move. It was a move that Duke wished he could have stopped the younger male from making. The adolescent mustela stood in the doorway to his mother's room, eyes not moving from the scene within. "I sent Mary to play with the Fangston's," Reggie said quietly, "I didn't want her to see mom like this..."_

_D_ _uke felt like he was moving through molasses as he walked towards the doorway. He slowly peeked in. There lying on her bed in her wedding dress was Isabelle. In her paws was a silver frame, one that the older mustela knew held a photo of her and Rick when they first met. It was the only thing she fought tooth and claw to keep Rick from selling it. She looked peaceful. If not for the pills next to her and a bottle of wine on the floor, Duke could have believed she was sleeping._

_"Mom's dead Uncle Duke," Reggie stated matter of fact, "She's too cold looking."_

_The uncle grabbed his nephew by the shoulder, "Reggie go...go grab ya sista and you's two are gonna pack some bags. You gonna live wit Dutch an me now. Ok's?"_

_"I can't leave Uncle Duke," Reggie replied, his expression bland, "I'm stuck here."_

_Duke grabbed the younger Weasel and hugged him close, "I'll figya somefin out Regg...don' worry, I'll get ya out of here somehow."_

* * *

 

_Duke had watched it all from afar. He saw Big Tommy ambush Reggie and the Ferret. He saw the feline plunge a claw into the female, and heard the pain in his nephew's cries. The older mammal worked fast and quickly called the police. The message was simple, "Saw Big Tommy kill some mammal outside his territory. Send help." Hopefully it would be enough to protect Reggie from Precinct Seven's wrath._

_The older mustela trudged through the rain, his fur completely soaked. He didn't expect the storm and was caught without any covering. This hadn't been the first time that Duke had spied on his nephew. If he didn't hear from Reggie every now and then, he would stop by and make sure his nephew was still breathing. He kept his distance from the R.F.L. for fear of reprisal on Reggie. The con stepped away from Mr. Big's organization amicably, and the new business of selling bootlegs had a flexible schedule to it. It wasn't as lucrative as smuggling, but it paid the bills enough. He did have to sell his car and a lot of his items of value, but the lesser crime allowed for Duke to either serve little time or simply be fined. If he needed too, he was more than willing to give the Z.P.D. some info to keep himself out of jail._

_There's nothing more that Duke wanted to do than comfort his grieving nephew. Even from far away, the con could see Reggie's growing infatuation with the grey Ferret. It pained him to walk away from his crying relative, but a felon with the young mammal wouldn't make it look any better. No, Duke would take care of the problem the only way his family knew how too. Eye for an eye._

* * *

 

_From his many years of service with Mr. Big's organization, Duke was able to gain one favor from the arctic Shrew. While other mammals may scoff at the idea of only having one, the older mammal treated that knowledge as a prized possession. A favor owed by Mr. Big could open opportunities that others couldn't even dream of. Money, jewels, expensive vehicles, a position of power? All of these were at the mustela's digit tips with this favor. He would sacrifice it all for revenge._

_Duke stood in front of Mr. Big's desk, the arctic Shrew already placed behind the mustela in his own seat. The con was watching the double doors that two Polar Bears should bring their special guest through._

_"Duke," Mr. Big started cautiously, "are you sure you want to go through with this? This favor you ask of will have consequences."_

_Duke continued to stare forward, "I knows..."_

_The crime boss sighed, "You are not Ricky, Duke. You are not a killer."_

_"Sometimes I's wish I am," muttered the Weasel, "make dis easiar, ya know?"_

_"I can promise you, it will never become easy to mammals like you. Those who shy away from bloodshed and look for an opportunity to escape. I believe that is why Nicky did what he did, tired of this lifestyle."_

_The Weasel scowled at the mention of the Fox but held his tongue. He had heard about the skunk rug fiasco and had seen the vulpine around Sahara Square. More than likely setting up some get rich quick scheme to dupe fools. He didn't give Wilde the time of day, and hoped their paths never crossed. There was shouting coming from behind the double doors and the sound of heavy pawsteps with it. The doors swung open to reveal Kevin and Raymond holding a hooded mammal between them. Since the mammal was only wearing underwear, Duke could see that it was a melanistic Jaguar. The arctic ursines forced the struggling mammal to his knees and removed the hood to reveal Big Tommy._

_It had only been two days since the Ferret, named Crystal as Duke would find out, untimely death at the paws of the Jaguar. Forty eight hours, with twelve of which were spent trying to railroad Reggie, eight trying to cover up the railroading, and finally twenty eight hours pretending to investigate. That had been too much time wasted by the Z.P.D., so Duke called in his only favor. There was talk that Mr. Big disliked the way the Rainforest Lords ran the district, even still the favor made sure the arctic Shrew acted. It wasn't too hard to locate the Jaguar. Tommy had went into hiding after Reggie was arrested, but he foolishly went to his girlfriend's house. The entire Rainforest Disctrict underground knew where he was hiding, and that meant that Duke knew too._

_"What's going on?" questioned the feline, his eyes wide in terror, "why'd you take me?"_

_"Thomas," Mr. Big begun impassively, "you have been a thorn in my side for too long-"_

_"Mr Big.," Tommy interrupted, "I have kept out of Tundra Town out of respect for you." The Big Cat smiled, "I only wish to emulate your greatness."_

_Duke held back a snort and rolled his eyes instead. Mr. Big didn't believe the act either._

_"Thomas you insult me. You insult my family, but more importantly you insult Duke, my friend." The arctic Shrew held up a paw to stop the feline from interrupting once more. "Duke's nephew, Reginald, has suffer under your harsh treatment. With the spilling of innocent blood, and your policy for leaving your... **Gang**...I have no choice but to deal with you my way."_

_Tommy pleaded, but Duke ignored the words the Big Cat was speaking. The mustela walked closer to the Jaguar, the feline even on its knees was still much taller than the Weasel. The con gave a quick motion to the Polar Bears and Kevin put a large paw on Tommy's head and brought him towards Duke's level. The Weasel looked straight at the Big Cat. There was true fear in the forest green eyes of the feline. The mustela brought a claw up to the feline's muzzle and dragged it against Tommy's jaw. The Jaguar flinched. "Weasels gotta story bout da Bitta Spirit," Duke started, his focus on the features of the mammal who he was to have executed. "Da story don't matter, and to make it short, it's an immorta snake dat eats weasels." Tommy was silent and Duke simply shrugged, "I know...weird...but my dad beliefed in it an so does Dutch. Me...I hope he ain't around." The mustela grabbed the Jaguar by the muzzle and dug his claws in. He spoke_ _with a sadistic grin, "I hope dat Ricky's waiten for ya and **Finally**  does somethin for dat boy and breaks ya ova an ova again until ya remember not ta mess wit a Weaselton." Duke let go of the feline, his breathing heavy from the rush of adrenaline, and slowly walked backwards to his original position. His gaze never leaving Tommy. "Tell 'em I says hey."_

_Kevin yanked the Jaguar backwards and Raymond pulled the throw rug revealing a trap door. The Polar Bear grabbed the metal ring and lifted, revealing ice cold water._

_"No please!" exclaimed Tommy, "I'll do anything for you. You want the Lords? Their yours. Property? Money? Anything!?"_

_Mr Big sighed, "Willing to sell mammals out to save your own fur. If I had any reservations about doing this, you have put them to rest...Ice 'em!"_

_Kevin and Raymond grabbed the frantic Tommy by the arms and brought him over the icy water. In one quick motion, they dropped the squirming Jaguar. Tommy gave a garbled yowl as he sank like a stone into the dark abyss._

_Duke walked slowly to the edge of the hole. Bubbles broke the surface as what could only be Tommy's last breaths left him. There was no question now, the mustela was a killer. Mr. Big may have had the tools, but it was the Weasel who pressed for it. There was now no difference between Duke and Rick._

_"Duke," Mr. Big started, his tone serious, "You have led my family to war."_

_The Weasel looked at the crime boss resolutely, "I knows..."_

_"The Lord's will surely retaliate once they learn of the demise of their leader. I must prepare my associates for the upcoming struggle." The arctic Shrew sighed and opened his arms, "You have shown me how much family means to you, a virtue I was unaware of. If not for the recent event, I would have welcomed you back." The crime boss rested his arms back on his chair clasped his paws together. "That being said I have decided the necessary punishment for your actions." The arctic Shrew stood and sweeped the air with his paw. "Duke Weaselton, you are no longer considered a friend to my family. The courtesy and hospitality that you have been shown will be no more. You are never allowed to step into Tundra Town or face the same consequence that you imposed on another." With a claw, Mr. Big pointed to the trapdoor that Duke still stood next too, "Icing." He then held his paw limp, a large ring visible._

_Duke approached the smaller mammal humbly with eyes cast down. "You's merciful, sir." Gingerly the Weasel placed a kiss on the offered ring. "Dhank you fer dat."_

_"Go," the arctic Shrew said with a wave of his paw, "be with you family during this trying time."_

_Duke gave a slight bow before turning and walking to the now open double doors. Giving the hole one more glance before speeding forward. Mr. Big was right, his family still needed him._

* * *

 

"Mr. Weaselton?"

A voice jerked Duke awake. He opened then closed his eyes immediately, sunlight blinding him temporarily. The mustela rubbed a paw over his eyes before noticing a lack of weight in either. The Weasel glanced left and right, now noticing both Mary and Duchess were gone. He started looking frantically, fear of losing more family overpowering his conscious mind.

"Sir, it's alright," the voice spoke again, "I think your companions went to get coffee from the cafeteria. They should be back momentarily."

The con finally focused on the voice. There was no one in front of him.

"Down here sir."

The Weasel looked down at a small mammal, smaller than the Weasel. Wearing a white doctors coat with blue scrubs and holding a clipboard was a mammal with a small head and rounded ears. The hind paws of the mammal looked completely covered in a reddish-brown fur that also ran from the top of its head to the tip of its muzzle. There was a softer cream color under its chin that ran down past its scrubs. It was a Pika.

The doctor coughed into a closed paw, "Right, my name is Doctor Fieldcrest and I have an update on Officer Reginald Weaselton."

Duke blinked. The events of the past night came rushing back to him.  _"Reggie. Hurt. Sahara Regional. Crying. Death."_ The final thought had the older mustela scrambling out of his seat and grabbing the startled lagomorph by the shoulders, "Is Reggie alright? How's my son!?" The word left his muzzle before the Weasel realized it. He let go of the doctor, eyes wide and shocked by the slip.

The doctor looked down at his notes, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "It says here that Officer Weaselton is your nephew."

"He is," Duke replied curtly, "It was one of dem whatcha call it?...Slippy dings."

"Freudian Slip?"

"Yeah," Duke replied with a snap of his digits, "one of dem."

"Mr. Weaselton, do you know what a Freudian slip is?"

The Weasel huffed in annoyance, "It's when ya call someone by da wrong name."

Doctor Fieldcrest stared blankly at the mustela before returning to his notes. "Once again sir, I have an update on your nephew and was wondering do you want me to wait for the rest of your party to arrive or would you like to know now?"

Duke shook his head, "No...tells me fyerst."

The Pika nodded and looked back at his notes, "We have only been able to run preliminary tests so far. Officer Weaselton suffered extensive damage to the left side of his face. His left eye is swollen completely shut and there is the likelihood of a fracture to the orbital bone. We believe that the he has also suffered a fractured jaw on the same side. Right now it is impossible for us to get a better reading until the swelling goes down." The lagomorph flipped a paper over, his expression becoming grim. "Officer Weaselton also suffered extensive physical wounds in the form of cuts on his arms and legs. When he first arrived there was also signs of internal bleeding in his chest cavity. The doctor on call made the decision to observe instead of electing for surgery. Because of that the patient was given blood transfusions and a coagulation medication. So far it seems the bleeding has stopped on its own. We will know more when we preform an X-ray and MRI."

"Why hasn't ya done it yet?" asked Duke, trying to absorb all the information thrown at him. He wasn't knowledgeable medically like Mary, so most of this didn't make much sense to him. The con could still tell it was serious.

Doctor Fieldcrest sighed, "We would have done it as soon as possible if not for all the external wounds he had suffered. The cuts starting to coagulate on their own before he arrived, meaning they were done long enough before the body to start trying to heal itself. That's not including the three missing teeth, or the dislocation of six of his digits. To put it blunt Mr. Weaselton, our staff has been putting out fires as they arise. So far we're keeping ahead of everything, but that could change in an instant." The Pika hesitated before pressing forward, "Have you considered any... _arraingments_...in case the worst were to happen."

Duke's eyes narrowed on the lagomorph, "What ya sayin?" The mustela stepped aggressively towards the doctor. "Reggie's a survivoyer. He's gonna makes it." His tail twitched as the fur stood on end. "I don care what ya gotta do, but my nephews comin back homes." Duke spoke with a snarl, the Weasel's muzzle was inches away from the placid Pika, and wanted nothing more than to  _ **force**_  the doctor to fix Reggie. A paw grasped his arm. The con turned suddenly on the new mammal, only to find himself face to face with Duchess.

The female mustela looked exhausted, the rim of her eyes red and fur ruffled, but she wore a reassuring smile. "Dukey, what are ya doin?" The male Weasel's gaze faltered under his sister's smile. "Dis doc here is just doin his job. Just like Reggie an just like you does." From his peripherals, Duke saw his sister move closer. "Ya always take care of us. Me an Ricky an Izzy... Mary an Reggie...but ya gotta realize ya can't do nuffin dis time. We gotta trust dat da hospital is gonna take care of him. Ain't dat right doc?"

"I can promise you Mrs. Weaselton," Doctor Fieldcrest spoke behind Duke, "that we here at Sahara Regional will do everything in our power to help your nephew."

Duke felt his sister wrap her arms around him, her reach not fully envelping him. "Dats all we ask fer doc." She tightened her grip on him. "Now It's your turns."

"My toyn for wha?" Duke mumbled as he rested his head on his sister's shoulder.

"Ya gotta let it out Duke. It's gonna eat ya up an den you ain't gonna be any help when Reggie gets out, ya know?" The male felt a paw on the back of his head, "S'okay ta cry."

The con scoffed.  _"Me cry?"_  Duke thought incredulously, _"I didn't cry at Mom's funeral...or dad's..."_  Duke wrapped his arms around his sister,  _"...or Ricky's...or Izzy's..._ " He scrunched his face as he tried to push down his emotions.  _"I...I won't cry at Reggie's neither!"_ The image of his nephew in a black coffin loosened the older Weasel's tears.

Memories of all the good times, times that Duke now felt he didn't appreciate came to mind. He remembered the little rambunctious little kit always running around his hind paws. How  _happy_  Reggie was before Rick hooked his claws into the boy. The mustela remembered how caring his nephew could be, even after all the struggles in his life that should have hardened his heart. He remembered the shouting matches they got into after he found out that Reggie wanted to be a cop. Duke didn't admit to the younger mammal, but he was afriad. Afraid that his nephew who he still remembered as a little kit would get hurt like what happened. Still the con knee how strong Reggie was. He's a fighter like Richard. He could be charismatic like Duchess. He was even a survivor like...

Another pair of arms encircled Duke from behind. "Don't worry Uncle Duke," spoke Mary thickly, emotions clogging her throat, "Reggie's a survivor, like you."

Duke turned slightly between the females to hug them with an arm each. Tears streaming down his cheek as he tried to suppress his sobs through gritted teeth. Duchess was right, there was nothing they could do right then. With his sister in one arm, and his niece in his other, Duke let his emotions out. No matter what, his family would always be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised Duke chapter! This chapter before the creation of OW was supposed to be in the main story, but I figured with the creation of OW it made more sense here. 
> 
> I tried to show Duke not really as a noble figure, but as he describes himself. A survivor. He does what is necessary to keep alive. Whether it was smuggling or selling bootlegs, covering up the reason for his brother's death or having someone killed. I don't want to make him sound uncaring, because I believe this chapter show how caring he can be, but that he only cares about those around him.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	10. Howlington Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Howlington deals with an important dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

         Arnold Howlington had just made it back home. It was 2 in the morning, and the red Wolf wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his mate. He had gotten all of his paperwork done early and been fortunate enough that Saburo came in early that night. The lupine pulled his bright red sedan up to the parking garage of the Howlington Compound. He pushed the fab on his keychain and slowly the metal gate lifted up. Too slow in Arnie's opinion.

He had been married coming up on four years now. Originally a Sawtooth, the red Wolf was told that he couldn't keep his last name if he wanted to live in the compound. Only Howlington's were allowed to reside in the apartment complex. At the time the lupine had been willing to change his last name, not out of loyalty to the Howlington Pack but love for his mate Jackson. Thankfully his father, the Alpha of the Sawtooth's, was more than understanding. Considering the fact that his mother and father left the Old World to specifically be together, Arnie figured he would.

The Wolf pulled into an empty spot and parked the car. He exited the vehicle slowly and trudged to the elevators. There was not a mammal awake, and Arnold was used to the silence of the final leg of his journey. In total there were seven floors in the compound, but the red Wolf's ride wouldn't be long. He and his mate lived on the basement level with other "undesirables" of the Pack. Beatrice and her parents lived on Arnold's floor, as well the rest of the unmarried Wolves. In the Sawtooth Pack Arnie was one of two Beta's, with his eldest brother Francis being the other. The officer willingly stepped down from his position in his Pack and was made a middling Wolf in the Howlington Pack. Unlike Beatty however, Arnie had been able to rise through the ranks. This had nothing to do with his playing of inter-Pack politics, but of his position in Precinct One. As long as he was a Lieutenant, he would rise close to the top.

Arnold struggled to pull his keys out his pocket, his paws not seeming to work corrctly as he grumbled to himself. Finally he yanked the keys out of his pocket, jammed it into the lock and turned the key. The apartment was small, made for the purpose of non-mated members of the Pack. Normally new couples on their Wedding day were moved into a larger apartment to encourage "Pack Growth," but since that was biologically impossible, it was decided against for Anrie and his mate. Still the two had worked hard to make it their home, and it always felt like it when the red Wolf arrived.

The small apartment had a bathroom, only large enough for a shower, toilet and sink. A kitchen that didn't have an oven, a subpar fridge and old cabinets. A small living room big enough for a love seat and bookshelf, and finally a bedroom that fit their bed and one set of dresser drawers. A low hanging pipe allowed for the two to hang up some of their clothes but no closet was available. Arnie slipped off his suit jacket and threw it onto the love seat. He then opened the door to the bedroom quietly and began to unbutton his shirt. In the bed, covered in a comforter and seemingly fast asleep was a white male Wolf.

"That's my favorite part," mumbled Jacks sleepily.

Arnie chuckled, "You could always get up and help me." The white Wolf mumbled something incoherent and pulled the comforter tighter. The red Wolf smiled. He let his pants fall to the ground as slipped into bed in his boxers. "You're making a mess..." sighed Jacks. The Lieutenant curled up behind his mate, "I'll take care of it tomorrow." The white Wolf hummed in response and Arnold pressed his nose into the back of the other Wolf's neck. The smell of his loved one eased the red Wolf as sleep came.

* * *

 

           It was 7 in the morning when Jackson's alarm went off. Less than five hours asleep was never enough for Arnold, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until the white Wolf was done getting ready. That didn't mean that he had to leave the comfort of his bed. On the contrary, the Lieutenant groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head. The alarm stopped.

"Sorry about that my love, but duty calls." Arnie felt Jacks shift out of bed. The white Wolf padded out of the room and towards the bathroom. The paper thin walls had the red Wolf listening to the shower begin to run. He knew his mate was in the shower by first humming, then melodic mumbling, until finally the arctic lupine was singing. Arnold knew he should have never fallen in love with a singer, but Jackson pulled on his heart strings all the right ways. As the white Wolf showered, the red Wolf dreamed of first seeing his mate.

A seedy dive bar in Tundra Town that Detective Sawtooth at the time had been staking out for illicit drug trafficking. Imagine his surprise when a handsome Wolf walked onto this dive's stage and blew the officer away with his octave range. Arnold never believed in love at first sight, but  _lust_  at first sight definitely existed. Of course after the case and arrest the Detective founding himself coming back every night he could spare. It had taken some coaxing from a sister of his before he finally asked Jackson out. To his surprise, the singer had been waiting for Arnold to make the first move. Apparently coming to almost every single show is a clear sign that someone is interested. After not dying of embarrassment right then and there, the Detective was finally able to get the singer's number and a date was set. Seven years later and the officer still gets embarrassed when they tell the story.

The singing stopped and Arnie sighed contentedly as he buried further into his pillow. A few minutes later the door to bedroom opened quietly, then there was the shuffling of fabric and low cursing. Arnold smiled as he imagined the playing out with Jacks tripping over the officers pants from last night. "That's my favorite part," mumbled the red Wolf happily. Something that felt like his pants hit his head.

"You always make a mess," huffed Jacks, but Arnie could hear the smile in his voice, "Do you want some breakfast? I have some time."

The red Wolf groaned as he pushed himself off the bed. He yawned deeply, smacking his lips together, before opening his eyes. "No thanks, but I'll join you." Arnold shifted his hind paws to the cold floor and slowly stood. He dragged himself into the living room, still in nothing but his boxers and birthday fur. The officer glanced at the kitchen to see his mate bent over in the fridge, white tail swaying back and forth lazily through a pair of dark slacks. As his sleep addled mind still tried to catch up, Arnold grinned wickedly. He stealthily moved behind his mate, a paw in front ready to pinch. Just a he was inches away, he was caught. "If I hit my head again because of you, you're sleeping on the couch." Arnold quickly retracted his paw.

Jacks straightened up, a paw clutching a travel size yogurt. The white Wolf was wearing a dark green button dowm with a lime green clip-on tie. He placed a delicate kiss on Arnold's cheek. "Good boy."

Arnold grinned foolishly and his tail wagged non-stop. He turned to follow his mate to the couch, the white Wolf stopping as he waited for the red Wolf to sit first. The officer slid into his favorite spot with a sigh, soon followed by Jacks who leaned into the other lupine. Jackson was slightly taller than Arnold, but not by much. It was simply the difference in their species. The white Wolf's legs stretched out as the red Wolf lazily laid his head upon his mate's.

"How was work?" asked the white Wolf.

Arnold shrugged, "Crime still happens, but nothing I need to talk about. What do you have planned for the kits today?" A year before they were wed, Jackson was able to get a job as a music teacher for one of the private schools in Tundra Town. The pay wasn't great, but it allowed the white Wolf to continue to fulfill his passion in a much safer environment than seedy dive bars. This also meant that the time the two spent together was little, but also precious. Those days when their time off lined up were always some of Arnold's best memories. It became a ritual for them to spend some time together in the morning before Jacks headed to work.

"I'm going to introduce them to Flyting today." The teacher said between spoons of yogurt, "Try to show that rap battles aren't anything new."

"Do you think it'll work?"

Jacks shrugged, "If nothing else I'll enjoy it."

Arnold chuckled and wrapped an arm around his mate, "As long as the teachers having fun, screw the kits!"

"Why Lieutenant!" Jacks said in mock shock, turning to look at the red Wolf, "that's illegal in Zootopia! I should report you to the proper authorities."

The Lieutenant's response was gripping his paws together and putting the other Wolf in a light chokehold. "Then I guess I'm a dirty cop," Arnold growled playfully into Jacks ear.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" the Teacher questioned flirtatiously.

"I can think of something," Arnold responded, kissing the neck of his mate, "or  _someone_." He continued to pepper the white Wolf with kisses, his reward being the hums of pleasure from Jacks. The officer nipped the teacher gently, who moaned softly in return. "Do you have some time?" Arnold asked as he nuzzled against Jacks.

"If only..." sighed the white Wolf as he nuzzled back.

A knock at the door interrupted the two and the red Wolf couldnt stop a groan from escaping. He always disliked when their time together was ruined by others. "If it's Beatty, tell her how much of a knot blocker she's being," Arnonld grumbled. Jacks only laughed and tried to stand. The officer let go of his mate and watched as the white Wolf walked to the door. Instead of the voice of the female, there was no sound at all. Jacks walked back, frowning at an envelope in his paws. "What is it?" The officer questioned cautiously.

When they moved in it wasn't uncommon for the two to be harassed by others in the pack. Coming from a small pack, Arnold didn't realize that this was common behavior in a larger Packs to assert dominance. He saw them as personal insults. Jackson was able to explain to the irate red Wolf that this was not only normal for the Howlington's, but also normal to the white Wolf specifically. Apparently being a gay male singer did not sit well with other members. The direct insults stopped once the red Wolf showed  _why_  you don't pick a fight with an officer of the law, but every now and then letters sprayed with Musk Mask to hide any scent were dropped off.

"It's a summons from the Alpha," Jacks eventually replied, frown still present, "and it's addressed to you."

Arnold blinked in surprise. Grandpa Julius  _never_  talked to the red Wolf directly outside of work. The old Wolf's belief in the importance of Howlington blood blinding the fool and ignoring all those brought into the Pack by marriage. So for the Alpha to send him a personal summons was not only unheard of, it would be impossible if not for the letter in Jacks paws. The officer stood and grabbed the letter from his mate. The envelope looked correct and it was addressed to Arnold Howlington. He used a claw to break the seal and pulled out the contents of the envelope. The letter was written elegantly, and simply stated:

_Precinct One Lieutenant Arnold Howlington shall report to Deputy Chief Julius Howlington's door by 9 a.m._

Arnold looked at Jackson, who appeared just as confused as he felt. "Why does he want to see me?"

* * *

 

         Lieutenant Howlington stood outside the Alpha's door. After Jackson left for work, the red Wolf spent the remaining time making himself presentable. Cleaned and brushed his fur, picked out a dark blue professional suit and tied and re-tied his tie several times nervously. Now he stood on the top floor of the compund just on the other side of an door to an area that he had never ventured into or believed he would. The lupine pulled on his blazer and smoothed out invisible creases. He checked his wrist watch, and watched as the seconds ticked up from 8:59 to 9 on the dot. Before he could knock, the door swung open to reveal Alpha Julius Howlington.

The older white Wolf stood dressed in his police uniform, even his badge pinned to his chest. The grey eyes of the Deputy Chief raked over the Lieutenant. He didn't speak, and simply turned and walked further into his personal space.

Arnold stepped tentatively through the doorway, and was amazed. The amount of space was breathtaking, as the living room seemed twice the size of his and Jacks's apartment. Large windows viewed the snowy landscape below. He walked in a daze, noticing the high ceiling and plush carpeting underneath. He caught a glance of the kitchen to his right, which looked as if it could feed his entire floor with storage alone. There were numerous doors in a hallway to the left, all of them closed. Arnold walked into the center of the living room, past several chairs and a couch. As the officer gazed out the bay windows, snow drifted lazily as the frozen tundra appeared to be a winter wonderland.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice asked from behind. Arnold turned to see the Alpha standing with two small glasses filled with ice cubes and what the lupine smelled to be Scotch. The elder offered a glass to the younger before stepping next to him and sighing. "I've lived most of my life in this apartment. Every year until I was eighteen, and then when I became Alpha at thirty. Still the view always amazes me." There was the clinking of ice on glass and a sigh of content.

Silence fell between the two Wolves as they gazed out the window, one that was making Arnold increasingly uncomfortable. The Alpha had never been this...courtous to the red Wolf before. The Lieutenant's time in the Z.P.D. had given him the experience to spot when he was being lied to or when to lie. It also allowed him to sense traps, and he smelled one. Normally the best way to deal with traps In the officer's mind was to spring them. Another way he had learned from his time at Precinct One was to simply ignore it and see what happens. "Well this was refreshing," Arnold said with a broad smile to the Alpha, "but I better head out and prepare for work." He turned his back to the white Wolf and started to walk away, planning on putting his untouched drink on the first table within reach. The red Wolf had made it to the edge of the living room before the White Wolf spoke.

"Stop," commanded the Deputy Chief, "and turn around."

Arnold paused, and considered ignoring the Alpha completely. He held no personal allegiance to the crotchety Wolf and only cared for certain members in the Pack. The officer considered talking with Jackson about leaving the Howlington's all together and heading to the Sawtooth's. That had simply been a pipe dream, and withholding a sigh Arnold turned around. "You dare insult  _me_ ," the Alpha started his tirade as his hackles rose, " _ **I'm**  _the leader of the Pack, and you will respect me. Understood?" Arnold's brow rose. This level of agression was unexpected, and even if it the red Wolf had been rude this was over the top. The younger officer turned his head and exposed his neck, the universal sign of submission for Wolves. The lupine didn't bother with the other steps of folding his ears or trying to make himself appear smaller, he wasn't  _that_  submissive.

"Sit down, we need to discuss a dilemma in the Pack."

Arnold went and sat in a comfy looking black suede chair, placing his drink on an end table next to it. He watched as the older Wolf walked closer to him. "My kits are weak." The statement surprised the red Wolf who remained silent as the elder Wolf continued. "None of them are strong enough to be Alpha."

"What about Brian?" Arnold asked tentatively, "I heard he was supposed to be your successor." Brian Howlington was Beatrice's father. The story of the grey Wolf's willingness to give up such a high ranking position in the Pack for his daughter was inspiring. The red Wolf found a kindred spirit in the father as he had sacrificed for the one he loved as well.

"That  _fool_  is the reason I'm in this mess!?" snarled the Deputy Chief, "if he didn't give away his spot just to protect that idiotic daughter of his than I wouldn't need you at all!"

"In the short time I've known Beatrice, she has always appeared to be a smart she-Wolf," Arnold replied coolly, "her recent actions and the rumors of her receiving a commendation from the city support that." The red Wolf knew they weren't rumors. A week after the incident with Officer Weaselton, Precinct One started receiving "anonymous" packets of information on corrupt officers in Precinct Six. There hadn't been too many, and some of the evidence was said to be too circumstantial to use, however the Cape Buffalo put together a task force to check on the information. While the lupine hadn't been able to see the information inside, a cursory sniff told him that the little she-Wolf that bugged him to see secret police flies were now creating some of her own! The Lieutenant wouldn't let the Deputy Chief know this, as of course it was an ongoing investigation.

"Bah," waved off the Alpha as he made his way to the chair across from Arnold, "I expect nothing from her."

_"And that is your biggest problem,"_ mused the red Wolf as he suppressed a smirk,  _"you expect nothing from those with the greatest possibility."_

"We're getting off topic," commented the Alpha, "I need you to understand my dilemma." Arnold simply waved for the white Wolf to continue, who in turn sipped from his drink. "The city is changing. My kits are weak and there is no Alpha among them. The Howlington's are the largest Pack in Zootopia, yet among the hundred males that live in the building none are worthy of leading." The Deputy Chief pointed a digit at the Lieutenant, "All except you."

Arnold blinked. "Me? How am I even in line?" Even in the Sawtooth Pack he wasnt expected to be the Alpha after his father. Sure he could have challenged his brother for the right, and possibly even won the election, but that didn't mean he ever considered it. He chuckled nervously, "You must be joking. Of course you are.  _You_  would never accept a marriage Wolf to be the next Alpha." His smile faded as the elder Wolf's expression remained the same. "You're not joking are you."

"Unfortunately no," the Alpha groused, "and I'm getting too old to keep up with all my duties." He shifted in his chair and leaned forward, "I can  _feel_  the change in the air, and I am not sure what to do. All I do know is that if another strong Wolf doesn't become Alpha, than I fear for the continuation of the Pack."

The Lieutenant could see how serious the Deputy Chief was. For all of his faults, the Alpha truly wanted what was best for the Pack, and even if they didn't meet eye to eye on what that meant, Arnold could at least respect that. He nodded, "Ok, but I'm not a Beta so I won't be in line when you do step down."

The white Wolf leaned back, "My brother Remus will be stepping down in a few months. As I sense it, so does he. We are too old to protect the Pack, and both of us want new blood on the council. Foolishly he believes his only son, Thaddeus, will be the one to take his place. The kit is no better than a middling Wolf, and there is no way he would be able to lead." He tossed his head back with the rest of his drink. "You on the otherpaw are a leader by your position alone. Combine that with your mentions in after action reports, and you to be the best possible match for Alpha."

"I don't know what to say sir." Arnold was dumbfounded. He never expected to be even considered for Beta, yet here was the white Wolf almost guaranteeing the Alpha position.

"Say you'll accept." pressed the Alpha, gazing intently at the other Wolf.

The red Wolf smiled, "Of course I will. This is an honor that I never expected."

"Excellent," murmured the elder Wolf, "We'll need to make certain arrangements. First is your transfer over from Precinct One to Precinct Six. The Howlington's can't have an Alpha who doesn't work in Tundra Town." He stirred the ice cubes in his glass, "Next we'll have to find you a proper mate. Since you aren't blood that shouldn't be too-"

"Hold on," the Lieutenant interjected, "What do you mean 'proper mate?'"

"Every Alpha male has an Alpha  _female_ ," the Alpha said condesendingly, "You can't have two Alpha males, that's ridiculous."

"Why not?" scowled Arnold.

"It's just not done. I know you come from a smaller Pack, but even  _you_  must recognize this."

"In that case," Arnold started as he stood, "thank you Alpha for the opportunity, but I must decline."

"Wha...?"

"I am in the Howlington Pack because of Jackson," explained the red Wolf, "even if for some reason I didn't love Jacks enough to promise under moon and stars, I wouldn't use him as some stepping stone." The Lieutenant sighed, he lost precious hours of sleep because of this pointless conversation. "I don't know if you're correct and change is coming, but the the Pack will never change how I feel." He gave a polite bow and turned to leave. "Wait!" A paw gripped hold of Arnold's arm. He looked towards the Alpha.

"I cannot force you to accept the position, but I ask that you reconsider."

Arnold gave a tired smile, "Jackson is my moon, and that is the end of it.."

The Alpha released his hold with a deep frown, "You'll doom the Pack."

"I would doom the Pack further if I left Jacks," countered Arnold, "No one would follow an Alpha who breaks his word."

The Deputy Chief's lips twitched as if to snarl, but instead he let out a heavy sigh. He sat back into his chair. "I am too old to lead the Pack on, but now I see that change may be inevitable." He rubbed paw over his eyes. "The question is, do I let the Pack fall to internal or external change?"

"Why fall, when we can florish?" questioned Arnold. He grabbed his glass and passed it to the Alpha. The white Wolf grasped it and gave the red Wolf a nod in recognition. "If change is coming Alpha, it may be better to get ahead of it." The Lieutenant saluted the Deputy Chief and departed, leaving the elder Wolf to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to set up some changes that are planned in WW and OW. Expect two more Howlington chapters, with the return of Beatrice and Cherry in one, that'll help me establish and flush out wolf packs in Zootopia. 
> 
> I'm seeing them as more traditional, family oriented type groups, that hold importance in different values. So one pack can believe one thing, and another could believe something completely differently. I tried to show that with the comparrison between the Sawtooth's and Howlington's and hope it came out that way. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Three Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three one on one interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

      Ralph sat across from the sheep, Jezeabel, in interrogation room three. This wasn't because she was under arrest, but unlike the interview rooms the interrogation ones already came set up with a camera and microphone. Before they begun he had reminded the ewe several times that she wasn't under arrest and that they could stop whenever she wanted too, whether to take a break or finish all together. She stated each time that she understood, but the Wolf was still hesitant after the Tiger's first reaction to heading to the Precinct. Like last time, Ralph and Nadine asked the pair to come to Precint One. They both complied and came on the allotted time. The lupine officer would be lying if he said he expected them to show. When the questioning started, it soon became obvious to the officer that these females felt either a debt or loyalty to Officer Weaselton. As the questioning continued, the conversation went a little off track.

"So wait," Ralph started, his paw rubbing his closed eyes, "are you telling me that Reggie, as in the Weasel Reggie, had an intimate relationship with a Fox?"

"No doll," responded the ewe effortlessly, "I simply thought that given enough time it may have happened." She was fanning herself with yellow painted wooden fan, and with every flick of her wrist the smell of flowery perfume would assault Ralph's nose. Jezeabel had dressed in comfortable clothing compared to their last meeting, a hot pink, knee high wool skirt and white button down blouse. To finish off the attire was a matching pink wool jacket. "It doesn't matter anymore of course. Haven't seen ex for awhile now."

Ralph frowned. The Weasel had denied access to his room at the hospital, so none of his co-workers were able to see him except for Chief Bogo. After the visit, the Bull had let the Precinct know that Officer Weaselton was recovering physically. There seemed to be something implied by that specific of a statement, but the grey Wolf decided to let the situation play itself out. To hear that those who were so close to him that they were willing to risk their own safety hadn't heard from him didn't sit will with the lupine. Still Ralph's job though wasn't to judge, but to gather the facts of the case. "Ok, well what did he have you do?"

"Ex?" tittered the ewe, "he's wound up tighter than a knot. There's no question he needed a good release, but it  _certaintly_ wasn't from me!"

"Can you please get your mind out of the gutter," groaned the Wolf, "I meant what did he have you do  _outside_  of your profession?"

"That's the problem sweetie, my profession dealt indirectly with what I did for him." Jezeabel looked apologetic and shrugged. Her free hoof started twirling a strand of wool sticking out between buttons of her blouse. "He asked us to find smugglers working in the Rainforest District. I know we all pitched in on that effort to get him the info in time."

"What does that have to do with your profession?"

The ewe smiled sadly and closed her fan with a light smack on the table, "Information on the streets is normally traded for either money or a service. Problem is currency in our profession is too valuable to give up, so I know some of the girls traded...another item that held value."

The Wolf's eyes widened at the implication. "Did...uh..." Ralph hesitated, the answer to his question could not only destroy the case but Reggie's career in the process, "...did Officer Weaselton direct you or any of those working under him to sleep with mammal's for information?" The officer held his breath, waiting for the reply.

The sheep shook her head, "No doll, he never told us to do that. He only asked that we found out anything we could." Ralph let out a sigh in relief. "Of course all he needed to do was say the word and me and couple of the girls would have slept our way to the Mayor's office if it woulda helped him." With a flair, Jezeabel opened her fan and continued to fam herself. "Before you ask, we're that way not cause he paid us, but because of our last boss. I believe I already told you about Rameo and how ex took over his position."

The Wolf cleared his throat, "Yeah about that. Rumors are that 'Xander' is the one who put Rameo in the hospital, though the Ram is still unwilling to cooperate. You wouldn't happen to know what happened would you?"

Jezeabel glanced away with an amused glint in her eyes. She moved the fan in front of her about and looked back at the lupine officer. "I heard that poor, old Rameo took a nasty spill down some steps."

"Enough to put him in a full body cast?" questioned the Wolf with a raised brow.

The sheep shrugged and leaned in closer, "You wouldn't believe some of the stories  _I've_ heard."

"So it would seem," sighed Ralph. He straightened in his chair, "I need you to answer how Officer Weaselton was making his income."

"Same way any of us do doll," responded Jezeabel coyly, "with blood, sweat and tears."

* * *

 

         Nadine was sitting at a table opposite of one "Saffron" in Interrogation room two. Her and Ralph hadn't been able to find out more about the Tiger and Sheep's actual name, and the pair responded easily to the pseudonyms so that's what the officers called them. She hadn't been able to check on her partner, but she knew that detectives and the Chief himself were watching behind the one-way glass. The feline also felt some relief in that she was interviewing whom she considered to be the most volatile of the two working girls.

The Sumatran Tiger that sat with her arms folded and a scowl directed at the officer. She hadn't said a word since being led into the room. Instead of the evening gown that Saffron had on the last she was in Precinct One, the feline wore a simple pair of blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt. A pink scarf wrapped around her throat seemed out of place for the disgruntled Tiger, but Nadine didn't draw attention to it. Everything about the feline in front of the officer spoke of her unwillingness to be here. So why did she let herself be dragged here?

"That Wolf partner of yours is cute," Saffron said, her honey colored eyes staring directly at the Begnal Tiger, "you two a thing?"

Nadine's brow twitched, but she kept her emotions in check. "First thing you say to me is about my partner?"

The other Tiger shrugged, "All you want to do is pin ex with crimes you guys said he did. What is there to cooperate with?"

"How much do you know of what Officer Weaselton did?" Saffron stared blankly. "Did he order you to perform any illicit acts, whether for the case or for him personally?" Still no answer. "Were you two involved in an intimate relationship?"

Saffron leaned forward and leaned her elbows on the table, "I've heard Weasel's are  ** _insatiable_**." The emphasis on the last word was said with a lick of her lips. She leaned back with arms still crossed, "But I've only heard."

_"Interesting way to answer a question..."_  thought Nadine,  _"wonder if she'll answer in similar ways?"_ The officer, changing her tactics, leaned back into her chair and crosses her arms. She mirrored the feline on the other side. "My partner once had to go undercover." The working girl continued to stare unblinking. "He doesn't talk about it much, but I believe he had taken certain actions that would be deemed illicit." Nadine kept her face blank as she spoke, cursing the fact she had to use Ralph as some featureless stand in. The Wolf was actually quite proud of his stint in undercover after the Nighthowler case. It was because of his efforts that the Z.P.D. we're able to pick up the smaller supporters of Bellwether's plan. It didn't feel right to stain Ralph's record, even verbally, but it seemed necessary for the Bengal to gain any information. "I think he used some subordinates for personal activities."

"Then he deserves to suffer," snarled Saffron, fur standing on end. The reaction worried Nadine that she overstepped an invisible boundary, but she would do what's to clear up the confusion. "...but I haven't experienced anything like that... _recently._ "

The comment wasn't lost on the feline officer, but it would have to be put aside for now. "My partner also told me about how he performed favors for those subordinates that were outside of his instructions. You wouldn't happen to have experienced anything like that?" It was a softball question, supposed to simply confirm that everything Officer Weaselton did was for the case. So when the Sumatran remained silent it worried the Bengal. "You haven't experienced anything like that...right?"

Saffron remained quiet, but placed her paws down on the table. The tick of the feline's claws on the metal table gave Nadine pause. In a struggle there was no question that the officer would be victorious, but she also knew that it wouldn't be a bloodless victory. "If I have experienced something like that, what would happen?"

Nadine blinked in surprise. The question was said with almost kitlike curiosity. "He wouldn't be protected legally and could be convicted of the crime."

"Huh," Saffron replied with a frown, "I always assumed you cops took care of one another."

"How can you expect us to pin charges on Officer Weaselton, but also protect him from legal prosecution?"

The smaller Cat looked away and scowled, "I don't know what you want me to say. Cops have always told me what to say or taken what they want from me." Her eyes rose back to Nadine's, anger seeping through the honey colored eyes. "If ex really is a cop...than he's the nicest one I have met, and I won't let you  **arrest**   _ **him**_!" The Sumatran growled out the last part.

The situation was spiraling and Nadine was at a lost for what to do. Ralph was so much better at talking with mammals. His naturally jovial attitude mixed with his caring Amber eyes always won the hardest cynics. So as the gears in the Bengal's mind, a single thought came to mind.  _"What would Ralph do...?"_ An idea emerged. Ralph liked to give mammals breaks to calm a witness or even to let a suspect stew. In this case it would hopefully calm the aggressive Tiger and possibly gain some better answers. Nadine stood slowly and kept her paws up and in front of her. "Are you thirsty?"

Saffron stopped growling, but her eyes narrowed on the other Tiger as if trying to see the trap. "...Why?"

"We have a vending machine here," continued Nadine, ingoring the question, "There's also a cafeteria here as well. It's not the best food, but if you want something warm instead..." Saffron remained silent, seated in her chair with paws still facing down. "We can also check on my partner," the Officer added, remembering the other feline's protective nature over the ewe, "I'm sure you want to see Jezeabel as well."

There was obvious conflict in Saffron. She snarled at the mention of her partner, but stopped as soon as Nadine mentioned the sheep. The tension in her body lessened slightly, "You'll let me see Jezeabel?"

Nadine slowly walked around the table, letting her paws fall to the side. "You two can go get a drink together, but me and my partner have to be with you to make sure you don't discuss the case." Saffron tensed up. "I apologize for suggesting something to you about my partner that is untrue," the Bengal was an arms length away from the Sumatran, "You have met my partner and have talked with him. Does he seem like the mammal that could hurt others?" The smaller Tiger looked away, but didn't respond. Nadine gambled and placed her paw gently on the other feline's shoulder. "I can see that you're afraid, both for yourself and for Jezeabel, but there is not reason to fear or my partner. Before we step out of here, I need to calm down and sheathe your claws. Do you understand?"

Saffron nodded curtly, her eyes downcast. "Sorry," she mumbled like a kit caught cheating, "Sometimes I get  _too_  emotional..."

"I understand," responded Nadine calmly. She positioned herself next to the smaller Cat and guided to the door. "Let's get you and Jezeabel something, and then we will continue to interview." Saffron nodded and Nadine let her paw fall the other feline's shoulder. Perhaps Ralph should continue this interview.

"Your partner  _is_  cute." mumbled Saffron.

Nadine sighed, "I know..." Maybe she  _should_  finish it.

* * *

 

       Nick sat in a cold interview room in Tundra Town Correctional facility with an yellow folder in his paws. He was smart enough to keep his winter coat in the cruiser, if not his tail would have frozen off. The Fox pulled the extra layer tighter around his body as he waited for the prisoner to be brought out. There was a buzz from the electric lock as a door swung open. Out stepped a Caribou in a correctional facilities uniform followed by a young vixen wearing a bright green jumpsuit. The Fox walked elegantly to the table, her tail swishing with each easy step. If the officer didn't know any better, he would have assumed she was about to get ready for a ball. Alas the jumpsuit and bleak surrounding walls ruined the imagery. He watched as she climbed into the too large chair, much like Nick minutes before, with the only clinking of metal pawcuffs breaking the silence. The vixen smoothed out her fur and outfit before turning Sapphire blue eyes onto Nick's Emeralds.

"Well, well, well," started the vixen smoothly, waiting for the Caribou to leave before speaking , "if it isn't Officer Nicholas Wilde, pinnacle of all Fox kind. Tell me, why does such an  _outstanding_  officer such as yourself visit little, old me?"

"Don't look old me," quipped Nick, "in fact if we were in a bar, I'd have to card you." The female giggled. "It's good to finally meet you Cherry, your friends have told me about you."

"Lies and slander I promise dear," responded Cherry. She leaned against the table, gave a smoky look and batted her eyes. "How can I serve you today officer?"

"For one you can take this seriously," retorted the vulpine officer, slightly annoyed by what she was implying, "we both know those street corner tactics aren't going to work on me." Cherry scoffed and folded her arms. "Next you can tell me why you're here."

Cherry's brow rose, "Didn't you read the arrest report, honey?"

"I did, but I like knowing both stories before jumping to conclusions."

"Is conclusions all your jumping?" Cherry pointed to her nose. Nick remained silent and simply smiled in response. He had been running late and hadn't been able to shower. While members of Precinct One were used to Nick and Judy smelling of each other, others were not. The vixen sighed and shrugged, "What's a girl gotta do to have some fun?"

"Answering questions sounds fun," chimed in the officer, "who knows what your prize will be when you win!"

A hard glint entered Cherry's eyes as Nick wished he had phrased that differently, "Oh so now my freedom is a bargaining chip to the Z.P.D.?"

"Hold on," Nick raised his paws in surrender, "that was a slip of the tongue. I just want to hear your side of the story, that's all."

The vixen huffed, but then she slumped against the chair. She looked exhausted. "I was arrested for drug possession and prostitution on the corner of Snowball ave and Fourteenth street by one Sergeant Tassut."

"Very interesting fellow that Tassut," Nick prodded cautiously, "Precinct Six praises him for his dedication."

"Honey,  _all_  the officers there need to get their heads checked," grumbled Cherry. The sharp glance she threw the vulpine officers way told more of her dislike of the Precinct than any of her words.

"Not all the officers are bad though, are they?" Nick clasped his paws together on the table. "I've heard rumors of a She-Wolf who seems to be cleaning up the streets by herself." The old hustler didn't miss the small smile that shown on the working girl's muzzle. "In fact if I didn't know any better, than I would believe she had an informant." The vulpine officer decided to lay his cards on the table. "Of course if she did have an official informent and said informant knew something about a certain Polar Bear, than it may explain why a lovely vixen such as yourself is sitting in jail with no history or trace of drugs in your system."

Cherry didn't look at Nick, instead keeping her eyes on the table between them. "What...if..." She hesitated, "What if the informant is not official?"

"Well then that informant would have been working with Officer Howlington selflessly and proves to be an individual that is important to not only Tundra Town, but Zootopia overall." Nick spoke slowly and softly. He could tell that Cherry felt vulnerable, and he could understand why. Because of his "disagreement" with Mr. Big, the Fox had spent the last years of hustling spending as little time as possible in Tundra Town. Still it was easy enough to reach out to some old contacts in the district to find out about the Polar Bear. What he was told didn't sit well with him. Even if only half true, the vixen had put herself in danger. "What you've been doing is very brave," continued the officer, "and we at Precinct One prefer to reward bravery instead of punishing it. Considering the history of Sergeant Tassut having  _amazing_  luck finding crimes as charged against you, my boss decided to look into the validity of your case."

Cherry's gaze locked onto the vulpine officer with eyes narrowed, "What does that mean?"

Nick smirked. He understood the working girl's caution. Nothing on the street was given freely, and what he was suggesting sounded like a gift. "In short what it means is that the Z.P.D. needs your help in making Zootopia a better place." The officer placed the folder on the table and slid it across to the vixen.

She opened it, her head cocking in confusion, "What's this?"

"Well," Nick started, scratching his chin, "the first paper is a transfer paper. You're being moved to Precinct One holding for an interview. The second is a post dated form for your release from Precinct One holding. You'll have to wait to till tomorrow, sorry it's the best we can do. The third is my personal favorite." He waited patiently as the vixen went through the paperwork. When her eyes finally landed on the final paper, they became as large as saucers. She looked at the officer and he just couldn't hold back anymore. "We figured you've been acting as a Confidential Informant for ole Weselton for close to three months. Add in your new partnership with Officer Howlington and we figured you deserved some payment for your services."

"It's a check for six thousand dollars!" Cherry shouted in disbelief, "I didn't do anything to earn this!?"

"Technically it's a copy of a check for six thousand waiting for you at the Precinct. Also I know a Weasel, She-Wolf, Old Bull and Lioness that would disagree with you," Nick responded. He smiled, Cherry's worry was similar to his own when he received his first paycheck from the Z.P.D. The rookie cop at the time felt that he hadn't earned it, but some wise words from Judy helped ease his fear.

_"Nick, you traded hard work in the Academy and on the beat for this. You **earned**  every single cent."_

It still brought a smile to his muzzle knowing that his bank account is filled with legal tenure. "It feels weird," he continued, "earning money legally." Cherry nodded slightly, her eyes still fixed on the paper in her paws. "Trust me, you'll never get used to it."

The vixen continued to stare at the paper, moisture forming in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her paw. A strained chuckle left her, "I think this is the first time I ever earned money not on my back." Nick chuckled politely, recognizing the other Fox's need to lighten the mood. "I...I dont know what to do," Cherry finally said.

"Well the polite thing to do is say 'Thank you Officer Wilde'," the vulpine officer joked, "after that what you 'do' is up to you. This is all for past services, so if you wanted to you could walk away from the Z.P.D. tomorrow with no consequence. We won't come after you unless you break the law." Nick looked at the working girl seriously, "I can make suggestions if you'd like."

Cherry gazed back at the former Con-mammal and smiled, "I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I wrote this because I wanted to write dialogue between the characters. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Side note: Jezeabel is wearing a poodle skirt, but apparently that's pretty much its official name. I couldn't think of something else to call it.


	12. Howlington Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Howlington's future is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Julius Howlington had worked his entire life to reach his position. Through determined hardwork, the lupine climbed the ranks of Precinct Six. With a knack for Pack politics, the white Wolf aligned himself to become Alpha after his father stepped down. He never regretted any of the decisions he made along the way, and had been willing to sacrifice whatever and whomever was necessary in order to prove the dominance of not only the Howlington Pack, but Timber Wolves overall. It is because of these past actions that Julius believed mother moon aligned his fate as such.

The elder Wolf stood on a stage on the ground floor of Precinct Six in his dress uniform. Reporters were milling about, awaiting his planned announcement. It had been decided by Chief Bogo and the Mayor that Deputy Chief Howlington would host the full press release on the Himils case. Julius assumed this was some form of punishment for his missteps and, though he would never admit it, felt slightly responsible. His pride blinded his judgement and almost cost an officer his life. While Julius would question the wisdom behind hiring a Weasel, he would never leave an officer behind no matter the species. It was this recent situation, and the disobedient actions of Beatrice Howlington, that made the Wolf reconsider his position in life. It was time for the lupine to step down from either the Z.P.D. or the Pack.

"Deputy Chief Howlington," came a familiar deep voice from behind.

Julius turned, expression remaining stern. In nothing but his normal uniform stood Chief Adrian Bogo, the Cape Buffalo seemingly unfazed by the cold that would shake mammals outside of Tundra Town. "Chief Bogo...I didn't realize you would come personally. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"No pleasure Julius," grumbled the larger mammal, "I'm here to make sure this goes off without a hitch." He looked out towards the growing crowd of reporters. "The last thing the Z.P.D. needs is another snafu. Who knows what the consequences could be."

The white Wolf didn't miss the subtle threat from his boss, but merely nodded in response. The Bull being present gave the lupine an unexpected opportunity, one that he had been putting off. He cleared his throat, "Chief, I've been meaning to discuss a matter with you." The Bull turned his gaze back on the Deputy Chief, "Oh?" Julius braced himself as he prepared to ask for something that had plagued his thoughts for too long. "I was hoping to discuss the possibility of transferring Lieutenant Howlington to Precinct Six."

Bogo frowned, "He's one of my best."

"I understand that."

A brow rose in the Bull, "Is this only for Precinct Six...or is this a Howlington matter as well?"

The Wolf stiffened, "I won't lie, it's both."

"You know I dislike politics, and I dislike Pack politics most of all." The Bull crossed his arms, "Too messy for my taste."

"I believe that having Lieutenant Howlington here in Tundra Town will benefit Precinct Six." The Wolf clasped both paws behind his back, "A strong leader in the Howlington Pack also allows for more stability in the district as well."

The Chief glowered, "Don't try to and play me Julius. I may not be as old as you, but even I can see when someone is trying to hustle me." He snorted, and the Wolf could have sworn he saw the edges of the Bull's snout twitch upwards. "I'm already down officers at the moment, so I will need another to take his place. Also Lieutenant Howlington will have to approve of the transfer. If he doesn't want to leave, I won't make him."

"That's simple enough sir," replied Julius, "Lieutenant Otso Kathu is a well respected-"

"No," interrupted the Chief, "I want Tassut."

The white Wolf balked, "Why don't you take my fangs while you're at it."

"Don't tempt me," warned Bogo, "Your long service to the Z.P.D. is all that saved you from being thrown out."

Julius glared at the larger mammal, but knew that the Cape Buffalo had all the leverage. He huffed, "Tassut is one of my best officers. You take him away from Precinct Six and I expect to see a spike in crime not too long after." He reached up and straightened his black tie, "How about instead I give you Officer Beatrice Howlington? This recent case shows her adaptability and strength to get through any dangerous situation."

"I will not take Officer Howlington because of some familial spat." The Bull stared hard at the white Wolf, "Take care of those problems at home and don't bring them to work." Bogo then looked out towards the fully assembled crowd of reporters. "It's Tassut or nothing, and the deal expires as soon as you reach that podium."

Julius growled, but hid his teeth as he caught sight of cameras turned their way. "Fine."

Chief Bogo smiled, "I'm glad we have ourselves a deal."

The white Wolf bit down a snarl and turned it into a smile. "Well Chief, I hope you're happy. You've ruined Precinct Six."

The Bull motioned toward the podium, "I believe it's time."

The old lupine straightened his uniform jacket. He sighed, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

              Julius walked through the lowest level hallway. He had spent a few years down here before marrying his mate. What little the old lupine remembered of the apartments were they small, dirty and cramped. The few Wolves in the hallway made room for the passing Alpha. The different scents told the white Wolf about all the Howlington members that lived down there. He found the scent he was looking for and headed towards a door. Julius knocked twice.

The door opened and revealed a surprised younger white Wolf. The answering Wolf was slightly taller than the older lupine and Julius could see the hesitation in the younger lupine. "Ah-Alpha, wh-what do we owe the pleasure for this visit." The uneasy smile on Jackson's muzzle spoke volumes of the respect the younger Wolf was showing the elder. Eyes diverted, teeth hidden, ears flat and shoulders hunched, the perfect form of submission.

"What's going on Jack's?" another voice called out from the apartment. Out from what Julius assumed was the bedroom a red Wolf in a grey suit. His shirt was untucked, and the male was still trying to fix his top button. Arnold glanced at the Alpha before turning towards his mate. "Love, have you seen my blue tie? The nice one you got me for Solstice last year. I seemed to have misplaced it." The white Wolf remained silent, frozen in place. The Lieutenant sighed and padded over to the teacher. He clasped the paws of his mate and gave an affectionate smile. "You know I can't find anything I lose without you."

The soft tone broke Jackson out of his stupor. He blinked before an embarrassed blush come over his muzzle. The white Wolf chuckled nervously, "You really are terrible at that, aren't you?"

The red Wolf shrugged and gave his mate a peck on the cheek, "Just means I should never lose you!" Jackson smiled, his tail wagging as he headed to the bedroom. Arnold watched his mate until the door was closed. He turned his gaze back to the Alpha with a hard stare. "If you say anything insulting in front of Jacks, I'll not only have us both at the Sawtooth homestead, but make it my personal mission in life to destroy the Howlington Pack." There was no hesitation in the Lieutenant's words. With ears up, shoulders squared and muzzle cocked up, Arnold looked the definition of resolute. The perfect form of an Alpha Wolf.

Julius had watched the affectionate display, and it reminded him of the interactions between him and his mate. It had been many years since she past, and every now and then the Alpha would wake up expecting her to be there. Seeing how the two males acted with one another put a pit in the Alpha's stomach. They looked happy and loving, but Howlington tradition stated that it was one Alpha Male and one Alpha Female. At least that  _was_ the tradition. As expected in the compound, Julius was still just outside the apartment. He cleared his throat, "May I enter?"

Arnold waved the Alpha in, "We aren't too caught up in tradition here." He turned his back on the elder Wolf and walked over to a couch, sitting down with a soft groan. The red Wolf's eyes remained train on the Alpha, watching the Deputy Chief as he walked with paws clasped behind his back. "I'd offer you a beverage," began Arnold, "but all we really have is water and some coffee I can brew."

Julius waved him off, "I'm fine, thank you for the offer." He was distracted by the state of the small apartment. The walls were bleak, except for hanging photos of the happy couple. A small couch coupled with a bookshelf were the only real furniture in the apartment. The kitchen cabinets needed a new paint job and the hum of the fridge sounded off.  _"How could it be this bad?"_

"It's not that bad really," said Arnold, attracting the Alpha's attention. He shrugged, "Its not great, but I have Jacks."

The white Wolf pursed his lips. He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. Ignoring the snafu, he asked the important question, "Why have you ignored my requests?"

"No point in having the same conversation with the same result," responded the red Wolf nonchalantly. Arnold examined his claws, "You know my position and I know yours."

Before Julius could respond, a cry of triumph came from the bedroom. Jackson walked out with a tie in his paw. "It was in your other jacket pocket." Arnold grumbled something incoherent. The white Wolf pulled up the collar of the red Wolf. He wrapped the tie neck of the Lieutenant. "How can anyone trust a cop who can't even find his tie?"

"You trust me," murmured Arnold, as he pulled gently on Jackson's hips, urging his mate closer, "or do I need to convince you further?" The red Wolf growled playfully and kissed the underside of the white Wolf's muzzle.

The elder Wolf cleared his throat, and both lupine's froze. Apparently they had forgotten of their company. Julius would have been more vocal about his displeasure, but the warning from Arnold stymied his tongue. Instead he huffed as Jackson shifted to the other seat on the couch and Arnold stared unblinkingly at the Alpha. "I apologize for interrupting your evening," Julius started stiffly, "I came here personally to ask Arnold Howlington to reconsider his opposition to becoming an Alpha."

Jackson turned to Arnold, eyes narrowed, "He didn't tell me about that."

The Lieutenant didn't even flinch, his gaze never leaving the elder Wolf. "The price is too high."

The sitting white Wolf balked, "What price could be too..." The teacher's ears folded back and eyes went wide. His muzzle opened and closed. Jackson sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Arnie...if-"

"Don't," commanded Arnold, he closed his eyes, "I only want you in my life, and nothing will change that." He opened his eyes and placed a paw gently on Jackson's cheek, turning the white Wolf towards him. "I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times more. You're my moon and I only howl for you." The white Wolf whined and hugged his mate closer. The red Wolf gripped the back of his mate's head. "I love you Jacks, and nothing is going to change that."

"I came to the same conclusion," interrupted Julius, "and no matter how much I disagree with this, I have to do what is best for the pack." The Alpha gritted his teeth, "It would benefit **_the pack_**  if you would accept the opportunity to become a Beta." The shock from the two males was apparent to the elder Wolf. He huffed, "Don't look so flabbergasted. It was the reason for my invitations." Julius folded his arms, "I told you Lieutenant, change is on the horizon...and...I can accept this change if it means that the Pack will survive." The Alpha wasn't lying. As much as he hated change, whether socially or legally, the white Wolf also understood the inevitability of change. Each Alpha must step down for the newest generation. Every Officer of the Z.P.D. had their final day. It was only a matter a time.

"I'll admit I wasn't expecting this," stated Arnold, "I thought you would threaten me and Jackson someway."

"While you may not have the greatest opinion of me," the elder Wolf started, glaring at the red Wolf, "I do have a heart."

"Alpha," Jackson started delicately, smiling weakly, "I can assure you that both Arnold and I have positive opinions of you." The teacher once again assumed the posture of submission, with a paw resting on Arnold's thigh.

Julius held back a sneer. "I expect you to visit my residence at your available convenience. You are almost high enough in the rankings to submit for the upcoming election. Once you have transferred to Precinct Six, I see that being easily obtained. Now if you'll excuse me." Julius bowed slightly the the seated males and headed for the door. He stopped with his paw on the faded doorframe. "It may be worth considering bringing up the conditions of the compound once you are elected." He tapped on the frame, and left the couple. The Alpha didn't enjoy at all what he had done, but he was becoming more convinced of the change heading their way.

* * *

 

              "So you've decided to transfer?" asked Chief Bogo, looking over the paperwork handed to him by Lieutenant Howlington, "I hope this has nothing to do with the Pack." The two mammals were sitting in Adrian's office. The Bull staying later in order to speak directly with the lupine officer. The seated red Wolf shifted uncomfortably and looked away, "Well...I would be lying if I said that it wasn't a factor..." Andrian snorted. He never understood pack politics and was happy to have never been born a Wolf. The Bull didn't have the tact for politics, and being born with it ingrained socially into family members would have driven him crazy. "As long as the decision is made of your own free will."

Arnold looked at the larger mammal, "We both know I didn't have much of a choice. The only way to get to Tassut was to trade someone."

Adrian sighed and leaned back in his office chair. Arnold was right. The Polar Bear had dug himself deeply into Precinct Six, like a tick or a tapeworm. The Sergeant had too many officers willing to cover for him and too many victims afraid to talk. If not for the non-stop efforts of Officer Howlington and the red Fox Cherry Daiquiri, it may have been that Tassut would never be charged. The Cape Buffalo didn't like that idea at all. What the task force assigned to the corruption in Precinct Six had revealed was a circumstantial pattern of abuse by the Sergeant while on duty. If the stories were to believed, that pattern focused on young, smaller females.

"Uh sir?" questioned Howlington, "Are you alright?"

The Cape Buffalo hadn't realized that he was gripping the side of his chair tightly, so much so that there was now a slight dent in the armrest. He cleared his throat, "Apologies Lieutenant, I was thinking of the case at hoof."

The red Wolf nodded solemnly, "I understand sir." There was a brief moment of silence as a concern flashed across the stoic lupine's face. He opened his muzzle, and then closed it.

A brow rose on the herbivore, "You may speak freely Lieutenant."

Howlington nodded once more. "I am simply concerned about the plan, sir. It may be an unnecessary danger to place of the vixen." Adrian frowned, "The vixen's name in question is Cherry, and you will use it respectfully." The red Wolf's ears lowered and his shoulders hunched, "I didn't mean disrespect Chief, but I'm worried about her safety." He rubbed the back of his head. "She and Officer Howlington have become close, and if I'm to be blunt sir they seemed to have developed a strong bond from this experience." Arnold sighed and gave an apologetic look, "I guess I'm just worried about her because of how much Beatrice has done to help Cherry."

Adrian nodded, this had not been anywhere near normal for a case. They were relying on a known criminal to gather information for them on their own corrupt officers, and didn't have to give the Fox anything. The Cape Buffalo had only in the last several year began to recognize his own speciesm, and thanks to Cherry the old ideals were becoming weaker and weaker. The least the officers at Precinct One could do was address her appropriately, but the lupine was correct that their plan at the moment wasn't the safest. "Assistant to the Chief Pridmont is taking all the necessary precautions, and I respect her decisions."

Arnold looked to speak once more, but instead closed his muzzle and smiled weakly. "Sorry Chief"

The Bull waved him off, "I'm more worried about your transition into Precinct Six. Do you believe that you'll have enough time on your end?"

The Lieutenant grinned, "Chief, Beatrice is turning into a wrecking ball. If I wasn't going to be there,  _ **she'd**_ be making the arrests herself. I'm...really proud of the officer she's become."

Adrian nodded once more and folded his hooves together, "This is a difficult question to ask...but do you believe Deputy Chief Howlington knew of any of the corruption?"

The red Wolf blew out a heavy breath and leaned back in his own chair. "I...don't believe so no." He leaned forward, elbows leaning on his knees, "I don't know if thats better or worse."

"Doesn't matter," grumbled the Chief, "either way it leaves the possibility of losing a Chief. The only questions is it through criminal charges or forced retirement."

Howlington chuckled dryly and rubbed a paw over his muzzle, "What in the Blood Red Moon is happening Chief?"

"Change," responded Adrian easily, "it should have come the first day then Officer Hopps walked through those doors. On the day Officer Wilde made his first arrest. On the day that..." The Bull trailed off, regret over Officer Weaselton still fresh in his mind. He shook his head and pushed his own conscious aside. The Chief hardened his facial expression, "On the day that Officer Weaselton first saved a fellow officer. We...I...have simply been delaying the inevitable." The Bull breathed deeply, calming his own emotional storm. It was difficult for Adrian to admit that be had been wrong, even more so to realize that be had been a part of the problem. Still the Chief would right these wrongs by doing what was necessary. He turned his gaze back towards the lupine. "Have you received confirmation from the other Precincts?"

"Yes sir. They agreed to lending some officers for this assignment. Should we be worried about any corrupt officers among those selected?"

"No," responded the Bull, "If anything hope for the corrupt." Adrian sneered, "It'll serve as an example to those who believe they are invincible."

The red Wolf smiled, "I understand." He stood up and pulled on his suit jacket. Arnold saluted, "If I don't get a chance before I leave...I just want to say it was an honor serving under you."

Adrian stood and saluted back. "Lieutenant, you will always have a home at Precinct One." The Chief had watched the red Wolf turn from a snot nosed rookie into the standard of excellence that all Z.P.D. officers should strive to become. All Precincts suffered when great leaders left, but the Cape Buffalo had faith that younger members would rise to the occasion. The Bull's hoof dropped, "You're dismissed Lieutenant, make sure all of your paperwork is finished and your cases covered or closes before the end of the week."

Lieutenant Howlington dropped his salute and exited the Chief's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have been out last week. Let me know what you think!


	13. Howlington Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington and Cherry confront Sergeant Tassut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!
> 
> For reference, this happens before Reggie is back in Precinct One. The plan was to have it release before Reggie's first day back, but that didn't happen.

                     Beatrice was waiting as patiently as possible inside of a cramped, unmarked van in Tundra Town. The she-Wolf was wearing tactical gear underneath a heavy winter jacket, believing to be ready for any challenge. The challenge at the moment was trying to ignore the growing smell of sweat from her companions. After six hours of waiting, it was becoming difficult. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. The Wolf had been staring at the screen with very little breaks in the hopes of catching their target. She breathed in and was assaulted by the scents of two lions, male and female. Both were from Precinct One, but of very different ranks.

The male was an Officer Delgato. A middle aged officer who smelled as if he used more fur products on his mane than Beatrice even knew names too. The female was the impressive Assistant to the Chief Pridmont. Unlike her male companion, there was very little smell of any form of soap or shampoo. Beatrice rubbed her nose gingerly. She wasn't trying to smell anything about the two Big Cats, but being in this close of proximity with her nose gave her more information than she wanted. The young officer was tempted to open the door next to her and let some fresh air in, but that could lead to problems if anyone saw the three mammals. She sighed as the she-Wolf opened her eyes and refocused back on the screen.

"Feeling alright Howlington?" asked Pridmont.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Beatrice quickly. The young officer wasn't about to quit now.

"Do you hear that Diego? Six hours and I'm still ma'am."

The male lion chuckled, "She's green Leese, let her be."

"Well I haven't seen too many rookies put something like this together." retorted the female.

"What are you talking about?" there was the squeak of a chair swiveling, "We've had three officers in a row who either could or  ** _have_** done something like this."

"Dee I'm trying to give her a compliment and you keep knocking her down. Now be a good Cat and focus on that audio." There a huff from the male and the squeaking of a chair. A few seconds later and Beatrice felt a large paw on her shoulder. "How's our girl doing?"

The she-Wolf gestured to the screen, "Still going strong." The monitor showed several different camera angles focused on one corner and one mammal. On the corner of Snowball and Thirty Fourth stood a figure scantily clad for the blowing wind. Beatrice couldn't make it out on the screen, but she knew that the figure was a Red Fox named Cherry. The former working girl agreed to one last night on a corner for the purpose of catching their mark. For six hours she had stood in the cold with very little traffic. The she-Wolf wished she could give the vixen some encouraging words, but Cherry was only set up with a recorder and not a mic.

"She's a tough one," murmured the female feline.

No truer words had been spoken to Beatrice. She watched the Fox, whom seemed completely unfazed by the weather. Talking with her before they set up, the she-Wolf also knew that just like her, Cherry was not about to quit. "We're sure that Tassut is in the area?"

"The Sergeant was given the Tundra Town and Meadowlands route under the guise that his experience in this district would help him adjust to the evening shift...Dee how was that bastard when you left?"

"He was trying to hide it, but he was definitely fidgety," commented the male, "those days sitting at a desk got him needing a fix like you said."

"Just like a junkie. I'm surprised he's lasted six hours, granted he's evaded detection for years now."

"What if he doesn't come?" Beatrice asked. It was a question that hung in the van since they set up. The Polar Bear had no discernible pattern to his attacks. The she-Wolf had been informed that Precinct One had combed through all the Sergeant's recorded arrests, going all the way back to his rookie year. Many of his early arrests were by the book and clean, with known repeat offenders and more than enough evidence to convict. It was around his seventh year that the first suspicious arrest was made by the ursine. After that it was almost a never-ending string of questionable arrest after questionable arrest. There were still legitimate ones being made, but with the jump in Tassut's arrest numbers in one year, it was clear he was padding his own numbers with his corrupt dealings.

Beatrice had tried to read or watch all of the interviews with the known victims, but it was just too much. Not only were there hundreds of hours of recorded sessions and countless numbers of written statements, but also emotionally it too much for the lupine. She had broken down the first two times into a sobbing mess. After that her stomach simply couldn't take listening to the heartbreaking stories. The real dilemma was that even though over a hundred victims could be found, Beatrice could count on one paw those who were willing to testify. Tassut had not only covered his tracks by covering up physical evidence, but had also frightened the females so badly that they all feared reprisal. To add to the problem was how circumstantial their evidence was, only stories. There were many, but they could easily be thrown out by a good Defense lawyer as former arrestees getting back at a decorated Sergeant. That was the true reason for this stakeout, to record Tassut in the act. Sadly the Bear seemed quite elusive at the moment.

"How does this happen?" Beatrice quietly muttered, "How can someone become so terrible?"

"He didn't start out that way," answered Pridmont, "No one ever starts out bad."

"I don't know about that, some mammals just seem evil to me," countered Delgato, "Are you going to tell me that Bellwether wasn't evil?"

"I met her you know," supplied the lioness, "when I was a Lieutenant in Precinct Seven. She was still a Councilmammal at the time, but she was nice to me." The Chief sighed, "What changed between then and the Nighthowler debacle I have no idea."

"I wouldn't have been surprised if her plans were in the works by then," growled Delgato, "Probably just sucking up for the cameras."

"Maybe...or maybe something happened...All I know is that when she came by the Rainforest District I remember thinking 'Wow, she could be Mayor!'" The Assistant chuckled dryly, "I wasn't wrong...What do you think Howlington?"

Beatrice frowned as she tried to continue to focus on the screen. The snow was starting to pick up again and was blocking some of the camera view. "I think that monsters like Tassut should rot," she responded heatedly, "And we throw away the key."

Delgato laughed, "A Wolf after my own heart!"

"Careful with line of thinking rookie," warned the other female, "we are the police. We aren't judge, jury and executioner. Focus on the facts of the case and arrest the offending mammal."

Beatrice spun in her chair to face the Lioness, outrage pouring out of her, "Are you telling me you  ** _don't_** Tassut's dirty!? What does he have to do to prove it to you!?"

The wide eyed stare of the lioness and the noisy turn of the male in the she-Wolf's direction suggested that maybe the lupine had overstepped. Pridmont recovered easily enough and glanced at Delgato. "I preferred ma'am over being called uncaring." The feline then turned her head and blinked slowly. Beatrice's ears pressed against her skull as the Assisntant Chief stared her down. "I understand becoming emotional because of the case," started the lioness deliberately, "but you must keep a level head or mistakes will be made. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," responded the she-Wolf quietly, diverting her gaze from her superior.

"That being said," continued the Big Cat in a softer tone, "I personally want to see that bastard spend the rest of his miserable life behind bars...but  **only** **once** we have the evidence."

"Don't worry about it too much Howlington," Beatrice turned towards the male. Delgato was scratching his chin with a single claw, "Every rookie has to learn the hardest lesson of being a cop. Don't become emotionally attached to one single case." The lion's mouth twitched and his gaze wandered to the Chief, "Course some mammals take longer to learn that lesson..."

A chime went off behind the she-Wolf and Beatrice turned to her neglected screen. "Motion sensor tripped," said the lupine. The screen showed a Z.P.D. cruiser pulling up to Cherry, "It's a cruiser!"

"Showtime!" exclaimed Pridmont, "Diego, how's audio?"

"Snow's causing some static, but I think it'll be fine."

"Good, Howlingon video?"

"Flurries picked up, but I have visual."

"Alright, let's see if it’s our boy!"

The officers didn't have to wait long as a large Polar Bear stepped out of the police cruiser. It was Bjorn Tassut, and even on video the arctic ursine looked massive. "Looks like him," Beatrice stated, "But I can't see his rank."

"It's him," replied Delgato, "I can hear him just fine."

"Put it overhead," commanded Pridmont. There was a click, and then the van was filled with the voice of the Polar Bear.

"...loitering." The Sergeant finished as Beatrice watched the ursine trudged closer to the vixen. Even with the video slightly fuzzy, the she-Wolf could see Cherry's tail whip behind her before settling around her ankles.

"I'm just waiting for a friend," replied the former working girl coyly, "It's not illegal to wait is it?"

"No," started Tassut, "but that outfit looks too thin for this weather." He gestured with a large paw to the cruiser, "Why don't you hop in and warm up?"

"My friend should be here shortly," Cherry insisted, "I'm fine officer, please don't worry about me."

Beatrice watched the Polar Bear hesitate, and then raise step closer to the vixen. "You're that damn Fox," he snarled, "the one with that goody two-paws bitch."

Cherry backed away, "I don't know what you're tal-"

"Oh no!" Tassut growled, his paw moving swiftly and grabbing the Fox's arm, "You're coming with me now!" The vixen pulled against the much larger mammal, but it was useless.

"We need to help her!" exclaimed Beatrice. "Not yet," commanded the Assistant Chief behind the she-Wolf, "He hasn't implicated himself yet." The lupine snarled at the screen as her ears pinned back. Her paws flexed as she wanted nothing more than to show the Polar Bear how good she was with them.

Eventually Cherry stopped struggling, her body going stiff and her tail unwrapping from her legs. "Do you remember an arctic vixen?" She spoke softly, barely being picked up by the microphone. "Two years ago you found her working a corner not too far from here. You threatened to arrest her if...she didn't submit to you." The vixen's voice began to rise as her confidence continued to grow, "She told me everything before she died. Sh-she told me..." Cherry laughed dryly, "She told me that the reason you need smaller females is because a  ** _Real_** Bear would break what little you have." The former working girl, still in the Sergeants grasp, laughed openly at the irate ursine. "Is that why you do this? Because you have a little, itty bitty, tiny-" She didn't finish her statement as the much larger mammal tossed her towards his cruiser. The vixen tripped and slid into the wheel of the vehicle.

"Why don't I show you how big I am," responded Tassut, his two steps easily covering the distance to the vixen. He bent down and grabbed the female by the throat and lifted her off the ground. The Bear slammed the smaller mammal into the hood of the cruiser. "I do remember-"

That's all Beatrice had as she threw open the doors of the van and bolted towards the corner. There was a shout from one of the felines behind her, but the she-Wolf wouldn't stop. She wouldn't let Tassut hurt Cherry. The fresh snow crunched under her hind paws as she turned the corner out of the alley and in the direction of her friend. The wind picked up and the cold stung, but Beatrice's eyes remained opened as she locked onto her target. Tassut still had Cherry with one paw and his other out of sight and below the vixen. The Fox had her paws wrapped around the larger mammal's wrist, trying desperately to wretch free. The Bear still hadn't noticed the charging she-Wolf.

The lupine jumped higher than she ever had before, her upper body clearing the hood and her lower half in the air. She found the wheel of the cruiser, pushed off, and used the first weapon available to her. Beatrice closed her eyes and bit down on Tassut's arm, just above the vixen's paws. The Bear roared and swung his arm, and the she-Wolf with it, into the windshield of the cruiser. The lupine held on as the impact forced the air from her lungs. She doubled down and gripped onto the now free ursine's wrist. Tassut pulled the Wolf again and slammed Beatrice again into the glass. The lupine felt the windshield crack under her weight as her grip on the Bear loosened.

"I should have known," spat the arctic ursine, "that you were skulking about with your  **Fox**!" His second paw appeared and gripped Beatrice this time by the throat. "Unlike your pet, I have no interest in  _mutts_!?" The larger mammal squeezed and the she-Wolf's eyes popped open, tears forming in the corners. There was a maddening gleam in the Polar Bear's as the smile on his muzzle was predatory. He squeezed tighter and the lupine's muzzle instinctively opened, releasing the ursine. "You'll be out of my fu-" A dart struck the Sergeant in the neck. Followed by another and then another. The hold on Beatrice started to lessen as the tranquilizer began to take effect. The large mammal's eyes began to droop and then he stumbled backwards until the ursine collapsed.

"I said you needed to keep a level head!" shouted the voice of Pridmont, "or else mistakes would be made!"

Beatrice crawled off the hood of the cruiser towards the side Tassut was on. She pulled herself to look over the edge and saw Cherry standing in front of the downed Bear. "Cherry?" The Fox didn't react. The she-Wolf mustered her strength and swung herself into a sitting position. Gingerly she slid down the ground. Beatrice groaned slightly from the landing, and she saw a twitch in the vixen's ears. "Cherry, are you ok?" The lupine limped over to the Fox, "Cherr?"

"Sh-she was so y-young," the vixen stuttered, "It shou-should have be-been me." A sob left the smaller mammal and a paw covered her muzzle. "She was fifteen," Cherry whispered. Her ears pinned back, teeth bared and tail whipping behind her. " ** _SHE WAS FIFTEEN!?_** " shouted the vixen at the unconscious Polar Bear. She takes a haggard breath in and lets it out slowly. "I want to hurt him  _so_  badly," Cherry once again whispers, "He would d-deser-ve it." Another cry left her as she wrapped her arms around herself, tears flowing freely, "But I can't..." She collapsed, her eyes closed and her breathing erratic. "Why can't I?"

The Wolf officer kneeled next to her friend, "It's because you're a good mammal Cherr," the lupine placed a paw on the vixen's shoulder, "and I don't think Snowflake would want that." She wrapped an arm around the vixen and brought her close. Cherry turned into the larger mammal and leaned into Beatrice's jacket, staining it with her tears. The she-Wolf wrapped her arms protectively around the former working girl and simply held her. Beatrice didn't care what Pridmont and Delgato thought when they eventually arrived, or what any other mammal would have thought about a Wolf comforting a Fox. All that mattered to the she-Wolf was her friend needed her.

* * *

 

                       Beatrice walked slowly up the cemetery slope, the snow giving her traction as she pressed towards her destination. It had been several days since Tassut had been arrested, and even less time since several other Precinct Six officers had been placed in pawcuffs as well. While the lupine didn't like the sight of her co-workers being arrested, she knew it was for the best of Tundra Town. The Polar Bear was the worst offender, but the charges of the other six officers arrested ran the gambit from Battery and Bribery all the way to one count of Attempted Murder. Still the lupine knew that Precinct Six wasn’t clean and there was more work to do.

Beatrice huffed as the hill continued to steepen. She wrapped an arm around her midsection and gritted her teeth. The wounds the she-Wolf's received from Tassut weren't life threatening, and instead she had a large bruise on her back and left side. It made moving slightly difficult, and on more than one occasion she was awoken the night before by rolling the wrong way. The lupine was officially off duty this week and was on desk duty the next. Her doctor had recommended no heavy lifting or strenuous activity. Cherry had called her the day before asking to meet up, and doctors orders be damn she was going to meet up with the vixen. The she-Wolf finally reached the plateau and doubled over out of breath. The cold air and her haggard breathing fogged Beatrice's vision.

"You made it!" The lupine looked up and saw the Fox standing on top of the hill. The vixen was dressed much more modestly compared to last time Beatrice saw Cherry, but that wasn't too difficult. The smaller mammal was dressed in a long, black dress and was wearing a thick wool coat. Cherry's sapphire blue eyes were shaded by a brimmed hat, her black tipped ears sticking out the top, and a small smile on her muzzle.

The she-Wolf straightened up and padded over to the vixen, "Why wouldn't I?"

Cherry shrugged apologetically, "It's a weird thing to ask."

Beatrice chuckled and shook her head, "After everything you helped me with, I would be terrible if I didn't do something for you." She sighed and looked around, "So where is it?"

"Right here," the vixen bent down and brushed the snow. Slowly a rectangular stone was revealed from under the snow and a name written on the stone was revealed. It read 'Snowflake' but had no other information on it.

"No other information?" Beatrice asked tentatively.

Cherry shook her head, "Snowflake isn't even her real name, but no one knew what her name actually was." She breathed an erratic breath, "The only reason I knew her age was because we threw a surprise birthday party for her once." She laughed quietly, "Of course it wasn't her actual birth date, but she was the baby of the group and we all wanted to do something."

"What was she like?"

The vixen smiled and gazed ahead, "She was always so happy and her smile was infectious. Snowflake had dreams, dreams that weren't broken like the rest of us." She laughed again, "For some reason she loved strawberries. One time she almost ate some of Ginger's strawberry lube." Cherry's laughter grew louder, "After that we had to make a house rule of no flavored lube." Her mirth eventually faded and a sad smile appeared on the vixen's face, "We never had enough to buy food for everyone, but there would be days where I would work non-stop just to make sure that I could match our quotas and keep Snowflake fed." Her jaw quivered, "It didn't matter in the end..."

"She must have been important to you," Beatrice said softly, "For you to work as hard as you did for her."

Cherry shrugged, "She was like the little sister I never had." She breathed in and slowly blew out the breath. "My...home life...wasn't great and I kept making mistake after mistake in my own life." The vixen turned to face the lupine, her eyes shimmering, "Snowflake was like a little sister to me. I had hoped to get her out of the life before there was nothing left for her." She sniffed and tears started to fall, "I failed..."

"No," reassured Beatrice softly, "It sounds like you did the best you could." Her ears pinned, eyes narrowed and had to bite back a growl as the memory of the offending Polar Bear came to mind. "It's all Tassut's fault and he's going to pay. Right?"

The vixen nodded curtly and wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. She sniffed again, "When are they coming for her?"

"I talked to the coroner's office. They said they would be out around ten today." The she-Wolf glanced at the vixen and spoke cautiously, "Are you sure you want to be here for this?"

"Yes," Cherry said, her voice filled with determination, "I want to be here for her." She once again looked out to the horizon, "I just wonder how we'll pay for the re-burial..."

"No worries, the Z.P.D. will take care of that." The lupine glanced over her shoulder, down the hill she had climbed not moments before. Arnold had let her borrow a cruiser for the day, on the condition that she kept the dispatch radio off. She would have to get something special for her new Lieutenant. Pulling up behind her parked vehicle was a van with Z.P.D. coloring and insignia on the side. A few seconds later and two mammals exited the van, both wearing blue jackets with yellow lettering reading "Coroner" on the back. Beatrice looked further down the road as her ears picked up the distinct sound of heavy machinery. She saw a backhoe rolling slowly down the road, its large shovel raised high as it rumbled. "It looks like their early," commented Beatrice, she turned back to the vixen, "Are you ready?"

Cherry stiffened, but then nodded. Her eyes shone with as much determination as there were tears earlier. "I have to be...for Snowflake." She looked at Beatrice and smiled, "Thank you for doing this. You really didn't have too, but I just couldn't bear to bring any of the other girls out with me for this."

Beatrice smiled, "It's what friends do."

"Friends..." the vixen tested the word. She grinned, "Does that mean you'll let me help you with your fur?"

The she-Wolf balked, "What?"

"This'll be so  **fun**!" Cherry cheered, clapping her paws and bouncing up and down. "We're going to paint your claws and dye your fur and get you pretty, pretty dresses!"

Beatrice's brose rose, "Now  _I_  know your messing with me." The vixen laughed and the she-Wolf couldn't help but smile. Cherry had been through so much, more than the officer could even try to fathom, and yet she was still able to smile. Beatrice's entire life she felt like an outsider, not wanted by her pack or Precinct Six. This former working girl, who had met the lupine at her worst, helped the she-Wolf more than any partner or family member ever did. She wasn't sure what would happen in the future, Beatrice's work was dangerous and Cherry's future was even more uncertain. At that moment, sore, cold and waiting for a body to be dug up, the lupine felt happier than she had in a very long time. She just hoped that her and the vixen would always be friends.

"Once you get a makeover, we can finally get you a male!"

Beatrice cringed and her ears pinned back, "Er, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the other mini-story. For more reference, I see Changing of the Guard, Howlington Humility and Howlington Redemption as being one mini-story and the Wolf chapters, (Tight Clothing, Tight Spot and Tight on Time) as being another mini-story. Obviously they are all connected, but I like to make them trio's for some reason. Maybe easier for me to keep straight in my mind? Who knows! What I do know is that at the moment I don't have any other chapters planned for OW. That doesn't mean there won't be anymore, and DeadDireWolf already suggested a Duke/Judy chapter that I'm chewing on right now. Another idea I have is a prequel of Snarlov/Bogo chapters, but I haven't decided what they would even be about. If you have any suggestions or just want to tell me what you think of this chapter let me know.


	14. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke Weaselton and Detective Hopps converse about past mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Duke's day had been slow. If he were to be honest, it had been slow since he switched from bootlegs to knock-off's. Duchess did well enough in her spot near the casino, but the male's old stomping grounds seemed unwilling to give him any business since his change in merchandise. The old con's table was set up in the poorer section of Sahara Square on the lower half of Dune avenue. Normally this was prime real estate, with mammals willing to spend spend a little money to pick up items that are generally out of the budget range, but the Weasel hadn't seen any customers in the last hour.

He sighed as he leaned heavily on his foldable table and closed his eyes. The mustela was  _just_  making enough to survive. Compared to his mob days, or even simply when he was selling bootlegs, Duke was living on a razor's edge. The con didn't have any fears of losing the apartment or starving, Dutch made enough, but it was debts that were owed to not so nice mammals that worried him. If the older Weasel wanted to make sure that said mammals didn't come banging down his door, well then he would need to come up with the cash before the end of the week.

The old con heard the thrum of an engine with crushing of ashphalt and sand. He looked up and saw a large mammal sized white four door with tinted windows. Duke could smell a cop a mile away, and this one smelled of detective. The Weasel straighted up, folded his arms and sneered at the vehicle. He held that pose as he waited for whatever sorry excuse of an officer was going try and pressure the mustela into talking. Duke was legit, he even had a vendor's license...somewhere. Instead of the driver's door, the passenger side door opened. Duke could see under the car as a pair of long, grey paws touched down on the ground. The wind shifted and the mustela smelled a familiar scent. One that had caused him enough misery to last a lifetime. The con groaned and rolled his eyes before calling out to the figure, "Whaddya want flopsy?"

Hopps didn't respond and rounded the corner in silence. Unlike in the past, the Rabbit wasn't wearing a patrol officer's uniform. She wore a matching black suit jacket and dress pants. A simple blue blouse with a steel chain holding a gold badge completed the look. She walked to the Weasel's table and stopped just in front of it, arms folded and ears back.

"I guess ya ain't offica flopsy anymores," quipped Duke, "Ya moved up ta detective, huh  _rabbit_!?" He sneered once more and titled his head slightly up, "I's betcha ya feels real serperior ta us  _scum_  now!" The Weasel held his sneer, but the rebuttal or threats of arrest never came. Hopps simply continued to stand, with a sorrowful look. The old con frowned. He could handle swearing, threats of violence, actual violence, and arrest, but this silence needled the mustela. "Dis ain't a social calls, cause we don like each others," started Duke, "So dat means ya gonna squeeze me fur info." The Weasel snarled, a paw turning into a tight fist as the other pointed an clawed digit at the lapine, "Well too's bad! Ya ain't gonna get nuffin from me." He pointed the claw at himself, "I's only talkin' ta Reggie an dat's it!"

"I know," replied the grey doe quietly.

"Dhen why ya here!?" exclaimed Duke, becoming slightly unnerved by the calm Rabbit standing front of him, "I ain't doin nuffin wrong an I ain't got nuffin to say ta ya!"

"I'm waiting for my turn to speak," the detective said still quietly, "Once you've gotten everything you want to say off your chest, then I'll speak." Her comment left Duke speechless, and for several seconds he simply opened and closed his muzzle without saying a word. "Are...are you finished?" asked the Rabbit tentatively.

The Weasel regained his composure and stuck his nose in the air, "I's gots plenty ta say. Just not ta you's!" He turned his back on the lapine and tried to focus on some boxes he had placed against a wall. The mustela needed to do a quick inventory and make sure nothing had been stolen. "Does that mean I can speak?" asked the doe. Duke waved a flippant paw behind him as he focused on the boxes.  _"Ok, eight pawbags..."_

"I just wanted to tell you..."

_"Got seven watches, but whose wears watches anymores?"_

"...that I made a mistake three years ago..."

_"What Dutch says bout dem perfumes? Only pull dem out for whose again?"_

"...and I'm sorry threatening you with Mr. Big."

Duke stopped, his paws still in the box. The Weasel was wracking his memory, trying to remember what Hopps was talking about.  _"Lemme sees...Doug...onion dhings...donut...Wilde..."_ He blinked. "Oh yeah's," the old con muttered, "dat ting wit Big an da icing." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "How's I forget dat?" What would have been a memorably scarring moment for another mammal, was simply another day on the street for Duke. Sure he knew that being threatened by his old boss was special, not too many mammals who met him that way were still alive after all. Considering how crazy the week had been with the rising savage mammal attacks and the Weasel trying to make some quick cash just in case his family needed to flee, getting threatened was the most  _normal_ act that week.

The con straightened up with a groan and paws on his back. Duke may have still been able to outrun a lot of the officers of the Z.P.D., but even the mustela knew it wouldn't be for much longer. He turned back to the Rabbit with a frown, "Why's ya bringing dis up now?"

Hopps shoulders rose and fell as she let out a heavy sigh, "It's because of Reggie."

A brow now rose on the Weasel as his frown still persisted, "Wha? He say ta do dis?"

The Rabbit shook her head and her paws fell to her side, "No, he didn't tell me to do anything." She waved a paw in a circular motion as her mouth opened and closed. Finally the doe seem to find her words. "Before I met Reggie, I didn't realize that I still had some prejudices left inside me. After the press conference, I tried my best to change how I thought about others. It was difficult, but with Nick's help I thought I got over my old way of thinking... but I now realize I still have a ways to go."

Duke huffed and rolled his eyes, "Ya tink?"

"Yes," replied Hopps to the rhetorical question, "I do think that." The doe stepped around the table and stood closer to the distrusting Weasel. She breathed deeply as her nose started to twitch and the smell of nervousness wafted off of her. "I...rationalized what I did by thinking that it was worth it to threaten you in order to stop what was happening. I figured that one mammal's life was not equal to the hundreds, if not thousands, that were endangered. It was never my intention to harm you and..." Hopps ameythyst eyes shimmered as her emotions began to well up. The detective placed her paws above her heart, "...I  _really_  am sorry..."

To say Duke was speechless was to say the sun was warm. In his forty four years, not once had an officer apologized for mistreating the Weasel. In fact there had been bogus resisting arrest charges thrown at the con to explain some of the bruises he had received. Duke's wildest dreams never had cops apologizing, it was simply part of his life. Now though, as an emotional Rabbit detective stood in front of him,  ** _Actually_** looking close to tears, the mustela couldn't help but realize how much Zootopia was changing. Were there still corrupt cops? Sure. Did he deserve to get hassled for some of his old dealings, including the Nighthowler case? Of course! It was one of those decisions Duke wishes he could have back. Still, with a nephew in the Z.P.D., a niece as a nurse and the knock-off's not selling, maybe it was time for the old con to consider a change.

"Hippity-Hopp," started Duke, gaining the doe's attention, "Don't beat yaself ova dis, ya know?" He shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, "It ain't nuffin ta cry ova." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't get me wrong, tanks fur it. Ya da only one whose...did dis." The Weasel waved a flippant paw at the Rabbit. "But...uh...just...looks afta Regg every now an den's an we can calls it even, ya know?"

"Ok," Hopps replied, wiping at her eyes with the back of a paw. She sniffed and a smile grew on her snout, "I can do that."

Duke smiled uneasily. He was being friendly with a cop that wasn't Reggie and was slightly torn by it. On the one paw, his old instincts were screaming this was a trap. On the other, Hoops looked truly sincere.  _"Guess imma hafta get used ta dat..."_ The old con shook away his thoughts, "You's jus make sure ta keep dat partner aways from me's." The mustela glared at the driver side door and shook a fist at it, "Ya here's dat Wilde...we ain't friends!?"

Hopps giggled, "Sorry Duke, that's not Wilde in there." The Rabbit turned and glared at the car as well, "It's my... _new_  partner..."

"Not's a fan?" asked Duke, focused back on the doe.

The lapine turned back to the Weasel with a sickly sweet smile, "It's like being a fan of a root canal." She sighed and her smile waned slightly, "The Chief told me it was for a year, and then if everything works out I'd be partnered with Nick again." Hopps sighed once more, but the change in her smell and the contented look on her face showed this was of happiness. "To have my Fox again..."

"What was dat?" Duke questioned, not sure if he heard the Rabbit correctly.

"Nothing!" Hopps quickly responded, her smile now strained. She stepped backwards as a sliver of panic shone in her eyes, "It was nothing!" She tried to laugh it off, but it sounded too manic. "Well I best be off. Crime to solve, mammals to arrest." The Rabbit backed up to almost back around the car. She gave a quick wave, "Uh, bye Duke!" With that the detective hurried back to the passenger door and the vehicle left shortly after.

The Weasel was frowning as he chewed over what Hopps had let slip out. He gave a quick sniff, and noticed something that he missed before. The detective smelled an awfully lot like her former Fox partner. The con never gave it a thought before, since they were always assigned together. This level of scent would only be possible if they had physical contact recently...like this morning. Duke grimaced as the smell settled into the back of his throat. "I'm gonna tastes dat all day," grumbled the Weasel. He shook his head to try and ignore the slowly fading scent.

One thought that was growing in the mustela's mind was that meant a Fox and a Rabbit were together. He walked back to his table and looked down at his ware. Paws on his sides, Duke wasn't concentrating on the items, but on the idea. The Weasel wasn't a traditionalist, but even still the idea seemed odd to him. Eventually Duke shrugged and started to clear his table for the day. "So flopsy and Foxy are togetha...whose cares?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to DeadDireWolf who pointed out the glaring hole in my story that Judy hadn't apologized to Duke. This should rectify that! Also, guesses on who the other detective is. I think it's pretty obvious, but then again I know who it is as well so I'm cheating. Let me know what you think!


	15. A Weasel's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Z.P.D. deal with the death of Officer Weaselton.
> 
> Alternate ending to Protect the Badge Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

        They were too late...at least that's what Wolford had told Nick. The Fox had listened to the shaken Wolf go over the details of the raid, sometimes stopping and starting at different periods. What the vulpine was able to figure out was that the officers were simply a little too late. Kedi Puankulak, the Bobcat owner of the "Cat's Meow" had shot and killed Officer Weaselton. The lupine said he didn't remember too much after that, the shock of the scene apparently repressed.

It had taken some coaxing, but Nick was able to get McHorn to talk. Officially, all officers did their due diligence and the three largest suspects were arrested with as little damage as possible. Unofficially, it was mass chaos after the breach. The Rhino described how he had to hold back Grizzoli while Fangmeyer tried her best to stop Snarlov from crushing Svinya. Wolford stood in shock, shaking as the Wolf stared unblinkingly at the Weasel's dead body. Eventually the Sergeant was able to calm the Polar Bear long enough to grab the lupine's tranq rifle and somehow tranq all the suspects before threatening to do the same to the Brown Bear if he didn't calm down. The Fox was grateful that Hopps and he had been the one's to arrest Himils, if not there may have been one flattened Pika.

It had been six days since the failed raid, during that time public outcry exploded. Some called for the four responsible to face a firing squad, something that Zootopia hadn't used in close to a hundred years. Some called for a complete investigation into Officer Weaselton's undercover assignment and the obvious lack of oversight by the Z.P.D. to protect their own. These same voices called for Chief Bogo's badge. A small, but growing number, called for the removal of small mammals from the Police. The Chief spoke out against such rash decisions, but with mounting pressure for him to resign his words didn't carry their normal weight.

The vulpine was with his partner in an old cemetery in the Rainforest District. Both the Fox and Rabbit were in their dress blues, along with all other officers present. The Weaselton's wanted him buried with his parents. The city covered the expenses and Precinct One officers showed up en masse. Nick walked through the well kept grass towards the rest of the mourners, Judy clasped on his arm since they arrived. The doe had remained eerily when she first heard of the Weasel officer's demise, staying the professional officer that many expected. When they got back to the apartment, she let it all out. For months the Rabbit searched for the Weasel. It was crushing for the lapine that at the end of her search found Weaselton dead. Neither of the mammals slept well that night as Judy would cry herself to a fretful sleep and Nick would awake when she did.

The mass of mammals were mostly dressed in blue, many wearing caps and badges gleaming in the sunlight. Nick frowned as the pair began to make their way through the crowd. The sun was shining and a breeze was cutting through the District. It was a perfect day to be outside, but not to be at a funeral. They stopped next too Clawhauser, the portly Cheetah squeezed into a uniform that was a size too small. The vulpine didn't believe he would forget the End of Watch call the dispatcher gave. The normally jubilant feline's tone instead somber and filled with sorrow:

_"This is Precinct One dispatch officer Benjamin J. Clawhauser calling for Officer Reginald Weaselton...No answer from Weaselton...Officer Weaselton's watch has ended...Stay safe. Clawhauser out."_

Nick shook the memory from his mind and placed a paw over Judy's that was on his arm. The call haunted the vulpine's dreams as the name would change each time.  _"No answer from Hopps...No answer from Clawhauser...No answer from Wilde..."_ The tod squeezed the doe's paw as he tried to push the memory away. Judy squeezed his arm back. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick spied three small figures surrounded by an impenetrable wall of blue. There was no doubt that it was Duke, Duchess and Reginald's sister Mary. The Fox grimaced. The normal protocol at a funeral was to give your condolences to the family, but he wasn't sure that Judy would be up for it. One of them should do it, and it looked like it was going to be him.

He bent down close to the Rabbit, her ears pressed back by her hat, and he whispered quietly to his partner. "I want you to stay here. Just stay with Clawhauser and I'll be right back. Ok?" Judy's eyes pleaded with the vulpine to not leave her, but eventually she nodded and released him of her hold. Nick noticed that Clawhauser was looking at the two, and he gestured quietly to the Rabbit. The Big Cat understood and smiled sadly. He bent down and placed a paw on Judy's shoulder. "Hey Judy, why don't we talk about Reggie for a bit...ok?" The doe turned slowly to the feline, and Nick watched as the feline's smile faltered. The Fox knew both of them would be crying by the end, but he would come back for them once he was done.

Nick used his size to move past larger officers. Each face he saw was a co-worker, looking either stoic or morose. The one face he didn't see, and knew he wouldn't, was Snarlov. After the raid, the Brown Bear disappeared. Grizzoli had gone looking for his partner, but to no avail. The vulpine knew he would appear once more, but the Fox didn't believe as an officer. He finally made it through the crowd to the front. Across from the group of officers was a surprising sight to the vulpine. At least twenty females of different species standing on the other side of the open grave. All of them wearing black, but not all of the clothing seemed appropriate for the occasion. Almost directly in the middle was a she-Wolf in full attire and a red Wolf that Nick recognized as Lieutenant Howlington. A vixen was hanging off the female lupine as the sobs of the group of females was audible to the tod.

The vulpine moved towards the Weaselton family, his mind wracking itself for the perfect thing to say. Nothing came. The trio was arranged with Duke in the center, Duchess on his left and a younger female that Nick recognized as Mary on his right. All wore black, and the older female had none of the jewelry that she normally wore. The Fox decided that the safest course of action was to approach Duchess. He walked over to her and her head turned towards him as he got closer. The older female smiled and Nick bent onto one knee. Without hesitation he wrapped the female in a hug and she returned it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," whispered the vulpine.

"Hey," Duchess started, pulling away just enough to look the Fox in the eye, "It ain't ya fault. I knows ya would neva have allowed dis ta happen if ya knew."

Nick's mouth grew dry, "Dutch...I didn't give him a chance...He was...He just...Rick and..." The vulpine couldn't find the right words. Yes, Reginald and his relationship had started out badly, but after Judy made peace with the Weasel, maybe the Fox should have done the same. Instead he let the past define his view of the officer.

Duchess shushed the vulpine and placed her paws on his cheeks. "Don't be doin dat Nicky. You's didn't do nuffin wrong wit either of dem. Regg an Ricky were stubborn, dat's all." The Fox's smile, which had slowly grown with the female completely evaporated when another voice spoke up.

"Get outta here's Wilde," said Duke, his voice tired and holding none of the bite it normally held, "You's ain't nuffin but troubles fur us."

"Duke!" exclaimed the shocked older female, "Don't be sayin dat to Nicky!"

The older male turned slowly to the two mammals, his eyes red rimmed from tears. "When he's aroun, one of us dies," commented Duke quietly, "I can't take no more deaths, Dutch..."

Nick froze. What could he even say to that? Sure the vulpine could point out the facts. He had nothing to do with Rick or Reggie's death directly or truly indirectly. The stare that Duke was giving the Fox, an unblinking stare filled with pain, told the tod that nothing he said would change the con's mind. Nick gave Duchess one more hug and offered condolences once more before moving away from the Weaselton's. Mary didn't seem to be present mentally and Duke didn't want the tod anywhere near them.

Before he could slip back into the crowd, a black hearse appeared in the distance. Nick swallowed dryly as the atmosphere in the funeral goers changed as the air seem to be sucked out of the area. There was no denying it, no hoping it was a dream or that there was a chance to fix things. Reginald C. Weaselton, first Weasel of the Zootopian Police Department was killed in the line of duty. The Fox tried to squeeze once more past his fellow officers, moving desperately to make it back to Judy. They would need each other more than ever.

* * *

 

         Chief Adrian Bogo stood still in his dress blues off to the side of a stage with a podium set up. Officer Weaselton's funeral had been this morning, but the Mayor had pressured the Cape Buffalo into making a statement about the Weasel officer and what the Z.P.D. would change moving forward. The old Stallion wanted immediate change for what the Bull had just recognized was an ingrown problem.

Certain pieces of the situation had been taken care of, such as the arrest and charges leveled against Himil's and his associates. The District Attorney of Savannah Central had agreed with Adrian to make an example of them. All four of them were to be charged with first degree murder and fifteen years a piece for each firearm the Police found. That wasn't even including the slew of other charges that would assure that even the best Defense Attorney wouldn't be able to get them out of what was essentially a life sentence.

Vernon Blackpaw was arrested for Negligent Zooicide just after Adrian had learned of the mustela's demise. The Mountain Lion had some wiggle room to avoid the maximum sentence, but he was getting at least six months in prison for his role in Weaselton's death. There was no proof that John Zirafa knew of what his partner was doing. While no criminal charges could be leveled, the Okapi was immediately removed from the Z.P.D. with the union not even coming to his aid.

Another event that started happening was packages full of evidence against officers in Precinct Six started arriving. This only compounded the mess that the Tundra Town Precinct found itself in. Deputy Chief Howlington would step down for his lack of taking the information of an undercover in distress seriously. The plan was to have the Assistant to the Chief, an old Bull Moose by the name of Janus Eland, take over as Deputy Chief. The problem was that if Precinct Six had this many corrupt officers, than it would be reckless for them to continue the cycle. The Bull was thinking more and more that he should send his own Assistant Chief Pridmont over to become the new Deputy Chief. It would weaken Precinct One, but it may be best to keep Tundra Town from falling into chaos or Mr. Big's paws.

Adrian grimaced as he saw the growing number of reporters. In his breast pocket, was a pre-written speech created by City Hall. It was a song and dance to try and save the Mayor and City Council from any blowback from the public. The plan was for the Cape Buffalo to say this in front of the cameras, offering thoughts and prayers to the Weaselton family, and then giving vague answers to the reporters. The Bull pulled the folded and typed out speech. He looked at it in the palm of his hoof.  _"This won't bring change,"_ thought Adrian dismally,  _"It'll just allow the same old business as usual."_ He looked up to the cameras setting up in front of him.  _"Is this what we need? More of the same?"_ The answer to his question resounded in his own mind.

_"No."_

The Bull grabbed the offending paper by its sides and ripped it in half. He then grabbed those halves and ripped them further and further into smaller pieces.  _"I will not let one of my officer's sacrifices be in vain!"_ The pieces became smaller and the Chief was only slightly aware of bulbs flashing as he continued his assault on the paper.  _"Zootopia deserves better, Precinct One deserves better, Weaselton deserves better!?"_  With the speech in small enough pieces to not be irritating to the Chief any longer, Adrian stomped his way to the podium. He was supposed to start at seven o'clock, but the Bull was done waiting for his turn to act.

Adrian grabbed the sides of the podium, the lights and flashes from cameras spotting his vision as the Cape Buffalo glowered at the gathered group. "I was given a speech today to read for all of you," began the large mammal as more flashes appeared, "As some of you may have seen, I have decided not to use it." There was a smattering of chuckles from the reporters. "Just recently Precinct One has suffered a tragedy. We lost one of our own in the line of duty." Adrian frowned as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "His name was Reginald C. Weaselton. As his last name suggests, he was a weasel." Silence filled the air as all tried to listen to the Cape Buffalo. The Chief breathed deeply, and then continued to speak.

"Over three years ago, I had a poisonous view of smaller mammals. I saw them as weak compared to myself and other mammals, too weak to take on the criminals in Zootopia. Three years ago, I was proven wrong. Not once, but twice. I have never been happier to see a view I held of the world disappear than when a fox and a rabbit saved our city. The problem arose when it seemed as though other smaller mammals wouldn't be able to pass the Academy. In Officer Wilde's class there were other small mammals that tried, but sadly were not ready for the challenge." The Bull let the fact hang in the air.

"Then came a weasel that became the third small mammal to not only pass the Academy, but to be named Valedictorian. Officer Weaselton on his fifth day showed poise that other seasoned officers cannot claim to posses as he rescued his partner from four armed assailants. He then followed up that impressive performance by taking part in another altercation with firearms. Not only did he act admirably, but also put his safety on the line in order to catch all the suspects." A tension filled the air as Adrian once again paused.

"That is why I see it as not only discourteous, but downright  ** _insulting_**  when uninformed mammals feel the need to express their views that smaller mammals do not belong in the Z.P.D...In fact," the Bull swept a hoof over the podium, "I challenge those mammals to try and pass the Academy and  _prove_  their supposed superiority." The Cape Buffalo snorted and closed his eyes. "No...I don't want any of those mammals to sully the reputation of the Zootopian Police Department as like minded individuals already have." The Bull opened his eyes and straightened to his full height. "The only mammals that  _deserve_ the opportunity to serve in the Z.P.D. are those who are like Officer Weaselton. Those individuals who understand what Bravery, Trust and Integrity truly mean."

Adrian's gaze fell to the podium, "Those who understand what sacrifice is." The Chief turned his gaze, and his ire, back onto the assembled reporters. "That is why I call on all those individuals. All those who love this city as much as the rest of every single officer in the Z.P.D., who are like Officer Weaselton and willing to put their lives on the line so others may sleep in peace." He reached a hoof over the podium to the cameras, "Your city  ** _needs_** you. It will take all of us working together to fix Zootopia, and a thousand willing individuals to replace one Officer Weaselton." Adrian dropped his hoof and turned to leave, knocking the podium as he left the stage. There would be no questions as the Chief had work to do. 

* * *

 

       Zachary hadn't moved from the stop sign. The news break and the speech by the Chief of Police resonating with the skunk. This Officer Weaselton had done something no other Weasel had done and saved the city on top of it. The black and white mammal looked in the rearview mirror, his black eyes staring back at him behind a greasy, red pizza visor and matching polyester shirt to match. This isn't how he saw his life going. The skunk wanted to be a hero, just like Weaselton was...is. A car horn honked behind the skunk, startling Zach. The delivery mammal stepped on the gas and placed a paw on the pizza in the seat next to him. It was cold. It would also be the last one he would deliver.

Gale was huddled with her siblings in front of the television. Daddy was watching the news, but afterwards the six little kits could watch cartoons. The young raccoon was drawn to the sad Buffalo on tv. While her brothers and sisters jumped on each other, wrestling and playing, Gale frowned as a picture of a Weasel appeared next to the Big mammal. They both looked like they were wearing the same clothes. Maybe they were friends? The raccoon's friend Sally had to move away and sometimes she got sad when she couldn't the ewe. She didn't understand what was being said, but it seemed pretty serious. The sad Bull must really have wanted to see his friend again. If he little kit could, she would reunite all the friends together.

Future Deputy Chief of Precinct Three Gale Kruzok would describe this as her first memory of wanting to be a Police Officer.

Caleb was tired. The motorcycle that the old Wolf brought in just wasn't working. The Weasel had checked everything, from the head lamp to the tail pipe, but just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. The mustela had been wiping his paws with a cloth rag, his blue jumpsuit stained with grease and oil when he saw the television in the corner on the news. The volume was down, but the subtitles were on. The first Weasel of Z.P.D. had been killed in the line of duty, and instead of trying to push smaller mammals away the Chief was calling for more. Not just more small mammals, but all mammals who loved Zootopia. The young mustela straightened up and puffed out his chest. As much speciesm that the city threw at the Weasel, he never stopped loving the city of his birth.

"Hey!" called out Caleb's boss, an old Badger who was as grumpy as he was grey, "What are you standing around for? Get back to work!"

The Weasel frowned. Was this what he really wanted in life? Working on cars and bikes for the rest of his life? Caleb huffed and started walking towards the exit. He threw the cloth onto the nearest car and kept on moving. "Where are you going!?" exclaimed the other mustela.

"Gonna be a cop!" called out Caleb over his shoulder. If that other Weasel could do it, so could he.

* * *

 

          Adrian had just arrived at his office. The two days since his off-script press conference had been difficult for the Bull. The calls for his badge had become more adamant and the City Council announced they would hold a vote of confidence for the Chief of Police. He expected all to vote no confidence and his job to be lost before the end of the month. The Cape Buffalo hadn't even sat down before his phone was ringing. Adrian groaned before picking up to answer. "Bogo here."

"Adrian, you get my email!" came the excited voice of Ursula Friedkin.

The Bull frowned, he hadn't heard the Polar Bear this excited since he suggesting making the Ice Wall higher. "What's this about Ursula?"

"Have you checked your email or not Bison butt?"

"You've been talking with Wilde again," sighed the Bull as he ran a hoof over his eyes, "I can't believe he told that damnable name..."

"Sorry Bully, but I thought of it before! Anyway,  **LOOK AT YOUR EMAIL**!?"

Adrian cursed quietly as he pulled the receiver from his ear. The Cape Buffalo started up his computer, tapping an impatient digit on his desk as the old model slowly came on. After what felt like an eternity, the Bull was finally able to open up his email. One from Friedkin had the title "Academy Application Breakdown." This was an annual email that all the Chief's received from the Z.P.A. to give an overview of the species applying. Normally the email meant very little, with the only recent change being the addition of "Rabbit" and "Fox" category. Reading through the message, everything seemed normal to the Chief. Nothing immediately jumped out to the Bull, until he reached the "Other" category. This category was normally for those exotic mammals who wanted to apply and was may have a pawful, instead the number read 849. The Bull blinked and rubbed his eyes just to confirm the number was correct.

"You there, Horns?" Friedkin asked.

"I don't understand," Adrian finally responded, "...what is going on?"

"I'll tell you what Chief.  ** _You_** put out a Call to Arms and Zootopia responded! I personally went through all the applications last night and counted by species. There was the normal hundred plus bunnies, thirteen foxes, eighty four raccoons, seventy four skunks, forty nine jackals, twenty one badgers of all types, but more importantly  ** _Six hundred and twelve Weasels!_**  That's not including our normal numbers, which brings us to close to eleven hundred applications! Chief, I'm gonna level with you. The Z.P.A. has  _never_  had that many applications in one year, and most of these have come in the last twenty four hours!"

Adrian was stunned. He opened his snout to speak, but closed it as no words came out. He ran a hoof between his horns as he stared wide eyed at the screen. The Bull let out a heavy breath, "This is amazing." A thought came to the Cape Buffalo, "This is going to be our largest class in years."

"Largest by numbers Chief!" the Polar Bear exclaimed, "I'm gonna need more bunk beds... _Small mammal_  size!" There was obvious pride in the female's voice and the Bull couldn't help but smile.

"We've been given a second chance Major," Adrian started seriously, "And I don't want to waste it."

"Agreed, are you thinking anything specifically from me?"

The Bull leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Officer Weaselton performed an arrest using his own body as a projectile. While I'm against any recruits learning this specific move, I am in favor of us creating new training methods for our smallest recruits."

"Adrian..." Friedkin started slowly, "Are you giving me permission to try new methods that may not be in the regulations?"

Adrian grinned, "Keep them alive and unhurt Ursula. As long as I'm Chief, I want you to start creating new methods to allow for  **Every**  officer to be effective as possible."

"Will do Chief! Friedkin out."

The Cape Buffalo hung up the phone and folded his hooves together, the email still on his screen. Adrian frowned as he considered his next move.

* * *

 

               RollCall had been quiet for too long in the Bull's opinion. The pounding and chanting was a ritual that was older than Precincts in Zootopia, and without it the Chief never felt like he started his day right. Adrian was storming through the hallway with the assignments of the day. Officers were dodging out of the irate Bull's way, with the Chief barely taking notice. He wasn't sure how his officers would react to what his orders were. They could love it. They could hate it. At the same time what he was about to ask was nothing new, just even more necessary now.

The Cape Buffalo reached the door in record time. Clasping the handle tightly, the large mammal threw open the door, listening with some satisfaction at the resounding slam into the wall. He walked slowly and with purpose to the podium. Unlike with the reporters, the Chief had a speech planned. The Bull let the folders in his hoof hit the podium with another satisfying slam. He looked out over his officers...his brothers and sisters in blue. Mammals who put their lives on the line every single day in the hopes of reaching the impossible goal of peace in Zootopia. The sad gazes, slouched shoulders and pinned ears from the previous RollCall's weren't present, instead shock and curiosity was on each officers face.

Adrian pulled out his reading glasses. He knew what each folder said. He knew who was assigned to what. He had even read the loose paper on the folders a hundred times just to assure himself it wasn't a dream. "I just received a phone call from Major Friedkin. She's given me an interesting piece of information." He raised the loose paper, a print out the email she had sent him. The Bull didn't expect even the best eyes of his officers to see the tiny print. "This shows the total of applications the Z.P.A. has received this year. The total is One thousand fifty three." A murmur arose from the officers. It may not have been common knowledge, but even they recognized this number wasn't normal. "In the last forty eight hours, over  ** _Nine hundred_** new applications have come in!" He slammed the paper back, "All small mammals, and I plan on taking each and every mammal that passes through the Academy."

"That means we're going to have to make some room...Grizzoli!" The Polar Bear straightened in his seat, "Find Snarlov. I either want him back in uniform or his resignation on my desk, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Grizzoli responded before standing and rushing from the room.

"Afterwards meet up with Pridmont in Tundra Town...Wolford, Fangmeyer, Delgato." The Chief glanced at each called officer; all eyes were focused on the Cape Buffalo. "You are all to meet up with Assistant Chief Pridmont as well." He gave them a predatory grin, "I want you three to help clean up Precinct Six. It  _needs_  it."

The Wolf grinned, teeth on full display, "They won't know what him 'em!" The Tiger's chin rose slightly, yet her expression didn't change. All three officers stood and grabbed the file from the Bull.

"Hopps! Wilde!" The two smallest officers straightened up. Adrian could tell the emotional toll of Weaselton's death affected the Rabbit greatly. "You two are to meet up with Major Friedkin to discuss training tactics for the smaller recruits."

"Will we be staying at the Academy?" asked Wilde. The Fox's expression was blank, but there was strain in his voice.

The Bull couldn't understand exactly why, but from the way the vulpine was almost hovering physically over his partner revealed his worry. Adrian looked at Hopps. The doe's ears were pinned back, and he couldn't remember them being up in the past week. Her gaze was down and her paws folded in her lap. "Yes...the plan is for you two to stay at the Academy for two weeks. I believe it'll help the Major consider all the necessary needs for this new batch of recruits. The Cape Buffalo didn't miss Wilde losing some of his tension. Maybe some time away from the city would be good for both of them...

Hopps mumbled something incoherently.

"Say again Hopps?"

The Rabbit glanced up at the Bull, "Smaller toilets." She glanced back down, "The recruits would benefit from  _not_  falling in."

The Fox chuckled, "Maybe get some smaller shower stalls. I remember feeling like a kit in some of them."

Hopps giggled and her ears gradually rose, "Though the towels worked well and the beds, while hard had tons of room."

"If you want those to stay for the newest recruits, I'd recommend not mentioning that to the Major," Adrian said with a raised brow.

"Of course sir!" The doe replied, some of her natural excitement coming back.

The Bull held their file low and the partner's quickly collected it and left. The Cape Buffalo looked onto his remaining officers, all waiting for what could possibly be their last assignments. "There will be no cruiser patrols today." The officers didn't mutter amongst themselves this time, but the questioning looks told Adrian that there was confusion among his ranks. "Precinct One will be patrolling only Savannah Central. Paw Patrol, split between the north and south. Sergeant Higgins will take the south. Sergeant McHorn, the north." The Bull's chin rose, "I will personally be walking around today. So I expect every one of my officers to be on their best."

There were several low "Yes, sir," but not with acceptable enthusiasm. Adrian snorted, his ear twitching in frustration. He smacked his hoof against the podium, "I can't  ** _Hear You_**!?" There was a much louder chorus "Yes sir!" The Bull straightened up, his gaze sweeping over room, "Whenever one of us goes down, we all stand up. Now more than ever we must stand tall.  **Is That Clear!?** " The response to the Chief was deafening as roars, trumpeting, and other primal noises erupted from the Precinct One officers. Adrian nodded with pride as the rhythmic pounding and chanting that RollCall had been missing finally returned. He swept his hoof in the air towards the door, " ** _Move Out_**!"

* * *

 

           Robert Wesonnola walked into Precinct One, his tail twitching with excitement. The recent Valedictorian was arriving at the giant building for the first time, and the Stoat was brimming with energy. He pushed through a large, glass door and was in awe at the high ceiling of the Precinct. The smell of Rabbit caused the mustela to whip his head in its direction. Standing in front of what the young mammal was the front desk stood a grey doe. Next to her was an older looking Red Fox and a rotund Cheetah leaning over the desk. There was still only one Rabbit and one Fox in Precinct One, and there was no question in Robert's mind who they were. He was looking at none other than Sergeant Judy Hopps and Officer Nick Wilde, famous heroes of Zootopia and personal idols of the Weasel.

_"Ok Bobby, you got this...You're just about to talk to the two mammals who are pretty much responsible for you having your dream job...Nothing to worry about..."_

All of his excitement now turned into nervous energy and Robert started to slowly make his way towards the small group of mammals. His paws were shaking in anticipation. The Weasel going to do it! He was going to calmly say "Hello" to his new co-workers and all was going to be right in the world. Before he could gain the dynamic duo's attention, he saw the Big Cat make eye contact with him. There was a brief moment of sadness in the feline's eyes before he smiled down at the mustela.

"Well hello! I'm assuming you're the new officer."

The Rabbit turned to the approaching mustela. She smiled at the new mammal, "Hello there! Judy Hopps, what's your name?"

Robert froze, his paw partially out towards Hopps. Was there anything more embarrassing than looking like a fool in front of your heroes? "H-Hello," the Stoat squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his growing mortification down. "I just graduated from the Academy. I'm uh, excited to be here!" He smiled as his heart beat rapidly. The mustela saw Wilde step towards the Rabbit and place an arm around her shoulders.

"You still haven't said who you are," the tod said in a teasing tone. He winked at the thin mammal, "Nick Wilde by the way."

The Stoat laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry! Name's Robert Wesonnola. This is just so surreal to me!" His giddiness grew once more as he looked all around. "It's crazy that I'm here..."

"It's been three years since we had a Weasel here," the vulpine officer commented, "I'm glad to see Precinct One finally getting another."

Hopps nudged the taller mammal gently and glanced up at her partner. "We should be glad to have  _any_ officer, Nick, not any specific species."

The Fox chuckled and rubbed his side gently, "Sorry Carrot's your right." He moved the paw and offered it to the new officer. "Welcome to Precinct One, Officer Wesonnola."

The young mustela grasped the offered paw and shook it, "Glad to be here, Officer Wilde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of writing what could have been was inspired by MrAwesomeMatty who suggested that if Weaselton were to die, it would be a bittersweet ending. That's kind of what I tried to show this as. 
> 
> For those wondering, Judy becomes clingy to Nick and instead of becoming a detective, she decided to become a Sergeant so they could stay partners. Their relationship is a known secret at that point in time in Precinct One, thus Nick's ease in draping his arm around her.
> 
> The three different views from mammals after Bogo's speech were me trying to show how it was affecting other mammals. Zachary was inspired to try to be the hero he wanted to be. Caleb to give it a try, because if one Weasel could why couldn't he? Gale's was simply that she wanted to reunite lost friends, and of course this drive would lead her to great success.
> 
> If anyone has any questions or needs clarification about anything specifically, than please comment and I'll be more than happy to answer. This chapter isn't like the others on OW, so I'm more willing to talk about certain ideas in this one compared to other times where I want to say something, but it'll be revealed later in the story.


	16. Running out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective John Zirafa deals with his career scheduled to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_****John Zirafa was dressed in his best suit, an old Olive green number that he bought for his first day at Precinct One. He nervously pulled at the sleeves of his jacket and wiped at invisible crumbs on his white button down and matching green tie. The Okapi was standing outside Chief Bogo's office, waiting for the bull's decision. His three weeks suspension was almost over, two working days and then his weekend and he would be able to come back to the Precinct. The question that haunted the large herbivore was, would they allow him to?_

_In his nineteen years in the Z.P.D., twelve in Precinct Eight and seven in Precinct One, John had never found his place in the department questioned. Now though, after his partner Blackpaw's actions, he felt isolated from his co-workers. The Mountain Lion had decided to use Officer Weaselton for his own ends and had dragged the older detective down with him. The detective straightened his tie once more. That feline may have destroyed John's career, yet all Blackpaw got was his walking papers. The herbivore was the one who had to deal with the backlash._

_"Damn Vernon," muttered the Okapi under his breath, "pulls this crap, and then forces me to clean up after him. If I see that mangy cat on the street, why I'll-"_

_Chief Bogo's door opened, Assistant to the Chief Pridmont holding the handle. "Detective Zirafa," the lioness spoke cordially, "the Chief is ready for you."_

_"Thank you ma'am," responded the Okapi, "You look lovely today, and I hope I'm not taking too much of your busy schedules."_

_"It'll take as long as it needs too," said Pridmont, her voice hardening, "And light flattery won't help you."_

_"Apologies ma'am," replied John respectively with his eyes cast down and shoulders hunched, "I didnt mean to offend you."_

_The Assistant Chief hummed in thought. "Let's get started then Detective. If you'll step in..."_

_The Okapi smiled genially at the Lioness and stepped forward, entering the darkened office. Whatever was about to happen, John was confident he would be able to maneuver out the worst consequence._

* * *

 

             John sat behind the wheel of the large mammal vehicle. He watched disinterested as his partner talked with what she said was a "source." The Okapi was doubting how useful, or for that matter willing, the source was considering the yelling and posturing Duke was doing. The detective wasn't worried about Hopps' safety, the Weasel was a threat to no one and the Rabbit had a reputation for being extremely competent in paw to paw combat. He tapped a hoof on the wheel as his mind wandered.

The two had been partnered for a month now, and it had been rocky to say the least. If the herbivore had expected any understanding from his smaller counterpart, than that idea was thrown out on the first day. It's not that the lapine was rude to the giraffidae, just the opposite she was as courteous. The problem was the undertone of distrust that lined her every action. Something as simple as retrieving evidence was quickly snatched up the the grey doe. In years past John would have been overjoyed to have a partner willing to do all the heavy lifting, but those days were gone. Even worse, he could tell she was worried that he would destroy or "lose" evidence, or fabricate some. The Okapi had been labeled dirty by his fellow officers, and it followed him around like a bad smell.

The detective heard the Weasel shouting something over the hum of the engine. He glanced over to see Duke shaking a fist in his direction, followed by a pointed glare from Hopps. The Okapi groaned. The last thing he needed was his  _partner_  talking bad about him to known felons. He snorted with a flick of his ear, there was nothing to be done. John had less than a year now and he wasn't about to rock the boat any more than necessary. He tapped his hoof once more against the steering wheel, more out of irritation now.

Eventually the passenger side door opened and a pair of black tipped grey ears appeared. In one swift motion, Hopps lept into the seat with ease. She closed the door before letting out a heavy sigh, her long ears falling to the back of her head.

"Any luck?" asked John.

"I didn't come for information," replied the doe curtly, "I needed to right a wrong...besides Mr. Weaselton won't talk without Officer Weaselton and I respect that."

The Okapi grunted and shifted the car from park to drive. "Usually we just pick up Duke for his bootlegs and squeeze him." This wasn't the first run in the detective had with the old con, and it probably wouldn't be the last. John had no idea how Duke always had a claw on what's happening on Zootopia's streets, but he knew that mustela was never wrong.

"As I said,  ** _detective_** ," the emphasis on his rank by the Rabbit wasn't missed by the Okapi, "He'll only talk to us if Officer Weaselton is present, also Mr. Weaselton has changed his business model. He's selling knock-off's now, but is advertising them as such."

"His vendors license?" questioned John, growing frustrated with the doe and the change in Duke's routine.

"Must have slipped my mind," replied Hopps coolly, "Apologies, detective."

The older detective frowned but didn't say anything. This passive aggressive dialogue that he and his partner shared were everyday activities. The doe seeming to have decided that the Okapi was a hindrance and nothing more, a stepping stone on her bright career. There was a time when John's career seemed bright...

The male sniffed and slowed to a stop at a red light, "So where to next?"

"I'm not sure," responded Hopps, "all of our leads have dried up."

He had an idea, but he wasn't sure that his partner would like it.  _"Doesn't matter anyway Johnny Boy...your times a ticking..."_ The detective frowned, his own musings depressingly accurate. John shook his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I have an idea," finally the Okapi spoke. He turned on his right turn signal and turned right. "We have to go to Canal District."

Hopps sighed, "I hope you're right..."

John grimaced, "So do I..."

* * *

 

          John pulled into an open parking spot at Pier 39. While the number may have seen high, the Okapi knew that the area was one of the oldest active piers in the Canal District. It was used to harbor personal vessels of some of the few residents of the district. The detective turned off the vehicle and opened his door. The rancid smell of decaying vegetation filled his nostrils and the salty air filled his lungs. The Okapi closed his eyes and breathed deeply. For twelve years this had been his home, and in those twelve years the herbivore learned to love the smell of low tide. John slowly slid out of the car and straightened up.

The detective's ears flicked at the sound of the passenger door opening and closing. He strode to towards the entrance of the pier, a sign declaring "Welcome" and its number. The Okapi knew the Rabbit would catch up with him. John had slowed down over the years and Hopps was still filled with the enthusiasm that should only exist in rookies. "You don't have to follow me," commented John, "This source is an old friend of mine, no danger."

"Better to be safe than sorry," was the doe's response.

The large herbivore stopped and sighed, rubbing a hoof over his eyes. "Look Hopps...this mammal doesn't take well to new faces. You come with me, and he'll clam up."

"I thought you said he was a friend?" the Rabbit questioned pointedly.

"He is, and a former detective too, but let's just say his exit from the Z.P.D. wasn't too friendly. You understand?"

"So what?" started the annoyed smaller mammal, "You just want me to sneak around the pier and look for clues like some cartoon detective?"

"I don't want you to come at all!" snapped John as he stared daggers down at the doe, "but I know you're going to follow me anyway, so I'm giving you fair warning." A silence fell between the partners with neither willing to budge. Finally the Okapi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fine Hopps, stay in earshot. Just don't follow me or this'll be a waste of a trip." The detective continued down the old, familiar pier. His hooves moving with little thought to his destination, ignoring the soft padding of the smaller mammal behind him.

An old Trawler boat, its white paint chipped and rust showing in different parts, was the detective's destination. The windows on the side of the boat were frosted and made it impossible to clearly into the cabin, but an old wooden door was ajar letting the smell of alcohol and burnt seaweed waft through the air. John stepped gingerly onto the back of the boat, "Permission to come aboard!"

"Rutt off!" shouted a voice from inside the cabin.

The Okapi chuckled and shook his head, covering the back of the boat in two steps with his long legs. "Is that anyway to treat an old partner?" John peeked his head into the cabin. The walls were fake wood panels that were as old as the dark blue carpeting that line the interior. Each side of the cabin had a sickly green cushion that ran the entire length of the wall. Beer bottles littered the floor and cushions as the place didn't look like it had been cleaned im months. In the far corner was a small rounded table that held black and white television.

Sitting on one of the benches with a beer in his hoof and facing the TV was a wrinkled Zebra. The trademark black stripes of the mammal were faded to a dark grey around his muzzle. The other herbivore was wearing a stained t-shirt and pair of holey cargo shorts, a beer belly separating the two. He turned to look at John, a glazed look in the other old mammal's eyes that showed he was already drunk. It had just past noon. "What you want Johnny Boy?" slurred the Zebra, "haven't seen you in a long time."

"You saw me less than a month ago," corrected John, "You were painting the town red at the Rust Bucket."

The equus hummed in thought, "Don't remember going to the Bucket."

"That's cause you keep yourself liquored up most of the time," commented the Okapi coldly. He sighed and walked over to the opposite bench, pushing the trash out of the way to make room. "What a waste of a mind," he stated sadly, sitting with a groan, "You were so smart Jimmy."

"I wasn't just smart!" exclaimed the Zebra, pointing a tremoring hoof at his own chest, "I was the best!"

John grimaced, "In Precinct Eight..." The truth was the herbivore sitting across from him could have made it any of the Precincts. James "Jimmy" Punda was an excellent detective, whose experience and intelligence rivaled some of the best in the city. He was also the Okapi's former partner in Precinct Eight. He rubbed the back of his head, still grimacing, "I need your help Jim...the case I'm on is a big one."

Jim huffed, "What else is new?"

"Come on Jimmy," pleaded John, hooves clasped together, "Just help me out one last time!"

"That's what you said last time," countered the Zebra, "and the time before that, and before that and so on. You've been using me the last five years to keep your damn career afloat."

"Last time Jim, I swear! I just need a little pus-"

"No!" shouted the equus, throwing his beer to the floor and sending suds flying everywhere. He pointed an accusatory hoof at the Okapi, "I  ** _Told_**  you that you couldn't handle Precinct One, but did you listen?  ** _NOOOOOO_**! Your head was so far up your  **Ass**  that the only way to get it out was for someone else to pull!?" The Zebra gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath from his outburst, "I...tried...ta...warn you."

John looked away. They had this argument before when the Okapi had been offered the possibility of moving up to Precinct One. The detective wanted to jump at the opportunity immediately, and why not? He helped break open one of the biggest smuggling cases the Canal District had seen in decades. So why shouldn't John had tried his hoof at the big leagues? The answer to his question came after the first month when he worked more cases in that time than he had in any month at Precinct Eight. All the detective wanted was the glory that came with being in Savannah Central, part of the best of the best, instead he found himself barely keeping his head above water.

Jim's breathing slowed, and eventually he let out a heavy sigh. "Beer?" he offered.

The detective shook his head, gaze still not looking at the Zebra, "On the clock..."

"Where's your partner?"

Johh chuckled dryly, "Probably somewhere listening to everything we say." He turned his gaze back to the Zebra, "Judy Hopps is my kitsitter."

"A Rabbit in the Z.P.D.," grumbled Jimmy, "Who would have thought..."

"She's the real deal," retorted Johh, "As fake as I am, she's real." The Okapi glanced away, hesitant to continue, before his gaze slid back to the Zebra, "I've only got a year left Jim...that's all..."

"What? You gonna retire?" the equus balked.

"No...force out...same as you..."

"Mine was immediate," groused the Zebra, "You still have your badge still."

The Okapi shrugged, "Too many losses too fast. Next year I'm being replaced by a Fox and that's the end of that."

"Foxes...Rabbits...Weasels...when did the police become so soft," snarled Jim, "In my day you could shake down a suspect and solve a case in less than a day. Now everyone and their mother has rights and is willing to sue."

John didn't respond right away, focusing on the floor between them. Eventually he looked up and stared hard at the former detective, "You going to help me?"

The Zebra grumbled under his breath, glassy eyes darting left and right before meeting the Okapi's gaze. "Last time?"

The detective smiled in relief, "Last time."

* * *

 

_John walked through the doorway and to a chair in front of Chief Bogo's desk. The Bull in question was sitting at his desk, eyes closed and hoof rubbing the side of his head. The Cape Buffalo looked exhausted. The Okapi was about to sit, but decided to wait to be told so. The larger mammal continued rub the side of his head and didn't seem to notice the other herbivore at all. The detective shifted from hoof to hoof before clearing his throat and smiling as broad as possible, "Well Chief, you called and I came!"_

_The Bull straightened up in his chair. With eyes still closed, he cracked his neck and let out a contented sigh with a smile. That smile disappeared as soon as he opened his eyes, replaced by a deep frown. "Sit detective," commanded the Chief, the Okapi did just that, "One year."_

_John's ears turned towards the larger mammal, his brow furrowed in confusion, "Sir?"_

_"In one year's time you will be forced out of the Z.P.D.," continued the Chief, ignoring the detective, "Don't take this as some form of mercy or me willing to give you another chance. We are short, and need at least a year before we can advance another officer to detective."_

_The giraffidae tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, "But...I don't..."_

_"Let's cut the crap, shall we?" Bogo responded, leaning back in his chair._

_"Well spoken as always." Pridmont slyly remarked._

_The Cape Buffalo glared behind the detective before gazing back at the other herbivore. "I read over your file. Closing cases? Average. Arrest rate? Average. Physical performance? Average." He folded his hooves and leaned on his desk, "To put it bluntly Zirafa, I expect better than average from my detectives. In fact, if not for spikes of excellency around annual review, than I may have picked up on it sooner." Chief Bogo glared, "Of course I picked it up because not only are you average, but you're **lazy**  as well."_

_John's ability to smile returned and he gave his best for the Bull, "Sir, I can assure you that I'm not lazy." He straightened up and puffed out his chest with pride, "I have worked hard for where I am."_

_The Okapi eyes went wide as he felt a hot breath on his left ear. "We went through all seven years of your reports," whispered Pridmont, "We then compared it to whichever partner you were assigned at the time and found something interesting."_

_The detective swallowed dryly, slightly trembling, "Wh-what...there's..."_

_"You copied all of your partner's reports," the feline now whispered in his other ear, "Since there's generally no reason to read two reports of the same situation, we missed that little trick of yours." The lioness laughed, "I've been **very**  busy these past weeks!"_

_"There's an explanation," John tried to defend, "I would sometimes get so behind that-"_

_"Every...single...one..." Pridmont whispered, "None of the reports were yours alone. Sure maybe you would change a word or two in the beginning, but the past four years you haven't even tried."_

_"I interviewed your former partners personally," added the Bull, "and the picture I uncovered was a belief that you never pulled your weight." The Cape Buffalo snorted, his eyes drilling into the Okapi, "That will change."_

_"Your new partner will be Judy Hopps," said the feline as she walked to the side of the Chief's desk, her predatory gaze locked onto the detective, "She's still inexperienced, but she won't let you get away with not working." Her cheshire smile sent a shiver down the Okapi's spine, "Perfect for you!"_

_John's snout hung open. There was no escaping his fate as it was either work a year or quit now. The older mammal couldn't imagine his life outside of the Z.P.D., yet his career now had a countdown. "That's not fair," started the herbivore weakly, "It's not right!" He shook his head and stood, hooves clenched at his side, "I didn't... **Do**  anything wrong! It was all Blackpaw! Why are you taking it out on me!?"_

_"You say you did nothing wrong, but you didn't do anything either." Countered Pridmont._

_"Inaction is worse," added the Chief, "Breaking the law for selfish gains I can understand, but to not act and put a fellow officer in danger." The Bull's expression changed from irritation to disgust, "That is unforgivable." Chief Bogo stood, still behind his desk and flicked a hoof to the door, "Get out of my sight Zirafa, and **pray**  you stay out of it. Just because its easier to keep you, doesn't mean your job is safe."_

_John nodded numbly. His career had been shown to him, dissected and destroyed because of one mistake. The Okapi turned and headed towards the door, all the blood had left his snout and his eyes were wide. He was shaking with each step, torn between bolting from the Precinct to never return or collapsing to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Instead the Okapi continued his unsteady journey out of the office, wondering how it could have all gone so badly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DrummerMax (I believe) is the reader who asked about Zirafa a long time ago. I wanted to try and do the chapter earlier, but WW needed my attention and it was too fun to give up writing about Cherry and Beatrice.
> 
> If its not clear, Zirafa is just skating through. He gets credit for others work and keeps getting paid. When he gets in a jam, he goes to Jimmy. Zirafa isn't evil like Blackpaw, just simply lazy. Is that better or worse? I don't know. Let me know what you think!


	17. A Vixen's Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Daquari is kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Cherry was sitting on the cold bus stop bench as snow drifted lazily down, resting upon her head and shoulders. It had started snowing, and the wind mixed with the night air to chill the Fox to the bone. She pulled her thin, blue coat closed tighter, trying to keep the bag of goods underneath dry. She was exhausted, the part time job at Pawnera's didn't pay enough, but it was the only place willing to hire her. A former prostitute, not that she put  _ **That**_  on her resume, with no true skills meant that no one would give her an opportunity. Sadly the money she received from the Z.P.D. had all been used on bills and fixing the residency. The black t-shirt she wore underneath that was her uniform was stained with different soups and spreads. Working with food did have some benefits as she clutched the bag filled with leftover bread, bagels and pastries protectively.

The vixen's eyes grew heavy as the bus grew later and later. She shook her head and tried to stay awake, but it just didn't seem possible. This wasn't the most she ever worked, or the latest she had been out. Time on Tundra Town streets had hardened Cherry's body and mind to deal with the district's harsh weather. What weighed the female down was her soul. There was something draining in dealing with other mammals food and the complaints that came with them. Prostitution was still a worse career, but being harassed by customers who treated her worse than some of her former clients wore down on the vixen's faith in mammality.

The girls were doing their best, surviving off of the scraps they could get gather. Only nineteen still remained at the old house on Frostbite Way, but not all of them were lucky enough to be employed. Candy talked about some of them working the corner every now and then to keep  _some_  money coming in, but Cherry struck that idea down immediately. They were all supoosed to be moving forward with their lives, not backwards. The youngest of them were in school and the unemployed were hitting the pavement every day for a job. For  ** _Any_**  of them to go back to prostitution would be a step back for all. Still it was becoming harder and harder to agrue against the growing opposition led by Candy.

Cherry's eyes flew open, startled awake. She had inadvertently fallen asleep and now found the cold even worse. The snow had built up on her, coating her in a thin layer of white. The Fox wanted to drift off, but shook her body fully to keep awake. There were too many stories of working girls drifting off at night and not waking up the next morning. The vixen couldn't afford to be the next tale. She unwrapped her tail from her legs, it had wrapped around as she slept, and used a shaking paw to wipe off her now soaked jeans. Cherry had no idea what time it was, and hoped that she hadn't missed the bus completely. It would not look good to her bosses if she came to work in the same clothes she wore the day before.

The crunch of snow caught her attetion, and an ear instinctively twitched in the sounds direction. There was another crunch, followed by another, each heavy step getting closer and closer to the vixen. Cherry glanced in their direction and gasped. A large Polar Bear, wearing a purple track suit was walking towards her. The sleep deprived brain of the female reacted instinctively, as she scrambled onto her hind paws and clutched the food closer to her chest. Wide eyes, ears pinned and tail flicking wildly behind her, the vixen at first glance thought it was Tassut. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and her heart was trying to break out of her chest. He had been let out and found the Fox.

"Oh my  _ **Gawd**_  you're so pretty!" came a shrill voice from the Polar Bear, "I'm  ** _So_**  jealous of those eyes!"

Cherry blinked. The Polar Bear's lips never moved, and the voice didn't seem to fit such a large mammal. As the shock wore off, she noticed that the ursine had his paws out. One facing up, and the other facing down with a small amount of space in between. As the Bear grew closer, the sharp eyes of the Fox saw a tiny figure standing in the middle of the paws. The vixen focused on the figure.

It was an arctic Shrew with black fur on her head and bangs that framed her brown fur face. Her sea foam green eyes matched the green of the smaller female's stylish dress. A white fluffy coat finished the ensemble and the quality her clothes showed how wealthy she was. The Shrew waved eagerly at the vixen, "Hello! I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

Cherry's gaze narrowed, "Do I know you?"

"You're Cherry Daquari right? The Fox whose been helping clean up Precinct Six?" The Fox nodded. The smaller female clapped happily, "Great! Kevin did say he thought it was you, but I wanted to make sure. Can you call the car around Kevin?"

The Polar Bear moved the top paw to a pants pocket and pulled out phone. He hit a button and brought it up to his ear. The ursine spoke so low that even Cherry's ears couldn't pick up what he was saying, but it was a short conversation that ended. With the phone back in its place, the Bear moved his paw once again to cover the smallest mammal.

"It's  _ **So**_  great that I met you! Daddy has been talking about trying to reach out, but didn't want to send the wrong message either." The Shrew giggled, "Sometimes he can be a little too heavy pawed." A large, black limousine pulled up to the curb. The passenger door swung open revealing another Polar Bear, this time wearing a navy blue tracksuit. The Bear holding the Shrew headed towards the opened door as the other Bear stepped out and and surveyed the area. Before the Bear entered the car, the Shrew spoke. "Oh Raymond! My friend is coming as well. Could you be a gentlemammal and give her a paw?"

Before Cherry could react, the Polar Bear in navy blue reached a paw for her. Just then the vixen wasn't holding food in the middle of the night, but back on the corner waiting for Tassut. There was no Reggie to save her. No Beatrice, or Pridmont or Delgato or any of the other officers she worked with. There wasn't even a Rameo to eventually break it up. It was simply Cherry and Tassut. She couldn't stop the spike of fear in her, or the blood curdling scream that escaped her. The Fox barely recognized the look of confusion in the Bear's eyes before the world went black.

* * *

 

       Cherry slowly came too, her eyes fluttering briefly as she turned onto her back. She kept them closed as she stretched out on her soft bed. The vixen stopped, her bed wasn't soft. Her sheets and pillows weren't this comfortable, in fact she didn't own sheets! A haggard breath left the vixen as she tried to gain her bearings. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in a strange bed, but that life was supposed to be behind her. The Fox tried to breath normally, in and out, desperate to keep calm.

She began a checklist that the former working girl created early in her career. First she wiggled her all of her paws and digits. She then moved further in, moving her arms, legs and tail until she reached her chest and hips. The vixen arched her back and swayed her hips, thrashing about in anyway possible. Cherry let out a satisfied sigh and rested on the soft bed. There didn't seem to be any damage, and other than her normal soreness, the Fox felt fine. She snuggled deeper underneath the sheets, her fur ruffling under the sheets, at least she...

Cherry's eyes sprung open,  _"How did I not notice?"_  The vixen apprehensively lifted the sheets, just enough for her to peek under. Her cream colored fur led down to her black cotton panties. She snapped the fabric down as her ears pinned back. Where were her clothes?  _"Is this someone's sick way of getting off!?"_ She frantically looked around the room, trying to find any clue to her location. Her gaze fell on her clothes. They were folded and on a nightstand closest to her. In all her experiences waking up in a strange bed unclothed, there was never a time when the former working girl's clothes were folded. She clutched the sheet close to her chest and squirmed closer to the edge of the bed. When she reached it she placed a hesitant paw on top of her clothes. They were dry. Cherry breathed deeply, letting out the breath slowly.

"Ok," she muttered, "I woke up in a very nice bed, pretty much naked, but my clothes look like they were dry cleaned. The room is..." The Fox looked around the room, this time focusing on the decour.

The room's white walls were pristine, and the gold painted trimmings highlighted that. The ceiling had a mural painting of the moon and stars with a midnight blue as the background. In the middle of the ceiling was a hanging chandelier whose light was turned low. There was a nightstand for each side of the bed and two doors that were both closed. There wasn't much else other than an antique wooden hooded chair that looked older than all the girls ages combined.

"...stunning. What is this? Was I brought to the Fritz-Snarlton?"

The shock of the decour faded and the vixen shook her head. "Ok Cherr, you got this. First, you get your phone and call Beatrice. Then you hide somewhere safe until she gets here and kick someone's tail in!" She nodded, confidence building as she had a plan. "Right! Time to get dressed and send out an ess oh ess." The Fox was feeling better about her situation. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it on. She was confident that as soon as she made the call, her favorite she-Wolf would rush to her aid with the full weight of the Z.P.D.

"It's going to be fine Cherry," the vixen reminded herself, "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

 

            Everything was not fine for Cherry. The vixen peeked around a corner with the only viable weapon she could find, a large toilet brush. Her phone was missing, but her wallet and i.d. were still in her pocket. There was no phone in the room, no window in main area or adjacent bathroom. There was no way to communicate with the outside world, or in other words the Fox was on her own. Her eyes darted along the hallway. Artwork adorned the walls and a red floor runner led to a heavy set of double doors. They looked like they could lead the vixen outside. Her coat wasn't with the rest of her clothing, which meant that she would have a limited amount of time before she froze. The pro's of the known cold outweighed the con's of her hidden captors.

The vixen quietly walked down the hallway, toilet brush raised high, as she tentatively stepped towards possible freedom. Each step quickened as Cherry approached the doors. Her breathing became shallow and ears stood up, listening for anything. Once she had reached the midway point of the hallway, a voice spoke behind her.

"Ah, there you are Miss." said the calm voice.

Any cool Cherry had left broke at the sound of the foreign voice. Without looking behind her, she bolted for the doors.

"Miss, wait!"

The Fox ran as fast as her legs could carry her, closing the distance between her and the door in a matter of seconds. The clatter of hooves behind her propelled the vixen towards the handle. She jumped and grasped it with both paws, dropping her impromptu weapon.

"Miss I implore you-"

Cherry used all her strength to try and turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. The vixen flailed desperately as the steps behind her grew louder. Just when all hope seemed lost, the handle turned and the door opened. With a triumphant cry, she swung into the gap and threw her body against the door, closing it behind her. Her successful smile vanished as she realized three things. One, she was now in a study and still not outside. Two, she wasn't the one who opened the door. Finally three, the mammal who opened the door was the largest Polar Bear Cherry had ever laid eyes on. The vixen couldn't help but whimper under the unnerving gaze of the large ursine. She wrapped her tail around herself and prayed for the best.

"Koslov!" called out a scratchy voice, "Please, fetch Jonathon." The Polar Bear nodded and opened the door, revealing a panting older Caribou in a black and white tuxedo. "Jonathon," the voice started sternly, "I was supposed to be informed immediately as soon as she woke."

"I'm...terribly...sorry sir," the herbivore panted. He straightened up and breathed deeply, composing himself, "I went to fetch her coat from the dryer and when I returned she was missing."

"All is forgiven...now prepare some refreshments for our guest and myself."

"Your usual sir?"

"Yes...and some fresh fruit as well. I believe our guest would enjoy it."

The herbivore bowed at the waist and departed. The Polar Bear closed the door.

"Koslov, please escort our guest closer. I do not believe she can see me."

The Polar Bear named Koslov bent low and brought his paw close to Cherry. The Fox pressed herself flat against the closed door and closed her eyes, bracing for the imminent pain. It never appeared. Tentatively, the vixen opened her eyes. The paw that was supposed to hurt her, the one that was larger than her head, hovered palm up in front of her. The Bear's stoic expression hadn't changed, but Cherry did not feel any malice from the large mammal.

"My child," began the voice, "So long as you are my guest, you have nothing to fear."

The Fox hesitantly placed her paw into the ursine's. She held her breath as the much larger paw closed around her's, but let it out when the touch remained gentle. Koslov escorted Cherry, almost doubled over, to the desk in the middle of the study. Sitting on the desk, the vixen saw an arctic Shrew with bushy eyebrows in a small swivel chair.

The small mammal wore a tailored suit, but had loosened up his attire. The suit jacket was on the back of the chair, with the vest and top button of the shirt undone. He smiled and waved a paw to the Fox. "It is nice to formally make your acquaintance, Miss Cherry Daquari. I have heard much about your exploits." He offered his cheek to the female, but she didn't budge.

Cherry cried out when the Bear's hold on her tightened. She started to hyperventilate and tried to pull out of the closing trap.

"Koslov, no!" reprimanded the Shrew, "We have not been formally introduced." The grip on the Fox loosened. The small mammal shifted in his chair, "I must apologize my dear. My associates have done you a disservice and I would like to rectify that."

"Wh-who are you?" stuttered Cherry.

The Shrew placed a paw on his chest, "My full name is Vito Alphonso Toporagno Bigleone." He waved a paw out towards the Fox, "...but you may call me Mr. Big."

* * *

 

        Cherry couldn't stop shaking. The tremors were causing her to spill her tea whenever she tried to drink it. The Fox went from being kidnapped, to having a plan, to not having a plan, to possibly almost being killed, to not being killed, to sharing a late night snack with the most dangerous crime boss in all of Zootopia who didn't take kindly to her former profession. So to say that she was frightened was an understatement. It didn't help her nerves that the large Polar Bear Koslov stayed behind Mr. Big, staring down at her with an unchanging expression.

The three of them were in a parlor, surrounded by plush feinting couches and armchairs ranging in size from as large as an elephant to as small as...well an arctic Shrew. The table that they were using was made out of rosewood, and the smaller table that the mob boss was using was made from the same material. Oil paintings hung on the walls surrounding them, all of different Shrews of varying age. Above an ornate fireplace hung what looked like a family portrait. Mr. Big sat with the female from earlier and a young male on either side. On the crimelord's lap sat a very young kit Shrew. The smells of fresh fruit, savory tea and the relaxing decour should have put the vixen at ease. Instead her instincts were screaming that it was a trap, that she should run and hide while she still had the chance.

"How is your tea?" asked Mr. Big politely, sipping on an appropiate size cup for himself.

"I-it's quite lo-lovely, thank you." replied the scared vixen.

The arctic Shrew hummed in thought, placing his cup down. A silence hung in the air as the other two mammals waited for the smallest to speak. Finally he did. "Koslov, leave us," commanded Mr. Big. The Polar Bear didn't move. The mob boss chuckled, "Do not worry my old friend. I believe I am in safe paws." At those words, the ursine bowed and exited the room. Big chuckled once more, "He doesn't show it, but Koslov worries more than any other mammal I know." The chuckling dried up and the boss brought a paw up to rub his head, "Well...except for myself." The silence returned between the two remaining mammals. "Were you born in Zootopia?" The Shrew finally asked.

"Uh, no," Cherry responded hesitantly, "I'm originally from a place called Fox Burrow way out west."

"I as well wasn't born here," replied Big, "I came hear when I was young, but not as young as you." The vixen looked away with ears pinned. "As I thought...what is your greatest desire Miss Cherry?"

The Fox glanced at the Shrew before looking away, "My desire?"

"What do you want most in the world?"

Cherry's muzzle opened and closed. There was so much that she wanted, yet all seemed impossible to give. She wanted financial security, for all the girls to have good jobs, for the youngest to go to college and get out of the spiral that tried to destroy all of them. She wanted her friends to find happiness and love, for everyone to be safe and no one to get hurt. More importantly she wanted to feel like she had a  ** _Purpose_** , one that didn't involve food or lying on her back. One that she could devote all of her energy too. The vixen looked back at the Shrew, tears now streaming down her cheeks, and was about to respond when she stopped. How could she trust Mr. Big?

The arctic Shrew seemed to sense this hesitation. He stood from his chair with a groan, pushing himself up and out. "My child, I see your mistrust," he said as he slowly walked towards the Fox, "and I would like to prove my worth." He stood on her side of the table and motioned down with a paw, "Your paw, my dear." Cherry laid her paw on the table pads up.

The small mammal tried to lift his leg onto it, but failed to raise it high enough. He instead grabbed her digit and pulled himself onto the paw, groaning and panting the entire time. Finally he laid on his back, victorious in his struggle. "I am old," commented Mr. Big. Cherry stifled a laugh as the Shrew stood slowly. She watched as he straightened out his rumpled shirt and pants before looking at her. "My dear you now have my life in your paw," started the mob boss, "If you so wished it, you could crush me with ease." Even though his eyes were hidden by his large brows, the female could feel them matching her gaze. "I do not believe you will."

"Why?" Cherry had to ask. There was no reason for the Shrew's confidence in her.

He smiled gently, "Because you have a good heart."

The vixen was stunned by his words. She wanted to refute him, to tell him all the wretched and horrible things she did for money. Wanted to tell him that she was the worst and had on more than one occasion spiraled out of control. The problem was she didn't want that to be her anymore. The Fox wanted what Reggie had given and what Beatrice continue to inspire. Hope. Hope that even in a city like Zootopia, where someone's worth can be measured by what vile act they are willing to do for money, she can still be good. Cherry moved her paw slowly, trying not to let Mr. Big fall as she stretched out her paw closer to his table.

The arctic Shrew stepped off her paw gingerly, "Thank you, my child."

The female waited for the male to settle back into his chair before asking the most important question. "What do you want from me?" Her gaze was fixed on the crimelord as he picked up his cup once more, "I have nothing to offer you, yet you treat me like an equal...why?"

Mr. Big sighed and stared down into his tea, "When I was young, I was a very angry male. My empire is built on the corpses of those who tried to stand against me. As I grew older, I realized something." He looked up at the Fox, "I do not want that to be my legacy." With a free paw, he motioned to the portrait above the fire, "I have a beautiful daughter and an even more precious granddaughter...I do not want them to live with  _my_ mistakes."

"So what do I have to do with it?"

The Shrew leaned back deeper into his chair and smiled, "You haven't answered my question yet, my child."

Cherry glanced down, focusing on her own tea cup. She picked it up, her paws steady and brought it to her muzzle. "I want to help mammals," whispered the vixen in her cup, like wishing on a star, "I want to help them not make my mistakes."

"A noble want for someone with such a good heart," commented the smaller mammal, "I understood taking down Sergeant Tassut was for a vendetta, but the other officers had no history with you. You helped take them down simply because it was just."

The vixen sipped her tea, only half filled and slightly warm, but nothing tasted better. She brought the cup down, still not looking at the Shrew, "So what do you want from me?"

"I caused so much death and destruction, but I want to do something  _good_. Something that will continue to shine long after I have left this world for the next..." Mr. Big pointed a digit at the Fox "...and I want  _you_  to look after it."

"Why me?"

"I believe you will only use it  _for_  good and never let it corrupt," concluded the Shrew.

Cherry frowned, "That's a big responsibility."

"It is."

"And what exactly is... _it_?"

Mr. Big chuckled waved a paw to her, "Whatever you believe Tundra Town needs. So long as it is good, I will be happy."

"Before I agree to this," started the vixen, her gaze narrowing on the smaller mammal, "I need to know two things. One, how I got here and two where's my phone?"

The mob boss groaned and pinched the bridge of his muzzle, "In my daughter's...enthusiasm...for finding you, it slipped her mind to  _explain_  the situation. Your dealing with Sergeant Tassut gave me pause in approaching you as I normally would and was the reason for not reaching out earlier." He sighed heavily and began to rub his forehead, "After you were brought here unconscious, clothes soaked, you were undressed by a maid. She missed your phone and threw it in the dryer with the rest of your clothing." Mr. Big shook his head, "I will replace your phone as well as the food. I am truly sorry for the trouble you went through tonight."

Cherry felt a mirth building up in her, as the tension from earlier completely melted. She tried to suppress the urge to laugh, but it turned into a snort. Then a giggle. Finally ending with her giving in and laughing openly about the series of events. Eventually she sighed and settled down, an amused smirk still present. "Well that explains it," the vixen said. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile, "I believe you were about to offer me an opportunity?"

Mr. Big leaned back and laughed, "Yes, my dear...I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another addition to Cherry's storyline. I know exactly what she's going to suggest to Big, but would love to hear if any of you have guesses.


	18. No Small Crimes Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington investigate's a domestic abuse case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

         "So I was thinking of names for my hypothetical building," Cherry's voice said over the phone speaker, "and I have a few candidates. Want to hear them?"

"Sure," replied Beatrice, her eyes staring forward and a hot coffee in her paw, "but they better be good."

"...now I'm not sure if I want to tell you honey."

The she-Wolf chuckled. She sipped from her warm cup and tried to focus on anything but the overwhelming cold. The young officer was sitting in an unmarked car, watching a small mammal apartment complex in the middle of the night. While the snow could pile high, plenty of smaller mammals still lived in the snowy district. Their lighter weight actually allowed them to traverse the tops of the snow much easier than larger mammals, but housing was a different problem. Unlike the rest of Tundra Town, the sidewalks of the smaller buildings were heated to allow the residents access in case of a snow storm. It didn't always work, and it wasn't uncommon for Precinct Six officers to have to dig out the smaller complexes carefully.

The clear night and heated sidewalks were advantageous to the she-Wolf's mission. Reggie had called in a favor two weeks ago to look into possible domestic abuse. The possibly abused was a young rat by the name of Kryssa Rotta. Female, age twelve with seven other siblings but technically the oldest. All of the kits were the same litter and went to the same public school. Mother and father, Bertram and Olympia Rotta, lived in the same apartment for the last nine years. The father worked overnight at a waste disposal plant and the mother stayed at home. Teachers at Kryssa's school praised the female for her intelligence and work ethic, but had started noticing bruises and injuries on the rodent. Since none of her other siblings had any, and the young rat always deflected when questioned about them, all they could do was make a note each time and keep an eye out on the playground to ensure she wasn't being bullied at school.

Beatrice glanced at the folder that held all of this information. It had taken some overtime hours to collect it, and some help from the girls to track the young mammal, but it would be worth it if she could just talk to the rodent. "So, are you going to tell me the names or not?" questioned the she-Wolf, "You peaked my curiosity."

Cherry hummed in thought, "Well...there's Cherry Daquari's Love Shack. Cherry Daquari's Quick Fix and of course Pop yo Cherry!"

"I hope those aren't really your best ideas," grumbled the lupine, "because they all sound like Brothels."

The vixen laughed, "Of course they aren't honey, but after you put me on the spot I just  ** _had_**  to mess with you!"

Beatrice groaned and shook her head, "Your not going to tell me now, are you?"

"Nope! Don't you know I enjoy a good  _tease._ "

"Oh good a sex joke," the she-Wolf deadpanned, "I was starting to worry that you lost your touch."

"Ha! I haven't lost anything. If fact, dare I say it, I could be in the prime of my escort career right now! Getting to the top on my paws and knees."

Beatrice's ears flicked back. For all their joking, the Wolf didn't like to remember her friend's former career. She hadn't said it outright, but before the Fox started talking recently about opening up a building the lupine had started to worry that Cherry would go back to her old lifestyle. Beatrice could tell money was tight, and on the few occasions she was off suggested a "movie night" with the other girls so she could bring some pizzas. The vixen was too proud to take a donation, but she wasn't too proud to eat provided food and watch movies cheesier than their dinners. The she-Wolf bit her lip, she wanted to do more but wasn t sure what. "Cher..." Beatrice started tentatively, "You're...not doing that...right?"

There was a heavy sigh from the other line, "I'll admit...I considered it...and Candy wanted to go back to it too...but this...let's call him, benefactor...wants to help make Tundra Town a better place, and so do I."

"I just...can't you tell me  ** _anything_**  about this mammal?" pleaded Beatrice desperately, "I don't want you walking into some con or a trap." The lupine sniffed and her ears pinned completely back. "You're my best friend," continued the she-Wolf quietly, "And I don't want to lose you..."

"You won't," responded Cherry softly, "Your stuck with me till the very end. I promise."

Beatrice sniffed again and wiped at her eyes with the back of her paw. She couldnt help but be emotional sometimes. While she had cut back dramatically on  ** _how_**  much, it still squeaked out with close family and her small circle of friends. "I'm glad to hear that." A silence fell between the two mammals. The officer used that opportunity to drink her warm beverage and continue her quiet vigilance outside the complex. She sighed and checked the digital clock in the car. It was 9:13 and still no Kryssa. The Wolf officer was beginning to worry. "You said she usually gets back around this time from the library?"

"That's what Ginger told me, and I haven't known her to lie yet."

"Why does it seem like Ginger's the one who does the sneaking?" questioned the lupine.

"Let's just say I didn't realize how flexible bunnies were till she started working for Rameo and leave it at that."

"Ew," cringed the she-Wolf, "thanks for that image."

"Welcome!"

Beatrice huffed with a smile, when her gaze fell on a small figure wearing what looked like a backpack. Her eyes narrowed as she tries to focus on the figure. "I gotta go Cher."

"Remember Bee, she's probably scared. So be  _nice_."

"I'm always nice!" retorted the lupine. She hung up before the vixen could get in her quip and stepped out into the cold. The she-Wolf walked on sidewalk towards the small figure. The figure stopped, and the officer didn't need her nose to tell the young rat was afraid. Beatrice gave the rodent a reassuring smile before kneeling down to her level. "Kryssa Rotta?" asked the officer.

"Y-yes?" stuttered the smaller mammal. She gripped the straps of her backpack tighter.

"My name is Officer Howlington," started Beatrice as she pulled out her badge, which was larger than the rat, out of her coat pocket, "Can I ask you a few questions?" The she-Wolf tried to speak as soft and as low as possible, yet still the rodent flinched.

"M-m-m my mother t-t-told me no...not to speak ta-ta-ta strangers."

The she-Wolf's expression saddened. Reggie had suggested that it was the mother who was responsible for the abuse. Still the young female showed the same respect that Beatrice showed to her own. "Ok," once again the officer started, aware that she was stretching the law as it was talking to a minor without a parent present, "How about I give you my number, and if you ever feel like telling me something you can. Sound good?"

Kryssa hesitated, but eventually nodded. She pulled her bag off her back and opened it up, grabbing a small notebook and pencil. The rat looked at the larger mammal expectantly.

Beatrice sighed. She had hoped to be able to help the smaller female right away, but that didn't seem possible. Add to her physical inability to enter the apartment, and there wasn't much else the lupine could do to help the young rat. She would ask the principal if she could keep an eye out for any more injuries, but that was it.

_"Kit steps,"_ she lamented as she brought her phone out and showed the smaller mammal her desk number, " _One little step at a time..."_

* * *

 

         The she-Wolf was on a warpath. She stormed through the hospital hallway towards her destination, the small mammal wing. Beatrice's didn't stop for any mammal, simply moving around confused patients and employees as she bit back a snarl. Two days. That's all that had passed since contacting Kryssa and her ending up in the hospital. The preliminary report had been the small mammal suffered an "accident" in her place of residence and simply "tripped" down two flights of stairs. The lupine believed that as much as she believed in hairless apes from space. Her partner was...somewhere...it didn't matter as she seemed to get a new one every week. No mammal at Precinct Six could keep up with her, especially when she was on a rampage.

The young officer made it to the ward. Her ears pinned back and she bent forward for her head to clear the low ceiling. She only slowed long enough to flash her badge at the nurse's station before continuing to the room she was informed to go too. The lupine stopped in front of room 214 and breathed in and out. Kryssa didn't need an agitated predator hovering over her, at least that's what Cherry said, she needed someone strong to listen to her. Beatrice grasped the handle, but paused. She fought against her twitching lips and closed her eyes.  _"She's alive...not your fault...just get the facts..."_ The she-Wolf gently opened the door and slipped into the room quietly. There were two curtained areas, but only one was in use. Laying in a tiny bed unconscious was Kryssa Rotta.

A Weasel nurse was in the room, checking a machine the rodent was connected too. The mustela turned to the officer with a morose expression. "How can I help you officer?"

Beatrice pursed her lips. The Weasel smelled familar, but the Wolf couldn't put a digit on why. The mustela had streaks of white in her brown fur, mixing with the white underneath her chin, and strands of it in her long tail. The maroon scrubs she wore only highlighted the white. The brown eyes of the nurse shone with a kindness that would only benefit her chosen profession. "Officer Howlington," started the she-Wolf professionally, "I'm here to investigate Miss Rotta's accident." She brought out a notepad and pen, opening it up to a blank page, "Is there anything you can tell me yet?"

The nurse frowned, tapping a claw on the tip of her muzzle. "Beatrice?"

The Wolf blinked, "Uh...yes...have we met?"

The Weasel smiled, "No, but my brother told me you would look into Kryssa's case." She stepped towards the lupine and reached a paw out, "Mary Weaselton, sister of Reggie."

Beatrice smiled, "That's why you look so familiar." She shook the accepted paw before releasing it, "He told me you were worried about Miss Rotta..." The lupine glanced over at the unconscious rodent, "...and I can see why sadly."

Mary grimaced and looked back at the bed, "It's not good." She turned back to the Wolf, "There's swelling in her brain, damage to her spinal column, and several fractured bones throughout her arms, legs, chest and tail." The mustela sighed heavily and ran a paw over the side of her muzzle, "If the swelling doesn't go down, then they may need to put a stent in. Problem is there's no way to know right now if there's internal bleeding, making the entire procedure even riskier. The hope is that with the medical cocktail we're pumping into her that it'll go down and we can focus on the next serious issue." The small mammal opened, then closed her muzzle.

"What is it?" pressed the officer.

" ** _If_**  we are able to get the swelling down...there's the possibility that Kryssa will never walk again."

A sense of dread filled the lupine as her eyes went wide, "Wh-what?"

"There's swelling in the spinal column as well, but the attending doctor thinks that there could be several fractures hidden throughout." Mary ran a paw over her eyes and let out a heavy breath. "He says he's seen injuries like this before...and that is a normal outcome." The nurse sniffed and rubbed her eyes with a back of her paw. "Sorry, I shouldn't be getting so emotional...but see this little girl reminds me..." The mustela shook her head, "...nevermind..."

"Where are the parents?"

"At home. One of her brother's called nine one one. From what we were told, the father was still at work and the mother was dealing the other siblings. From what anyone can tell, she slipped and fell."

A disbelieving brow rose on the she-Wolf, "She slipped?"

"I believe it just as much as you do." replied the nurse, "However we won't know more until she wakes up."

Beatrice nodded with a frown, once again her paws were tied. A thought occurred to the she-Wolf, one that just might work. "Mary, whenever the parents are here, can you tell them that the Police are investigating their daughters 'accident.' The Z.P.D are looking into whether faulty design in the apartment steps led to their daughter being injured. Tell them to contact me whenever, or to come to Precinct Six and ask for me."

The Weasel's brow rose, "Won't they be suspicious?"

The she-Wolf gave a predatory grin, "Well, I hope your acting skills are sharp. Because the only way I see me getting to the bottom of this is talking to her parents."

Mary nodded, her gaze determined and paws clenched tightly, "I'll do it."

"Good," Beatrice sighed, glad that the nurse was willing to help. She walked over to the bed and laid her much larger paw on the youngest mammal's arm. The size difference meant that the lupine covered almost half the rodent's body. "Don't worry Kryssa," whispered the officer, "I'll get you justice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I try to write about the Weasel family tree, get distracted, and come up with another Beatrice mini-story. This is also what happens when work is slow and your given enough time to write. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Side note: Before I forget, I want to ask everyone's opinion. It was brought up in a review on FFN on whether or not Cherry and Beatrice would be a couple. I'll admit, I have no idea. I want Cherry to find love, because she deserves it in my view, but how and with who I dunno. There are so many routes I could take with it, but I want to see what the readers think as well!


	19. No Small Crimes Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington continues her investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              The plan had worked and Beatrice had to quell her rising hackles. The she-Wolf had finally received the call she had been waiting for all week. Mary had done her part as the Rotta's had come in willingly to Precinct Six and asked for the officer by name. It had been three days, and each day the lupine came to check on the young rat. The brain swelling had gone down, but the news didn't get better after that. The attending doctor's preliminary diagnosis had been correct. There were several fractures up and down the rodent's spine, and possible nerve damage in her lower back. After the threat of surgery had subsided, and any internal bleeding healed or healing, the hospital started to cast up her different broken bones. The small mammal was a sad sight to say the least.

The she-Wolf calmly walked to Interview Room Two on Lower Level One, paw holding a beige folder filled with documents. The door was open, and the lupine could hear the faintest sounds of high pitched whispering. She tried to shake the notion that they were getting their stories straight. The lupine put on her friendliest smile and stepped through the doorway.

Sitting on a large round table in appropiate sized chairs was Mr and Mrs Rotta. At a quick glance, they both looked exhausted. Their clothes were old and the two looked a little too thin. The smell of decaying garbage confirmed Mr Rotta's employment, and also blocked the lupine from smelling any possible emotions.

The she-Wolf pulled out the chair her size at the table at sat down. "Mister and Missus Rotta, my name is Officer Beatrice Howlington-"

"Like the Deputy Chief?" interrupted the female rat.

The Wolf didn't have to fake a smile at the mention of her grandfather, but did have bite back on correcting the rodent. He wasn't the former Chief just yet. She nodded, "Yes...now I need to ask you some questions regarding your daughter."

"I thought that this was about the steps?" asked the male rat cautiously.

"Of course," Beatrice reassured, "but in order to confirm that, the investigation needs to go over your daughters habits." She flicked open the folder and tilted it up. "Let's see...is Kryssa having any trouble at school?

"No." answered the father.

"Only in math." replied the mother.

The she-Wolf hummed. "Where does she go after school?"

"The library." answered the mother.

The father frowned, "What does this have to do with the apartment?"

"Just ruling things out." the lupine replied with a smile before focusing back on the folder. "Have either of you noticed any injuries on your daughter?"

"No." responded the mother quickly.

"Hold on," interrupted the father slowly, "there was her sprained wrist not too long ago."

The mother scoffed, "Nothing more than a kithood injury."

"There were also those bruises on her arm before that," continued the male, "And that shiner she had for awhile."

"It all comes with rough housing and playing about," huffed the mother who crossed her arms, "nothing more than that."

"Have your other kits received injuries?" questioned Beatrice coyly. The female rat simply glared at her, so she turned her gaze to the male who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Not that I can remember..."

"How would you know Bert, your never home!" snapped the mother, "You're always working or too tired to help around the apartment."

"I w-work to put food on the table!" exclaimed the father with paws swung wide, "Do you think I  _want_ to work at the d-du-dump in the middle of the night?!"

"Ok, that's enough," interjected the she-Wolf calmly, bringing a paw up, "No reason to fight. Everyone should just  ** _relax_**." If the young officer knew one sure way to make mammals not relax, it was to tell then to relax. She had watched that mistake made over and over again, and admittedly sometimes made by her. The lupine kept an observant eye on the two rodents. The father seemed to settle down, but the mother was still agitated. Beatrice smiled once more, "Now, does your daughter have any friends?"

The rats shook their head no.

The she-Wolf frowned, "None?"

"Well, not that she's close with," admitted the father tentatively, "most other kits make fun of her for her stutter." There was a twitch from the mother, as if she wanted to correct her husband, but she remained quiet.

"Is there anyone outside of family that she's close with?"

"Her speech therapist, Gladis."

"Gladis Vitpals," interrupted the mother irritably, "She's a snake oil sales mammal if I ever met any."

Beatrice cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She said she could fix Kryssa," spat the mother, "Said that she'd be able to have her talking normal in no time!"

"N-no," stuttered the husband, "sh-sh-she nev-never said t-that!"

"I should have known better than to trust you!" exclaimed the female rat, "You said she would help, but  ** _Nooo_** Kryssa's too lazy to work in it and that con keeps taking our money anyway!?"

"I-I-it's not something th-that you c-c-c-can get over!" hissed the husband, "I-I-I've told you th-this before!"

"Like I'm going to listen to my weak spined husband! Won't even stand up to his boss to get a raise and feed his family!?" The female snarled, her voice dropping to above a whisper, "I wish I never met you."

"Is that why you hit her?" questioned Beatrice darkly, "She stuttered like your husband, and so you hit her."

"She's so weak," spat the mother, "if she gained a bruise or two because of that weakness, well its no fault of mine."

"So you pushed her down the steps," continued the officer, "because she was so weak."

" _ **I did not** **!**_ " screamed the mother, standing out of her chair with her paws balled and shaking and tail lashing about behind her, "I was taking care of my  _other_  kits when she fell." She crossed her arms and leered at her spouse, "You always babied her, like she was  ** _so_**  special just because she had that stupid stutter like you."

"Sh-sh-she I-I-is spec-special," the husband retorted with a heated glare, "sh-she's in the h-h-hosptial!"

A heavy silence fell over the room as Beatrice watched the mother go through several emotions. Anger turned to realization, realization to shame, and shame to anguish. She offered no sympathy for the grieving female, and neither did her spouse. The she-Wolf sighed and placed her folder on the table. "These are all statements from Kryssa's teachers and the nurse who treated her three times this year for her injuries. The teachers will testify that her injuries were not incurred on school grounds. The nurse will testify that all of the injuries correlate with cases of domestic abuse." The lupine clasped her paws together and leaned forward on the table. "It's wise," whispered the young officer, her expression hard and focused on the female rat, "for you to come clean about Kryssa's little... _accident..._ now because it'll only be worse if it goes to trial."

The mother stared back defiantly, her chin quivering as her eyes grew wet. "I would  ** _never_**  try to kill  _ **any**_  of my kits!"

The conviction in the smaller female's words almost swayed Beatrice to believing her. The facts of the case spoke otherwise. With the mother's roundabout confession to the abuse, as well as the witness statements against her, the young officer didn't see how the female rat would be getting out of the charges. Beatrice breathed in deeply and let out the breath slowly. She pulled out a pair of small mammal cuffs from her front pocket. "Olympia Rotta, you are under arrest for three counts of abuse, one count endangering a minor, one count Assualt and one count attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent..."

As Beatrice read the mother her rights, the female rat never shrank or protested. The rodent stood tall, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 

             Beatrice destination was one of the smaller branches of the Tundra Town Public Library. The officer thought it best to go in uniform, instead of having to explain her questions while in civilian clothing. The she-Wolf would admit to not being the reading type. Movies and television were more her speed, books just moved too slow for her. The branch itself was a small, one floor brick building, whose materials were partially hidden by the flurries that stuck. Three sets of doors, one each for small, medium or large mammals, were the only entrances to the building. All three had faded gold letters reading "Welcome!" The officer pushed the medium mammal door, and stepped into the inviting entrance.

The smell of dust, old paper, and hint of lemon disinfectant wafted into the Wolf's nostrils. Beatrice scrunched her nose, before letting out a quiet sneeze. The Wolf sniffed before heading to the front desk. A quick talk with the librarian behind the desk and the young officer was off, doing her best to navigate the towering aisles of books. A soft, elderly voice perked her ears, and the lupine followed it as it grew louder and louder.

"There you go deary, but remember to sound it out slowly."

Beatrice rounded a corner and found a wide opening in the middle of the maze. Sitting at the middle of a long table was a large, elderly Polar Bear, wearing a floral printed dress and a small pair of wire glasses balanced on her muzzle. To each side of her were different types of mammals, all looking younger than High School and all concentrating on different books. The ursine was looking over a Snow Leopard's shoulder to her left when she spotted the approaching lupine. "Well hello officer!" cheerily called the Bear with a smile, "Children, say hello."

The kits all looked up at Beatrice and a chorus of "Hello" greeted her. The officer didn't miss the obvious stutter in some of the young mammals speech, but the older one's seemed to have less. She smiled and gave a quick wave, "Hello." The lupine walked over to the table, closer to the Polar Bear, "Are you Miss Vitpals?"

The arctic ursine smile lessened, "I presume this is about poor Kryssa Rotta?" Beatrice nodded. The Polar Bear groaned, paws coming to her knees as she stood. "Alright children, practice to yourselves. Remember dearies! Speak slowly and don't get frustrated, just keep trying!" The old Bear hobbled past the officer and waved for her to follow. Beatrice walked behind the ursine till the Polar Bear stopped, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry deary," she panted, "I'm not as spry as I used to be!"

Beatrice chuckled as the older ursine laughed. "I was told you saw Miss Rotta for speech therapy classestwice a week?"

"Officially yes," replied the therapist, "but the poor dear never wanted to go home, so she started staying in the library." She sighed heavily, "After awhile, we dropped all pretense and she worked with me everyday." The Bear smiled sadly once more, "She was a peach, reminded me so much of her father."

"You taught him as well?" questioned the she-Wolf. Mr Rotta had said as much, but it was always best to back up your facts.

"Oh many years ago." Answered the Polar Bear, "You see when my little- well he's not quite so little anymore!" The therapist chuckled and Beatrice smiled politely. "Where was I...Oh yes! When my little Hugo was growing up, Speech Therapy wasn't readily available. I was able to get my paws on a beginner's guide to it and kind of experimented as I went along." Her smile grew as she spoke, "Eventually word got out and all of a sudden I had mothers and fathers banging my door down to help their children." The ursine's eyes grew misty as she tilted her muzzle upwards, "Those were the good old days."

"Did you notice any change in Kryssa's behavior?" Beatrice asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

The Polar Bear opened her muzzle, but then stopped and frowned. "Well...yes I did. The deary generally prefers reading fantasy novels, but recently she changed to some dreary authors. Such as Emily Dik-Dikson, Virginia Wulf, William Sheepspeare's darker plays and of course Sonnet 29." She ran a paw over the side of her muzzle. "If any of the other children had picked up those authors, I wouldn't have thought twice. They aren't  _nearly_ as well versed in literature to comprehend the deeper meanings behind the words. However..." the ursine grimaced, "Kryssa was blessed with a high intellect and I knew she could understand what  _she_  was reading. With the way she voraciously read the pieces, it worried me about her mental state."

"So what?" shrugged the lupine officer, "What harm could a couple books do?"

The ursine stared wide eyed at the Wolf, before it transformed into a half-lidded smirk, "You don't read much, do you, deary?" Beatrice's ears pinned. "No matter...one thing I have learned over the years is the importance of confidence! My pupils already deal with the stigma that is attached to having a stutter. Normally dim-witted fool's trying to belittle them. Really what I offer is a safe place for them to speak without ridicule." She sighed heavily. "If the family of the young kit is not supportive, than there is no amount of reassurance on my end that can help them. Berty I knew would be supportive...however that dreadful wife of his expected me to perform miracles!"

"By supposedly fixing Kryssa?"

"Exactly," the Bear exclaimed, pointing a claw at the Wolf. "There is no fixing, but living with. Even if there was a way to fix, why would you? The idea that there is something inherently wrong with them is preposterous."

Beatrice sighed, "I'd have to agree with you there ma'am. Thank you for your time."

"Of course deary, and I do hope little Kryssa recovers. It's not the same without her enthusiasm."

The she-Wolf smiled sadly, "I hope the same." With a quick goodbye, and some directions on how to exit, Beatrice made her way out of the library. No sooner had she stepped out, did her cell phone vibrate. The officer dug it out of her pocket and swiped to answer, "This is Howlington."

"Well this is awkward," came Arnold's voice, "cause this is Howlington too."

"Lieutenant!" Beatrice exclaimed embarrassed, "I'm so sorry-"

"Relax Beatrice, I'm just messing with you...we just received a call from Tundra Regional. Kryssa Rotta just woke up."

"What!" exclaimed the she-Wolf, "I gotta get down there right away! If we can get her statement-"

"Hold on Beatty," cautioned the Red Wolf, "She's receiving no visitors today, not even family."

Beatrice stopped in her tracks, "But how will I...?"

"Tomorrow, nine A.M. sharp, with her father. Bring a working pen and a recorder because if we want to seal the deal on this case, we need to make sure we get everything correct. Got it Howlington?"

Instinctively the she-Wolf snapped to attention, "Yes sir!"

Arnold chuckled, "You junped to attention, didn't you?"

The young officer's ears tilted back and tinted red, "Well...maybe..."

The Lieutenant laughed, "Don't worry about it Beatrice. Just make us proud like I know you can."

Beatrice nodded with a smile, "Ok Arnie. I will."

"See you when you get home, Officer."

"See you then, Lieutenant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story just got stuck in my head, and I gotta write it out. Hopefully this won't cause a delay in WW, but I'll double my efforts to make sure it doesn't. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Side Note: Anteroinen, the last name Vitpals is me pushing together the Swedish words for "White" and "Fur" and Anglicanizing it. The reason I'm pointing it out is with the hopes I didn't actually use another Finnish curseword.


	20. No Small Crimes Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington closes her investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              Beatrice sat cross legged on the floor in Kryssa Rotta's hospital room as all the chairs were slightly too small for her. On her left knee was her notepad and on her right a recorder, on and picking up every sound. The she-Wolf had brought several different pens just in case one didn't work. Bertram Rotta was sitting in an appropiate sized chair next to his daughter's bed, looking even more haggard than before. Mary Weaselton stood next to her patient's bed, on paw just in case the young female needed immediate medical attention or if the pain was too much. Propped up in bed, with a brace around her neck and dried plaster on her extremities, was Kryssa.

The young rat looked frightened, her eyes darting between the officer, the nurse and her father. "W-w-where's mom?"

"Kryssa," started the she-Wolf calmly, "Do you remember who I am?"

The rodent's gaze focused on the lupine, "Y-you're the off-officer who gave me h-her number."

Beatrice smiled, "That's right I did...do you remember my name?"

Tears welled up in the young female's eyes, "No..."

"It's ok," soothed Mary, drawing the attention of the rat, "Sometimes when we get head injuries, we forget things. Can you tell me where you are?"

The rodent sniffed, "The nurse la-last n-night said I w-w-was in the ho-hospital."

"Good, you remember last night!" A small amount of tension left the Weasel's body. "Do you think you could help my friend, Officer Howlington, about how you fell?"

Kryssa's tears doubled, her muzzle opening and closing before she responded. "I don't wanna!" she sobbed.

"It's ok Krissy," said the older rat, he placed a paw gingerly on Kryssa's casted forearm, "Just t-t-tell them what happened."

"Wh-where's m-m-mommy?" asked the young rat, ignoring the male.

"She can't hurt you anymore. We arrested her-"

"You w-w- _ **W**_ ** _hat_**!?" squeaked the rodent. She tried to move, but could only thrash her arms about. Tears continued to fall as Kryssa became desperate, "You go-g-gotta let her g-g-g-go!"

"You have to calm down or your going to hurt yourself," Mary said, a twinge of nervousness entering her voice, "You want to get better, don't you?"

_**"No!**_ " screamed the small female as she continued her struggle. Mary grabbed the smaller mammal's shoulders, speaking platitudes to the rat. "L-let m-m-me go!  ** _They'll_**   ** _blame me_**!?"

A heavy silence fell over the room and dread started to build in the she-Wolf. "Who would blame you?" Beatrice asked, her ears falling back.

Kryssa stopped and the nurse released her, the rodent's body shaking as she continued to cry. "Leena, Armo, Aina...everyone..." she finally whispered, "...they all said it was better when I wasn't there..."

"Y-your brothers and sisters?" Asked the father hesitantly, wringing his paws as he desperately tried to remain calm. The small female didn't respond, her eyes fixed straight ahead. "P-p-please tell m-me!" begged the male, both paws resting on his daughters injured arm. The young female continued to cry, her wails bouncing off the walls.

The officer was wracking her brain for any solution to ease the smallest female. An idea came. "Miss Vitpal told me you're a reader," started the Wolf brightly, "She told me you were reading Sheepspeare, Dik-Dikerson, and Woo-olf...no...Valf..."

"Virginia Wulf." corrected Kryssa slowly with a sniffle

"That's right," replied Beatrice with a smile, "She told me that you would stay at the library and help her too."

"The beauty of the world which is so soon to perish," mumbled Kryssa sleepily, her eyes glazed and unfocused, "has two edges, one of laughter, one of anguish, cutting the heart asunder."

"Kryssa?" the lupine spoke trepidly. She looked over to Mary and saw the nurse injecting a clear liquid into an IV. "Mary, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry," apologized the Weasel as she pulled the needle out, "but my first priority is her heath. She'll probably fall asleep soon, so you need to ask fast!"

"Kryssa," Beatrice began urgently, crawling closer to the bed, "did someone push you down the steps? Was it your mother?"

The small female's eyes opened and closed, glancing over everything and focusing on nothing. "V-Virginia stepped...and so did I." Her gaze landed on her father and she smiled, "I-I f-flew daddy."

The father looked close to breaking down, his chin quivering as tears built in the corner of his eyes. He smiled at his daughter and patted her arm. The male stood and walked to the officer. "C-c-could I s-speak ta-ta-to you ou-outside?" His voice was thick with emotion, and the rat barely glanced up at the she-Wolf.

Beatrice nodded. She turned off the recorder, stood and followed the adult rat to leave. Before she could close the door behind her, she heard the drowsy voice of Kryssa. "I can't feel my legs..." The officer's ears pinned as she closed the door, pushing down on her building emotions and trying to remain professional. "Mister Rotta," began the she-Wolf, eyes still on the closed door, "I didn't understand what your daughter was talking about. Do you..." Her question died in her throat as she found the father collapsed on the floor. She quickly moved and was about to shout for help when his first audible cry.

The adult rodent bawled, tears falling freely as his daughter's. He tried to rise, but simply made it to his knees. The rat's eyes were red and nose was running as there seemed to be no end to the emotional wave that had overtaken the father.

"Mister Rotta, you have to move. You're in the middle of the hallway." The officer didn't want to move the rat, she wanted him to get everything he had been holding back out. Still they were in a hospital and the she-Wolf knew that the space needed to be clear. She offered a digit to the sobbing rodent, who accepted it and stood with shaking legs. The lupine led the father to the other side of the hall, in order to allow him to take advantage of some seats. Once they reached it, Mr Rotta sat down in front of them, leaning his head back exhaustedly. Beatrice plopped down right next to him, not even bothering to try and sit in them. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to make sense of it all.

"Th-this is all m-my fault," muttered the rodent dejectedly, "Me an-and m-m-my stu-stupid stu-t-stutter."

"You can't blame yourself for this," replied Beatrice with her eyes still closed but cocking an ear towards the small mammal, "there's no way you could have known what your wife was going to do."

"It wasn't m-my wife," corrected the father, "Kryssa s-said a-as much."

Beatrice frowned, her eyes opening and turning to the male, "What did she mean by she stepped like Virginia Wulf?" She watched as the male struggled to find his voice. The officer gingerly patted the smaller mammal with one of her digits, "Take your time."

The male breathed a stattaco breath, running his paws over his eyes. Another sob escaped him as he hid his face. The rodent cried and the lupine waited patiently. Finally when all the father's tears seemed to have been released, he sniffed and looked up to the larger mammal. "V-Virginia W-Wulf c-c-c-committed suicide." The male arms fell limp to his side, "Sh-sh-she s-s-s..."

Mr Rotta couldn't get the words out, but the officer got the message. Kryssa Rotta, in a misguided attempt to bring her own family happiness, tried to kill herself by throwing herself down the stairs. Considering the testimony of the victim, she may have been pressured to act in some way by siblings. The abuse from her mother would have left Kryssa feeling like there was no way out. Beatrice could see it play out. The little rat stepping towards the stairs, confident that this was the solution. Maybe Kryssa hesitated, the call of the void not as enticing, but in the end she chose. There must have been a brief moment, when all of her problems felt as weightless as she did. It would have all came crashing down as soon as she hit that first step.

"S-she's only tw-twelve," the father spoke quietly, "wh-why would s-she do this?"

Beatrice remained silent, closing her eyes once more. The tears that should fall never did and all the Wolf could do was breath in and out, hoping to feel more than numb.

* * *

 

              Beatrice hadn't slept well last night. To be fair, she hadn't slept well the last several nights. The she-Wolf didn't feel right after closing the Rotta case. Olympia Rotta had agreed to plead guilty to endangering a minor and one count of domestic abuse with sentencing of one year in prison with possibility of parole after eight months. The mother would also have to go through six months of anger management, lose custody of her kits and only be allowed supervised visits.

Bertram Rotta had filed for divorce even before his wife was given the deal. He had told Beatrice that he had family outside of Zootopia and would be taking his kits there. The male had already quit his job, and a sister had come to help with the kits until Kryssa was released. Even though he didn't voice it, the officer could see the regret in the small male's eyes.

Kryssa was improving overall. Most of her injuries would heal over time on their own, but one problem still remained. The young female couldn't feel her legs. The doctors said that it could be permanent, but they also said there was the slight possibility on feeling returning on its own. If it didn't after six months, than they would have to put her through a battery of tests to see if surgery could possibly help. She smiled at the she-Wolf when Beatrice visited, but it was forced. It wouldn't surprise the officer if the young rat blamed her predicament on the lupine. No matter how terrible it seemed to an outsider, it was still the world that Kryssa knew. To the small female, a stranger came in, arrested the only mother she ever knew and allowed her siblings to hate her. Maybe that's what hurt Beatrice the most, that she was trying to help and may have done even more damage.

The she-Wolf slowly approached the familiar house on Frostbite Way. The outside may have looked dilapidated, but the Wolf was aware of the work the girls put into the inside of the house. The bay windows were grimy and needed cleaning, but a dim light could be seen inside. She knocked on the heavy, wooden door needing a new coat of paint. There was the sound of several deadbolts and locks being undone before it swung wide revealing a grinning Cherry.

The Fox was wearing a three sizes too large grey t-shirt that hung loosely on her frame, exposing her right shoulder. Her smile disappeared as she looked up and down the she-Wolf. "Honey, what is this?" she asked pointedly, waving a paw at the lupine.

"What?" questioned Beatrice as she looked down at her own outfit, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The lupine looked down at her outfit, a comfy pair of old jeans with a worn loose workout shirt and a Z.P.D. issued winter coat. She frowned. "It looks fine to me."

"That's fine if you want to go out... _I suppose_ ," the vixen smirked, "but this is a sleepover, as in eventually you'll fall asleep!"

"Wait, you were serious?" balked the officer, "I thought you were joking!"

"Nope," replied Cherry, popping the 'p', "that just means that you'll have to borrow something of Saffron's."

Beatrice winced, "She still hasn't let go the time I wore her lingere and that was  ** _months_** ago!"

"Too bad," retorted the Fox as she grabbed the larger mammal by the arm, "Your just gonna have to deal with her staring daggers at you  ** _all night_** because you didn't listen to your best friend."

"How are you my best friend again?" snarked the she-Wolf as she resisted the smaller mammal's pulls.

"Because If I wasn't your best friend honey, I would let Saffron beat you up for even trying to take her clothes. Now come on! You're letting all the cold air in!"

Beatrice chuckled and shook her head, finally letting Cherry win and pull her into the house. The smell of fresh paint still hung slightly in the air, but not as strong as when she first arrived. The walls and carpet had been cleaned, an all day affair that the officer had helped with. In the living room was a large, L shaped couch that had seen better days but was a free pick up. The television was an older model Cherry had bought at a thrift store, and the DVD player resting on top wasn't much newer. A new addition to the room was a plethora of pillows, blankets and a mattress on the floor. "You weren't joking about a sleepover," muttered the she-Wolf.

"I haven't had one since I was little," responded the Fox excitedly, "So the idea of being able to have one sounded like a great way to unwind." She continued to pull the Wolf until they reached the couch. Once they reached their destination, the vixen pushed the lupine onto the couch. "Sit." Beatrice sat. Cherry then grabbed a large, balled up blanket and threw it over the Wolf. "I hope you don't mind smelling a bit foxy," the Fox apologized, "I was using it earlier."

Beatrice wrapped the warm blanket around her shoulders, "I don't mind." She instintively sniffed the item, and found she didn't mind the smell at all. It smelled like Cherry, fierce and unstoppable, like a thunder storm before it rained. Unexpectedly it made the lupine feel safe. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped the blanket completely around, with only her eyes and ears visible. "It's warm," said Beatrice's muffled voice.

Cherry laughed, "That's why it's my favorite Bee...but since you're the guest, you can use it tonight. Make yourself comfortable." The vixen finished her statement with a wink and walked out of the room.

The Wolf huffed at the Fox's teasing, Cherry always liked pushing Beatrice's buttons. The lupine shedded her coat underneath the blanket and deposited next to her, doing her best not to disturb her little nest. The television was on, but set to the DVD menu. As well as the girls were doing in comparrison to the the past, there were certain luxuries like cable that were just out of their grasp. A thought occurred to the cocooned Wolf, just in time for her friend to enter with two hot mugs of what smelt like tea. "How'd you get off today and tomorrow?"

Cherry cocked her head, surprised by the question, before scoffing and rolling her eyes with a smile. "I worked three extra shifts this week," answered the Fox, "I'm, like, an hour away from being over forty. They have to pay me overtime when that happens." She navigated around the odds and ends on the floor before holding a cup out to the Wolf. "Here..."

The she-Wolf's nostrils flaired as she smelt the floral Jasmine of her favorite tea. "...Oolong?"

The Fox grinned, "Of course! You drink it so much that I have to run to the store before you visit."

Beatrice reached a paw from her nest and grabbed the offered mug. Her tail wagged as the warm mug was brought close. She brought it to her muzzle and breathed in the fragrance. The she-Wolf wasn't able to explain  ** _why_**  she liked the tea so much, but it was one of those little pieces of information that very few mammals knew. Cherry being one of them. "Thanks," mumbled the Wolf, "You didn't have to do any of this for me..."

The vixen sighed as she plopped next to the wrapped up Wolf. She didn't say anything and simply sipped her own tea. A comfortable silence fell between the two as the females enjoyed their teas. Another sigh escaped the Fox, but this time much more content. "Ok," started Cherry, still staring ahead, "say it."

"Say what?"

"That nagging thought in the back of your mind," replied the vixen, "The one I  ** _know_**  has been keeping you up the last several nights."

Beatrice's ears fell and her shoulders slumped in the blanket. "Did I do everything I could?"

"You  ** _did_** ," emphasized the Fox.

"Did I?" lashed out the Wolf. "A little girl may never walk again! A families been torn apart! I just..." The officer gritted her teeth as a tear escaped, "...I just don't know..." She whined pitifully, diving further into the blankets and wanting nothing more than to let the world pass her by. A hard, dull object scratched behind her ear. The lupine tried to flick it away, but it persisted. She peered over to see Cherry standing on the couch, her paw disappearing behind her. No words were spoken, as the scratching turned into a gentle pet. Beatrice felt her eyes grow heavy and strained to stay awake.

"Don't fight it," Cherry soothed, "Just let go." The she-Wolf felt the petting stop, and watched sluggishly as a smaller red paw grasped the still full mug. "Don't want you letting go of this," chuckled the vixen, "there are other ways to get wet."

The lupine felt something pull her, dragging her to lay on the couch. She acquiesced. The officer landed on something soft and strong. The petting began once more, claws running gently through her fur. Something else, long and fluffy draped around her neck. It surrounded the she-Wolf in the protective scent of Cherry. Beatrice forced her eyes open and mumbled, "But what about the movie...?"

"We have all night," whispered Cherry, her paw never stopping, "but right now, rest."

Beatrice wanted to argue, it was rude to fall asleep in someone's even before the party starts, but the energy wasn't there. The lack of sleep finally caught up, and with eyes still stinging from tears, the officer drifted to sleep. She dreamed in grey and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever created something that causes you to have a moral crisis? That's what this ending did to me. I legitimately had to do some soul searching after paralyzing a 12 year old who just tried to commit suicide and in a pretty terrible family situation. Don't get me wrong, I know there are writers who write MUCH darker things (i.e. R.R. Martin), but I can't remember ever having to step back from anything else I'm writing and REALLY consider what I was doing. 
> 
> Maybe it's because I try to be realistic, and this may be the realist thing I've written. No one wins, everyone loses and the consequences are permanent. Honestly the ending with Beatrice and Cherry was supposed to be a little teaser of possible relationship, but I personally needed to make THAT at least feel good. I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too deeply into this because I'm the author. Let me know what you think!


	21. No Small Crimes Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryssa Rotta reaches out in the hopes of finding someone important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> This ending is dedicated to the reader who inspired me to write this. They will remain anonymous till I am told otherwise. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome.

         Kryssa was nervous. This wasn't her first interview, but rarely did she leave Deerbrooke. To add to her anxiety, it was the first time she had been in Zootopia since she left twenty years ago. The Rat breathed in and out, closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves.

"You don't have to do this Kay. You can just do the interview and then we can head home."

The female rodent opened her eyes, smiled and reached back to her husband Patrick. She laid a paw on top of his as he pushed her wheelchair. "I-I have too Pee. It's m-my only chance."

"You're stuttering," commented the male, "You only do that when your  _really_  nervous."

Kryssa chuckled, "You know me too well my love."

"I would hope so," huffed the male, "I  ** _did_**  marry you."

This time the female laughed quietly, covering her mouth with a paw, "I  _ **thought**  _I married  ** _you_**."

Patrick laughed, his sounding hearty and full of life. The female felt the telltale sign of the male kissing her between the ears, "That you did, and I'll always love you for it."

Kryssa smiled, trying to focus on anything other than the upcoming interview. The news station's hallways were swarming with mammals running this way and that, all in a hurry to get somewhere. Patrick expertly navigated the pair through the forest of legs, moving with practiced ease. The female rodent smoothed out the green and blue plaid blanket covering her legs. She hadn't felt them in many years now, and this had led to her being cautious about her lower extremities. She breathed again, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

"It'll be alright," her mate whispered quietly into her ear, "There's nothing to fear."

"Except m-making a fool of myself," huffed the female.

_"Or her not responding..."_ The thought was a demoralizing possibility for Kryssa. There was the real chance of the mammal she was hoping to reach never getting her message. The couple arrived at large, even by other mammal standards, metal door with a Moose standing in front of it wearing a black jacket that said "Security." He glanced down and saw the approaching rat's, and without question opened the door for them. Kryssa smiled gratefully to the Moose, not every mammal was as courteous.

The female's eyes went wide and her mouth ajar as she looked around the enormous space. Cameras were set up, wires running everywhere, and staff bustled here and there. She spotted a sharp dressed Ferret heading her way and smiled. Kryssa waved at the familiar face and shouted, "Dominque!"

The Ferret smiled as she made her way to the couple. "Kryssa! Patrick! You're just in time. They asked if you wanted any make-up, but I already informed them that you prefer going on au natural and if any of them come at you with even lipstick, you'll turn tail and storm off the set!"

The rodent smiled appreciatively at the larger mammal, "You know me too well."

The mustela's smile grew to a full blown grin, " _Of course_ I know you dear, your my favorite client." The lithe mammal waved to the stage, "Now they need you up there. Patty, you want to be there too?"

"No it's fine," replied the husband, "I'll trust them to not steal my lady from me. Of course if they do, I'll go all Ramsbo on them!"

Kryssa giggled. The idea of her husband doing  ** _anything_** violent was comical, but for him to suggest he would take on so many mammals was ridiculous. She heard him huff behind her reached a paw up. In their unspoken communication, Patrick rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm slightly around it. "I-I'll be fine," she whispered to her mate as she ran her claws through the fur between his ears, "You'll see m-me the entire time. Ok?" He didn't respond, but the female didn't expect him too. The male always worried about Kryssa, always doing his best to take care of her needs first. It was endearing and showed how much Patrick loved her, but every now and then she needed to remind him that she wasn't going to shatter like glass. She let go and her husband straightened up. The female turned back to her agent and smiled, "Whose taking me up?"

The Ferret stood and waved over an unseen mammal. "Some stage helper, but I'm walking with you." The mustela's gaze hardened, "If some intern drops you, I want to be there to catch you and  ** _then_**  help you sue this entire chicken coop of a station." The agent waved both of her arms above her head and shouted, "Over here you moron!?" She huffed and folded her arms, "Honestly, you can't find good help these days..."

The rodent smiled politely, but her mind was elsewhere. She had waited months for this moment. Now that it was finally here, the female felt uncertain. Her paws trembled in her lap as her agent shouted at the Coyote picking her up to be careful and her husband wished her good luck. Kryssa prayed that she wouldn't need it.

* * *

 

       Kryssa was placed on a small table, normally used by guests for their drinks. She had declined one, but now wished she had something to stop her shaking. She desperately tried not to pull at the wires to her headset microphone. Instead the female focused her full attention on the host sitting in a comfortable looking chair, a Snow Leopard named Fabienne Growly. The rodent had kithood memories of seeing the feline as a news anchor with Peter Moosenberg. Now two decades later, the Big Cat had her own talk show that aired in the mornings. She smiled reassuringly at Kryssa.

"First time on television?" Growly asked politely.

"Yes and no," replied Kryssa, "I-I-I've been on the l-local news, but n-nothing like this." She grimaced as her stutter slipped out once more. It only did when she couldn't concentrate or when she was too emotional, and at the moment it was both.

"Just remember to talk slowly," offered the feline, "None of my questions are going to be hard, and if you need too I can give you time to answer as well."

The Rat smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you!" replied Growly amusedly, "It's not often that an author of your renown  ** _asks_**  to come on my show, especially since you can be...reclusive..."

Before the rodent could respond, some called out from behind the cameras. "We're rolling in five, four, three, two..."

"Hello, and welcome to Cat's Corner," began the Snow Leopard with practiced ease towards the cameras, "my name is Fabienne Growly. My first guest today is critically acclaimed author Kryssa Tailson. She's published two award winning books, 'The Cardinal Boys,' and its sequel 'Mockingbird Sins,' as well as an autobiogrpahy under the title 'Hidden amongst the snow.' In total these books have sold over a hundred million physical copies and have been downloaded twice that number. So without further ado, Welcome Ms. Tailson." The host turned to the seated rodent, smiling as she waved a paw in her direction.

Kryssa smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you for having me."

"I have to start by say my granddaughters love your books, and have  ** _begged_**  me to have you sign their copies. That'll have to be afterwards..." The feline winked at the small mammal and the rodent laughed. "I would like to start out with a basic question, one you probably get a lot...Where do you get your inspiration?"

"Well," started the author slowly, her paws smoothing out her blanket, "I r-read a lot when I was younger, an-and you would be surpised what you can find when y-you're not picky."

"Are you telling me that you didn't come up with all the magic and mystery on your own?" questioned the host teasingly suspicious.

"W-well it could be argued there are only two types of stories," explained the rodent, "Comedy or Tragedy. So I g-guess  ** _All_**  authors copy a little..."

"No need to defend yourself to me!" joked the feline with paws raised defensively, "but considering how ambiguous Mockingbird sins ended, is there another book in the works?"

"It was supposed to remain a s-secret...but yes. I'm working on another book." There was a smattering of applause, and the female is sure she heard her agent groan, but Kryssa giggled. "D-Don't expect it anytime soon! I've got my other j-job of being a mother f-first."

"That's right, you have a few kits of your own. If I may, how many?"

"Twelve," announced the mother proudly, "All five years old and all f-filled with energy. It's good that we have so much space in the country for them to run about. Otherwise," the rat chuckled, "I may never g-get anything done!"

"That's truly remarkable..." responded the host, her expression taking a more serious look. The author knew what was coming next and breathed a calming breath. "In your autobiography...you mention being originally born in Zootopia, but your father moving you and your siblings to Deerbrooke when you were twelve. Can you tell me about that?"

"I w-was born with a st-st-stutter, like my f-father," Kryssa started, her emotions welling and her stutter even more pronounced, "M-My family l-lived i-in T-T-Tundra Town a-at the time." She sucked another breath in and let out a stattaco sigh. No matter how many years past, the emotions would never disappear. "My m-mother was a-a-abusive to us a-and m-my father d-did h-h-his b-best to s-support us." Tears began to build in the corner of the rodent's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her paw. "I-I tried t-t-to commit s-s-suicide i-it got s-s-s-so bad." A tear managed to escape Kryssa's efforts and rolled down her cheek.

"If you need a minute..." offered the feline quietly.

The Rat shook her head, smiling brightly. "It's ok...that was a long time ago. Besides..." Kryssa searched past the cameras, looking for her mate, "...if n-not for that I w-would have never met m-my husband. Wouldn't h-have written m-my first book." She turned back to the host, "W-Wouldn't have my a-amazing kits." Her smile grew until she felt she could burst, "M-my life  ** _changed_**  f-for the better a-afterwards." This was it, the moment the rodent had waited for. The moment for why she and Patrick left the safety of Deerbrooke and came back to Zootopia. She let out a heavy breath, "D-Do you mind if I do i-it now?"

"By all means" the host answered softly, waving a paw out to the cameras.

The author straightened up, sniffing and wiping away the remaining tears. She stared directly at the cameras, more assured of her decision than before. "My name is Kryssa Tailson, but b-before I left Zootopia my last name was R-Rotta. I'm looking for th-the officer wh-who worked my case. I'm sorry th-that I don't remember y-your name, b-but I hope hear this message." Kryssa's chin quivered and tears built up again. "T-Thank y-you. Th-thank you s-s-s-so m-much. If n-not for you...I..." the rat's voice caught in her throat.

Standing next to the camera the author was facing was a she-Wolf. Her ears and paws were black, but hints of white had snuck into both. Her grey muzzle shone with the same friendly smile that had greeted the rat one cold night in Tundra Town. Her eyes, though red with emotion and wrinkled with age, possessed the same Amber that were just as caring as when the rat was in the hospital. It was her...the officer who saved Kryssa.

The host cleared her throat, "We, uh..." She cleared it again as her voice was thick with emotion. "After your husband told us what you were planning to do, we were able to track down your case's officer. I present, Deputy Chief of Precint Six, Beatrice Howlington." With that introduction, the Wolf swiftly walked towards the smallest mammal.

Kryssa's vision became blurred as the Wolf came closer. She buried her head in her paws and cried tears of joy. It wasn't long before she felt a large paw on her pack. The rodent reached forward, grasping blindly until her efforts were rewarded. She felt the muzzle of the lupine. The Rat hugged as much as she could hold and wished she were an elephant so she could hug the entirety of the officer. "I f-found y-you," Kryssa wept, happiness radiating off of her, "I f-f-f-f..."

"I'm so happy for you," whispered the Wolf, "I'm so  ** _proud_** of what you have done!"

The author wanted to tell the officer everything. The struggles to adjust to not being able to walk, forgiving her siblings and eventually her mother. The happiness of when she first met Patrick, their first kiss, and when he carried her for their first dance. She wanted to thank the Wolf for helping her and  ** _saving_** her from herself. How she had grown and tried to find the magic in everything. That heroes didn't only exist in the stories she read and wrote, but that at least  ** _one_** existed and cared enough to try and help a ittle rodent. All She could manage to say was "Thank you" in between sobs. There would be time to tell the Wolf everything. Their stories were still going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's just that getting out of a bad situation is never the end of the story. It's not even close to the end. It is just, perhaps, the end of the beginning."
> 
> The reader reached out to me about their personal situation privately. I had been considering writing what I thought to be almost a fantasy ending, Kryssa happy and her life going well. However the person said this to me and it made me reconsider how fantastic the idea truly was. Sometimes good things happen to people after bad things occur, so that's how I wrote it. Let me know what you think.


	22. Deal with a Duchess Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess Weaselton takes matters into her own paws after she learns of a threat against her brother's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_Duchess was in a cold, dark place, curled into a ball as small as possible. It didn't matter if her eyes were open or closed as the darkness was impenetrable. She sobbed endlessly, her cheeks soaked and her whiskers drooping with tears. The female hugged the stuffed Weasel she own, sown by her mother, to her chest as if it would protect her from the monster that lurked unseen. The monster shrieked out its ferocious call._

_**"You learned ya lesson yet!"** _

* * *

 

                 Duchess woke, eyes shooting open. The collar of her long, white nightgown was damped with sweat and her body was still trembling. She was hugging a pillow to her chest, with her blanket long thrown off and forgotten. The female didn't need to check her cheeks to know she had been crying as she had to blink several times to clear the tears away. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on the pillow she cradled. It wasn't the first time the dream had woken Duchess, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. Back when the siblings were much worse off, the female remembers being woken up on more than one occasion by her brothers. Duke held down her arms and Richard her legs as she would thrash about. She would apologize and try to make it up to them, but they never held it against her.

The Weasel stretched out with a groan, yawning widely and reaching forward with her paws. No matter how hard the female would try, she knew she was up for good. Duchess rolled over and swung her legs to the side of her bed. Duchess had the largest room in the apartment, but that wasn't saying too much. She had space for a dresser and her bed with distance between them. The bed was on the farthest wall away from the door with a window above it. The mustela glanced over her shoulder and saw the sun hadn't risen yet, nothing new for the Weasel.

Her hind paws landed on the green plush carpet. It had been an impulse buy many years ago at a flea market, but had lasted thanks to the mustela's willingness to keep it clean. The feel reminded the female of soft grass and rolling hills, with none of the cold dirt that could accompany it. She would never tell Duke, but the first few nights after the purchase she slept on the carpet instead of the bed. Duchess sometimes missed the Meadowlands, but she would never go back there.

The Weasel stood, stretching once more before plodding over to the door. Even in a nightgown, the female didn't like leaving her room unless with a robe or fully dressed. An old, worn, blue robe hung from a nail in the door. She gently lifted it up, slipped it on and tied it snugly. Only then did she open her door. The apartment was normally quiet, only Duke's obnoxious snoring echoing in the halls, but the female heard the dim of the television. The light from the TV lit up the hallway, and gave Duchess some comfort. She hated the dark, and would normally step cautiously through the hall to the kitchen before turning a light on. Now, with the low illumination in the apartment, she walked more confidently.

Duchess moved first to Mary's door, and then Reggie's, pressing an ear to both. Ever since they moved in with her and Duke, whenever the older Weasel got up she would check on them. It had been a habit that developed out of necessity after their mother's death. In the beginning it was making sure Mary was asleep and not still crying. Eventually it morphed into helping Reggie adjust to living in an apartment and not on the street. Her poor nephew would wake almost every night, crying and thrashing like she used too. There was no question it was thanks to Sihkooseu that she was able to repay the debt owed to Ricky for helping her with her nightmares.

There were no sounds from the rooms and the mustela let out a relieved sigh. Thankfully Reggie had been sleeping much better ever since he started dating. She wasn't sure if that was from the physical exertion from trying to work and stay in a relationship, or that her little nephew finally found someone to mend his broken heart. Either way the aunt would continue to pester him until he brought the raccoon around. She smiled and kept moving into the living room. There were times when Duke would fall asleep on the couch in front of the television; it was uncommon but not unheard of. This time though, her older brother was sitting with his eyes glued to the television and a mug of something strong in his paws

"Dukey," Duchess began with her nose scrunched up, "It's eitha too's late or too's early for dat coffee. Whatcha doin'?"

The male blinked slowly and turned his gaze to his sister, "Its decaf Dutch, no big's deals."

The female huffed and stomped over to the male, yanking the cold cup out of his paw. "Ya know ya supposed ta be drinkin' less of dis stuff, decaf or not's. Doc says it ain't good for ya!" She expected a pointed response from her brother, something on the lines of babying him or not being his mother. Instead the older mustela's paws dropped to his lap and his gaze turned back to the television.

"I knows..." responded the con quietly, "I jus needed somfin ta drink, ya know."

Duchess frowned and sat next to her sibling, "What's goin on in dat noggin of yours Duke?"

He glanced at her, and then straight ahead, sorrow and regret written into his features, "I gotsa problem."

"Talk ta me den," pressed the sister gently, laying a paw on the male's arm, "Ya know dat I's gotcha." There was a tense silence as the female waited patiently for the male to open up. Duchess had learned long ago how hard it was for Duke to speak about his feelings, and this seemed like one of the times when she would have to wait. In a surprisingly shorter time than usual, Duke finally spoke.

"I owes some monies ta da Scorpions, pulled some cash from dem coupa years ago an I'm stills payin it back."

"So what, ya short dis month?"

Duke chuckled dryly, "Nah, I'm actually doin betta dis month den months befores." He shot a playful glare at his sister, "Ya shoulda tolds me dat dis was betta den bootlegs!"

Duchess laughed and winked at her brother, "Ya wouldn have believed me's anyways!" She sighed, calming down a bit before continuing, "So what's da problems?"

The male grimaced, "Dhey founds out about Regg an bein a cop..." He looked at his sister, but the words didn't come. The con opened and closed his muzzle before clearing his throat. "Dhey wan him ta make some stuff disappears or dhey say dey gonna makes me disappears." He tried to smile but it cracked, showing all the fear that the brother was trying to hide. "I don't gots no more fava or moves Dutch an I dunno what ta do."

Duchess paled and her grip on the male tightened. She lost one brother already, and she would bite the Bitter Spirit's tail before she lost another. The female smiled weakly and patted her brother's arm, "Why doncha take da day off, Duke. Ya spent all night worryin, I doubt ya would make a sale today wit da way ya look!" She laughed to try and lighten the mood, and it sounded as forced as it was. Eventually the female gave up the act and sighed heavily. "Please," Duchess began, eyes pleading and trembling, "Stays home today an gets some sleep, ya know?"

Duke's gaze remained trained on his sister, before finally submitting and falling to her paw. "Ok's...but it ain't gonna change nuffin."

Duchess smiled, "Ya'd be surprised Dukey...now, go on an get somes sleeps." The male finally acquiesced, nodding before standing and walking silently to his room. Duchess watched each step, making sure her brother didn't turn to protest or try any action that wasn't heading to bed. When he disappeared, she let out a heavy sigh and slumped into the couch. She ran a shaking paw over her eyes and tried to breath normally, but her breath hitched and she let out a silent sob. The female grimaced as she bit down on her emotions, pushing them down and out of the way. Anger rose in the place of despair, and Duchess gripped the cold coffee with both paws.

The aunt wouldn't let any mammal hurt her nephew or her brother.

* * *

 

_Duchess had just made it back home before the rain. The storm clouds formed early in the day, but didn’t release until school was out. The teenage female raced through the door of the old ranch house, the screen door banging open and closed as she raced inside. Her reason for running was that she had heard from Duke that dad had bought a twenty four pack._

_Their father had been sober for three weeks, and with it was his religious fervor. When the old male was sober and religious, he would shout and curse and tell her how much her soul was going to be devoured by the Bitter Spirit. When he was drunk, he would get physical, but would normally focus on Rick or Duke because of perceived disrespect. When he was drunk and religious however, that was the worst and none of them were safe._

_The female raced to her room, trying to make it before her father made it home. If she made it, she could lock the door, barricade it with a shelf and hide in the closest till Duke and Rick arrived. As soon as her paw grasped the handle, a slurred voice spoke behind her._

_"Where ya goin...ya harlot..."_

_A whimper escaped the mustela and tears began to form. She was too late._

* * *

 

             Duchess sat in her beach chair, a bright yellow and green number, under a medium sized mammal beach umbrella. She wore a white and blue checkered dress that went down to her calves, with three brass bracelets on each wrist. In her left paw was a simple fan made out of wood and paper. She flicked her wrist easily, the bracelets jangling with each twitch, as she fanned herself lazily. The day had been slow, but that was fine for the Weasel. The wares she set out on her plastic table, different knock off purses, wallets and other accessories, were the last dregs of items she had left before a new shipment arrived. They were still fine considering the price, but her best stuff was long bought.

The Weasels gaze shifted up and down the block she was on. Different vendors flanked up and down the street, all trying to peddle their goods. It was a spot that Duchess found on one of her first days exploring Sahara Square. The brilliance of colors the vendors wore, with the bright and happy atmosphere, made it the place that the female visited often. Eventually she learned the tricks of the trade and everybody's name. The mustela was trying to find her little helper, but couldn't make out the smaller mammal in the crowd. Finally she spotted one large ear making its way through the crowd.

"Miss Dutch~ess!" sang a high pitched voice, "I'm  _ **Com~ing**_!"

Duchess smiled fondly at the small, female fennec Fox running towards the Weasel. The little kit's name was Xhosa, but the Weasel called her Two-Tone. The reason for the nickname was because of a birth defect. One of her ears hadn't grown correctly, so instead of standing tall with its pair it remained limp. The defect had also turned the fur on the ear a dark black, compared to the sandy brown that made up the rest of the Fox. The vixen stopped before the table, dusted off her bright green dress, and then smiled at the Weasel.

"Good morning Miss Duchess!"

"An's a goods mornin ta ya, Two-Tone. How's my's favarite lady?"

"Good." answered the fennec Fox.

"Well dat's good. You's up fer helpin's me's out?"

"Yes!" Two-Tone excitedly replied, "What am I doing today?"

"I needs ya ta run a message ta Frankie da Fix. You's rememba Frankie rights?"

The vixen frowned, her ear drooped and she whispered, "The scary Rhino?"

Duchess held back a chuckle, "He ain't dat scary Two's. He even said he's likes ya. So whaddya say?"

Two-Tone hummed in thought, her tiny paw playing with her black ear. She grinned and nodded, "Ok...but It's gonna cost ya!"

"How's much?"

The vixen folded her arms victoriously, "Ten dollars."

"Ten dollas!" Duchess fake exclaimed, a paw going to the side of her muzzle and her eyes going wide, "Dat's robbery!"

"Nuh-uh," Two-Tone responded with a shake of her head, "It's a fair price for visiting a scary customer!"

"Not's even a discoun's fur me's?"

"Nope!" the vixen replied, popping the 'P' and still shaking her head, "Not even for you's!"

Duchess sighed in defeat and shrugged her shoulders, "Alrigh's Two's, you's wins. Ten dollas." The Weasel did her best to hide her smirk. You couldn't pay some mammals enough to go near Frankie the Fix, former enforcer for the Bryalkalb family of Sahara Square. The mustela knew that the old Megafauna had a soft spot for kits of all sizes, if not she would  _ **never**_ send the little vixen near the massive mammal. She pulled her money box from under her seat, put in the lock combination, and opened it up. The older female pulled out a crisp ten dollar bill and a sealed envelope. All that was in the envelope was a name, location, time and her name. If the Rhino needed more he would get in contact.

"Alrigh's, ya gots paid, no scram!" Duchess laughed and the little Fox giggled and ran off. "Come's back when ya done Two's!" The Weasel shouted, watching the small mammal make her way through the busy crowd. She sighed contentedly, always enjoying when she gave her helpers little "missions." They were normal correspondence between her and her friends or suppliers. Most of them, except Frankie, she could call. The Megafauna preferred having no cell or landline, so the mustela would always reach out to him the old fashion way.

The money box also held an old flip phone. The mustela pulled it out and closed the box, flicking the numbers to scramble them. She placed the box gently under her seat and looked at the phone. Duchess needed to make two calls. The female hesitated. She could always cancel with Frankie, he'd understand, but calling the next two would mean no going back. The Weasel flipped open the phone and typed in a memorized number. She hit call and brought it to her ear, fanning herself with her other paw. The call picked up.

"H-hello?" answered a nervous voice.

"Pauly!" exclaimed Duchess, "How's ya been doll?"

"...Oh Duchess!" the opossum replied, all anxiety removed, "I'm doing good...did I do well on the job?"

The female chuckled and shook her head, "Ya sure's did Pauly." Reggie told his aunt that the opossum inadvertently exposed her nephew and his raccoon’s relationship. Apparently he only wore his police uniform out was because he thought Pauly was giving them the stink eye! Duchess had forgotten to tell the opossum to be discrete, and she knew to be  _ **extremely**_ precise with what you wanted from him. "I needs ya ta do somefin fors me. Ya dink ya cans?"

"Anything for you Dutch." replied the male, and the female knew he meant it.

"Goods...I needs ya ta be ats da old factory ins South Sahara at one o'clock's A.M. two days from nows. Ya dink ya can do dat?"

"Yep yep yep!" replied Pauly, "See you then Dutch!"

"See's ya Pauly." She hung up. The Weasel never felt right when she called Pauly for favors like this, granted this would be the first favor of its type from the female. Still, the opossum was...special...and Duchess never wanted to abuse that. She knew others used too.

The mustela sighed and brought up the only saved number in her cell. She hit the call button. The phone rang longer than it did with Pauly, but this mammal was  _ **much**_  busier. Eventually the mammal picked up, and a familiar voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Natty, it's Dutch," the female started, rubbing the back of her head, "I needs a fava."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Where is the Weaselton family tree chapter?" You don't ask me, because the only person asking is myself. Everytime I try to sit down and knock that chapter out, another idea comes in. First it was No Small Crimes, now its this next three parter. 
> 
> Anyway...this will kind of be the background story for why Duchess is the way she is. Expect it to be like Duke's and pretty much any other Weaselton family story, pretty depressing. Let me know what you think!


	23. Deal with a Duchess Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess deals with a sensitive matter in her own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_The belt always hurt. It struck with a flash, the material snapping and wrapping around the female Weasel's frame and arms. No matter how hard she tried to shield herself, the belt would always find a way through. Duchess writhed on the ground, arms uselessly covering her head from the onslaught of blows. The words hurt worse._

_"Ya a dirty **whore**  jus like a motha!" Her father thundered, spittle landing all over the female and mixing with her blood and tears, "If she woulda been  **faithful**  ta me, then tha Bitta Spirit woulda neva taken her away!"_

_Her mother died of cancer, right in front of all of them. Duke, Ricky, her, even her father, they all watched her wither away as the stomach cancer ate her alive. Through it all, their mother had to deny accusations of infidelity from their father. Even when her fur had fallen out and her skin had become pale, still she would have to deny it. No one took their mother away...but maybe she gave up on them..._

_"Ya were sleepin around with all the Jacks ya could getcha grubby paws onto, weren't ya Duchess!"_

_"No daddy I wasn't!" cried the teenage Weasel, removing her arms and looking at her father desperately, "I promise I-" The belt struck the Weasel across the muzzle. It stung the words right out of her mouth and dazed Duchess. She felt her father's paw on the back of her neck and dress._

_"Ya gonna need ta **pray** fer forgiveness ya  **Slut**! An tha means some alone time!?"_

_The words sounded innocent enough, but the female thrashed about frantically. " **No No No Please Daddy**!?" Her tears were blinding her and she tried to dig her claws into the wooden floor to no avail. Duchess was being dragged backwards to the thing she feared more than death. The telltale snap of the heavy metal latched being thrown open froze the young mustela. She was going in, and there was no one to stop it. Her father pulled her closer to a small, closest like space with an all too familiar dirt floor. Even though she was older and bigger than when she was a kit, it felt like in no time the male had thrown her into the enclosed space. Duchess pushed herself up, eyes wide and pain radiating throughout, as she stared at the drunken figure that she called father._

_"Pray and learn ya lesson." Commanded the mad voice of the father. The last glimmers of light disappeared behind the impenetrable, locked door._

* * *

 

            Duchess opened her eyes. Frankie would be arriving soon with his cargo and Pauly was already here. The opossum was chattering about the days since the last time they talked. She doubt he even noticed that she closed her eyes for a bit. The poor opossum was stepped on accidentally by a large mammal when he was younger, destroying his right eye and giving him permanent brain damage. He could ramble on for hours if not interrupted, and the mustela only did when necessary.

The Weasel's mind had drifted back to that fateful night close to thirty years ago. It was that night, and all the subsequent nights afterwards that drove the mustela to act. Was this dangerous? Yes. Was she willing to lose another brother? No, not at all. The sound of doors being thrown open echoed in the abandoned factory, heavy steps accompanying them. Duchess had placed a small lantern on the floor between the forgotten machinery she sat on and where a metal chair was dragged into place.

From the darkness lumbered Frankie, a squirming bag over his shoulder as the Rhino came closer. The Weasel was one of the few mammals that he actually communicated with regularly. After his wife was killed in a retaliatory hit by a rival gang, the Megafauna became a recluse. It just so happened that the mustela saw the large mammal out one and tried to start a conversation. The scars crisscrossing the massive mammal's snout drove others away, but Duchess saw past them into his world weary eyes. When she was still alive, Frankie would write little poems for his wife. He showed the mustela once, and she swore up and down she would never tell another soul.

Frankie reached inside the bag and pulled out a Jackal wearing only boxers and a white beater. He dropped the smaller mammal unceremoniously into the waiting chair, and positioned himself behind his captive.

"What the rutt is this!?" demanded the candid, "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Goldie boy," answered Duchess nonchalantly, straightening out her midnight blue dress as she spoke, "Leada of da Scorpion's nest an loan shark too." She smiled at the Jackal, "I's likes da name Rubert. Issa a families names?"

The candid winced, "How'd you know-"

"I's knows a lot," interrupted the Weasel, "Cause mammals likes talkin ta me." She shrugged, "dhey likes me, but not ma brotha. Can't do much abous families, ya know?"

Goldie scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Why would I care about..." His gaze narrowed on the mustela, "...You're a Weaselton aren't ya?"

Duchess laughed and applauded, "Very goosd!" She placed a dainty paw on her chest, "My names Duchess, an I wanna make a deals witcha."

The Jackal laughed, "What do you have that I could possibly want?"

"My's friendship!" replied the mustela cheerfully.

Goldie froze, momentarily stunned by the female's words. He then broke down laughing, holding his sides as tears formed in his eyes.

Duchess turned to the opossum, who was watching the cackling Jackal with a curious expression. "Pauly?" The opossum swung his gaze to the female, the real brown left eye focusing on her while his fake right glass eye swung in its socket. "I don' dink dat he's could hears me. Could ya grab an ear's fur me?"

The male blinked, before smiling widely, "Sure thing Dutch." The opossum reached into his pocket, pulled out an orange handled box cutter and walked to the Jackal. The candid didn't recognize the danger till Pauly grabbed one of candid's ears.

"What are you..."

Frankie restrained Goldie as Pauly raised the cutter to the base of the Jackal's ear.

"No!  _ **Wait**_!"

The opossum sawed the blade into the soft cartilage of the ear, seemingly ignorant of the painful screams from the other mammal.

Duchess grimaced. She hated violence and bloodshed, but a point needed to be made. What made it even worse was using Pauly as a weapon. After he recovered from his injuries, mammals found out that you could ask him to do anything and Pauly would do it. The male was arrested multiple times, plead guilty to crimes he never committed, and a whole slew of everyday tasks that mammals used him to their advantage. The Weasel had found the opossum one day after being used to paint another mammal's house for free. After tearing into the lazy Zebra, Duchess pulled Pauly aside and talked to him. It became apparent to the female that the male needed help, and after calling in some favors, she found him an assisted living residence.

"Pauly," called out the Weasel, gaining the male's attention, "I dink he's can hears me finds now."

The opossum frowned, but shrugged, his paws soaked with blood, "Ok Duchess. Do you want me to do anything else?"

"Yes, go use da wudda botta we's got an clean ya paws. Rememba ta use da soap an dry dem off, ok Pauly?"

Pauly smiled and nodded his head, "You bet Dutch. See you in a bit!" Seemingly without care, the opossum walked past the Weasel to a water bottle, soap and towel the mustela had brought with her.

Duchess watched the male carefully before turning back to the Jackal. He was panting heavily, blood dripping down the left side of his face as his left ear hung down limply. "I's apologize...whas I means ta says is my friends." She paused and smoothed out her dress once more. The Weasel smiled sadly, "Poors Pauly needs so much directions sometimes, an Frankie ova dere jus makin sure ya comfortables. Arencha Frankie?"

"Whatever you say Duchess." replied the Rhino deliberately, his gaze never leaving the Jackal.

Goldie snarled, a paw going to his wounded ear, "What's the point of all this? If you kill me, then your whole family dies!" He grinned wickedly, "Z.P.D. or not, your nephew  ** _And_**  niece would feel the consequences."

"I knows," agreed the mustela, "buts da problems is dat I wouldn't relies on da Z.P.D...isn't dat righ Frankie?"

"Why bring cops into a domestic dispute?" grumbled the Megafauna.

"Dat's right!...anyways I've gots lotsa friends round here." She chuckled and shook her head, "Much mores den Duke does, an dese friends likes keepin me's alive. Course dat includes my families too's," Duchess added with a flippant wave of her paw, "All's dat matta's ta you's is ya can't touch my's familes."

"If you think tiny and one eye are gonna somehow stop us, then think again." The Jackal sneered, "We'll take everyone you ever cared for out, starting with the cockroach who mangled my ear."

The Weasel sighed, "I's was afraid of dis." She pulled her flip phone from behind her and opened it. The mustela re-dialed the last number and put it on speaker. Two rings was it all it took before Nathaniel answered the call.

"Is this Duchess calling me?" teased the male, "Well I must admit this is the first time I've been called for a late night tryst!"

Duchess giggled, rolling her eyes as she waved a paw, "Natty, ya knows I ain'ts like dat's!"

"A guy can dream," sighed Nathaniel, "Well I guess I should get serious now. Duchess, I'm assuming he didn't like the deal?"

"Afraids not," grimaced the female, "Maybes you's could helps 'em out dhere."

"I'll give it the old college try! Could you face the phone in his direction?" Duchess pointed the phone at the Jackal. "Hello there! My name is-"

"I don't give a rutt about your name!" growled Goldie, "Cause nothing you can say will change me from killing this Jill  ** _And_** her entire family!"

"...Nathaniel Wezaill," continued the male as, ignoring the interruption, "and it has come to my attention that you have a problem with my friend Duchess. I  ** _Was_**  planning on seeing if there was anyway to end this amicably, but you've thrown that out the window. Instead we're going to strong arm you into agreeing with us."

The Jackal laughed, "Go ahead and try!"

"Well Mister Dhahabi, I plan to do just that."

"How did you-"

"Father of three. Your oldest was recently arrested for Armed Robbery, along with a Weasel by the of Francis Mustelli. Your boy, Dustin Dhahabi, was given a much lighter sentence than his co-defedant, even though he performed an active role in the crimes. What's also interesting is that not too long after the sentencing, several of your rivals began to see a noticeable uptick in the number of raids on their establishments and safehouses. It's almost as if someone snitched on them..."

"He didn't say anything!" defended the candid, rising from his seat only to be pushed down by Frankie.

"I knows," stated Duchess flatly, "I's knows ya da one dat squealed." She blinked and an embarrassed paw covered her eyes, "Sorry Natty! I didn mean ta cut ya off!"

"Don't be Dutch! You're the one who got me the info...Actually this is a perfect segue way into our next point. Mister Dhahabi, I didn't come by any of this information, it was all Miss Weaselton."

Goldie snorted, "Your telling me that  ** _She_ _'s_**  the one who found all this out?"

"An about's ya motha livin back in da Old World," supplied Duchess freely, "An da school dat ya litta girls go ta an dat ya wife is cheatin on ya...but ya already knew dat an dats why ya gonna dump em in da Canal." The Weasel smiled, but there was no warmth in it. It was as cold as her words. She slid off the machinery, checking to make sure her dress didn't catch, before walking over to the Jackal. The mustela leaned close to the candid, and whispered, "I's tolds ya I gots friends."

"She has more than friends," added Nathaniel darkly, "She has mammals willing to help her with whatever she needs. Whenever she needs it." The male Weasel laughed heartily, and even from the phone it echoed in the abandoned factory. "If she asked me too, I would throw away  ** _Everything_** to help her...you want to know why?"

Goldie nodded his head silently.

"He's says yeah." Duchess said, the pit in her stomach growing with each passing word from Nathaniel.

"...Because without Duchess I woildn' t have any of it." concluded Nathaniel solemnly.

The female bit her tongue, wanting to protest the lawyer's statement. Nathaniel had worked hard, in High School and College, graduating in the top ten of his Law school. None of that work was Duchess, however wasn't the conversation to remind the male these facts.

"Now! With that being laid out, you have two options. Option One is to accept the fair deal I  _know_ Duchess will give you. Option two is find out what happens when everyone who adores our fair lady decides to make an enemy of the Scorpions. I can tell you the first thing to happen would be a bloody knife with your son's prints will appear at a crime scene. Whatever deal you made will be tossed out."

Frankie bent down closer to the Jackal and whispered gravely, "I know where you sleep."

"Hey Dutch!" came Pauly's chipper voice, "Did I miss anything?"

The Weasel watched as the Jackal's face paled at the sound of the opossum's voice. She turned and smiled reassuringly to Pauly. "Everydings fine doll. Didja clean up goods?"

Pauly beamed, "Yep I did!" He held his paws out proudly for the mustela to inspect.

Duchess hummed in thought, pretending to look over the male's paws, before looking up at the opossum and nodding in approval. "Lookin goods Pauly! Good goin!" Pauly's smile doubled. "Now's, do ya wanna heads home?" The Weasel knew how hard it was for him to make decisions, but encouraged him in small ways to do so. She almost broke down in tears the first time the male ordered food on his own.

The opossum frowned, a paw coming up and tugging gently on his left ear. "Umm...Yes." He nodded, the frown replaced with a smile, "Yes I would like to go back home!"

"Well ok's den!" Duchess exclaimed, matching his enthusiasm, "Why doncha ya head home an get some rest, Ok Pauly."

"Ok, bye Duchess." The opossum turned without waiting for a reply from the Weasel and walked towards the exit.

The female wasn't worried about the male. It was late enough at night that no one would try to take advantage of Pauly, and he also had a knack for not being seen when he wanted to disappear. She turned back to the Goldie, whose gaze glowered at the retreating opossum. "Don blame hims for any of dis," defended Duchess, "I's da one ya gotta blames for dis." The mustela brought her phone closer to her muzzle, "Sorry Natty, dat was Pauly."

"No need to apologize," Nathaniel replied calmly over the phone, "I know he needs kit gloves...Now back to the matter at paw! Mister Dhababi, we have flashed you our cards. We know you, your family, your wife's family, even your kits best friends families. There is no where you can hide and  ** _Nothing_** that can stop us."

The Jackal tried to keep a brave face, with blood still dripping down his head. It faltered as the facts sunk it. He sighed and hung his head in defeat. "What do you want?"

"A's truce," Duchess replied, "You's keeps my families outta yours dealins an we forgets abouts it."

"What do I get?"

The Rhino placed his massive hooves on the candid's shoulder. "I forget your face and address," he groused, "that should be enough."

"And! I'll look at your son's case," the lawyer added hastily, "See if I can get the sentence reduced or him out on probation early. I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

"So whaddya say?" Duchess asked, free paw struck out towards the Jackal, "Deal?"

Goldie glanced up at Frankie, before at the offered paw. He reached out his own and grasped the smaller one. "Deal."

* * *

 

_Duchess was curled with her knees to her chest. Her slender frame balled in the small enclosure, prayer filled sobs echoing in the enclosure. There was not light, it was pitch black in the little hole in the wall. The dirt that stained her dress and soaked up her tears was cold, causing the Weasel to shiver. She hoped it wouldn't last much longer. The longest she had been left alone was a day and a half, forgotten by her father. By the time that he opened the door, she had soiled herself and was forced by the older Weasel to clean the dirt._ _A crack of thunder caused the female to cringe. The storm she had avoided was now raging terribly outside. It sounded as if it would never end._

_"Oh g-greats S-Sihkooseu," mumbled Duchess, "P-protect-t m-my's soul a-a-an gran me-me strengths. S-s-save's me from d-d-d-"_

_"You learn ya lesson yet!?" the Weasel's drunken father shouted through the door._

_The female lunged towards the sound, slamming head and paws first into the heavy barricade. "Y-yes!" she cried, claws scrapping helplessly against the door, "Please let's me out!" The sound of metal clunking caused Duchess to start to hyperventilate. She was almost free. The door swung up and she fell unceremoniously onto the wooden floor, trembling as she tried to will her body to move._

_"Ya betta have learned it." slurred the older male, "Or I'll keep ya in there longa!"_

_Duchess wasn't focused on her father or the threat he delivered. Down the hallway was a creature with four green glowing eyes. It's form was long, longer than any mammal should be naturally. What frightened her the most was the low, guttural growl coming from the being. The Weasel paled, it could only be one creature, coming to devour her soul._

_"Bitta Spirit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you keeping score at home. Papa Weaselton was a terrible father. Also I may have sucked the fun out of Pauly One-Eye now that you know why he has one eye. Let me know what you think!


	24. Deal with a Duchess Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess and Nathaniel Wezaill sit down for a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome.

                   Duchess walked up to the Maitre'd and cleared her throat to gain the mammal's attention. The place Nathaniel asked to meet at was much better than her normal hang outs. It was a beautifully expensive restaurant named "The Desert Rose," and the decor lived up to its billing. Fresh roses rested in thin, glass vases on every table cast iron table with marble center. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, emitting a faint, red glow that bounced off the bronze ceiling. Murals of garden scenes covered the walls adding to the already light atmosphere. The female Cheetah Maitre'd glanced down dismissively at the Weasel.

Duchess had decided to go a little tacky with her outfit. She chose a deep red dress that fanned out on the bottom. She wore a rose gold bracelet on each wrist and a large rose pendant hanging from a thin silver chain around her neck. To finish off the ensemble was a small pawbag that she held close to her. "I's gotta reservation unda da name Wezaills."

The feline didn't seem convinced, but looked in the book anyway. There was a flash of surprise behind her blasé expression, before the Big Cat nodded and swept behind her slowly with a paw. "Follow me."

The Weasel followed closely, keeping her eyes forward. She didn't need to look at the other diners to know she stood out. In a place like this, everyone knew everyone, and the smell of old money stuck to mammals like perfume. It wasn't too long before the Cheetah reached a table and pulled a small chair for Duchess. She smiled politely and nodded her head as she accepted the seat.

"Duchess, it's been too long." Nathaniel said, the male sitting with a smirk and a glass of red wine in his paw. He was wearing a fitted suit, black jacket and pants with a red vest and white button down. A simple red tie finished his outfit. Just the like female, he had played to the rose theme as well.

"Natty," Duchess smiled, "you's lookin good." She eyed a wine glass on her own side, filled with red wine as well. She turned her gaze back to the male and quirked her brow in confusion.

The male pinched the bridge of his muzzle, obviously embarrassed by his oversight. "I'm sorry Dutch. I didn't even think...and I'm so used to it with clients..."

"Hey," soothed the female, "Don' worries about it Natty. No big's deal." She pushed the glass towards the middle of the table and folded her paws on the table. "So's how's it lookin?"

"Talked to a friend in the D.A.'s office. They'll release Dustin and in return an 'Anonymous source' Will reveal some information to close a couple cold case." The smug grin and air quotes from the male had the female smiling.

"Dat's good. Frankie says dat Goldie is keepin his nose clean for nows, but he'll keep makin sure's every now an dens."

"Hopefully you won't have to look over your shoulder for long." Nathaniel stated seriously.

Duchess laughed, "What's I gosta worry abouts? All he's los is jus maybe gettin a coppa he's neva had!" The female settled down and shook his head, "Nah, he'll forgets bout us an den go back ta da litta games he bee playin."

The lawyer snorted, "Trying to take over Sahara Square isn't what I'd call little."

Duchess waved a flippant paw, "Jus cause he wansta, doesn means he will gets it." There was a brief moment of melancholy for the female. A long time ago, she had thought that she would be married and have kits, but it was never to be. The fear her father had instilled in her muddied her view of male Weasels. Duchess was unwilling to take that risk and fall into another Weasels hold. For all her shouting at Duke and Ricky over the years, never did they raise a paw to them. Sure she would smack them on the arm or upside the head if they were doing something stupid, but it was never meant the same way their father would beat them. It wasn't about controlling each other, but being there for one another.

"I don't know about that," countered the male, "I wanted to be a lawyer and here I am!" He spread his arms wide. "For that matter, none of it would've been possible without you Ducht!"

It was the female's turn to snort, rolling her eyes as well. "What's did  ** _I's_** teach ya dat law schools didn'?"

Nathaniel was about to answer, when something caught his attention behind the female. He raised a digit and grinned as friendly as possible. "Excuse me? Is that a Dogce and Gabbana Devotion bag?"

A passing Antelope couple, dressed perfectly in designer clothes, stopped at the Weasel's question. The male didn't hide any of his irritation, and even checked his gold watch with a huff. The female looked curiously at Nathaniel, but nodded in response. "Yes it is. Just released." The bag in question was small and fit perfectly under the herbivore's arm. It was a cherry red, fake leather that showed the stitching on each side of the bag. It created the etching of a flower. A jeweled gold heart sat as the clasp for the bag, and it's handle was a matching gold with fake leather strap for comfort. Duchess knew off the top of her head that the bag was worth at least two thousand, but a knock off could be sold for close to a hundred.

"I was wondering if they ever fixed the in-stitching problem from their previous bags." Nathaniel laughed and leaned back into his chair, "I don't see a reason to pay top dollar for such shoddy work."

"Shoddy work!" fumed the husband, eyes wide in disbelief, "And what would a  ** _Con_**  like you kno-"

"No, they never did," interrupted the wife with a loud sigh, "the bags just aren't the same anymore."

The male Antelope sputtered, his face growing redder with each word. "Then  ** _Why_**  did I  ** _Buy_** it?!" He hissed.

"Come Charles," the female Antelope answered smoothly with a roll of her eyes, "How  ** _Else_**  are you going to show your love?"

Before the husband could respond, and more than likely cause a scene, Nathaniel stepped in. "You know there's a little boutique place in the Rainforest District Canopy level. They mostly take care of smaller mammals, however..." The lawyer pulled a card and pen out of his jacket pocket. "...they paw make their own bags. Pretty much the same price, but with longevity." He scribbled something down on the card and offered it to the wife with a smile. "This is their address...look'em up."

The female Antelope smiled, before scowling at her irate husband. She turned her nose up and continued to follow the Maitre'd. The male sent the two Weasels a dirty look before following begrudgingly.

"That's all you by the way," continued Nathaniel, "Everything you taught me in that one conversation."

Duchess' brow rose, "Wha...da bag stuff?" She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm glads ya up on da accessories game!"

The male chuckled as well, "No, the whole interaction." He waved a paw at where the couple had just been, "Before you, I had been a shy kit who felt his best when hiding. After you found me and had me selling those bags, talking to mammals came much easier."

The older Weasel's gaze softened, "Ya always had it in ya Natty..."

"...but it was  ** _You_**  who brought it out." He sighed and ran a paw over his eyes, "I didn't have that natural charisma like Nicky, but thanks to you I could  _fake_  it. And boy did I ever!" He laughed again, a youthful smile spread on his muzzle, "It was those lessons that helped me become popular in High School." He sighed, his elbows resting on the table as he picked up his wine glass. He swirled the liquid around, lost in his own thoughts, before smiling softly. "Your like my other mom, Dutch. Even though we're on different sides now, I know Nicky feels the same." He reached a paw out to the female, "So, thank you...for everything."

Duchess sniffed and wiped a tear out of her eye, it was impolite to cry at this fancy of a restuarant. She grasped the offered paw and sniffed again, grabbing her napkin with her free paw. "You's sure knows how ta make a gurl feels special," the older mustela joked. She sniffed once more before smiling appreciatively at Nathaniel. "Danks Natty...dat means a lots ta me."

He nodded his head and released the female's paw, bringing his glass to his lips. "There's one thing I gotta ask," the male sipped the wine and let out a satisfied sigh, "Why didn't you teach your nephew."

Duchess groaned and threw both her paws in the air, "Reggie's too stubborn for dis types of work...besides," she leaned in conspiratorially, "he's got's as much class as Dukey!" Nathaniel laughed and she joined in. "Now my niece," she said through her mirth, "dat's anotha story!"

"Well, I've got nowhere to be."

The female smirked, leaning back into her chair, "Aights, but ya asked fors it!"

* * *

 

_There was a flash of lightening, and the creature's true form was revealed. Standing shoulder to shoulder was Duke and Ricky with two different expressions. The oldest Weasel appeared as though he was about to be sick. The youngest teeth were bared and the growl was coming from him. Before the female could speak, Ricky struck._

_He rushed forward, snarling and eyes wide as he recklessly charged their father. The older mustela hadn't seen the two and was taken off guard when a shoulder struck his midsection. The pair went tumbling, and almost landed on the female who covered her head and curled back up. She heard the hissing, barking and growling as the two males duked it out not three feet away from her. Finally there was a loud thud that had Duchess peaking from behind her arms._

_Her father had Ricky by the throat, pinned to the wall. Both of the males were panting and bleeding, but it was obvious that her brother received the worst. "I shoulda tossed ya when I had da chance," spat their father, hatred radiating from his gaze, "Ya are the **Spawn**  of da bitta spirit itself!"_

_"Then why ya holdin back...Jeffy," Ricky snarled through gritted teeth. He sneered at the older Weasel, "Or aren't ya **Male** enough!"_

_The father's eyes went wide, before he bared his teeth threateningly, "I'll shows ya whose **Male**  enough ya litta..."The sound of scampering paws caused the older male to pause. Before he turned his head, Duke latched onto him from behind, wrapping an arm around his father's throat and pulling back._

_"Get'em Rick!" Shouted the eldest brother._

_The surprise attack had the oldest Weasel release the youngest. Rick pushed off the wall and slammed his fist into his father's gut. Another punch followed, and then another, and another. The youngest brother screamed at the top of his lungs as he wailed on every inch of the older mustela. "Down!" Duke commanded and Rick ducked low, just barely in time for his brother to smash their father's head against the wall._ _The brothers backed away as the older Weasel slumped to the floor._

_"Is he deads?" whispered the sister._

_"Nah...just knocked out..." Duke muttered._

_"We's should kill'em." Rick stated._

_"We ain't killin no one's." answered the eldest brother with a heavy sigh._

_"Why's not! He's deserves its!"_

_"Cause den we go ta prison, **Ricky** ," Duke admonished condescendingly, "An den who's wins den? Hmm?"_

_"I's don' cares who wins!?" shouted the youngest brother, "He's **deserves**  ta die an you's can' change dat!"_

_"No!" protested the female.. She tried to rise, but found the lashing to her body too painful to move. "We's ain' killas Ricky, an he's shouldn' change dat."_

_"But Dutch," started the youngest brother, gesturing to his sister, "Doncha wan him ta pay for wha he did ta ya? Doncha wanna stay here's witout him?"_

_Duchess chin quivered, tears began to build as she shook her head vigorously, "I don' wanna be here's no mores."_

_A heavy silence filled the air between the siblings. The storm had died down and was almost over. Duke eventually sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Aight Dutch...we'll heads ova ta Auntie Marge's place. We'll be safe dhere an we can figya out whata do den." He turned to his younger beother, "Ricky, dink ya can get Dutch up an outta here. I'll pack some stuff ups an grab da cash."_

_Rick nodded, moving to his still downed sister and bending to pick her up. "Comm'on Dutchy...les getcha out an to da fresh air, ya know?"_

_The sister sniffled and nodded. She wrapped an arm around her brother's shoulder and slowly stood. A cry of pain left her as she rose to her hind paws and more tears fell. The pair made their way to the front door, leaving Duke to clean up the mess. Duchess reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open. The cool, fresh air blew over both of them and the sister closed her eyes as the sensation soothed her wounds. The pair continued through the doorway, but stopped just outside of it. She felt Rick move to release her hold from him, and tightened it._

_"Wait," she begged, "Don' leaves me yet Ricky."_

_The youngest brother sighed, "Ok Dutch..whateva ya need."_

_Duchess looked out onto the rolling green grass blowing in the wind. It didn't hold the same magic it used to for her, when her mother was alive and all seemed right in the world. She could lay for hours in the grass, enjoying the night sky. Now she never wanted to see grass again, or feel the chilly breeze that soothed her just moments ago. The female wanted to live where it was warm and sunny. No more darkness, no more fear, and no more father. The sister closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth her younger brother provided. This moment was the beginning of something new. Whether good or bad, the siblings would always be together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for Deal with a Duchess. Hopefully this flushes her out a bit more and answers a few questions too. For instance, Duke and Duchess father's name is Geoffrey. I know Rick calls him "Jeffy" but that's more to be insulting than anything. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	25. Howlington Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutenant Howlington prepares for a debate and Officer Howlington gets sweaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Arnold struggled with his tie in the bathroom, growing increasingly agitated as his reflection failed to get the accessory to co-operate. He growled in frustration and yanked the disobeying fabric off of him. He rested his paws on the cool porcelain of the sink and sighed.

"I know that sigh," Jackson said from behind, "It's your 'This is hopeless' sigh."

"You know my sighs now?" grumbled the red Wolf.

The white Wolf appeared in the mirror with a smug grin, "Arnie, I know  ** _All_**  your noises!" His mate finished the statement with a wink.

Arnold couldn't help but smile, a slight blush in his ears, "And I know yours love, don't forget that." He glanced back at his husband, grinning slyly, "Or do I have to remind you?"

Jackson stepped into the bathroom and picked the tie off the sink. "As much as I would enjoy a quickie, we need to  _ **Not**_ smell like we just rutted before the debate." He pulled the tie around the red Wolf and began to tie it. "Even with the Alpha's blessing, other Wolves will want  ** _Any_**  reason not to vote for you." With ease the white Wolf knotted it and pulled it snug to Arnold's throat. He smiled and placed a delicate kiss on his mate's nose, "You look handsome."

The red Wolf wanted to protest, but knew the other lupine was right. Arnold wasn't one for putting too much effort into his appearance, but Jackson had worked diligently to pick the perfect outfit for the debate. The Lieutenant wore his navy blue suit with a white button down. The infernal piece of fabric that was his tie was a emerald green number that his mate had bought.

"I can't believe I have to  _actually_ debate about pack politics," groused the red Wolf as he loosened his tie a bit, "What do they expect me to say 'Everyone's gay now!'" Arnold announced in mock flair, sweeping his paws broadly. He pointed to an imaginary Wolf, "You're gay!" To another, "You're gay!" To finally a third, "And you're  ** _Certainly_** gay!" He heard Jackson laugh and he couldn't help chuckle himself. "It's ridiculous Jacks!"

"While it may be ridiculous," the white Wolf tried to speak sternly, but failed as he smiled amusedly, "It's more about the old farts feeling like age old traditions will continue. Do  ** _you_**  want to stop the Howl? Or would  ** _you_** stop young Wolves from asking permission to date?"

Arnold frowned, "No, but not everyone goes to the Howl and everyone's just hooking up instead of dating."

"I know that, you know that, I wouldn't be surprised if Granpa Julius knew that too." Jackson stepped closer, smoothing out any creases in his mate's suit, "All they want to hear is that you won't change the things that matter to them."

"Isn't that the problem? Change  _ **will**_ come if I'm elected."

"Oh definitely," the white Wolf responded, nodding his head empathically, "but you're a change they can deal with." He pulled the red Wolf out of the bathroom and into their small apartment. "You're...not me..."

Arnold's brow rose, "Because if I was, you would have married yourself?"

The teacher chortled behind a paw, "No...what I mean is that you're not...effeminate...like I am..."

"If you were female, I wouldn't have been attracted too you," grumbled the red Wolf with arms crossed.

Jackson smiled and pecked his peeved mate on the cheek, "I know Arnie, but you know how stereotypes go." The white Wolf sighed heavily, "They've always expected me to just float away...I guess..."

"Hey," Arnold began, clasping the arms of his mate, "Don't think like that. You're an amazing teacher, a beautiful singer and, dare I say it! A sexy male." He added in a playful growl and peck of his own. The Lieutenant pulled his husband into a reassuring hug, "You should be the next Beta."

"No," whispered the teacher as he embraced his love back, "I wouldn't get even close to being elected. Maybe one day someone...like me...could be elected on their merits, but that isn't today. I don't think it's tomorrow either."

The red Wolf hugged the white tightly before loosening his hold. "Kiss for good luck?"

Jackson rolled his eyes with a smile and planted a passionate kiss on his husband's lips.

"Another?" asked Arnold meekly, but couldn't hide a sly grin.

The white Wolf chuckled and shook his head, "Your gonna ask for thirty more, aren't you?"

"One, we need all the luck we can get," Arnold ticked off playfully, "and two, I'm about to become your Beta. You  ** _have_** to listen to me then!"

"You want to go that route?" deadpanned Jackson.

The red Wolf shrank, ears pinned and exposed his neck partially. "Sorry...Got a little carried away." He smiled apologetically.

Jackson huffed and rolled his eyes, "Just remember, you still have the debate. After that..." The white Wolf kissed his husband on the nose and smiled mischeviously, "...we'll see..."

Arnold stiffened, ears shooting up. He cleared his throat and pulled at his tie nervously, "The idea of a quickie sounds even better now."

The teacher threw his head back in laughter. Still chuckling he moved to the red Wolf's side and wrapped his arm around his mate's. "I believe it's time,  _Mister_ Howlington."

The Lieutenant smiled and placed a paw protectively over his husband's clasped to his arm. "I think you're right... _Mister_ Howlington."

* * *

 

              Beatrice was exhausted, sweat poring down as she laid on her back. She didn't realize how much energy Cherry had. When the Fox had told her they would get "hot," she didn't realize how truthful that statement was. Muscles the lupine had never knew existed were burning, protesting any slight movement. "Cherr," panted the she-Wolf, tongue hanging out, "I can't...go ...any...longer...please... _ **Mercy**!_ "

"My, my, is little bee tired?" teased the Fox.

The she-Wolf growled weakly and shot a glare at the vixen, "You've had more practice than me!"

Cherry laughed, her muzzle pointed up and her eyes closed. The vixen was stretched out, legs and tail laid out flat behind her and her arms supporting her upper body. "Don't blame me that you don't stretch honey."

"This Isn't stretching," muttered Beatrice darkly, "This is torture."

"It's pronounced Yoga," chimed in the bubbly voice of Ginger, "Yoo-GAH. Like that!"

"She's joking Ging," supplied Cherry, "And It's ok to admit you can't handle it bee."

The she-Wolf frowned. She pushed herself off the living room floor, and back to a sitting position. The Fox had lit the lupine's competitive spirit and she was determined to prove the vixen wrong. "Alright Ginger, show me another pose!"

"Ok!" exclaimed the brown Rabbit, her workout shorts, shirt and mat a pink as bright as her positivity. She spun into place, seated with her legs stretched out in front of her. The lapine grabbed her left hind paw and lifted it slowly upwards. Letting out a breath, the Rabbit pulled the hind paw behind her head, resting the heel on the back of her neck. In quick succession, Ginger did the same to her right hind paw, balancing on her bottom and a planted paw. "Ta Da!" she flourished with her free paw, "I got paid extra for this one!""

The Wolf's determination left her as her ears pinned back, "Ew."

"What have I told you about oversharing?" The vixen gently chided.

"That it makes mammals uncomfortable!" Ginger replied enthusiastically. No sooner had the words left her mouth did the doe's ears droop and her expression fell. "Oh...sorry..."

"It's ok Ginge, but I don't think Bee's going to try the move...so you if don't mind..."

"Oh...Right!" The lapine removed her hind paws and sat cross legged.

"I think I'm done with yoga," muttered the she-Wolf. She stood and leaned back with her paws on her hips, stretching her back. "I'm even more sore!"

"Yoga takes time and practice." encouraged Ginger, "So don't give up just yet!"

"Doesn't your class start soon?" reminded the vixen.

"Oh Right!" exclaimed the Rabbit. She jumped up and began to roll up her mat. "Today is a  ** _Really_** fun class. We're going to try the newest craze!"

"What's that?" inquired Beatrice.

The lapine snapped up, her smile full of the energy that radiated off of her, "Pole dancing!" She then waved a quick goodbye and rushed out of the house.

The she-Wolf pinched the bridge of her muzzle as she heard Cherry laughing. "Why do I do this too myself?" muttered the lupine.

"Honey it's a  _ **R**_ _ **eal**_  craze," defended the vixen, "and more importantly, great for the core."

"One more time," started the officer, "ew..." The Fox's mirth doubled and the Wolf couldn't help but smile as well. "You got any water bottles left? Or do you expect me to drink from the bathroom sink like some savage?"

"Your already a savage, bee," retorted the Fox, "Cause only a savage would steal friends clothing!"

"You spilled soda on my jeans!" exclaimed Beatrice, ears pinning, " ** _And_**  you said it wasn't possible to do laundry!

"Wrong Honey, I said it wasn't possible to do it for  ** _just_** one pair of jeans! We could have thrown some clothes together."

The lupine sputtered before finally pursing her lips, folding her arms and glaring at the vulpine. She watched with heated gaze as Cherry arched her back outwards, almost balancing on the tips of her digits. Her tail swayed back and forth restlessly. One of the reasons for Beatrice agreeing to try yoga was because of how flexible she learned the Fox was. The vixen seemed to bend with ease for any necessary task, while the she-Wolf could struggle to touch the ground while standing. If the lupine were to be honest, she was a little jealous.

"Almost done." Cherry said breathlessly. She straightened her back and assumed a push-up like position before moving to her knees and straightening up. The vixen sighed contentedly and looked at the officer. "Do you want tea or water?"

"Both really."

The vixen smirked, "I figured." She rose easily to her hind paws and cocked her head to the hallway. "Kitchen?"

Beatrice nodded and started towards the kitchen, knowing the way by heart. The hallway for the front door and living room ran straight to the dining room the she-Wolf was "interrogated" in. She had come a long way from the scared lupine surrounded by prostitutes in a hostile environment. The officer passed four closed doors, three leading to two bedrooms and one study that had been converted into a third bedroom. The fourth door led to a small, and over used, bathroom.

From one of the bedrooms, Beatrice heard the sound of laughter. She grinned wickedly and moved to the side of the door. The lupine banged heavily on it and spoke in a rough voice, "Open up, it's the Police!" There was a moment of silence, before a defiant voice shouted back.

"Stop it Bee, we know it's you!"

Beatrice heard chuckling from behind her and turned to see an amused vixen.

"You used it too many times honey," said Cherry with a shake of her head, "You'll have to come up with something else." The vixen then moved closer to the door. "Peppa, are you doing your homework?"

"...Yes?" replied a hesitant voice.

"No she's not!" bleated another voice. There was the sound of hushed voices arguing and several more bleats.

The Fox rolled her eyes, "Do your homework Peppa, I'm checking tonight. Mint thanks for letting me know and you need to do it too. Ok?"

"Yes Cherry!" replied the voice of Mint.

"Yes  _Mother_ ," bleated the voice of Pepper.

Cherry sighed and shook her head. "It's only till they're eighteen," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why haven't you called kit services for them again?" Beatrice inquired quietly.

"They would just end up back on the street," responded the vixen sullenly, "better for them to live here with food and mammals who actually  _care_  for them than at some shelter where another pimp can pick them up." The Fox's nose flared and her gaze hardened for a moment, then softened just as fast. "Come on, let's get some tea and discuss why you're here."

Beatrice scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You make it sound like I committed a crime." She followed the vixen into the dining room. "I just need to stay away from the Complex until later tonight."

"Problem is Bee, when you say things like that, it  ** _sounds_**  like a crime," countered Cherry. She waved a paw flippantly behind her as she continued into the kitchen. "It makes even less sense when you tell me it's for an election."

"That's because it's a  _Pack_ election," emphasized the she-Wolf as she followed the Fox into the kitchen, "There are different rules at play." The kitchen wasn't too big. It held a stove and oven that until recently didn't have gas, a fridge that was several years too old, a sink with a window over it that didn't have consistent water flow and old cabinets that needed fixing. All in all, it was the Fox's next project. The lupine leaned against the door frame leading to the dining room, watching the vixen work her magic getting the stove to work for the kettle. "There's no secret ballots. You cast your vote by walking up to the Wolf of your choice and shaking their paw."

"In front of everybody?" Cherry question incredulously. She flicked the worn knob and listened to the clicks from the stove.

"Yep," the officer replied, her nose wrinkling at the smell of gas. She knew it affected the Fox as well, and wished she could afford to buy them a safer stove. "It's a tradition of showing that you publicly give your support and strength to the Wolf you think would be the best Beta. The idea being if you can't support someone publicly, than what good is it privately?"

The stove finally lit and the vixen placed a beat up metal kettle over the fire, "Sounds like intimidation to me."

Beatrice grimaced, but nodded, "Pretty much...it can also lead to grudges deciding elections. Wolves who don't like one may vote against whomever they vote for."

The vulpine looked at the she-Wolf, her Sapphire eyes gazing intently at the lupine. "Like you..." She whispered.

Beatrice again nodded, her shoulders slumping. "I...wouldn't do Anrie any good if I voted for him early...there are still a lot of pack members who don't like me..."

"They're morons." Cherry stated matter-of-fact.

The officer snorted and shook her head, "The Alpha is one of them."

The Fox smiled triumphantly and pointed a digit at the Wolf, "That proves my point!"

The lupine almost laughed, but stopped it with a huff. "Cherry..." She began, but a smile appeared as she spoke. The she-Wolf cleared her throat and tried to glare at the Fox. It was a futile effort as the vixen's victorious grin never left and Beatrice found herself grinning once more. "Cherry...he's the Deputy Chief  _ **And**_ my grandfather. He can't be a moron."

"He's still wrong about  _you_ ," muttered the vulpine darkly, "They all are..."

The officer frowned. It's true that for all the good work she had done for Precinct Six, fellow officers saw her as a traitor. The lupine knew this thinking was easy, so long as you buried your head in the snow like many of them did. Add in the Deputy Chief stepping down, and the Assistant to the Chief close to retirement, and the entire Precinct was about to go through some tumultuous times. Everyone who didn't know better or didn't want to know blamed Beatrice.

The kettle whistled and the Fox turned the gas off and moved it to a cooler part of the stove. She bent down to a smaller cupboard, her tail flicking and curling around her ankles. To the untrained eye, this may have seemed like simple Fox behavior, however the she-Wolf had plenty of time watching the vixen to know something was bothering her. The lupine also knew that the vulpine would ask the question when she was ready.

Cherry pulled out two mugs, each appropiate for the two and bent down once more to pull out a box of tea. "Don't have Oolong this time, haven't gone to the store yet."

Beatrice hummed and pushed off the door frame, "S'ok, black tea will do." She grasped the tea kettle handle and brought it closer to the mugs. Once the Fox deposited the bags, the lupine poured the hot water. She placed the kettle down and waited for the tea to seep.

"Why don't you leave the Pack?" asked Cherry quietly, her eyes fixed on the mugs on the counter. "They don't treat you with respect, and you put up with all their crap. Why stay?"

The she-Wolf sighed, conversations about the Howlington Pack were never pleasant. She ran a paw over her head as she thought of her words carefully. "It's...possible for me to leave the pack..."

"But..." supplied the Fox.

"...but that would mean giving up a lot." The lupine's shoulders slumped as she let out an even heavier sigh. "If I leave the pack I have to give up my last name, my apartment, my family and possibly my job."

"What!" exclaimed the surprised vixen, eyes wide in confusion, "Why?!"

The officer looked away, rubbing her arm with her ears pinned. "The Pack is supposed to be everything for a Wolf. We live, we work, we die, but the Pack lives on...Pretty much an unofficial motto for all packs. Everything that's done by a Wolf should be for the benefit of the Pack, and a stipend of our paychecks is actually put into a pot specifically for the betterment of whatever the Alpha deems necessary...So if I turn my back on the pack, then that means I'm turning it on every single family member who still lives there. Which includes the Deputy Chief."

"That's idiotic," huffed the Fox, "The worst part is we both know your grandfather would fire you if he got the chance. Last days or not!"

"I've thought about it," whispered Beatrice, her tail tucking between her legs in shame, "Even dreamed about running away in the middle of the night." She sniffed, "Maybe then I wouldn't be an embarrassment to my family..."

Cherry tisked, "How many times have I told you not say things like that?"

The she-Wolf hunched her shoulders. "A couple..." She replied, like a kit caught getting into trouble.

"That's right, because thinking like that is not only wrong, but doesn't help." The vixen grabbed the lupine's paw and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Bee, you've proven again and again how important you are. Not just to Precinct Six and the Pack, but to me and all the girls that live here. You're a cop they can  ** _trust_** , and that's not something I say lightly."

Beatrice sniffed and wiped a building tear from her eye. "Thanks Cherr." Her tail reappeared and wagged a little. It didn't surprise the lupine as the vixen always knew what to say. A urge grew in the officer, one that wouldn't be ignored. She lunged forward and hugged the Fox close, her tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Cherry protested, "You're so wet!" The smaller mammal tried to push out of the larger's embrace. "I'm gonna reek of sweaty Wolf now!"

"This is for payback for me smelling like Fox and having to wear the 'Juicy' shorts home!" Beatrice cried victoriously, hugging, squishing and spinning the vulpine about. Eventually she placed Cherry back down, and couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

The vixen's fur was standing up in different angles, her arms wide as if afraid to touch her sides. Even the Fox's well kept tail had fur disheveled. The glare from Cherry only made Beatrice laugh harder. "Har har," the vulpine sarcastically started, "You have your fun?"

"Yep!" beamed the she-Wolf.

"Good," huffed Cherry, "Cause now I gotta shower." Without another word the vixen stomped past the Wolf and into the dining room, arms still raised.

Beatrice chuckled, but a thought nagged in the back of her mind. She wasn't the most physical mammal when it came to her family. So why was Cherry different? The she-Wolf shrugged off the thought. She picked up her tea and blew on it. It was nothing to be worried about presently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be shorter, but well...it got away from me. Anyway, this is just a little overview of some of the happenings that make a Pack tick. (It's almost like I'm preparing a story that will focus on this...)
> 
> Anyway, this will only a two chapter mini-story, so expect the second half eventually. Let me know what you think and enjoy!


	26. Howlington Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington and Cherry celebrate Lieutenant Hamilton's election victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

               It was the full moon after the election, which meant a party was to be held. All the way on the top floor, taking up the space that the Alpha's apartment didn't use was a ballroom for special events. Two ornate double doors, painted white with gold trim, opened for guests and revealed the space. The ceiling was mirrored and electric candlelabras hung on the wall provided the light for the event. On the far left wall was a table filled with assorted delicacies, even some choice fruit and vegetables, for all Wolves present to enjoy. Several cocktail tables were scattered throughout the room, all on the edges of a large wooden dance floor. The wall to the far right had wide windows that revealed the dark, snowy landscape of Tundra Town at night. A dj was set up on the wall farthest from the doors. It was a recent addition, one that replaced the traditional live band normally brought in. All in all it was always a sight for when the Howlington complex threw a party, one that Beatrice always tried to avoid.

The she-Wolf was wearing a sleeveless, powder blue box pleated dress that reached just below her knees. The white gloves she was forced to wear, as well as the large white bow tied around her waist and resting on her back. Her mother said she was wearing a dress, so she wore a dress. Grown adult or not, her mother's word was law. It didn't help that there was no alcohol at the event, a Pack tradition that could have had the lupine sipping on a cranberry vodka without the vodka. The officer should have been in a foul mood, but she wasn't. Maybe it was because this party celebrated Arnie's resounding victory over her annoying cousin Thaddeus. Maybe it gave Beatrice hope that change  ** _Was_**  possible in the Howlington Pack. Maybe it was also the company she decided to invite.

"This is  _ **Amazing**_!" squealed Cherry, "It's so  ** _beautiful_**!"

Beatrice frowned as she glanced about the familiar setting, "Yeah...I guess it is."

"That's all you have to say?!" exclaimed the very excited vixen, "I feel like a princess here!" The Fox was wearing a long burgundy dress that just stopped above her ankles. Small lace sleeves covered her shoulders, but still allowed the red of the vulpine's fur to stand out. Even with its length, the fabric rested perfectly against Cherry's natural curves, so much so that it would be forgivable to not realize it was a thrift store dress. Like Beatrice, a large white bow had been tied around Cherry, but it sat just above the Fox's tail.

The she-Wolf glanced down at the vulpine and shrugged, "I've seen it before I guess. Doesn't 'Wow' my like when I was a kit." The lupine waved her paws for effect. It was more complicated at times than age for Beatrice. Anytime the family gathered together, she became a punching bag for all of her cousins. It taught her to avoid these type of events.

Cherry's gaze narrowed and her paws went to her hips, "Are you saying I'm a kit?"

Beatrice smirked and bent closer to the vulpine, "In size...yes!"

The vixen huffed and folded her arms, looking away from the she-Wolf. There was a moment of since in which the lupine was worried she had actually offended Cherry, when the Fox spoke up. "So how can you tell who the single males are?"

The officer cocked her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well the bow are for single females, right?" The vixen poked the bow on her back. "So, how can you tell if the males are single?"

Beatrice blinked, "Oh...well you can't."

Cherry turned back to the she-Wolf, "So how do you know?"

"Well...they kind of just...approach you..."

The vixen stared blankly at the Wolf, her ears lowering before she turned back to the room. "Now I feel like a prostitute," muttered Cherry sadly.

Beatrice grimaced and placed a paw on her friend's shoulder, "You look like a princess to me."

Cherry glanced at the she-Wolf and smiled timidly. "Thank you," she whispered.

The sound of a clearing throat caught the females attention. "E-excuse me," said the voice, "Would you like to dance?" The question came from a young Red Wolf, thirteen at the oldest yet almost as tall as Cherry. His uncertain gaze flashing between the two, but mostly settling on the Fox.

"Me?" responded the vixen in disbelief, a paw coming to her chest. The young male nodded. "Beatrice," whispered Cherry, "What do I say?"

The she-Wolf smiled, "Present your left paw." The Fox did as told and the red Wolf quickly grasped it. "Curtsy." The vulpine awkwardly curtsied. "And say, get lost."

The vixen opened her muzzle, but stopped when the words sank in. She shot Beatrice a heated glare, then turned back to her young suitor. "I would be delighted to dance."

The young Wolf's tail, which had fallen at the older Wolf's words, started waving frantically. The goofy smile on his muzzle as he led Cherry to the dance floor showed how much the dance meant to him.

"He's been staring at her from across the room," spoke a soft, smooth voice, "It didn't make much for me to encourage him to ask."

Beatrice turned to her right and smiled at the Wolf beside her. "Jackson! Congratulations to both you and Arnie. Also you look amazing!" Her cousin wore a light grey suit with dark red button down. A white tie and vest finished the ensemble and made the male one of the best dressed at the party.

The white Wolf smiled and gave a curt bow, "Thank you Beatty. You look amazing as well."

The she-Wolf snorted and rolled her eyes, "I look frumpy in comparrison to some of the other Wolves here. Cherry doesn't help either!"

"I'm a little jealous as well," admitted Jackson, "I was hoping to be the Beau of the ball, but your friend has turned it into a Belle." He chuckled at his joke, but the female tilted her head in confusion. "You know, instead of Belle, I wanted Beau...the male version of..." The white Wolf sighed and pinched the bridge of his muzzle, "You're a charlatan sometimes Bee."

Beatrice shrugged, "I don't know what that means."

"No matter." The white Wolf gazed back at the young red Wolf and Fox dancing, Cherry's mirth evident from here. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was older, that he would ask Papa Kamots for permission to date."

"Really?" balked the she-Wolf, "He would allow that?"

Jackson smiled fondly, "The Sawtooths are a different type of pack. Old World beliefs in family mixed with twenty first century idea of love." He glanced knowingly at the female, "They may be small now, but I wouldn't be surprised if they become one of the strongest packs in a few years." The female hummed in thought. "Besides," continued the white Wolf, "I don't see Papa Kamots and Mama Chemukh discriminating after what they went through."

Beatrice looked towards a group of Wolves that almost didn't seem to fit. There were nine Red Wolves that appeared close to her age. Standing next to some of them were a few Timber Wolves and a Red Wolf that didn't seem related. Around the adults ran several young kits ranging in age. Some had the red tint, while others sported grey and black. They all stood semi-circle around an older couple in the middle of the group. A slightly hunched male Red Wolf, wearing a plaid suit and thick framed glasses had his arm wrapped around the waist of a tall female Red Wolf who wore a matching dress. She smiled as she watched the wife place a kiss on the ear of her mate. They were adorable. "What's their story?"

Jackson hummed. "Nothing too crazy to any other mammal. Guy meets girl. They fall in love, run away together and live happily ever after."

"And to wolves?" The she-Wolf asked cautiously.

This time the white Wolf sighed, "...He has scoliosis and was deemed an Omega at birth. She was the Alpha's only daughter, making her a prize for many different suitors. They met, talked, and fell in love. When they asked permission to date, both Alpha's denied it. Seeing no other alternative, they ran away and made it to Zootopia. Several years later they were tracked down, but by that point she was pregnant. With nothing they could do, the packs backed off and they began their own pack."

"And the name?"

"His pack was Sawfang, her's Sharptooth. They combined the two and created Sawtooth." Jackson shook his head, "The amazing part is, they don't hate their former packs. In fact they never wanted to leave, but they weren't willing to give each other up."

Beatrice sniffed, "That's so romantic...Have you..."

"I already introduced your parents to them," supplied the white Wolf, "As I suspected, your father and Papa Kamots get along amazingly."

As if on cue, a pair approached the semi-circle. It was a familiar Grey Wolf and Black Wolf wearing the same powder blue as the she-Wolf. Her parents closed in on the other Wolves, and Beatrice held her breath. Whenever Brian and Bridget Howlington were close to members of the pack it could end bad. Instead of the expected rebuke, the pair was allowed entrance into the protective circle and were greeted by the Alphas like old friends. The she-Wolf let out the breath, relieved in the turn of events. "I'm so glad..."

"Hey! Vetsi!" called the Sawtooth Alpha, waving for Jackson to come.

"Vetsi?" snickered Beatrice.

The white Wolf glared at the she-Wolf, but his smirk ruined its heat. "It means 'Snow' in his native tongue. Papa Kamots gives nicknames to all his in-laws."

" _Oh_   ** _Vet~si_** ," sing songed the Alpha.

Jackson chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I better go. Enjoy the party and..." He cocked his head to the dance floor with a mischievous glint, "I'd keep an eye on your  _friend_  if I were you." With that the male rushed off, hurrying over to his in-law before the older Wolf started shouting again.

Beatrice was flummoxed by what her cousin said, but shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. She turned her attention back to Cherry, just in time to see the vixen leave her young Wolf companion. The vulpine nearly skipped over to the she-Wolf, brimming with joy.

"That was great!" said the breathless vixen, "I've never danced like  ** _that_** before."

The lupine glanced back at the dance floor, and spotted the young teen Wolf looking longingly at Cherry. He blinked, and then scurried back to the safety of his family. Beatrice chuckled, "Looks like you have an admirer."

"Why shouldn't I?" The vixen shot back teasingly, "And what a  _ **handsome**_  admirer to have."

The two giggled. "Come on," Beatrice said through her mirth, "let's get some drinks and you can tell me all about this  _suitor_." She offered her arm to the vixen, who accepted it without hesitation.

"Careful Honey, that could be my future  ** _mate_**!"

Beatrice chortled into a paw. "I think he's a little young for you!" She finally choked out.

Cherry sighed dramatically, teasing smile on her muzzle. "A girl can dream..."

The pair made their way to the refreshments table, ignoring the curious glances and disgusting glares. There wasn't too many choices for the two, but the both settled on some sparkling water mixed with orange juice. They settled out of the way against a wall, sipping on their drinks and commenting on the different dresses others had worn. Eventually Beatrice parents approached them.

"Jacks said he introduced you two to the Sawtooth's," commented the daughter, "how'd that go?"

Her father grinned and her mother pinched the bridge of her muzzle. "Apparently bad jokes are the hallmark of a good Omega," the black Wolf supplied.

"Oh come now deary," Brian spoke, hugging his wife close, "They  _ **weren't**_ all bad!"

"Love, they were terrible," deadpanned Bridget shaking her head, "If Chemukh and I had rolled our eyes any longer they may have stuck like that."

"I would love to hear your jokes, Mister Howlington." Cherry offered politely.

"Well, why don't I amuse you as we dance Miss Daquari," the father said, "My mate doesn't like too, and I see that the rest of the Howlington males have failed to ask. So, if you would do me the honor..." The male bent low and swept a leg back, offering a paw to the Fox.

The vixen giggled as she noiselessly pawed over drink to Beatrice. She accepted the paw and curtsied as well, "I would be more than happy to dance with you." The mismatched pair set off, Brian leaning down to whisper the terrible jokes in his repertoire and the vulpine trying to hide her mirth behind a paw.

"Cherry is a darling," spoke the older she-Wolf, "though I must admit, when you said you were bringing a guest I didn't realize they would be so..."

"Foxy?" Beatrice joked.

"Female," concluded her mother.

The younger Wolf frowned. She hadn't thought of what other mammals may believe to be her and Cherry's status. It was one thing to bring a non-Wolf to a Pack event such as this, but it was another entirely for the Pack to believe it was an unauthorized relationship. The officer sighed and ran a paw over her ears. "We're just friends mother, nothing more to worry about." The older female hummed in response and Beatrice turned to look at her. "What?"

"I must admit I'm quite surprised anyone from the council allowed you to bring her," admitted Bridget, "They're normally quite strict about this type of thing."

"Cherry is about to become an important figure in Tundra Town," began Beatrice with practiced ease, turning to watch Cherry and her father on the dance floor, "She will be opening up a new shelter in the northern part of the district in order to fight against prostitution and sex trafficking that plagues our snowy paradise." She turned with a smile to her mother, only for it to lessen under the amused grin of the older female.

"So that's what you told Arnold?" Bridget replied, amused by her daughter, "And here I thought you just wanted your best friend to come."

The officer huffed and folded her arms, doing her best not to spill either drink, "If you already knew I asked Arnie, why ask why a council member approved it?"

"I just  ** _Had_** to hear your compelling argument Beatrice."

Beatrice rolled her eyes but remained quiet. She knew that once she had asked Arnie, others would find out. There was no question that otherd disagreed with Cherry being present, still the one good thing about the Pack is that personal biases were put aside so long as someone approved it. The young Wolf caught a glimpse of red and grey heading her way. She turned and smiled at the mammal of the hour.

"Arnie! Congratulations!" Beatrice exclaimed. Her ears pinned in embarrassment, "Sorry...Beta."

Arnold wore a similar grey to Jackson, but a white vest with red tie. "Beatty," started the red Wolf with grin, wrapping an arm around the young female, "If I stood on ceremony all the time, I wouldn't get anything done!" His grin turned wry, "Though I do expect you to call me Lieutenant... _Officer_!"

The young Wolf instintively snapped to attention and the older female chortled. "You tease her too much Arnie."

"It's just the older brother in me!" teased Arnold as he gave the she-Wolf a shake, drink spilling everywhere, "That and I'm just so  ** _Excited_**! I know the Alpha said I could, but I didn't actually expect to  **Win**!" The normally calm Wolf released the now ruffled officer and breathed in deeply. He let it out with a smile, "Not very Beta-like, I know."

"Being different isn't always bad," countered the older female. She straighted out her daughter's dress and fur, ignoring the protesting lupine. The mother then grabbed the drinks from her daughter and deposited them onto a cocktail table. "Sometimes different is what mammals need...What the Pack  _needs_!"

"Speaking of needs, Beatrice I meant to speak with you earlier." The mirth and excitement from the red Wolf was replaced with the professionalism he was known for. "We're going to be sending an officer over to Precinct One, and in return they're sending us an officer to fill our vacated Sergeant position." He cleared his throat and straightened up, paws clasped behind his back. "It would be terrible of me to not let you know that there has been...interest in you going to Savannah Central."

Beatrice's eyes went wide and she heard her mother gasp, "Me? At Precinct One?"

Arnold smiled, "You've shown the Z.P.D. that you  ** _Are_** one of the best. It wouldn't be fair to not offer you a place among the best."

"I've never heard of a rookie being transferred!" The she-Wolf said, still shocked by the turn of events.

"It's...rare, but not impossible." The Lieutenant placed a paw on the Officer's shoulder, "I know its been rough for you, but this could be the opportunity to  _really_ see what you can do! Trust me when I say it's an honor to be asked."

Beatrice beamed, the idea of being in Precinct One was alluring. She could fight crime with Reggie and work on cases needed to be solved! The female pictured her standing in front of the imposing structure, making Zootopia better one step at a time. The smile faded when she looked to her friend on the dance floor. Her father twirled Cherry and the vixen's laughter could be heard from where she was standing. Being in Precinct One would take her away from the Girls, from movie nights and take out whenever. Sure they would still talk, but it wouldn't be the same. She let out a heavy sigh and turned back to the Lieutenant. "I think I'll stay...I kinda like it in Precinct Six."

"Oh bless the moon!" Arnold sighed in relief, "losing you would have hurt Precinct Six  _ **Badly**_."

The she-Wolf chuckled, "Is now a bad time to bring up a raise?"

The Lieutenant's glare was undercut by his grin, "Let's jus-"

"I can't believe it!" A slurred voice rang over the music and cut off the red Wolf. "I thought y'all were jokin' when I was told a  _ **Fox**_ was here!?"

Beatrice's head whipped towards the offending mammal, ears pinned and gaze narrowed. It was Thaddeus. The protocol for the Wolves who lost an election was to show their public support for the victor to help unite the Pack. Her cousin didn't do that. In fact he complained of rigging to his supporters, even though it was considered impossible. The white Wolf had staggered onto the dance floor, a bottle of cheap beer in his paw as he approached Brian and Cherry. She shrugged off Arnold and her mother, deaf to their words as she strode towards the mammals. Her father moved between the younger Wolf and vixen, his body conveying as much submission while staying rooted in place.

"Get outta the way you damn  _ **Omega**_!" spat Thaddeus, swaying slightly as he poked the older Wolf in the chest, "I ain't gonna let the Pack get mixed up with  ** _Her_**  kind!"

The she-Wolf snarled and her fist balled as she sped towards the dance floor. She was almost there, about to throw herself between the belligerent drunk and her friend, when her cousin's words stopped her cold.

"So how much Beatty pay ya?" Thaddeus sneered as he pushed past the older male, towering over Fox, "Ta come and prove that she ain't a waste of space?" He leaned closer to the quietly frowning vixen and stage whispered, "How much to getcha back ta my place?"

Something in Beatrice snapped. Whether it was the insulation that she had to pay for friendship, the disrespect in pushing past her father, or the nerve of her cousin to thrown Cherry's former profession back in her face, it was impossible to say. All that the furious female knew was enough was enough. The officer wound her fist back, ready to strike insulting male, when a strong paw stopped her. She whipped her head around to see Arnold sternly gazing at the female.

"Don't do it," spoke then Beta calmly, "He's not worth it."

"Yeah  ** _Beatty_** ," chided Thaddeus drunkenly, "Listen to the knot licker an let me have some fun!"

Beatrice stared daggers at the intoxicated white Wolf, and felt the red Wolf's grip disappear. "As you were officer," commanded Arnold. The she-Wolf grinned wickedly, cracking her knuckles as it appeared her cousin had forgotten about her. "Oh Taddy!" called out the grey Wolf with a growl, cocking her fist back once more. The cousin lazily turned back to her, his eyes glazed and blind to the danger. "Don't talk to my  ** _Friend_**  like that!" The female punch the male in the nose.

* * *

 

           Beatrice was unsteady on her hind paws and was being guided back to her apartment by Cherry. The Fox was underneath the Wolf's arm, keeping the lupine steady as he fiddled with the key to her apartment. Her left eye was swollen, lip split and paper towels were hanging out of her nostrils. The fight hadn't gone as planned. Two supporters of Thaddeus had decided that seeing the Wolf they voted for pummeled by the female they normally pick on wasn't good. It led to the female wrestling the other males while trying to kick the downed drunk. Eventually Arnold and several other Wolves broke it up, but not after more than a few shots were exchanged. "It's not goin' in," mumbled Beatrice, her key scratching the lock, "I dink I needs some help."

"Are you  _sure_ you don't have a concussion?" asked the vixen, her voice filled with worry, "You're a little woozy."

"Ah I'm fine," the she Wolf said, waving a paw at the door. She dropped the keys and her gaze slowly drifted down to them. "Oops..."

Cherry sighed, and moved Beatrice paw from around her to the door. "Steady Honey. Hold the door frame while I get the keys."

The she-Wolf nodded slightly, the world spinning as she did. She leaned her head against the door as she watched her friend clean up her mess. "Sorry," mumbled the lupine.

The vixen snatched the keys and stood up in the small space of the Wolf and the door. She looked at the officer with a frown and a confused look. "For what?"

"For ruining your fun," quietly whined Beatrice, "I shouldn't have punched Tad!"

Cherry chuckled and turned back to the door, her tail brushing against he larger mammal's legs. "Honey, you didn't ruin anything," she replied as she slid the key into the lock, "I got to dance with two handsome males and watch my best friend make a male cry. Sound like a perfect night to me!" She turned the key and the knob, swinging the door open to the small apartment. The vixen glanced mischeviously at the lupine, "Besides...your cousin deserved e _verything_ you gave him bee." The Fox motioned for the Wolf to follow into the apartment, but stopped in the doorway. " _ **This**_ is your apartment!?"

Beatrice frowned as she staggered through the doorway and past the vulpine, "Well...yeah." The she-Wolf's apartment was a standard affair, living and dining room the same area with a small kitchen with working stove top, fridge and cabinet space. Two doors were open, showing her bedroom and the bathroom. There wasn't much furniture except for the couch that the she-Wolf enjoyed sprawling out on, a small television and her laptop sitting on a foldable table. "Nothing special about it."

"Honey...bee..." started Cherry, before she paused. The vixen chuckled, "Honey bee...I can't believe I just realized that."

The lupine turned slowly to look at her friend. She blinked, "What?"

The vulpine waved a paw and entered into the apartment, closing the door behind her, "Nevermind...what I'm trying to say is I thought you said your place was a dump."

"It is!" Beatrice stated as she gestured around, "An there isn't anything here!"

"Like sixteen other females?" Cherry retorted as her gaze ran across the apartment.

The she-Wolf frown deepened, her mind playing catch up. Her ears shot up as she realized what the Fox was suggesting. "Oh! No interrupting movies!"

"Or complaints from others when we want to watch some Rom Com!" exclaimed the now smiling vixen.

"No trying to watch over Ginger when she does her stretches!" Beatrice stated, her excitement matching the Fox's. "Maybe even no more "Ew" moments!" A shot of pain had the she-Wolf flinching and a paw coming to the side of her head, "Ow."

"Another night Honey bee!" replied the vixen. She giggled as Beatrcie pouted at her new nickname. "You'll grow to love it honey...they always do." Cherry winked suggestively and the lupine groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ew..." muttered the officer, her ears tilting back.

The Fox giggled again and approached the Wolf. "Come bee, time to relax." She grasped the larger mammal's arm and pulled her towards the couch. "You got any ice packs?"

"In the freezer." replied the she-Wolf. She slumped onto the couch, stretching out and letting out a contented sigh. "I'm pooped," mumbled Beatrice as she closed her eyes and covered them with her arm.

"Hey," Cherry spoke softly, "Can't sleep just yet honey. I gotta check on you."

"I'm fine," grumbled the she-Wolf, waving a paw blindly in the Fox's direction, "Go out with the girls and have some fun." She thought that was the end of the argument, until something wet and cold touched her nose. The lupine flinched, causing a splitting headache and opened her eyes trepidly.

Cherry was sitting on the edge of the couch, wet cloth in paw and dabbing at the Wolf's sore nose. The furrowed brow of concentration was punctuated by the tip of her tongue sticking just out of the side of her muzzle. "I...think the bleeding has stopped," stated Nurse Cherry, "We can probably remove the paper towels."

"I said I'm fine." Beatrice tried to push the Fox off the couch, but the smaller mammal easily swatted away the paw, "You shouldn't take to take care again." The Wolf turned into the couch. "When we first met, after the Rotta case, even now. You always take care of me, and you shouldn't have too..."

"First off  _Miss Bee,_ I don't have to do anything," corrected Cherry. She pulled on Beatrice to get the lupine to turn back over. Eventually the officer acquiesced and laid back on her back. "Second off, you were defending my honor." The vixen smiled coyly, "And what kind of female would I be if I didn't take care of my knight in shining armor?" The she-Wolf snorted and rolled her eyes. "Finally," the vixen continued, her gaze and voice soft, "You're my best friend. Defending honor or not, I'll always help you."

Beatrice sniffed, eyes watering, "That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me."

"Aw that's not true Honey bee," comforted Cherry, "remember when Jezeabel said your fur was luxurious."

"Was this before or after she accosted my tail?" The Wolf retorted, trying to hide her growing smile.

"I think it was during," replied the vixen with a sly grin. The pair's laughter was short lived as another bolt of pain struck Beatrice. "Do you have any pain meds?"

The Wolf nodded gingerly, "In the bathroom, above the sink." She watched the Fox slip off the couch and to the bathroom. The lupine closed her eyes again. With her head a little clearer, she could focus on the mess that was made. She was missing the Howl, but everyone may think that the best. She defended her friend, who was granted permission to come to the event, but was more than likely going to call out of work tomorrow. Her actions would be smoothed over as fulfilling Pack law, but the scowl her grandfather gave her said he still disliked her decision. To top it off she definitely had a concussion, with a sore face and ribs.

"Got it!" called out Cherry. The vixen reappeared with a large bottle of pills walked to the kitchen. The she-Wolf saw her open the fridge, "All you have is diet Root Beer." The Fox peeked her head from behind the door with a raised brow, "How have your teeth not rotten out?"

"I brush twice a day!" countered the lupine with a huff and folding her arms, "forgive me miss 'A lollipop a day, keeps the dentist at bay!'" She grinned as the vulpine huffed and grabbed a can, their banter familiar and calming. The officer caught a glimpse of the front of her dress and gasped in horror. "My dress! It's ruined!" The dried stains of blood stood out on the light blue dress. "How didn't I notice this earlier!" The she-Wolf let out a pitiful whine.

"Relax honey," Cherry said reassuringly, "Some baking soda and vinegar with a little elbow grease and it'll be good as new." She pawed over the pill bottle and drink. "The question is, were the stains worth it?"

Beatrice thought back on the night. The vixen's saucer wide eyes when they entered the ballroom, the dancing her friend did, seeing everyone having fun, and then possibly breaking her annoying cousin's nose. She smiled, using a claw to pop the soda tab, "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for the delay in WW! A new chapter will be out next week. Second, this is the last planned Beatrice and Cherry chapter for OW. Third, DeadDireWolf gets the apartment as well as the nickname Honey Bee (Just like Cherry, it took me awhile to realize how good that is.)  
> Finally, enjoy!


	27. Heroic Weasel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse Weaselton tells a story to her favorite pateint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

      Mary was sitting at one of the nurse station computers, updating the information for her patients, when a familiar voice interrupted her. "Excuse me, Nurse Mary?" The weary Weasel looked up from the monitor, a knowing smile on her muzzle. "Having trouble sleeping Miss Smith?"

An female Stoat stood in front of her. The other mustela wore a pair of worn blue jeans with a oversized light blue sweater. Eyes wrinkled with visible bags had the female looking older than her age. The Stoat smiled apologetically, "Sadly yes."

Mary rose with a groan, her shift was almost over and it had been a brutal one. To add to the normal broken bones and sprained wrists that came with living in Tundra Town, there had been a bar brawl that the Z.P.D. had to break up. Several intoxicated individuals needed stitches from flying glass and an officer needed looking after taking a stool to the back of the head. Her smaller paws were called upon to make sure all shards of glass were removed before the doctors could sew up the wounds. Still, when the Weasel's favorite patient called, she always responded. "He still like super heroes?"

The Ms. Smith laughed and nodded, "He's very excited for the Never-ending Battle."

The nurse smiled as she moved past the desk, "Good, cause I've been trying to read up for him. Shall we?" The other female followed as Mary walked down the hall to room 211. She knocked before opening, "Hey Alex!"

Lying in a bed surrounded by wires and tubes and wearing a hospital gown was a young male Stoat. His fur was discolored and had fallen out in patches. The Stoat's breathing was labored, and a tube connected to his nose fed oxygen constantly. If not for the non-stop beeping of the heart monitor, it would have been forgivable for a mammal to think he was a corpse. Alex smiled weakly and spoke breathlessly, "Nurse Mary."

"I hear you're having some difficulty sleeping," spoke Mary as she walked closer to the bed. She sat down the the edge of the bed and smiled mischeviously, "Your girlfriends keeping you up with their non-stop texting?"

The male laughed, barely audible over the machinery around him. "Not this time," he sighed, "It's the pain."

Mary grimaced and tried to keep her chipper attitude, "Well why don't we talk about something to get your mind off of it. I hear your excited for the Never-Ending Battle."

Alex shook his head slowly, "I don't wanna talk about it. I...don't think I'll see it."

"You will, I'll make sure of it."

A silence fell over the pair as the heart monitor continued to beep. "Why aren't there any Weasel heroes?" finally questioned the male, "There's Captain Anteater, Iron Tiger, BatFox, Wonder Wombat, but no Weasels."

The nurse glanced over to the now seated mother. The uncertain expression on the other female's muzzle was of little help. "Well..." began Mary hesitantly, "...there's one Weasel hero I know."

"Really? Who made him?"

Mary giggled and patted the male's forearm, "This stories older than comic books! It's the story of Sihkooseu and the Bitter Spirit."

"I've never heard of it before," Alex turned his gaze to his mother, "Have you mom?"

The older female smiled fondly, "Mom-mom told me it as a bedtime story."

"My mother as well!" chimed in Mary. She focused back on the bedridden male, "Do you wanna hear it?"

Alex smiled and nodded his head weakly.

* * *

 

_The story begins many moons ago, before the great truce when mammals still wandered. A young leader of the long-tailed Weasel tribe named Sihkooseu led his people to a bountiful valley. He was a strong leader, cunning and loyal to those who followed him. He was a fair ruler, who wanted the best for the long-tailed. When they reached the valley, they w_ _ere weary from all their travels and needed to rest. So the young male decided to make the beautiful valley their home._

_Another tribe lived in the valley, the Swamp Paws._ _The Swamp Paws were a large and powerful tribe that had settled it many generations ago. They had mastered how to change the flow of the river that ran through their homeland and their crops grew because of it. The long-tailed didn't have this capability, but they had another skill._

_Magic._

_The Weasels had stumbled onto the secrets to control the natural energy of life in the beginning or their journey. Elders passed down their knowledge to each new generation as the tribe grew more proficient. Even though he was young, Sihkooseu was the leader of the tribe because of his magical abilities. They far surpassed any other Weasel before him. It's because of this gift that the two tribes agreed to help one another. The Swamp Paws would teach the long-tailed how to farm the land, and the long-tailed would teach them magic. For a time, this agreement held with both groups benefiting. This all changed when the Chief of the Swamp Paws daughter came of age._

_She was said to be a beauty with no equal, with grace and wisdom that rivaled the greatest of males. Her father wanted to use her to create an alliance between the Swamp Paws and another strong tribe, to continue to protect their home. He was stopped by the Bitter Spirit. A black scaled serpent with four green eyes and teeth as sharp as knives approached the Chief one cold night. The Serpent was a magical being, one who tricked and fed on mammals to continue his immortality. He offered to give the father immeasurable magical power, power that surpassed Sihkooseu, for the paw of his lovely daughter. The Chief, unable to perform magic and blinded by ambition accepted the deal. To keep the agreement secret, the Chief decided to hold a competition to guess his daughter's name. The Chief believed only he and the daughter knew her name, until he whispered it to the Bitter Spirit._

_What the conspiring males didn't know was that the daughter and Sihkooseu met secretly at night. They had fallen in love, but to protect both of their tribes, kept their relationship secret. When the news of the competition reached the Weasel, he leaped for joy as he knew her name. They met once more in secret and celebrated their good fortune. That night, when Sihkooseu had fallen asleep, the long-tailed ancestors appeared to him in a dream. They warned him of the deal between the Chief and the Bitter Spirit. They advised that he must go before the Serpent, and to prepare the tribe for a swift departure._

_The day finally arrived, with suitors all throughout the land coming for a chance at the daughter's paw. One by one they failed. With each failure, the Chief found it harder to contain his mirth as immeasurable power was almost his. With each failure, the Bitter Spirit grew more confident. His unblinking gaze never leaving the young female. The mirth and confidence were shattered when the Weasel spoke._

_"Her name is Amik!" Sihkooseu proudly announced. Unlike the other suitors, the mustela did not dress his best, but in travelling attire. Thanks to his ancestors, he knew the long-tailed time in the valley would end. Amik was overjoyed, ecstatic that her love had won. The Chief and the Bitter Spirit were furious. Her father declared Sihkooseu a cheat and the Bitter Spirit claimed to be the true winner. The Weasel, using his guile, added to the confusion by challenging if all other suitors felt cheated. The gathered males voiced their displeasure, each claiming the daughter, and soon squabbling began. Sihkooseu used his magic to create a fog, and escaped with Amik to his tribe._ _The Chief and the Bitter Spirit found themselves surrounded by angry mammmals, and eventually a fight ensued._

_The Bitter Spirit, powerful and ruthless, struck down all those before him. He believed the Chief had betrayed him, and swallowed him whole. From there the monster massacred the valley, destroying everything from the mightiest Oak to the smallest blade of grass. The Serpet turned the once beautiful valley into a barren wasteland. Still he could find a single hair of the long-tailed. With a mighty roar, the Bitter Spirit promised to hunt and kill the long-tailed and exact his revenge._

_Sihkooseu, Amik, and the rest of the tribe fled. The young Weasel knew that the Bitter Spirit would hunt them down, so the tribe became nomads once more. For many years they wandered, from each corner of the earth they moved. The Chief's daughter did her best to teach the ways of the Swmap Paws to the long-tailed, while their leader continued to help expand their magical powers. Under their leadership, the tribe grew and grew, even with no place to call their own. For a time they knew peace, and all were happy. Eventually the Bitter Spirit found them._

_By the time the Serpent had caught up with the long-tailed, Amik had long since past and Sihkooseu laid upon his deathbed. It seemed that the Spirit would have his vengeance stolen from him by life itself. The Serpent instead attacked the innocent. He burned and swallowed Weasels whole, and no magic could stop him._

_Sihkooseu, hearing the cries of his people, asked the Great Spirit for one more day of youth to save his people. It was then that the ancient mustela felt strong, and magic that he hadn't felt in decades returned to his claws. He rushed out to face the Serpent._ _The Bitter Spirit revealed his true form. A towering monster that rose above the tallest Cedar with teeth as large as Wolves. The two did battle, with the Weasel using all of his guile and courage against the brute force of the Serpent. For a whole day the two fought non-stop, each unable to deliver a finishing blow. As the sun began to set, the old leader knew his time was almost up. In a final, desperate move, Sihkooseu drew all the magic in the world into his body. Now filled with more power than any mammal before or after, the Weasel hurled himself and the Bitter Spirit into a place between life and death._

_They continue to fight, neither able to be vanquished where death cannot go. Still, we must help Sihkooseu by continuing to praise him, and must always remember to bite the Bitter Spirit...for if he were to return, nothing would stop him..._

* * *

 

          Mary paused, smiling that Alex was enthralled with the story. The young male's attention hadn't wavered from the nurse the entire story. She opened her muzzle to continue, when there was a knock at the door and the sound of it opening. She turned to see one of the residential doctors, a Doctor Jan Luden, standing in the doorway. The mustela smiled, "Oh hello Doctor! Care to join us?"

The red Squirrel's expression was blank, his mood matching his black scrubs. "I need to speak with you Nurse Weaselton," commanded the rodent, "Now."

Mary's smile wavered, but she forced it to remain. She turned back to the male, "Sorry Alex. Looks like duty calls!"

Alex smiled weakly, "Ok Mary...see you next time."

The Nurse smiled and patted the young Weasels paw. She waved at the mother before heading out of the room. Her smile disappeared as soon as she crossed the threshold, replaced with an annoyed scowl. The Weasel whipped around to face the Squirrel, who's expression hadn't changed, and folded her arms, "What couldn't wait?"

A brow rose on the rodent, "Your shift is over."

Mary balked, "So?"

"So the hospital can't pay overtime this week," pressed the Luden, "Go home."

The female scoffed and waved a paw at the smaller mammal, "This is ridiculous! You  ** _don't_**  have to pay me when I go back in there!" Mary headed for the door, but the doctor swiftly blocked the Weasel.

" ** _No_**!" shouted Luden, his tail puffed out and twitching behind him, "You go in there and your  ** _Fired_**!"

The mustela stopped dead in her tracks. Her own tail puffed and bobbed behind her. " ** _Fired!?_** For what... ** _Doctor!?_** "

"Gross insubordination!" The Squirrel chittered, a threatening digit waving between the small mammals. "If you go in there, than you will be disobeying  ** _Doctors Orders_** and I will have you thrown put of this hospital so fast your head will spin!?"

Mary hesitated, Luden was well respected in the hospital and had pull when it came to staff. She snarled and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. The fight left her with a sigh as she accepted it would be career suicide. "Can I go to the locker... ** _Doctor_**...?"

"Get your stuff and get out," responded the rodent through gritted teeth, "I don't want to see you for  ** _Two Days_**...is that clear?"

The female began to growl, but cleared her throat to stop it. "Doctors orders?" she seethed.

"Yes," replied Luden wearily, his stoic expression breaking and showing a hint of remorse, "Doctors orders."

Mary sniffed and spun around, she felt her tail smack the smaller mammal. She stormed off in the direction of the lockers, angrier than she could remember being.

* * *

 

       Mary was typing at the nurse station once more, but she wasn't getting much work done. She sniffed and wiped the tears away, but they continued to fall. Alex died in the two days since she was kicked out of the hospital. The Weasel blamed herself for not standing up to Luden and marching right past him. The nurse stopped typing completely, her vision too blurry, and rested her head into her paws. She sobbed and gritted her teeth as she tried to suppress her grief.

_"Reggie doesn't cry...neither does Duke or Duchess. Come on Mary you have to be tough like them!"_

It was a lie, one she had used many times before. This year alone she held all three of them when they cried, and it wasn't the first time they had shed tears in front of the female. It was a kithood lie, when everyone tried to hide what her father was. They had succeeded better than she had imagined since it wasn't too long ago that she found out about Rick's...career...

The sound of plastic sliding next to her had the nurse peeking through her paws. A plastic tuberware container with a red lid filled with baked goods was next to her. "Nurse Weaselton..." Mary slowly turned to the voice, feeling as though she was moving through molasses. Standing next to her with a sullen expression was Doctor Luden. "Do you need something, Doctor?" asked the Weasel curtly.

The rodent coughed into a paw and looked away. "My wife made these...they're fresh spider cookies." Mary remained silent. The Squirrel fidgeted with his paws, tail twitching behind him. "You're angry with me."

"Why would I be mad at you... ** _Doctor_**? It's not like you threatened to have me fired, suspended me from the hospital or  ** _Ordered_** me to stay away from Alex's room. Only for...for..." Mary closed her eyes and bit down a sob. She wouldn't cry in front of Luden.

"Just let it out."

The Weasel shook her head petulantly, eyes pinched shut desperately.

"Please! I was trying to help."

Mary's eyes shot open, her fur standing on end and tail puffed out, " ** _Help_**!?" The Weasel sprung out of her chair, the force knocking it over, " ** _How_**  did you  ** _help_**? Did you cure Alex?"

"Stage Four Leukemia has no cure," Luden spoke calmly, "You know that as much as I do."

The mustela wanted to lash out, to tell the doctor where he could shove his tail, but the fight left her. She leaned heavily against the counter, tears leaking down her cheeks as all she could do was shake her head. "You couldn't help him," Mary finally whispered.

"I know," sighed Luden, "In the end I wasn't trying to help him, but you."

"Me?" croaked Mary as she turned her head slowly towards the Squirrel, "Why me?"

The rodent grimaced, "In the short time Mister Smith was here and you formed a bond with him. It was this bond that convinced me to seperate the two of you." The Squirrel sighed and ran a paw over the top of his head. "Whether it was the correct decision or not, I am uncertain. What I am certain of is I needed one of my better nurses to continue to perform at a high level."

"So this was all about performance?" the Weasel seethed.

Luden shook his head, "More like personal experience." The mustela remained silent as the rodent looked away. "I...When I first started my residency, a patient came in. Her name was Evelyn Cody. She was a grey Squirrel about my age at the time and full of life. Evelyn became a regular of mine and soon we struck up a friendship. The problem was she had Multiple Sclerosis, and stages. I..." Luden looked back before glancing away again, teeth bared and gritted, "...didn't think it was fair...still don't." He breathed in a staggard breath, closing his eyes as a paw opened and closed. "Needless to say I didn't take it well," rushed the doctor, voice strained and filled with emotion, "So much so I considered quitting my profession."

"Why didn't you?" asked Mary quietly, her gaze locked on the sullen Squirrel. There was no malice behind her question, just true curiosity.

Luden smiled weakly, "Would you believe it's because of all the other Evelyn Cody's out there?" He looked at the nurse, his expression pained but sincere, "I want to help everyone I can get my paws onto...but I also want to make sure that those we couldn't help were as comfortable as possible. I have learned how important it is to balance these wants with the need to maintain the mental health of those under my watch." The Squirrel shook his head once more, "Alex didn't need you in the end, but his parents. And both of them were by his side in his final moments." The rodent stepped forward and placed a paw on the Weasel's shoulder, "You did everything in your power to help him, and you should be  ** _proud_** of that!"

Mary looked away, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "It  ** _hurts_**!" admitted the Weasel, "And I can't help but feel like I let him down."

"I believe Missus and Mister Smith disagree," consoled Luden, "You were a hero to their son, giving him hope and everything else you could. You need to forgive yourself, because you did nothing wrong!" He removed his paw from the female's shoulder and cleared his throat. "Nurse Weaselton, would you accompany me on my rounds? It's entirely up to you."

The Weasel sighed staccato, doing her best to regain her nerves. The doctor was right, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Alex dying was terrible, but she had done everything in her power to help him. Mary didn't believe it was possible, but maybe one day she could accept that fact. She sniffed and grasped one of the Spider cookies. The nurse bit into the baked good and was impressed with how soft the inside was, yet how crisp the edges were. "This is amazing!" spoke the mustela as she stood and was still chewing, "How'd she do this?"

The Squirrel laughed as he walked in the direction of his first stop of his rounds, "My wife is a squirrel, but she was actually adopted by shrews, so it's an old family recipe." Luden leaned closer to the nurse, "Personally I hate bugs, but deal with them for my in-laws!" He laughed again as his tail twitched.

Mary stopped, an important question needing to be answered before she continued, "Doctor...did he suffer?"

The rodent stopped, his shoulders slouching as he let out a heavy sigh. He turned and smiled reassuringly at the mustela. "I made sure Alex had enough Morphine. In the end...he was barely lucid."

The nurse's chin quivered, but forced her emotions down and simply nodded her head. The two continued silently to the first stop, both lost in their thoughts. Mary's mother had taught her that the bad things that happened to Weasels, was because the Bitter Spirit could still cause mischief. When a Weasel cursed the Serpent, or "bit his tail," then he couldn't focus on Sihkooseu who would gain the upper paw. The female remembers times when her mother or her aunt would curse whenever something went wrong. Even though she went into medicine, knew that such superstitions couldn't possibly be real, the Weasel had one resounding thought in her mind.

_"Bite the Bitter Spirit!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been floating around for awhile, but was put on the back burner with me wanting to complete the final chapters for WW.
> 
> The inspiration for the Bitter Spirit story comes from the Native American Cree story "Why the Weasel is Nervous." The roles are reversed, with the Bitter Spirit aka Wesukechak the hero of the story trying to win the hand of the Chief's daughter. Obviously I made changes to the story, and added in other ideas about the magical properties of Weasels from other groups into it. I even added a hidden bonus that is Amik's name if anyone feels like trying to figure out what it stands for.
> 
> Shout out to Niko_Bellic_39 and DeadDireWolf for inspiring me to write this chapter. Niko wanted to see a chapter dealing with Mary and Wolf wanted to see more on the Bitter Spirit, but not me simply laying out the facts. This is the result and hope you enjoy it. If you have any requests, let me know!


	28. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Weaselton has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Little gore warning for this chapter, so be prepared.
> 
> This chapter takes place between Chpt 52 and 53, and is hinted at in 53.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_Reggie felt a weight on his chest, pushing down and making it harder to breath. It was impossible. He was sitting in a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. The sound of dripping liquid was the only noise to accompany his labored breathing. He squinted in front of him, his arms and legs unwilling to budge, and saw a familiar object in front of him. It was an old, worn wooden desk, big enough for a small mammal with a swivel chair behind it. The mustela's heart pounded frantically against his chest as he recognized where he was. "No..."_

_A mad cackle echoed through his father's study, the officer desperately trying to move but to no avail. A figure strolled out from the shadows behind the desk. "Wha's da weakness in all mammals?" questioned Rick with a manic grin. The suit he wore once expensive, but now were little more than worn out rags. He lifted his paws in the air, sleeves sliding back from their ill fit, and sighed heavily with a shake of his head. "Com'mom Reggie, ya know dis." In a flash the older male pinned the younger's arms down in the chair, muzzle inches away and the smile never wavering. "Do's I gotta reminds ya?"_

_The officer felt a pain in his arms, gritting his teeth as he tried not to scream. Panicking eyes looked at his useless arms to see his father's claws digging deeply into them. Reggie closed his eyes and looked away, biting his tongue desperately to keep quiet._

_"Wha's da weakness Reggie..." whispered Rick over and over again._

_"You're dead," whimpered the officer as he kept his eyelids pinched shut, "I saw them lower you into the ground. **You're Dead!?** " Tears streamed down the young mustela's cheeks as he tried to ignore the increasing pain._

_"Ya don wanna play da game den Regg... **Fine**...dhere's plenty here's dat will!"_

_The pain never let up, but the dripping grew louder. A faint voice interrupted the monotonous sound. "Reg...gie..."_

_Reggie's eyes sprung open, the voice all too familiar. "Crystal!?"_

_Hanging naked and lifeless from a hook above the desk, with Z.P.D. issued cuffs around her wrists, was Crystal. Her head was lolled to the side with muzzle agape and eyes partially open staring at nothing. The ferret's tail hung limp behind her, scraping the top of the desk, and patches of fur were missing. The dripping noise was blood falling from an open wound in her abdomen. It appeared gangrenous as her innards were visible and flies flew around it._

_Rick was suddenly on top of the desk, a paw on the ferret's side. "Why don' I takes hers fora spin." The older Weasel pushed the female lightly and her body began to spin. He cackled as Crystal made a full rotation. "Ya sure's knows how ta pick'em Regg!" The gangster gave the female another shove before sighing heavily. "Course da fun's outta dis one!" He looked at the young Weasel and sneered, "But I knows ya gotta anotha!" The older Weasel plopped down on the side of the desk and reached a paw down. Suddenly Sheri appeared wide eyed and fearful, the killer's claws wrapped around her throat._

_"R-Reggie," stuttered the procyon as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "Wh-what's happening?"_

_"Wha's happenin' is we's gonna have some funs," taunted Rick as he gripped the raccoon's throat tighter, "an we gonna give'em a shows too's!"_

_" **Let her go** ," screamed Reggie, trying to throw his body out of its unwillingness to move and stop his father, " **I'll kill you** **!?** "_

_"See how's he treats his fatha!" exclaimed the older Weasel as he turned the raccoon to look at the younger mustela. "No respeck," tisked the father to the son, "an mostly he finks he's betta den me!" He turned Sheri back to look at him and grinned maniacally, "Wells...we's gonna shows him's aren' we." Rick sneered as he brought the paw not holding Sheri's throat to her face, running a digit up and down her cheek. "An da fyrst ding we's gonna shows'em is wha's behind dem pretty...brown...eyes..." He pressed a claw into her eye._

* * *

 

              Reggie's back was against a wall, fur bristling as he struggled to breathe. He didn't recognize the room he was in. It was too large to be his own bedroom, but there was a bed and faint traces of his scent in the air. He didn't recognize the mammal on the bed, crawling across and towards him. His poor night vision failed him, so the mustela snarled and growled threateningly at the unfamiliar individual. The mammal stopped as the Weasel's mind started to reboot.

"Reggie," spoke the shadow, "It's me..."

_"Rick is dead, Crystal is dead, but you're alive! You and..."_

"...Sheri." The raccoon slid off the bed, paws raised defensively in front of her. "It was just a dream."

Reggie's chin quivered, the adrenaline still pumping through his body. Everything felt so real, the sights and smells were all so... ** _real_**. He let out a pained gasp as relief weakened his muscles. The mustela fell to his knees, paws landing hard on the soft carpet. The officer heard Sheri call out his name, but he couldn't respond. Reggie cried, tears flowing freely down his cheeks and wetting the floor. A paw rested on his shoulder and the Weasel could just make out the salt and pepper grey of the raccoon's fur. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around the female's midsection.

"It's ok Reggie," soothed Sheri softly, running a paw over the Weasel's head and between his ears, "It was just a dream."

Reggie continued to weep, dampening his and the procyon's fur as he held on for dear life. Slowly, and with unwavering platitudes from the raccoon, the Weasel finally calmed down.

* * *

 

               The pair were sitting on the couch in the living room, the television the only source of light. Reggie sipped quietly from the herbal tea Sheri provided him. He generally disliked herbal, but it was a little after two in the morning and they still needed to try and get some sleep. The Weasel knew he wouldn't be sleeping the rest of the night.

"So," started the raccoon cautiously, "We should talk about what happened."

The Weasel cringed. There was no ambiguity, no double meaning and certainly no escape in the female's statement. They were going to talk about Reggie's dream and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed and gazed deeply into his tea, "Do you remember why I became a cop?"

"A friend of yours got hurt," supplied the raccoon easily, "but I'm assuming that's not all if you're bringing it up."

Reggie smirked and glanced at his girlfriend, "Why aren't you a cop again?"

Sheri giggled and gave her boyfriend a nudge on the shoulder, "Flattery will get you everywhere  _officer_...but not tonight." She placed a paw on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "You can tell me anything."

The mustela laughed mirthlessly, "I wish that were true Sher, but there are some things that can't be said out loud." He sighed again and then cleared his throat. "This...uh...isn't one of those things." He looked back at his drink and opened his muzzle, only to close it as the words didn't form. It seemed impossible to explain his past correctly, to explain why Crystal had been important enough to sacrifice the only life he knew. Reggie glanced at the patient raccoon, her gaze tender and paw still on his shoulder. The Weasel gripped his mug tighter, "My friend didn't just get hurt. She died...in my arms..."

Sheri gasped, "I'm so sorry Regg! I didn't know!"

The officer shrugged his shoulders, "Not many mammals do." He looked up, "Her name was Crystal and I thought she was my first love."

Sheri's smile wavered and the grip on the Weasel's shoulder tightened, "Oh...I thought..."

"You are," spoke Reggie as assuredly. He removed a paw from the mug and placed it gently on her thigh, looking deeply into her earthy brown eyes. "I didn't know what love was till I met you," admitted the Weasel, " ** _You're_**  the most important mammal in my life and nothing will change that." He smiled as the procyon's features brightened, it faded as he continued. "My dream was about you meeting the same fate as she did."

"How'd she die?"

"I, uh...joined a gang," Reggie started, hanging his head in shame, "...it was a very low point in my life and I was certain that I would die soon. Every day seemed to inch closer to my last, yet I still did what I was told to do...committed the crimes I was expected to committ...I met her when I was fifteen and she was killed by a Jaguar named Big Tommy." He looked at the raccoon, "She died  ** _because_** she was with me." The mustela shuddered, "I'm terrified someone will take you away from me."

The barista looked close to tears and scooted closer to the Weasel. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him in for a hug. The couple stayed that way for some time, the female holding the male as he struggled to tamp down his emotions. "You can't protect me all the time," whispered Sheri, "And I'm a big girl, I can handle the real world."

"I know," muttered the mustela, "I've seen what you can do...but I can still worry."

"Yes but if this worrying causes you to have nightmares, then it's not healthy."

"My dream wasn't just about you..." mumbled Reggie into the raccoon's shoulder.

"Ok," breathed the procyon, "You finish your tea?" The mustela shook his head. Sheri released her boyfriend with pursed lips. "You can call out right?"

Reggie shrugged, "Well, yeah."

"Have you taken ant vacation time?" The officer shook his head. "Well you're taking one tomorrow...or today really."

"No I'm fine Sher, just gonna sleep for another hour and then shower."

Sheri snorted and rolled her eyes, "Cutie I may not know everything about you, but I can definitely tell when you're lying." She pulled on the Weasel's arm gently as she rose to her paws, "You're gonna call out today and we're gonna stay in bed as long as we want."

"What are we gonna do?" mumbled Reggie, following the raccoon back into the bedroom.

"Whatever. Sleep, talk, cuddle, whatever you need to feel better." Sheri smiled reassuringly as she led Reggie back to bed. "I'm here for you Reggie, for better or worse."

The Weasel teared up, sniffing and looking away from the affectionate female. She let go and he went to his side of the bed, placing the now cold cup of tea on the night stand. The officer crawled into bed, facing towards the center of the bed. He watched as Sheri laid next to him and reached a paw out to her. She grasped it tenderly. "This isn't gonna be fun," whispered Reggie hesitantly, "And there's some things I don't want to tell you."

"There's no rush," replied the barista quietly, squeezing his paw, "Just tell me what you can."

Reggie sighed, "Ok...I need to tell you a bit about my dad first..."

The Weasel's not sure how long he talked, but the sun began to rise by the time he finished. He called out, and knew there would be a snarky remark from Wilde the next day. That was a future Reggie problem. The mustela smiled exhaustedly at the female lying next to him. Sheri stayed awake the entire time, listening intently to every little detail that he shared. The officer doubted the barista would remember everything, he couldn't recall he told her anyway, but her just being there was enough. Reggie ran a paw over his girlfriend's cheek, "Hey."

Sheri smiled, just as tired as he was, "Hey."

"I love you."

The raccoon closed her eyes, "I love you too."

The Weasel closed his eyes, finally feeling a sense of peace. The nightmares and fears were still there, lurking in the darkness of his mind, but the officer felt more prepared for them. Reggie knew Sheri would always be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting some Reggie/Sheri chapters into OW since AWS is now the main story I'm working on. Expect the next chapter for OW to be a meet the family situation and imagine all the hilarity I have prepared (Don't overhype it though!) Let me know what you think!


	29. Three Dinners Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri meets the Weaselton's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters. 
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

Sheri fidgeted in her seat. The raccoon just couldn't get comfortable in the satin cushioning. She quickly glanced at the Weasel across from her. Reggie was staring intently at the menu, but every now and then his tail would twitch behind him. This was a surefire tell that the mustela had something on his mind. No matter how he tried to hide his emotions behind that handsome, stoic face, his tail would always give him away. Maybe that's why the procyon was uncomfortable?

Her boyfriend had asked if she wanted to eat out tonight. After the mandatory joke about his choice of words, Sheri agreed. What she didn't expect was to be taken to Rawrsika, a Bengali restaurant with a Mousechlin Star! The barista felt completely underdressed for such an establishment, wearing the fixed white floral dress from her and Reggie's first date. The male  ** _appeared_**  unperturbed in his blue button down with black slacks, but his tail told another story.

Sheri tried to focus on the embroidered menu in her paws, but fidgeted once again. Something was on the mustela's mind, but he wasn't saying what. The raccoon focused back on the menu. She may have been born in the city, but there was no Bengali restuarants in the Meadowlands. The barista bit her lip as she read over the dishes.

_"Tofu makhani looks good...but the tikka masala sounds pretty good too...but then again there's a higher spice rating for the vindaloo, and when's the last time I had chicken-_

_Oh what am I thinking! I can't focus on food until he tells me whats going_ _**on** _ _! Things have been going good- no,_ _**Great** _ _! So why is he nervous? Reggie doesn't get nervous. He gets hungry, angry and horny and sometimes all at once!...That's a terrible joke Sher and you know it. Whatever the problem is, we can work through it...unless he's cheating on me. I may cut that twitching tail off with a spoon if he's seeing someone else, but this is Reggie. He's like the literal definition of integrity and trust. I bet he pays the full amount of his taxes, no write offs for ole super duper cop Reggie Weaselton..."_

Sheri looked over her menu at the mustela, staring unblinking at her boyfriend and his still twitching tail.

_"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me- Oh horns above I'm goin' insane!"_

The female tore her gaze away from the male and tried again to figure out what to order. She bit her lip and decided to get whatever the waiter recommended. The tension was killing the raccoon, and she desperately wanted to ask the mustela what's wrong. The procyon knew that was an incorrect move, no one could  ** _force_** the Weasel to talk. The barista learned early on that while she could lead Reggie to water, but dunking his head in it didn't make him drink. A thought occurred to Sheri that made her fur bristle.

_"Maybe he wants to break up?"_

The female continued to stare at the menu, eyes wide and unblinking. Her heart hammered in her chest as what little calm she had started to break. Sheri breathed deeply, closing her eyes and holding up the menu to block anyone's view.

_"Reggie wouldn't do that. It's too public, and he prefers privacy for our talks...but what could it be? Could he...no...maybe...?"_

Sheri glanced around the restaurant and tried to analyze every minute detail. It was a fancy establishment that they had never been too before. The faux electric candles hanging above as well as authentic Bengali decor led to a very strong romantic vibe. Even the dress of the waiters and waitresses, black pants and vest with a white button down and ties, were taken into consideration. The evidence suggested another outcome, one that the raccoon blushing heavily.

_"Sweet molasses he's going to propose! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm- **We're**  not ready for that! It's only been seven months since we started dating, four months since we labeled what it was and not long enough to get _ _**married** _ _!? I don't wanna break his heart but I can't say yes either!"_

"Uh, Sheri?"

The procyon's train of thought hit a brick wall once the Weasel spoke. She breathed quietly and tried to slow her beating heart. Sheri placed the menu down briskly and smiled at Reggie, "Yes cutie?"

Reggie fidgeted with his napkin, balling it up and then smoothing it out. His tail twitched incessantly behind him. "I, uh, wanted to ask you something..."

The raccoon forgot how to breathe as her heart was about explode. "Ok..." She responded breathlessly. A paw slipped behind her back to bring her tail to her lap.

The mustela scratched the back of his neck and grimaced, "I...don't really know how to ask this..."

Sheri kept a shaking paw on her own cloth napkin as she ran the other through the fur of her tail, unsuccessfully trying to soothe herself. "Just say it Regg!" the barista blurted out. As soon as the words left her muzzle, she regretted it.

"Ok...here goes," sighed Reggie. He cleared his throat and looked her directly in the eye, "Will you have dinner with my family?"

"Reggie," started the raccoon, "I love you but..." Sheri stopped, her mind trying to decipher the new piece of information. "...wait what?" The female frowned and her brow furrowed, "You took me out to to ask me to have dinner...with your family?"

"Wha? No!" Reggie replied, shaking his head adamently, "Wilde told me about this place, and I figured you would enjoy it." He sighed heavily and patted his menu, "Problem is I have no idea what any of this is."

The barista experienced two conflicting emotions. On the one paw relief as she and Reggie were nowhere near ready for marriage. On the other, there was still a pang of disappointment that this wasn't a proposal. Even though logically she knew they weren't ready, the idea got better after every day. Sheri blinked, and then giggled, "If it counts, I was going to ask what our server recommended."

The Weasel chuckled "I thought you would know more about Bengali food than I did."

The raccoon scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes! I forgot the large Tiger population in the Meadowlands!"

"Alright, alright I give," surrendered the officer with his paws raised, "Looks like we're both getting the special tonight!" They both laughed, and the tension in the air disappeared.

"Reggie," started the procyon with a smile, "Why didn't you ask me earlier to have dinner with your family?"

"Honestly, because they're insane...but Dutch and Mare have been riding me more and more about you coming over and..."

"Two birds, one stone?" offered Sheri with a raised brow and a sly grin.

Reggie grimaced, "More like it was gonna happen no matter what, might as well be now."

The raccoon hummed, "...Ok...but that means you should meet my parents as well."

The Weasel's grimaced and a look of panic flashed behind his eyes. "I-I know it's fair...but, uh...are you sure you want me to meet your dad?"

"Reggie, if I'm meeting yours, you're meeting mine. Right?" The officer hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Good!" exclaimed Sheri with a clap of her paws, "Now, let's wave over someone to explain the difference between vindaloo and masala!" The raccoon waved over a meerkat server, feeling much better.

_"Oh Reggie you're adorable! Getting all worked up over asking me to meet your family...and then me saying you'll meet mine...including my father...and I'm gonna meet your sister and aunt..."_ The barista fixed her customer service smile in place as the server did the same.  _"Oh horns, what have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

 

       Sheri was nervous, and Reggie telling her twelve times not too be wasn't helping.

"It's alright Sher," the Weasel tried to reassure, "they're gonna love you, so there's no need to be nervous."

Thirteen times. The raccoon smiled, but felt its fragility. She wore a professional black skirt and a white blouse, in other words her interview outfit. Of course it was an interview, just not one she had to do before. The normal questions of "What are your strengths and weaknesses?" were off the table and replaced with the more personal comments such as "He used to not smile, and now he does, what did you do to him?" The answer "Rocked his world so hard my neighbors lodged a noise complaint," while true couldn't be uttered in polite company...or any company really. The procyon would feel better if there was anyway to prepare for how Reggie's aunt and uncle would react, but even the mustela seemed lost on what would happen once they met her. He at least provided a list of rules to follow.

No mention of family outside of the immediate four.

No mention of the legality of his aunt or uncle's work.

No mention of Reggie's work and what cases he may or may not be working on.

If his family starts yelling, just step away and give them space.

Sheri continuously kept playing her boyfriend's words in her mind, trying to not let them slip away. Reggie stopped at an eggshell blue door. While the hallway was a mixture of faded greys and yellows with peeling paint all around, the blue stood out like a beacon that brightened the entire floor. It looked so friendly in comparrison to its neighbors. Reggie knocked on the door, and shouting started immediately.

"Dat's gotta be Reggie an his gyurl!" shouted a shrill female voice, "Open it wills ya?"

"Why's it gotta be me's?" shouted a male voice back, "You's ain' doin nuffin!"

"Imma cookin dinna ya ingrate!"

"Whoa! Look at'cha wit da big words!"

"Why I's atta-"

The door swung open, the smell of flounder, garlic and lemon wafting through the air. A young female Weasel stood in front of the pair. Her light brown and off white fur were the same shades as Reggie. Only a few inches shorter than the young male, the real difference between them was the soft earthy brown of the female compared to the male's coal black. The younger female's casual dress of jeans and a red blouse had the procyon feeling overdressed. She smiled, "Hello! You must be Sheri. Reggie has told me so much about you."

Sheri blinked, "Really?"

"Well in own his way," joked the female with a glance at the frowning male, "I'm Mary, please come on in!" Mary stepped to the side and swept a paw into the apartment.

Reggie stepped through easily enough, but the raccoon hesitated. This was her first meeting with the other Weaselton's and she needed to impress them. The procyon only got one shot at a first impression, and this was it. Sheri stepped through the doorway, smiling graciously at Mary. The apartment was...brown. Her boyfriend had tried to describe it to her once, but she couldn't wrap her head around  ** _how_**  brown it actually was. The faux wood paneling was a mixture of wood and chestnut brown. The rug was chocolate brown, and the couch and love seat were a Raw Umber. All in all, the apartment was, well, brown.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the shrill female voice, "aren' you's so pretty!" A smaller, older female Weasel stepped towards the raccoon with arms wide. The bright pink flared dress the older mammal wore matched her friendly smile. The glitter of golden bangles and the large garnet earrings in her ears only added to the welcoming mammal. Without warning, the older Weasel wrapped the procyon in a tight hug, her head slightly below Sheri's neck.

"Oh!" exclaimed the surprised barista, her arms out as wide as her eyes, "I...wasn't expecting that."

"Duchess is a hugger," commented Mary with a smirk, "but don't expect that from the males."

"I don't know, Reggie enjoys cuddling." The remark was off-paw, and there was a pause before it sunk in. Reggie cleared his throat and Sheri blushed.  _"I can't believe I just said that! What is wrong with me!?"_

"Dats good," replied Duchess. She released her hold of the procyon with a wide grin. "I'm glad ya's here's!" The aunt looked past the guest and glared at her nephew. "Bout time!"

The barista turned to the male and saw a deep blush in his ears. She mouthed "Sorry" to her boyfriend who only smiled nervously and swallowed. "Well," started Sheri, turning back to Duchess, "It's very nice to meet you ma'am."

"Ain' no ma'am's heres," waved off Duchess as she walked back to the kitchen, "Ya wan somefin ta drink?"

"When we eatin?" spoke the male voice from earlier. Sheri turned to the voice and saw an older male Weasel stretched out on the couch. He wore a pair of with out khakis and white button with visible stains on both. The male stretched out with a yawn, back arching off the couch before plopping back down. "...So's?"

"Dukey we gotta guest!" exclaimed Duchess, obviously irritated by the other Weasel, "Shows some mannas!"

"Wha? She's already's family's!" shouted Duke, sitting up in the process, "It ain't likes Reggie's bringin' every jill dat catches his eyes!"

"Duke, what the rutt?" exclaimed Reggie. Sheri glanced over to see her boyfriend's tail twitching while his fur stood on end. "You saying something about me?" The younger male stepped forward aggressively with shoulders squared.

Duke winced, but he didn't back down. "I ain' sayin nuffin dat we ain' know dat's true!"

The officer snarled, "What you saying? That I'm not loyal to Sher?"

The uncle balked, "Wha?"

"That I'm just with her till I find someone else?  ** _Like I'm just shopping_**!?"

Duke's eyes went wide and paws came up defensively, "Regg I ain' sayin' nuffin like dat!"

The young male was at the couch, fur standing completely on end with his fists balled. The officer opened his muzzle, but was cut off by the appearance of his sister.

"Reggie, Duke misspoke," Mary soothed, she placed a paw on the young male's shoulder, "He didn't mean it like that... ** _right_**  Duke?"

"I jus means dat she's gotta be special, ya know?" defended the uncle who was still standing with his paws out. He smiled crookedly, "I ain' mean nuffin bad Regg...ya know me's."

There was a tense moment before Reggie sighed. His shoulders slumped, "Sorry..." he muttered, "...I'm just on edge...about this..."

Sheri moved to the side of her mustela and wrapped an arm around his, "Why don't you give me a tour...maybe show me your bedroom?" The raccoon meant it as a tease, pecking his cheek for good measure. She grinned victoriously when the blush returened to Reggie's ears, but her smile strained when Duke spoke.

"Walls is too thin for  ** _dat_**!" grumbled the uncle.

"Bitter Spirit Duke!" groaned Mary pinching her brow, "She was  ** _joking_**!" The sister peeked at the procyon, "...right?"

Sheri laughed, covering her muzzle with a paw. This was not what she expected from meeting the rest of the Weaselton's, but then again she should have. Some of the stories that the officer told her about what they did, and some things that couldn't be confirmed or denied, should have clued the raccoon. "I think I could be quiet enough," replied the barista smoothly, "but I don't think Reggie can." She winked at Mary who groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that," whispered Reggie, his ears completely red.

"Well, show me around before I say anything else."

The young male gave the raccoon the side eye, "You're calmer."

She shrugged and hugged the mustela closer, "I dunno, maybe seeing you get all fired up reminded me how much you care."

"All it tooks was me bout ta get clobbered," groused Duke.

"Shush Duke," Mary chided, she turned to the two and motioned with her head, "Dinner will be ready soon, so relax and show her around."

The officer sighed, "Alright, but there isn't much to see."

"We'll take it slow." proposed Sheri.

"Dat ain' da fyrst time ya said dat!" quipped Duke with a sneer.

"Damnitt Duke!" exclaimed Mary, turning on her uncle, "I don't need to think of that!" She glanced back at Reggie with a hard glare, "I'll take care of him."

The young mustela pulled the procyon towards a hallway. "Let's move out of the way." He led her a few steps further into the apartment. "So...this is the hallway."

"Ooo!" gushed the raccoon sarcastically.

Reggie snorted, "This is the first time I've had to give a tour of this dump, so give me some leeway!"

"Ok cutie I'll hold back...but it's not a dump!"

"Eh?"

Sheri looked her boyfriend directly into his eyes, smiling brightly, "It's a home."

Reggie smiled softly, "I guess so..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates on this front, but I ran into the stonewall of this "Meet the Parents" type storyline and the constant mockery that is the Weaselton family tree. I decided to break that by turning this from a two parter, to probably a four maybe a five parter. 
> 
> The inspriation from the scene with Reggie and Sheri at the restuarant is from an actual event. A friend took his girlfriend (now fiancee) to a fancy restuarant to treat her. She thought it was a proposal. The end result was a good laugh. Let me know what you think!


	30. Three Dinners Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri and Duchess have some one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Zootopia, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

         The dinner was going better than introductions. Duchess cooked a lovely flounder, heavy with garlic, butter and served roasted gold potatoes. The raccoon was impressed by the meal, as well as everyone else, but silently wished there was something green on the plate. After everyone was served and eating, Sheri braced for the interrogation...

"Dat's a cute skyort, where's ya get dat from?"

"So why can't Reggie get free drinks?"

"Ya wan dis piece of da fish or na?"

...Maybe interrogation was the wrong word to use. The procyon was admittedly surprised by the hospitality from the other Weasels. The odd beginning was seemingly forgotten by the family, and so Sheri didn't mentioned it and focused on the questions.

"I think I got it from Rass, but it's few years old now."

"Company policy, but I do make his drinks  _very_  special."

"Uh, sure. I'm full."

Everything was going smoothly, until Reggie received a call. The officer frowned as he yanked out his phone out his pocket and stood from the dinner table. Mary was next as she stood and grabbed her cell out as well.

"This is Weaselton."

"Hey Kay, what's up?"

"Do you want me to head right there?"

"What that's crazy!?"

"Understood, I'll leave immediately."

"Don't worry I'm coming in."

The siblings ended their calls at almost the precise moment and shared a glance.

"Tundra Town?" asked Reggie with a raised brow.

Mary sighed and nodded, "Yeah, they're expecting to be flooded with patients soon."

"Whacha talkin' bout?" Duke asked gruffly, pausing long enough in between bites of fish to speak.

"Water main broke in Tundra Town," informed the officer, "was told Precinct Six needs help clearing the traffic and blocks around it."

"It's already icing over the streets and sidewalks," added the nurse, "My friend Kay said they need all available staff."

"Dat sounds real bad," Duchess grimaced placing her fork down, "You's two's gonna be ok?"

"Don't worry about us aunt Dutch," Mary replied, walking over to her older brother and an arm around him, "We're pretty tough." She winked.

Reggie groaned and rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He focused on the raccoon, worry etched all over his face, "You wanna head home Sher?"

Before Sheri could respond, Duchess interjected, "Why? Ya dink we's gonna bite'er?" The older female smiled cheerfully and patted the procyon's paw. "Stays for a bit an has some coffee's, ya know?"

The barista looked between the friendly aunt and her grimacing boyfriend. As much as she wanted Reggie to stay, she knew from past events that the Z.P.D. only called in officers when they truly needed too. Sheri smiled at her Weasel, "I'll be fine cutie, go ahead and save Zootopia."

The officer smiled softly and stepped towards the procyon. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "I'll call you when I'm done," Reggie whispered.

Sheri hugged the lithe male back, wrapping her arms around his midscetion, "Stay safe."

"I will." The young male kissed the raccoon on the top of the head before releasing her. "Come on Mare," spoke Reggie confidently, "Time to get to work!"

"You make it sound so heroic," chortled the nurse, heading to and opening the door.

The officer shrugged, "Maybe it will be." The siblings exited the apartment, still talking and taking jabs at each other.

There was an awkward silence as the three remaining mammals quietly contemplated what just occurred. Sheri squirmed in her seat as she looked down at her empty plate. She looked back at Duchess with a genuine smile, "Thank you for the meal. It was quite delicious!" Whatever reactions she expected, absolute silence wasn't one of them.

The aunt's paws were clasped on the table with a smile on her muzzle that didn't reach her eyes. She turned to her brother and spoke in what sounded like a friendly tone, but there was an edge to it. "Dukey," Duchess started warmly, "We's outta Almonds milk fur da teas an coffees. Can ya goes gets somes?"

The male stopped eating, mouth full and eyes darting between the two females. He swallowed and wiped his muzzle on his sleeve. "Don' we gots somes in da back?" questioned the male hesitantly, "I coulda swores I saws-"

"We's out," stated the sister bluntly, "An we needs it nows!"

Duke sneered and appeared he was about to retort, when he stopped with muzzle open. Sheri glanced at Duchess, but the female Weasel seemed to be the same. There was a silent battle of wills between the siblings. The raccoon watched as the male Weasel stood silently, casting a glance at the two females before heading to the door. The uncle opened the door and sighed, shoulders slumping with the heavy breath. He turned back around, "Dutch don' do dis. She's reallys-"

" ** _Nows_** Duke!"

The male snarled, fur standing on end, "Aight fines! Ya wanna be's likes dat den don' blames when Reggie finds outs!?" He slammed the door, rattling the pictures on the wall.

Any good feelings Sheri had left with Duke. The raccoon turned her attention back to the aunt, "Well, uh, thank you for a lovely dinner...but I'm afraid I gotta go."

"Wha's da rush?" asked Duchess softly, collecting her plate and utensils, "Ya said ya wanted somes coffees."

"Yes, but I only drink it with milk," backpedal the procyon, "And it sounds like it'll take some time for Duke to come ba-"

"We's got's milk," replied the older female easily, "I jus wanna have some's gal time witchya, ya know?"

"Ok..." replied Sheri nervously, her smile as fragile as her calm exterior. She stood with her plate and followed the Weasel to the sink. The raccoon tried to get a read on Duchess, but couldn't make out anything other than the aunt's cordial front. If not for the way Duke departed, she may have never guessed anything was wrong.

"Why doncha goes sits down on da couch?" Duchess spoke, her voice soothing and non-threatening, "Ya don need ta do any of dis."

"Ok..." The procyon cast a sideways glance at the Weasel. Sheri had no idea what she had gotten into, but it seemed smart to follow the aunt's instructions. She went to the couch and sat down. With paws folded in her lap, the barista awaited her fate.

* * *

 

               Sheri held the coffee mug in her paws tightly. Working at Snarlbucks had dulled the feeling in her paws, allowing her to hold the hot cup easily. The raccoon settled into the right corner of the couch, closest to the door. Duchess sat in the farthest corner of the love seat, continuing to smile as she lazily stirred a spoon in her coffee. The procyon shifted uncomfortably in her spot, using a paw to pull the tip of her tail into her lap. She barely noticed that she ran a paw through it, instead trying to figure a way out of the awkward situation.

_"Did I do something to upset her? How could that be, we just **met**!? Ok...Ok...Calm down Sher, there's gotta be a way out of this. Maybe a little charm?" _ The barista smiled her practiced customer service smile, and was about to speak when Duchess cut her off.

"How's da coffee?" inquired the mustela, "It's decafs since we outta regulars."

"Oh, it's great!" lied Sheri, bringing the cup to her lips. She sipped the swill that was instant coffee and wanted nothing more than to lecture the aunt on the pro's of buy top shelf beans. The raccoon saw a change in the Weasel. The smile Duchess wore grew less friendly and turned into sneer matching her brother's. Sheri cocked her head in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"Ya gotsa tells," replied the aunt, her gaze locked onto the raccoon's, "Ya lied an ya gotsa tell."

Sheri winced.  _"How'd she know that?"_ The barista straightened up and smiled once more, but knew her nervousness was seeping through. "W-well you're right about that."

"I gotta say dat's da fyrst times ya lied tonight's," commented Duchess. She brought her cup of coffee closer and blew gently on it. "Reggie said's ya likes coffees too, so's it makes sense dat ya'd lie bout dis cuppa dirt." She sipped the drink, then grimaced. "Dis is cheapa den dirt really!" The mustela focused back on the raccoon "So what ya wan wit Reggie?"

Sheri's brow rose, "Excuse me?" All politeness and civility left the raccoon with the aunt's question. "What do you mean?"

Duchess eyed the procyon carefully, pursed lips the only visible sign of emotion. "I neva's has kits, but Reggie an Mare are like'em ya know? So I's looks afta dem when's I cans." She rolled a paw in the air, "Wit Mare, I'd do's somes diggin's an see if da boys are on da up an up...but you's da fyrst I had ta do fur Reggie." She leaned in, "Ya knows what's I found bout you?"

The raccoon swallowed dryly. There were a few choice stories that she didn't want the aunt to hear. She shook her head.

"Nuffin."

Sheri blinked, "Nothing?"

Duchess shrugged, "Nuffin! Likes ya ain done nuffin!"

"Well I wouldn't say  ** _nothing_**  wrong," the raccoon said nervously, "I mean I'm not  ** _perfect_**!"

"Look," started the Weasel, pointing a claw at the procyon, "Ya ain done nuffin dat matta's ta me's, an trust me's when's I says dat. It jus don' makes sense why's a nice gurl from da Meadows issa messin round wit Reggie." The mustela straightened back up and sniffed, "So whatsa you's plannin' fur my litta nephew's?"

The procyon was momentarily shocked, her muzzle agape. The shock turned into righteous indignation as Sheri felt her fur stand on end. Before she lashed out, giving the mustela a piece of her mind, a small part of her reminded the barista that this was Reggie's aunt. As much Sheri wanted to give Duchess a tongue lashing, she couldn't. The raccoon sighed and ran a paw over the top of her head, casting her gaze down. "Look, it's obvious that you don't like me..." the Weasel remained silent, "...but let me explain what my  ** _intentions_** are with Reggie." If the aunt wanted the truth, well Sheri would give it, every single scrap. The procyon breathed in and out, tamping down her emotions further. She gazed at Duchess resolutely.

"Reggie is...unique," the racoon started, digits massaging her cup, "I've never known anyone quite like him. He cares deeply about those around him, but expects to simply be forgotten. He works  ** _so hard_** everyday to protect mammals, but is treated  ** _terribly_**  by those same individuals. I never fully realized how  _tough_  being a cop could be, how much it takes out of a mammal, until I started dating your nephew. I've been there for those rough days, and I  ** _truly_** wish I was there after he came back from undercover." Sheri's eyes grew misty, but she didn't wipe the building tears away. The barista looked down at her drink and smiled.

"When he kisses me, or holds my paw, or even just smiles at me, it lights up my world. Whatever lousy day I may have been having disappears...and all that matters is we're together." The raccoon cleared her throat, a tear finally heavy enough to trickle down her cheek as she did. She sniffed and glanced back at the mustela. "Reggie's...told me a bit about his past, not everything but enough. He...told me he doesn't think this will last, that I'll find someone better. I told him that was being foolsish." That earned a chuckle from the aunt. "I also know that you, Duke and Mary are the most important and permanent fixtures in his life." The raccoon cleared her throat again as her voice grew heavy with emotion. "I would like to become a part of that group, because I love him and he loves me and I... ** _can't_**  imagine my  ** _life_**  without him. So...my  ** _intention_**  is to always be bt his side."

Duchess smiled softy at the raccoon, drink placed on the table and paws folded in her lap. She was about to speak, but the procyon wasn't finished.

"With that being said," continued Sheri, gaze hardening as she was still miffed from the aun't implication, "Reggie is the best thing to happen to me, and I'll fight tooth and claw to keep him. So you may dislike me, but  ** _don't_**  try to drive a wedge between us!" The barista finished with a threatening claw, emotions swirling in the small mammal. A response she could have never predicted occurred. Duchess laughed.

The Weasel laughed like the raccoon had told the funniest joke possible, clapping her paws in approval as tears streamed down her cheeks. It was so bad she stopped clapping and had to hold her sides, falling over on the couch. Eventually her mirth dissipated and slowly she sighed with the occasional chuckle. "I finks I's can see's wha Reggie likes in ya!" commented the mustela. She pushed off the couch and onto her hind paws, standing up and straightening out her dress. The aunt smiled mischievously, "Ya got's somes fights in ya!"

Sheri couldn't help but chuckle, "Three older brothers will do that."

Duchess groaned and rolled her eyes, "I's can'ts imagine dat afta only havin two's!" She smiled apologetically and shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry bout dis, but likes I says I worries bout dem. You's...you's jus seemed too's good, ya know?"

The raccoon shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Actually I don't."

The Weasel waved her off, "Neva minds. Lemme says dat not everyone's has good intentions for Reggie, an I don' wan nuffin happenin too's hims, ya know?"

"That I do." answered Sheri with a grimace.

Duchess looked at the wall to her left. Several photos of the Weaselton family were hung there. She sighed and nodded her head, "Dat's enough of dat." She slapped her paws together, "Lemme take ya out fur somes betta coffee an maybe somefin cools. Ta makes up fur da way dis wen."

The raccoon frowned. If she were to be honest, all she wanted to do was head home and not thunk about what just happened. Still she could understand the aunt's protective stance, even if it was misguided. She frowned, "What about Duke?"

The Weasel scoffed and waved a flippant paw, "He's eitha shootin' dice in da alley or at da dina I was bout ta reccomends. Eitha way we's don need him, ya know?" Duchess frowned and rubbed a paw up and down her neck, a familiar tick of Reggie's. "Tells ya wha, ya comes out wit me an I'll tells ya some litta Reggie stories. How bout dat?"

Sheri's brow rose, definitely intrigued by the offer. Spending more time with the aunt didn't sound good, however learning more about how adorable Reggie was when he was younger was  ** _very_** tantalizing. Her curiosity won out and she nodded with a smile, "Sounds great!"

Duchess let out a victorious laugh before rushing over and taking the terrible coffee from the procyon. "Comes on den! I wanna  ** _really_** learns bout da newest memba of da family!"

The barista chuckled nervously, clasping her tail and giving it a quick pet. "Duchess, Reggie and I are just dating,  ** _not_** engaged. You know that right?"

The mustela grinned and shrugged her shoulders, "Whateva ya says!"

Sheri chuckled again nervously, worried about the aunt's response. As she collected herself and smoothed out her skirt, Duchess ran off to grab a sweater for the cool Sahara Square night. The raccoon felt relief and sighed contentedly. She meant what she said in that she would fight for Reggie, but she would never want him to make a decision between her or family. Now with the matriarch's blessing, and Duke and Mary seemingly behind the couple, the procyon felt confident about her own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this chapter was a little cliché, but I really wanted interaction between Duchess and Sheri. In my mind, I reasoned that Duchess would be the most hesitant about the raccoon, not because of Sheri personally but becauss of the different events that have happened to the Weaselton's overall. If it wasn't clear, Duke doesn't actually mind Sheri. I'm thinking of doing a chapter of a Sheri/Mary meet up to flush out that relationship as well. Let me know what you think and if you have anything you want to see...or read.


	31. Three Dinners Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri introduces Reggie to her mother and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                     Sheri held her tail between her paws as she idly rocked with the back and forth of the train. Loose grey and black hair stuck to her denim jeans and red blouse. It had been close to a month since her first meeting the Weaseltons, with several more dinners afterwards. It was tense, but eventually the family and Sheri became familiar. Duchess showed a plethora of Reggie's baby photos, and procyon and Mary had exchanged numbers and texted each other throughout the weeks. Duke had remained the same, but the female felt this was because he had already accepted her. Now it was time for Reggie to meet her family, and that came with its own challenges.

The raccoon was nervously staring wide eyed out the window watching grassy hills roll by. It was the early afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. The Meadowlands was different than the rest of the city. With a lower population, and more land for personal yards, this portion of the city felt more like a suburb. What also made it different than the rest of the city was the lack of predators. In the rest of the city, predators made up a healthy ten percent and up, but in the Meadowlands it hovered around seven or eight percent. Most of that was the two Packs that lived in the district as well. The procyon grimaced as she reflected on her awkward teenage years, not realizing how much she thought with Herd mentality until she left. The female felt a paw on her forearm.

"You ok?" asked Reggie softly.

She turned and smiled as reassuringly as possible. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

The Weasel's expression remained blank. The bland outfit of white button and black slacks he wore matching his emotion. The mustela slid his paw down her arm to the paw still holding her tail and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You only do this when you're nervous," deadpanned the male.

Sheri balked, "Wha? No I-I don't  ** _just_** do it when I'm nervous!" The male's expression remained blank. "I mean I do it  ** _other_** times as  ** _well_**!" Still Reggie remained silent. "There's no  ** _reasom_**  to be nervous! You're jus-"

"Sheri," interrupted the mustela softly, "Just tell me."

The raccoon bit her lip before sighing heavily. "Alright! I'm a  ** _bit_** nervous about you meeting my dad when he picks us up. He can...be a bit protective of me."

Reggie nodded, "I get that. You're his daughter." The Weasel frowned, "You don't think he'll threaten me?"

The procyon threw her head back and laughed humorlessly "Not like your  ** _aunt_**! He...just may leave his...uh...knives out."

A brow rose on the officer, "Knives?" Sheri nodded curtly. "As in more than one?" She nodded again. Reggie sighed and ran the paw not holding the raccoon's over his eyes. "Ok...I think I get why you're worried. Attacking an officer with a weapon is a felony."

Sheri slunk into her seat a bit, "I'm actually worried about  ** _you_** against my dad. He's kinda big." The Weasel remained silent, and the raccoon felt the need to explain. "He's kinda big by raccoon standards, which means he's pretty big by Weasel standards."

"Sheri," started the mustela calmly, "I arrest mammals larger than me on a regular basis, and not all of them come in quietly. I'm sure it won't come to it, but I'm  _pretty_ sure I can take your dad." He slid an arm behind the raccoon and pulled her in for a hug. "If we could get through my crazy family, we can  ** _definitely_** get through yours!"

The raccoon sighed and leaned into the mustela. "I guess you're right..." She closed her eyes, the rocking of the train with Reggie holding her helped put her at ease. The moment was ruined by the announcment of the train pulling into the station. "Let's get this started," mumbled the procyon. As soon as the train came to a complete stop, the pair gathered themselves and headed for the exit. There were other mammals around them, all different types of herd mammals giving the mismatched pair a wide berth as they headed for the exit. Non-conformity wasn't actively destroyed by the residences of the Meadowlands, but completely ignored all together.

Sheri tried not to let it get to her, the old creeping feeling of being invisible in a sea of mammals. She glanced over to see how Reggie was handling it, and was amazed by how litte he seemed to care. The Weasel glanced about at the surroundings, but only paid attention to others if they stepped too close to the couple. The answer to why was immediately obvious, the Weasel didn't grow up here. He grew up in the city proper, where no one cared if you blended in or stuck out so long as you got out of the way. It was the same place Sheri now lived, which meant that none of these passerbys mattered. The female hugged the mustela close and landed a wet kiss on his cheek.

Reggie may not have cared about what mammals thought of him, but he could still be embarrassed by unexpected displays of affection. His ears tinted red and tailed twitched and puffed slightly. The male cleared his throat as he stared ahead. He pointed, "Is that your dad?"

Sheri's eyes went wide as she turned to where the mustela was pointing. She flushed when she saw the familiar figure. A male raccoon, wearing black and blue paid button dowm and a pair of grease stained jeans, was staring intently at them. His stomach hung over, peeking out slightly from between his shirt and pants, and in his paws a pair of red suspenders. As the couple drew closer, the female could make out the flecks of white in the older raccoon's "bandit mask." A twinge of guilt settled into Sheri's stomach as she tried to remember when the last time she visited her parents.

The older male's cold gaze followed the pair with a pronounced frown. The father's focused much of his attention on the Weasel, and spared cursory glances for his daughter. He was easily a head taller than the female, When they stopped in front of him, he folded his arms. "Sherilynn," slowly drawled the older procyon, "Who maight this be?"

"Daddy," started Sheri, gripping the Weasel's arm tightly with both paws, "This is Reggie. Remember? I've told you and mamma about him."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Reggie added with a nervous smile, extending his free paw to the older male.

Her father hummed in thought, a digit tapping on his arm, as he continued to study the mustela. "Thought you were some kinda offi-cer," commented the older male.

Reggie's smile fell, and his expression went blank, "I am." He kept his paw extended.

Once again Sheri's father hummed, before reaching out and grasping the offered paw. His expression changed as he shook the Weasel's paw. The displeasure that was abundantly clear morped into curiosity. After two curt shakes, the male's released their grip and paws fell to their respective sides. "That's a strong grip ya got there," remarked the male raccoon.

Reggie shrugged, "I work out."

The older male nodded, but then frowned, "What was yer name again?"

"Reginald," Reggie stated confidently, his chest puffing out slightly.

"Well Reggie-nold," began the father, "The names Leighton Ringtail, but you can call me Mister Ringtail or sir." The Weasel nodded. Mr. Ringtail hummed again, but a small smile flashed across his muzzle. He turned to his daughter, "Sherilynn, why don't you sit in the back seat and so I can hear Reggie-nold in the truck."

"Oh..." started the daughter eyeing her father cautiously, "...ok." She couldn't make out  ** _why_**  there was a shift in the older raccoon, but it appeared he was warming up to Reggie. If only a little.

"Let's get a move on then," instructed Mr. Ringtail as he turned around, "I'm double parked an the last thing I need is getting a ticket with an offi-cer."

Reggie chuckled, patting Sheri's paws still attached to him. "This seems like a pretty good start."

Sheri smiled nervously at her boyfriend. This had gone so much smoother than what the female had expected. She envisioned a much colder silence and immediate disapproval, instead her father already appeared to be warming up to Reggie. The barista breathed deeply before pulling the mustela to follow her father. "Now all we gotta do is meet mammma!"

* * *

 

                     The ride could have been worse. It could have been better, but it could have been worse as well. At least from what Sheri could hear. The old, rusted, pickup truck creaked and rattled at every stop and turn, with the V6 engine echoing in the cramped cabin. The defeaned female procyon as she did her best to read lips off the rearview mirror, but she was an amateur at best in the craft. Eventually the raccoon gave up her fruitless task and looked out ar the scenery.

Familiar landmarks passed by in the same condition as the raccoon remembered. The Cowdoor shopping center still had Tony's pizza where she hung out with friends. The Meadowlands Library's hedges were still the perfect height that they came up just underneath the red brick building's windows. Meadowlands High, a place Sheri hoped to one day forget, loomed into view. The two story, sprawling complex didn't look immediately active as they past, but then school was still in session. The procyon never realized how well that building echoed until whispers followed her through the halls. Judgemental stares and callous laughter followed her from class to class, all because of a schoolgirl crush. Even now there were timed when Sheri wished she could step back in time and change her past.

The truck hit a pothole, bouncing the female and jumbling her thoughts. She gripped onto the seats in front of her. "Sorry dear!" shouted her father. Sheri didn't bother responding, he wouldn't be able to hear her anyway, and caught a glance of Reggie. The Weasel had cast a wary glance her way. She smiled as bright as possible and he slowly turned to face forward. The raccoon's smile turned into a grimace as she sighed and rubbed a paw over her eyes.

Heading back home made the female feel so melancholy, and she didn't realize why until Meadowlands High. If the barista were to be open with herself, she was pretty much run out of the district all the way to the Rainforest. Her nerves of Reggie meeting her parents mixed with personal dread of returning home formed a pit in the procyon's stomach she just couldn't shake. Sheri closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her head as a headache began to form. She leaned in her seat and tried to relax. In too short of time, Mr. Ringtail pulled to an abrupt stop. The jerk from the breaks rocked Sheri forward, who instinctively reached out her paws to brace herself. She shook her head and blinked rapidly, clearing the exhaustion from her eyes. Out of the right side window, the raccoon saw a familiar sight.

An old Rancher painted grey with a small front yard and large bay windows greeted the female. A concrete slab path cut through the yard directly to a black wooden door with four rectangular windows. The paint on the house was faded and flaking in different areas, but overall the house was in fine shape. In an expanded asphalt driveway was a white 2012 Freightliner Capycadia. The large big rig stood almost as tall as the house and glistening chrome showed how well its owner cared for it. The older raccoon turned off the engine, opened the door and slid out of the truck. The daughter noticed her father head to the tractor, climbed up the steps and opened the door to get in.

"That's  ** _huge_**!" exclaimed Reggie, "who drives that?"

Sheri giggled at the Weasel's excitement, "My dad, remember hes's a trucker."

The mustela turned back to the female, eyes wide and wide grin, "I didn't know he  ** _had_** a truck!" He spun around, paws landing on the dashboard as he bounced in the seat. "Do you think he'd let me see inside?"

The female's mirth grew seeing the normally serious male acting like a big kit. "Let's just make it through dinner," she said, "then maybe it'll happen." Sheri knew that her father was  ** _very_** strict on who could be in the cab of the truck. Her and her siblings had been in the old truck their dad had before buying this newer one several years ago. To the female trucks weren't exciting, but then again she grew up with her father being on the road much of the time. She smiled at her boyfriend before giving him a gentle shove, "Come on Regg, time to meet my mom!"

The pair exited the truck, the mustela still gawking at the massive machine, and Sheri grabbed Reggie's paw as she dragged him to the house. The black wooden door swung open and an older female raccoon stepped through the doorway onto the lawn. She wore a salmon colored dress that came down to her ankles with a white apron tied to her front. The older female waved ecstatically at the couple as they trudged through the grass. The barista waved back with a broad grin, "Momma!"

"My baby girl!" exclaimed the mother in a high pitched voice, accent just like her husband's, "You haven't been here in ages!" In the corner of the older female's eyes were visible crows feet, something Sheri doesn't remember seeing before. There were flecks of white in her "Bandit's mask" just like her husband, but they seemed to be centered around the older procyon's soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry momma, but you know how hard it is for me to get off!"

"Oh hush now sweetie," the mother comforted as she opened her arms and hugged her daughter, "I know you've been living your own life."

Sheri sighed contentedly, nothing beat a momma Ringtail hug. She let go of Reggie's paw and wrapped her arms around the older female, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. The barista was so lost in the moment, temporarily forgetting about the Weasel. Reggie clearing his throat reminded Sheri of his presence. "Oh yes!" the young raccoon exclaimed, pulling reluctantly away from her mother, "This is Reggie, my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you ma'am," Reggie said with a smile.

"Well look atchu," momma started, eyes scanning the mustela up and down, "Thin as a rail!"

The daughter frowned momentarily, confused by the older raccoon's words, "Well...he  ** _is_** a weasel," defended Sheri, "So yeah, he's gonna be thin."

The waitress hummed in thought, seeming to almost shake her head before nodding curtly instead. "You're certainly raight sweetie. That's foolish talk from me." She pulled on her daughter, "Well come along both of you. Supper isn't ready yet, but you can give me a paw Sherilynn and we can whip it out real fast!"

Sheri fixed smiled in place and let go of her mother completely, "You go ahead momma. We'll be right behind you, but I gotta talk to Reggie real quick!"

The mother smiled, "Alright Sherilynn, love ya and come in when you done with your powwow." She turned and left the couple on their own, closing the door behind her.

The barista held her smile until the door closed, then turned to the Weasel and grasped his shoulders. "Reggie, something's up."

The male's brow rose, "What?"

Sheri shrugged, "I dunno honestly...but momma doesn't say things like that to anyone."

Reggie chuckled, "That I'm thin?"

"It was dismissive," retorted the raccoon, "and my mother is  ** _never_** dismissive. She's a waitress. Bring that attitude to a table and you don't get tips. Also," Sheri glanced at the truck, "daddy still hasn't come out of the truck yet...that's just not like him."

"Ok," started the mustela, placing his paws on her and pulling them gently off his shoulders, "tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

Sheri sighed, not really sure what action to take. She pulled the Weasel closer to her and wrapped her arms around his lithe form. "Just be there for me...like you always are."

Reggie chuckled and hugged the raccoon back, placing a delicate kiss on her cheek. "I'll always be by your side Sher."

The female smiled and released the mustela, "I know." She grimaced slightly before turning it into as big of a smile as she could muster. "Let's get inside then!" Reggie nodded in agreement. Sheri pulled the Weasel through the doorway of her kithood home. Even though it looked the same on the outside as when she left years ago, it wasn't. Something had changed her mother, and Sheri was bound to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's definitely going to be a part 4, but maybe a part 5 as well. That more depends on how satiafied I am with the next part. I even gave myself some extra time in this chapter to play around with too. So what's brewing in the old Ringtail household?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	32. Three Dinners Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri and Reggie sit down to have dinner with the raccoon's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

                    The interior of the house hadn't changed since the last time Sheri had visited. Old green carpet lined the floor, continuing down the hallway and following the faded red painted walls. Underneath the lip of the bay window was a worn out blue linen couch, the cushions sagging from age and overuse. A brown recliner stood to the left of the couch, the newest looking piece of furniture in the room. Across from the recliner and couch was a television almost as wide as the wall it was placed against. The faux wooden sides of the device stood out as if it were from a different era. To the left of the television was a doorway that led to the kitchen where the daughter could hear her mother working. There were other pieces of furniture, the coffee table Bobby and Stevie broke wrestling, the wobbly stool that Billy had carved in shop class and gotten a B in. The one thing that stood out to the female raccoon was the remote was sitting in the middle of the couch. For as long as Sheri could remember, the remote stayed permanently on her father's recliner. To see it away from its normal position was...concerning.

"This is a lot of color," murmured Reggie, the Weasel stepping into the center of the room and looking about.

Sheri giggled, a paw covering her muzzle, "Well cutie, some mammals actually prefer colors other than brown!" The mustela huffed but otherwise remained silent. The raccoon walked to the male's side and leaned her head on his shoulder, "...Do you ever think about owning a house?"

"For most of my life, no," confided Reggie quietly, wrapping an arm around the female's waist, "but I'm starting to warm up to the idea."

The raccoon smiled, cherishing this small moment, before straightening up and heading to an open doorway. "I'm gonna help mamma now, so sit down and relax." Sheri turned to leave, but stopped and glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend, "Don't sit in the recliner though." She went to move once more, but stopped again. "Also, uh...if you see my brother Stevie, try not to fall for the overprotective big brother routine."

Reggie smirked and examined his claws, "I think I know a thing or two about that."

Sheri rolled her eyes, "Yes Mary's told me  _ **everything**_!"

There was an awkward pause before the male spoke, "...everything?"

She placed her paws firmly on her hips as her eyes narrowed on the Weasel, "Is there something I should know?"

Reggie shook his head emphatically, "Nope!"

The raccoon smirked and winked before heading to the kitchen. It's always good to keep her boyfriend vigilant. The female gave an extra sway lf her hips, the effort flicking her tail side to side. She didn't have to see the Weasel watching her, he always did. It wasn't too long after stepping through the doorway that the thrum of the large television kicked on. The pleasant feeling that Sheri had when she left the mustela quickly vanished when she entered the kitchen.

Just like the recliner was her father's, the kitchen was her mother's domain. Even though momma Ringtail was a waitress, she had learned a thing or two about cooking. One of the habits the mother picked up was the need to keep the kitchen spotless. The daughter was used to seeing clean whitewashed walls, the black linoleum counter without a single crumb, floors immaculate, and the gas stove top perfectly set up for the next meal. That was not what Sheri walked into. The normally clean walls were stained with different colors from undetermined food. The counter was a mess, dirty pans and dishes littering most of the space. The floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months, and the normally perfect stove had a fine layer of grease covering it. The daughter felt like she'd been punched in the gut as she momentarily watched the older raccoon step gracefully through the disaster zone.

"Uh momma," hesitantly began Sheri, "everything alright?"

The mother turned from the stove, wooden spoon in paw stirring a bubbling skillet. "Of course sweetie. Why wouldn't it be?"

The barista looked around the kitchen once more, blinking in disbelief at the kitchen, "Well...it looks like you haven't cleaned in awhile."

Momma Ringtail sighed with a shamed expression, "I'm sorry Sherilynn, but we're short staffed at the Diner raight now that I gotta work lots of overtime shifts." She shrugged and smiled apologetically, "Chores just kinda piled up!"

Sheri pursed her lips but remained silent. Kithood memories of her mother  _ **finding**_ time to clean the kitchen no matter what happened at work disagreed with Momma Ringtail. The young raccoon moved to her mother's side, "What you cooking?"

"My famous veggie stew," replied the older raccoon nonchalantly, "onions, carrots, potatoes, mushrooms, peas, parsley and garlic."

"Anything else?" pressed the barista.

"No, why?"

Sheri sighed and pinched her brow, "Reggie needs some form of protein. I  _ **told**_ you that momma!"

"Ah sorry sweetie musta slipped my mind!" Momma Ringtail apologized. She knocked gently onto the side of her head, "This old noggin isn't always running raight!" The older procyon laughed and shook her head, "He'll be alright Sherilynn, don’t you worry."

The daughter frowned but didn't say anything. Once again her mother was being dismissive. She looked at the stove, "Doesn't look like you need any help."

"Oh that was me just trying to get some gal time. How are things?"

Sheri sighs and moves to lean against the counter, but thinks better of it. "Work is work," replies the barista, "some days good and some days bad, always depends on the customers."

Momma Ringtail chuckled and nodded, "Yeah I know that feeling." She removed the spoon from pot, tapping it on the edge, "Course I'm barely making tips raight now with how slow it is."

The daughter's eyes narrowed, "I thought you said you were working extra shifts."

The mother paused for a moment, before turning to the younger and smiling, "Extra shifts don't always mean extra tips sweetie."

Sheri added pursed lips to her still narrowed gaze. She didn't have Reggie's "Cop Senses," yet she knew her mother well enough to know she was lying. The young raccoon opened her muzzle, but the sound of the front door opening and closing cut her off. The barista turned to peek through the doorway.

"Sounds like your father," Momma Ringtail snipped, "glad that he's joining for dinner."

Sheri's head whipped back to her mother, "What does  _ **that**_  mean?"

The mother shrugged, "Nothing sweetie. Dinner's almost done, so why don't you wash up?"

The young raccoon sniffed and left the older female to finishing the cooking. Sheri walked back into the living room to the scene of her father and Reggie talking. The Weasel was sitting in the right corner, closest to the recliner. The older male was leaning on the armrest towards the mustela with a paw raised and towards the television.

"Now see here," instructed Mister Ringtail slowly, "Mouse-kavitz is one card off from a straight flush. He just needs an eight of clubs to come up and on either the turn or the river."

"Ok, but then why is Tarken still in?" asked Reggie, his brow furrowed and eyes focused on the television.

"Because Tarken is sitting on pocket Aces and that other Ace gives her a three of a kind. Therefore statistics say that she can win it."

"Then what's the Polar Bear doing?"

"Boris is just tryna bluff that he's still in the game. You can't do nothing with a seven two off suit."

The Weasel shrugged with an exasperated look, "I'll have to take your word for it."

The father chuckled and leaned back into his chair, "I guess you will." He turned to his daughter and folded his paws over his rotund stomach. "How's dinner Sherilynn?"

"Almost done daddy," Sheri said with a smile, happy her father and boyfriend were bonding. She frowned as she noticed a missing figure. "Where's Stevie?"

The older male shifted in his seat with a groan and the flash of a scowl on his normally stoic features. "She didn't tell you?" He huffed and settled back into the chair. "Well that's her pre-rogative."

Sheri looked at her father perplexed at his words. Why was her father so miffed at her mother? She glanced nervously at Reggie, and saw him looking at her with an equally confused expression. The raccoon shrugged with paws raised. She had as little answers as he did. Sheri passed quickly by the television playing the poker game and down a hallway to the bathroom. The barista needed a moment to think.

* * *

 

                     Dinner was off to a quiet start. The four mammals sat in the tiny dining nook on the other side of the kitchen. The simple wooden table with wooden chairs next to a window that revealed the backyard was exactly as the daughter remembered it. Somehow this part of the kitchen hadn't been touched by the devastation that was the rest of the room. In fact it didn't look used at all. Sheri ran a digit over the table and a film of dust lifted off of it. The barista tried to keep her expressions bland and discretely wiped the dust on her jeans. She smiled at her mother, "Still looks the same!"

Momma Ringtail placed the hot pot on a checkered pot holder and sighed with a smile, "I prefer when things stay the same."

Sheri pulled out a chair close to the window and settled in. She expected Reggie to take the seat next to her, but instead it was her father. The Weasel cautiously settled into the seat across from her and smiled nervously, tapping his claws on the table.

"I hope you're hungry," Momma Ringtail said enthusiastically, "Cause I made a lot of stew!" The mother passed bowls and silverware to the seated mammals and filled each with stew. She sat in the seat next to Reggie. "Before we start, we should stay grace..." She turned to the mustela, "Reginald right?" The Weasel nodded. "Does your family say grace?"

Reggie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Uh, no. We, uh, don't"

"Huh, imagine that," commented the older female offpaw.

"Lay off the boy Lydia," grumbled Mister Ringtail, "just because Reggie-nold and his family don't say prayers don't mean nothing."

The mother huffed, "I just want to know the values of Sherilynn's boyfriend. Is that so  _ **hard**_  to understand?"

"What's  _ **hard**_ is your need to meddle," retorted the male raccoon, "Course you never do  _learn_ raight..."

"What does that mean?" hissed Momma Ringtail.

"Guys what's going on?" Sheri tried to interject.

"You didn't tell her where Stee-ven went," shot the father, "and something tells me that you  _ **just**_ so happen to run into someone."

The older female glared at her husband before facing her daughter. "As a matter of fact I did. Sweetie do you remember Brad Prokouv?"

Sheri dropped her spoon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend hunched over his bowl, spoon frozen just before his mouth. The barista heard her father mutter something unintelligible. The daughter tried to smile, but felt it strain from her ire. "I haven't heard that name in awhile. Why do you bring him up?"

"Well I ran into him at the gas station, and found out that he just recently became supervisor!" Momma Ringtail stated excitedly, "Also he just recently divorced an-"

"A divorcee," interrupted Mister Ringtail, "what  _high moral_ ** _values_**!"

"Higher than you!" shouted the mother, standing from her seat, "At least he knows how to treat his mate!"

"So much so she wanted to leave!" exclaimed the older male with arms wide, "What a  _ **true provider**_!"

"Please stop!" Sheri cried out, standing up from her seat with eyes wide and paws planted on the table, "What is  _ **wrong**_!?"

"Your  _ **father**_  is just being who...he is..." Momma Ringtail snarled, leaning on the table as she came eye to eye with her mate, "A selfish...utter...bastard."

"That's it!" bellowed Mister Ringtail, standing from the table, "I won't be told be-"

The sudden movement from the older male rocked the wooden table. The pot of stew moved with the table, spilling towards the mother. Before Sheri could react, Reggie darted a paw in front of Momma Ringtail. He propped up the steaming pot, its contents spilling onto his paw. The mustela hissed in pain, grimacing as he pushed the pot back into place.

"Reggie are you alright?" the barista asked, reaching a paw out to the mustela.

He smiled, pain laced through his features as he brought the burnt appendage to his chest. "I'll be alright Sher, just need to wash this... _delicious_  stew off."

"Come on now," Mister Ringtail said, motioning with his head, "I got some burn cream in the truck. Get washed up and meet me there." The father looked exhausted, and cast a wary glance at his mate. He walked slowly through the kitchen and away from the table.

Reggie started behind the male raccoon, squeezing past the mother. "Where's the, uh, bathroom?"

Sheri worriedly watched the mustela as he walked into the living room. She turned to Momma Ringtail, glaring at the older female. "What...was that about?" the barista seethed, "I have  _ **never**_  seen you two fight like  _ **that**_ , oh and bringing up  _another male_  in front of my  _ **boyfriend**_. What were you thinking?"

Momma Ringtail's lower lip quivered and gave a haughty sniff, lifting her nose into the air. "I'm just looking out for the future of  _my_   ** _daughter_**. Am I not allowed to care about your wellbeing?"

The young female pointed a digit at her mother, "Don't even  _ **try**_  to talk about what's best for me. You've always tried to get me to move back here, and I won't have you try to get between me and Reggie." Sheri straightened up and looked around the kitchen. "I don't know what happened, but whatever it is don't involve me  _ **or**_ Reggie." She walked away from her mother, focusing on the doorway and leaving the kitchen. The daughter ignored the sniffles from Momma Ringtail. She ignored the dishes, the mess, and all the little hints about what was happening to her parents. All that mattered was Reggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many readers think either of the Ringtail parents have a problem with Reggie? I'll explain more of my thinking next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	33. Three Dinners Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri learns more about her family struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

            Sheri stood outside the house, holding her tail in both paws and nervously petting the tip. She watched over Reggie as he washed the stew off his forearm, keeping a brave face as he tenderly dried his fur. The raccoon apologized over and over again for the accident, but the mustela simply smiled reassuringly. Her father stood outside the bathroom doorway the entire time, and led the Weasel to the truck. The older male mumbled something about burn oinment and Reggie followed easily. Her mother didn't leave the kitchen, granted Sheri didn't want to see Momma Ringtail.

The young raccoon had spent the last several minutes debating whether to force her way into the truck or not. On the one paw, she was desperately worried about her Weasel. On the other, her father taught her growing up that she couldn't go in without permission. Eventually the procyon's resolve hardened and she dropped her tail. Rules or not, Sheri was checking up on Reggie. With ease that came with growing up around big rigs, the female climbed the steep steps of the vehicle. The female grasped the handle, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Is it supposed to sting?" Reggie hissed.

"Relax Reggie-nold, it'll stop soon enough," her father drawled. He chuckled, "I thought offi-cers were made of tougher stuff."

"I am," retorted the Weasel pointedly. He sighed heavily, "Sorry...I'm on edge because of this dinner."

"And then it blows up in your face, raight?" added the older male. There's a pause before her father continued. "It ain't fair that you and Sherilynn got between me and my wife. This was supposed to be a good day."

"It's alright," Reggie tried to assuage, "Day's not over."

"Might as well be," lamented the father.

"Hey, uh..." started the Weasel hesitantly, "...are you...?"

"Sleeping in here?" provided Mister Ringtail, "Yep."

"So this doesn't have to do with me?"

Sheri heard the older male guffaw, the deep baritone bringing a smile to the daughter.

"No, I think it's safe to say that this... ** _problem_**  started well before you Reggie-nold."

The mustela sighed in relief, "I'm  ** _very_** glad to hear that! I was worried you wouldn't like me because I'm a weasel."

"Listen son, I've met plenty of mammals on the road, and one thing I can tell you for sure is species don't make someone better than you. Now you got a firm grip, put up with me prattling on about poker and obviously head over tail in love with my daughter. This ain't me giving a blessing or anything like that, but I think you'll do just fine."

"I'm glad to hear that...and I think Sheri is too. You can come in now Sher!"

The Weasel shouted the last part and Sheri cringed. She finally pulled the handle and peeked in at the two males with a guilty smile. The cabin of the truck had two individual front seats and a large bench seat in the back. The truck was made with medium sized mammals in mind, so easily enough room for even the large frame of her father. Along with the knobs and dials expected for a big rig, transistor radio included, the truck also had raised petals and a raised seat modified for the smaller driver. Something the barista also noticed was the sizable amount of trash strewn throughout. Add the stained pillow the older male against with the blanket on the floor, and even the daughter could tell her father was sleeping here. The female raccoon pulled herself into the cabin, dusting off the drivers seat and straightening out her blouse before turning to older procyon. Sheri opened her muzzle, but then closed it. What could she even say?

Mister Ringtail sighed heavily, his large shoulders slumping as he folded his paws over his stomach. "The plan was to keep this from you," drawled the father, "and hopefully fix this afterwards." He chuckled dryly, "But apparently we can't even  ** _play_**  husband and wife anymore..."

"What happened?" Sheri finally asked, finding her voice.

Her father ran a paw over ears, "A little over a four months ago, I gave up overnight trucking." Mister Ringtail looked at his daughter before glancing away, "You all were pretty much on your own, so we didn't need the extra money. Course Stevie was still here...but that didn't last too much longer." The older male appeared tired as he looked out the passenger window. "It was little things at first. Dishes or trash, maybe boots on the carpet, nothing too bad...but it kept adding up." The father sighed again, glancing at his daughter, "Eventually all we were doing were screaming or ignoring each other. Got so bad that Stevie moved to Deerbrook to live with Billy and his girl. Your mother's been a mess ever since..."

"That doesn't sound like you two at all," pressed the young female, "I don't remember you and mom fighting when we were growing up!"

"Sheri-lynn, how many memories do you have of me here?" The daughter remained silent and the father pressed on, "There were  ** _so many_**  things I missed. Birthdays, holidays, even little things like first days of school. Those are some of my biggest regrets in life."

"Bu-but," stumbled the daughter, "that doesn't explain why you didn't fight!"

"It's hard to faight when someone ain't around," Mister Ringtail said solemnly, "And it took me awhile to realize that."

"You and mom have been married for twenty seven years!" exclaimed the young procyon, throwing her arms out, "Are you just gonna throw that all away?"

"Twenty five years."

Sheri blinked, "What?"

"We've been married twenty five years," replied the father slowly.

The daughter waved a flippant paw and rolled her eyes, "Twenty seven, twenty five, forty, four. It doesn't matter! All that matters is...that..." What her father said started to sink in. They've been married for twenty five years, not twenty seven, and have four twenty four year old kits. The barista's brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. "...how long were you married before we were born?"

Her father shifted uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head, "Only, uh...six months...when we knew your mother would start showing." The older male sighed heavily, "Sex education was  _ **not**_  what it is today. We didn't know what we were doing till the deed was done."

"Wait," Sheri started, pinching the bridge of her muzzle, a headache beginning to form, "You didn't realize you had sex?"

Her father guffawed and slapped a paw against his knee, "Wha? No! Course we figured that out! It's just...well there are some folk tales about it that we thought were true. They, uh, weren't..." The barista stared ublinking at her father as he trailed off. Finally he scowled, "We didn't know she could get pregnant on the first time. It sounds stupid in hindsight..."

"It sounds like it was stupid then too," muttered Sheri, scowling as deep as her father. She sighed heavily as a depressing thought appeared. She sniffed as her emotions started to bubble, "...would you have married mom if she didn't get pregnant?"

Mister Ringtail sighed again, his broad shoulders slouching while he frowned. "I...I don't know...we were so young and dumb then that I  _ **don't**  know_...but don't think for a moment that I don't love your mother or any of you kits. You all are the best thing to happen in my life! So don't go thinking none od that trash." The father opened up his arms and motioned for his daughter, "Com'mere baby girl."

Sheri shuffled to the older male as close as she could and leaned towards him. Strong arms lovingly wrapped around her shoulders and held her close. She could smell the familiar scents of grease, diesel and old cologne. The smells on their own meant nothing to the barista, but together they created the comforting aroma of her father. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Mister Ringtail's neck and hugged him close.

"No reason to cry Sheri-lynn," Mister Ringtail comforted, "me and your mom will figure something out."

"I'm sorry," mumbled the barista, a few tears rolling down her cheeks "I shouldn't be crying over this."

"You two shouldn't have gotten caught up in this," her father spoke softly, "this was our problem and we let it get out of control."

Sheri squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip around her father, "Momma never said anything."

"You know how it is Sheri-lynn. The Meadowlands hides all its problems under hills."

The daughter nodded and sniffed again. "Momma used to say that if that were the case, then we'd all live on mountains." Her father laughed hearily and Sheri giggled as she let go of the older male.

"I never said your mother wasn't smart!" replied Mister Ringtail, his normally stoic eyes sparkling with wetness, "And I'm glad my little girl takes after her so much." The older male frowned and turned his gaze past his daughter. "I expect you to continue to treat her right, Reggie- ** _nold!_** "

"I would never hurt Sheri," answered Reggie, "She's one of the most important mammals in my life."

Sheri released her father finally and turned to the Weasel with an affectionate smile. Reggie had remained silent throughout the conversation, letting the father and daughter work out the problem. The female could see how unsure the mustela was in the situation, but then again that seemed to be the case for most social interactions. She smiled and reached out a paw to the officer. He grasped it with his uninjured one.

"You alright?" Reggie asked, giving the raccoon's paw a gentle squeeze.

The barista chuckled, "Aren't I supposed to ask  ** _you_** that?" She gestured to the Weasel's injured paw.

Reggie frowned and looked down, then rolled his eyes with a groan. "I honestly forgot about that." The pair chuckled until the mustela eventually gave the procyon another squeeze. "You should talk to your mom."

Sheri grimaced and started to shake her head, but eventually nodded with a sigh. "I know. I need to get her side too...I...I just wished this wasn't happening."

"I don't believe any of us wanted this..." drawled Mister Ringtail, "...course I don't know much about Reggie-nold."

"Why don't we change that?" offered the officer with a nervous smile, "We can, uh, stay here and Sheri can go talk to her mom."

The barista nodded. She pulled her boyfriend closer and wrapped her arms around his lithe form. "How'd you know I was there?"

Reggie chuckled softly, "I'd recognize those ears anywhere...even when reflected in the side mirror."

Sheri giggled and released the Weasel, "You're the best cutie!" She glanced back at her father, "I'll be back daddy, and maybe we can talk more after I find out what's up with mom." The barista grasped the handle of the door and swung it open. As the female began the climb down from the big rig, she heard the older raccoon's voice one last time.

"Now Reggie-nold, let me show you my  ** _knaife_** collection."

* * *

 

              Sheri stepped tentatively back into the kitchen. Momma Ringtail was sitting at the dining room table, silverware and plates still set and the much cooler stew hadn't been put away. She held her head up with both paws, her gaze half lidded and staring down. The barista couldn't remember a time when her mother looked  ** _this_** down. Sure the daughter had seen her mother cry or on the verge of being overwhelmed, but never so exhausted and defeated. If not for the days events, Sheri would have been at her mother's side trying to comfort the older female. Instead the young raccoon pulled out the chair across from Momma Ringtail and sat down. She sat silently with paws folded on the table and waited.

"Just say it," Momma Ringtail finally said, "say how much you hate me and get it over with."

"I'm upset," Sheri replied, "but I don't  ** _hate_** you." The daughter reached a paw across the table towards her mother, "I want to know  _why_!" The mother didn't move. "Dad told me you two have been fighting."

"Did he tell you  _ **why**_?" snapped the older female, her gaze finally leaving the table and glaring at the younger, "or did he just blame it all on me?"

The daughter sighed, "He doesn't seem to know why...but he thinks that it has to do with him being home more." She hesitated, conflicted on whether to bring up the other piece of information, but eventually gave in. "...he also told that you have been married twenty five years and not twenty seven."

Momma Ringtail laughed mirthlessly, leaning back in her chair as tears welled up. "Well now you know," she said flippantly, waving a paw for emphasis, "Your mother's a whore and nothing can change that!"

"I didn't say that."

"Well your  ** _father_** -"

"Didn't say that either!" Sheri quickly interrupted, standing from her seat and leaning on the table "He  ** _actually_** said he still loves you!" The mother noticably flinched at her daughter's words. The barista's lip quivered, tears threatening to fall, instead a wave of exhaustion hit her and Sheri collasped back into her chair. A silence settled between the two raccoons as the younger tried desperately to take control of her bubbling emotions.

"I thought it would be different..." mumbled Momma Ringtail, her gaze back on the table, "...that once he wasn't hauling at night that he'd show me... ** _more_**..." The mother's lip quivered just like her daughter's before she cleared her throat. "But that's just a fantasy isn't it. One that I'm too old and too tired to believe in."

"Did you talk to dad about this?" Sheri questioned. Her mother remained silent. The daughter shook her head, "How was he supposed to  ** _know_**  you needed more if you didn't say anything?"

"Twenty five years of marriage Sherilynn," Momma Ringtail retorted bitterly, "how could he  ** _not_**  know."

The barista shifted uncomfortably in her seat, glancing away from her mother. She sighed with her shoulders slumping, "Reggie used to be bad at expressing himself. Don't get me wrong he still has a a way to go...but it's better." She nervously glanced at the older raccoon before continuing. "I think you talking with dad about how you feel will really help."

"What if he doesn't want to change?"

Sheri's breath caught in her throat, but she cleared it and tried to smile. "Well uh...I guess you will have to... _consider_  your options." The daughter breathed a staccato breath. "I don't want to see either of you unhappy...and you both deserve to be happy." The barista knew she was suggesting her parents divorce, but she did mean it when she said that they should be happy. If that meant separation...well then that's what needed to be done.

Momma Ringtail sighed and pinched her eyes closed. A weak sob escaped her, and she covered her muzzle with a shaking paw. "I'm so sorry sweetie that you have to deal with this," the older female sobbed, "We should be able to talk this out!"

The barista slid out of her chair and walked to her mother's side, wrapping the crying raccoon in a gentle hug. "It's ok momma," Sheri tried to soothe, her breath hitching slightly with each word, "You're just living on a mountain right now." Momma Ringtail smiled and so did the daughter. The mother's small amount of mirth turned back into tears, but the young female knew that it was alright. Sheri believed that her parents would figure out their problems. They just needed to start talking and listening to each other.

* * *

 

               The rest of Sheri and Reggie's time in the Ringtail household was still tense. Thankfully the tension was not directed at the young couple, but between the parents. It was difficult to get her mother and father to sit down at the table together, but thankfully the delicious stew helped. There was also the surprise of Momma Ringtail "remembering" about some shrimp in the fridge. Sheri decided not to comment on it and was simply content with her boyfriend getting  ** _some_** protein with his meal.

They would talk intermittently between spoonfuls of stew, with Sheri serving as referee and chiding any pointed comments. Most came from her mother, but her father sent out a barb or two as well. It was through these terse comments that some truth started to emerge. Momma Ringtail pestered Stevie about trying to find someone, and also Billy and his girl about settling down and having grandkits. The mother also walked back Brad Prokouv quite hastily. Though the older female didn't say it outright, the daughter had a sneaking suspension that the suggestion was more in the hopes of grandkits rather than possible connection. Of course the admittance that Brad was simply  _training_ to become a supervisor at the gas station was  ** _definitely_** the reason Sheri wasn't interested. At least that's what she said out loud both male's amusement.

Eventually the stew disappeared, and the coffee they drank not too much longer after it. The young couple found it later than when they orginally planned to leave. Things weren't perfect between the the older raccoons, yet they both agreed to getting a marriage counselor. Reggie didn't appear impressed by the move, but Sheri knew how hard it was to overcome the silent culture of the Meadowlands. Hide problems, don't try to solve them. There appeared to be so much more they needed to do, but Sheri was proud that they were willing to try.

The raccoon draped her arms around the Weasel as they sat on the train, needing him for emotional support. The couple called a Zuber instead of getting a ride from her father, and that was definitely the right call. Sheri was drained completely and felt the comforting tug of sleep beckoning her. The barista couldn't sleep just yet. She opened her eyes and looked at the mustela.

Reggie looked the same, but the procyon saw the telltale signs of one exhausted officer. His eyes were dulled and simply staring ahead instead of scanning around them. The Weasel's tail laid uncharacteristically limp on the other side and the normal tension in the mustela wasm't present. He glanced down at the female curiously. "What?"

Sheri remained silent as she continued to stare at the Weasel. Eventually she moved forward and placed a delicate kiss on her boyfriend's lips. The raccoon kept her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder, "This is gonna be a big ask...but could you try opening up more for me?" She rubbed her cheek against the mustela's shirt in an attempt to get comfortable. "I'm... _afraid_  that what my parents are going through could happen to us, and I don't want that."

Reggie sighed and wrapped an arm around the procyon's shoulders. "I'll try," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, "but I'm not really good at that stuff...but for you I'll try."

The raccoon let out a slow breath. She knew the Weasel wasn't lying, he  ** _would_** try his best for her, but that didn't quell the nervous feeling her stomach. The procyon decided to whisper the three words that never failed to lift her spirits. "I love you."

"I love you too," murmured Reggie, placing a kiss on her head, "and I always will."

Sheri tightened her grip on the mustela and let her mind wander. Their familes were weird and crazy, but the couple could get past that. She couldn't think about how her mother hadn't officially voiced approval for Reggie, or what would happen if her parents split. Right now all she focused on was the rocking of the train and the feeling of her fur against her Weasel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, my other works needed my attention. I'm hoping to create some smaller chapters like Nightmare, but focusing on different characters. I'm already planning on doing it for Sheri, but am open to other characters as well. DeadDireWolf also suggested the idea of a noir Ginger P.I. story that I'm also trying to process. Let me know what you think!


	34. Nightmare II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saffron has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney, or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_Saffron desperately stirred the rice, hoping it would cook faster. It wouldn't help. Multiple boiling pots and pans, overflowing with all different types of food, simmered and hissed at the female. He would be angry. She was late cooking dinner, and the feline just_ _**knew** _ _that he was almost home. It was after five and he'd be pulling up any moment. There just wasn't any_ _**time** _ _! Maybe if she ordered some food and threw this all-_

_The telltale sound of the front door opening and closing froze the female. Slow, heavy steps walked through the wooden hallway, boards squeaking in protest. A cold shiver ran up Saffron's spine as she began to shake uncontrollably._

" _I don't see dinner done," her husband spoke, a growl already present in his voice, "looks like once again you didn't live up to your end of the agreement."_

_Saffron turned, wide eyed and terrified of the male behind her. He towered over her, a monster whose head appeared to scrape the ceiling. His eyes were as green as grass, yet filled with malice. His fangs, as long as butcher's knives, gleamed from an unseen light. A large paw swung from the darkness and tightly gripped the back of her neck. She couldn't move as he pulled her off the ground and closer to his razor sharp maw._

" _You know the punishment..._ _ **Wife**_ _!" He roared the last word, spit spraying the female's face and dress._

_Saffron whimpered as she felt claws dig into her back. They slowly raked from her shoulders all the way down to just above her tail. The female pinched her eyes closed and bit her tongue till it bled. She knew it would only get worse if she cried. The Tiger needed to stay strong! Needed to hold out until he tired, or got hungry or-_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband's claws digging deeper into the small of her back. She held on as long as she could, until he curled them and pulled back. Saffron's eyes shot open and she screamed. Tears fell unceasingly from the female, her cheeks as wet as her bleeding back. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed until her throat was raw. In the end, her muzzle simply hung open as her scream turned into a guttural cry. He dropped her._

_It felt like centuries and mere moments before the Tiger hit the floor. No longer was she in the cramped kitchen of that house, but now lying in a pile of snow. A gust of wind bit at the feline's fur as she rubbed her arms desperately to keep warm. Her husband's green were replaced with ice cold blue, yet still the malice remained. Saffron glanced away shamefully as she heard the familiar jingle of a belt buckle being undone._

" _Open up." commanded a deep voice._

_And she did._  

* * *

 

           Saffron woke with a start, gasping for air as she clutched the pillow in her arms desperately to her chest. It was just a nightmare. A terrible, no good, very bad nightmare that held small flecks of memories, but a nightmare nonetheless. The Tiger pinched her eyes closed, trying to steady her breathing and calm her beating heart.

Saffron was safe in her and Jezebel's room at the house on Frostbite Way. She wasn't back... _ **there**_! The mammals here cared for her, and she for them. The feline didn't need to wait on street corners for some lonely John to pay her definitely too little for what she did for them. She didn't need to worry about freezing in an alley somewhere, or holding Jezebel tight in the vain hope that reality was just a terrible dream. This time it had been a dream, one that she would never repeat.

The Tiger sighed and eventually rolled over to the edge of the bed. A twinge of pain in her lower back caused a brief moment of panic, but memories of the night before calmed her down. "Right...keg duty," grumbled Saffron as she slowly swung her legs over the edge and onto the floor. Her side job, or at least the one that paid at the moment, was working as a bouncer at a male strip club for small mammals called "Thunder Thumps." As the name suggested, they had plenty of lapine dancers.

Saffron groaned as she pushed off the bed and stood, bent forward from how tight her lower back felt. The feline was momentarily surprised to realize she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, but her sleep addled brain reminded her that the house was heated now. Slowly, and a little painfully, the Tiger straightened up with another groan. Even though the club was made for small mammals, the kegs were megafauna sized. Why go through multiple a week when you can get one keg to last two? It didn't make it any easier on the feline, they were still metal drums that only she could lift, but doing it every other week helped.

The Tiger glanced about her and Jezebel's mess of a room. It used to be shared by six of them, but as girls moved on the remaining residents spread out. The bed was  _just_  big enough for the couple to sleep on, with the need to keep almost on top of each other to pull it off. A floor mirror leaned against the wall at the end of the bed. Her pink scarf hung off the side of the mirror limply. Clothes, mostly the ewe's, littered the floor. A pair of blue fuzzy pawcuffs poked out from behind a thin, white sweater. A drying rack in the corner across from the bed was loaded with clothes. A ball gag Saffron was intimately acquainted with hung off the side of the rack. The couple's "special" black box stuck out at the head of the bed, being used as a makeshift end table.

She wasn't surprised that the ewe was missing. Jezz normally helped Cherry open Helping Paws, even if the sheep didn't have much to do at the moment, and Saffron normally didn't wake up till closer to noon anyway. As the Tiger tried to stretch out her remaining stiffness, moaning contentedly with each audible pop of her back, her stomach growled. She rubbed her stomach with a contemplative frown.

"Do we have pancake mix?"

Pancakes sounded  _ **amazing**_! In fact the feline couldn't remember the last time she had them. The Tiger started for the door, but paused when she grasped the handle. She was nude. Considering the other mammals in the house, all of them had seen each other nude at one point. That didn't stop Cherry from putting in place the house rule of "Clothes in common areas!" Saffron glanced about the room for any of her clothing. An old pair of navy blue sweatpants and grey tank top stood out to the Tiger. Before she slipped on the shirt, Saffron caught a glimpse of her back in the mirror.

All the black stripes that crossed the feline's back had uneven, jagged marks throughout. Some looked like paint that dripped after applying the stripe, while the fur in other areas were thinner and faded. It had taken longer than she liked, but the scars on Saffron's back were covered. When she first arrived to Zootopia, three months shy of her seventeenth birthday, the marks scattered along her back were still quite visible. The feline remembers some were still sore when she "acquired" her first client.

The Tiger shook her head and quickly pulled the tank top over her head. Food first, introspection later.

* * *

          Saffron stood at the ancient stove, watching the thrift store skillet melt the veggie butter. She yawned and blinked heavily. The Tiger thought it was after one, but she was still so tired. The analog clock on the stove read 10:17, but she was pretty sure it was three hours off. While the Tiger was used to working long nights, it was a different kind of exhaustion watching drunken mammals throw money at dancers and put down drinks alike. The feline was sympathetic to the males who worked the stage. She saw them as being one step above where she was, just making enough to not have to perform "tricks."

Saffron shook her head and grabbed the bowl of batter. It was instant mix that you only needed to add water too, but the Tiger was  _dying_ for some flapjacks. The familiar sound of the front door opening and closing caught the feline's attention. It was still too early for anyone to be home. She shrugged and poured the batter onto the sizzling skillet. Saffron smiled at the perfect circle. They really were going to be  _ **amazing**_! She continued to pour one after another until seven perfect circles were created. Out of the corner of her eye she was two smaller figures appear in the dining room.

"What smells so good!" exclaimed Mint, dropping her bag next to the table and heading over to the Tiger, "Is that pancakes?"

Saffron frowned, looking from the ewe to her sister now sitting at the table, "Why aren't you two in school?" The Tiger wasn't the best with schedules, and hadn't been in school for a long while now, but one o'clock still seemed early for them to be home. The sheep wore matching jumpers, blue with a white button down underneath. Their wool popping out in different openings, but their fluff appeared under control. The feline had seen how bad it could get without a good sheering.

"Mid-year exams," Peppa replied nonchalantly, staring down at a cellphone in her hooves, "We both had early exams, so we headed home." She looked up to her sister expectantly, "Your boyfriends texting."

The Tiger turned back to cooking casually, but her tail flicked nervously behind her, "Mint has a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" whined Mint, "Johann is  _ **just**_ a friend!"

"You definitely want more than friendship," teased the sister, "or is it another Johann you dream about?"

"Shut up Pep! I do  _ **not**_  dream about him!"

"Oh  _ **Jooohaaannnnn**_ ~ take me  _ **Away**_ ~... _ **that's**_  what you said last night!"

Saffron glanced between the skillet and the now arguing sisters, trying to keep both from breaking. "You two stop that. Peppa, there's no reason to tease Mint. Mint, it's ok if you like this... _boy_." The Tiger quickly flipped the pancakes.

"You're not my mom," Peppa retorted bitterly, her arms crossed and scowl in place.

"Pep, stop that." whispered Mint loudly, "It's not nice to say!"

"She's right," admitted the feline, checking the bottoms of pancakes, "but that also means I can bribe you guilt free." She pulled a plate out of the pantry and loaded four pancakes onto it. The feline swung the plate in the direction of the sheep. "Truce?"

The sisters shared a glance before both smiled. While Mint's was an unashamedly wide grin, Peppa's was a more restraint smirk. "Done!" Mint exclaimed. She nearly sprinted the short distance and grabbed the plate from the Tiger, taking it back to share with the other ewe.

Saffron smiled affectionately at the duo. They were the youngest of Rameo's working girls, and were generally bundled together for clients. It was an unwritten rule to look after the youngest, and everyone always did their best to help them. The feline's smile waned as memories from her years working corners bubbled to the forefront of her mind. The twins would have performed some of the same acts that haunted her. She only hoped Cherry was right and trying to give the two as normal a life as possible was still within their grasp.

She loaded the remaining three pancakes onto her plate and made her way to the table with the sheep. "So…" Saffron drawled out, cutting the hotcakes with her claws, "...who's Johann?"

Peppa snorted and a blush developed on Mint's cheeks. "Just a friend," the normally exuberant ewe stated diminutively and with a shrug of her shoulders.

"They hang out  _ **all**_  the time," added Peppa, giving her sister a wry grin and popping a piece pancake into her mouth, "It's  _ **adorable**_  how she fawns over him."

"Stop it Pep!"

"Make me Minnie!"

"Hey!" Saffron interjected, scowling at the sheep, "Truce is still in effect." The two herbivores shrunk under the feline's stony gaze. She nodded and picked up another morsel of fluffy goodness. The Tiger leaned back into her chair with a satisfied sigh. The hotcakes were just what she needed, and the silent munching of the twins told her they enjoyed them as well. "Do you have a picture of this Johann?"

Peppa grinned mischievously and Mint's blush deepened. There was a quick struggle for the phone before Saffron reached over and plucked it out of their hooves. It fit easily in her much larger paw, so much so that the feline used a claw delicately to press the power button. She gave Peppa an expectant look when a password was prompted. The sheep simply gestured between her and her sister. The Tiger typed in "Peppermint" and it was accepted. She opened the images app. There were over three hundred photos, most of them of the twins in one way or another. Saffron lazily scrolled through the images until a one caught her attention. She pulled up the photo, and did her best to stifle the surprised gasp that threatened to escape her.

In the photo, Mint was wearing a school outfit with a male Snow Leopard. He wore what Saffron figured was the male uniform for their school, a red sweater and blue tie with a white button down peeking out from underneath. The leopard's grey eyes, with flecks of green spotting them, shone with joy and malice. The feline and ewe were pressed together, his arm draped  _dangerously_  around her shoulder and her hoof placed delicately on his chest. As if to push him away. The smile on this... _ **Johann's**_...muzzle appeared genuine, but those  _ **fangs**_  suggested otherwise. His paws were too large, they could tear through Mint and she didn't have Saffron's thick skin. He could kill her if he lost his temper. She couldn't fight back. He was too large. He would control her, break her, mold her into whatever he wanted. And if the mold didn't take, well those paws  _ **were**_  large and could tear through Mint. The ewe would have to hide, run away far away and pray that he never found her. She needed to hide like Saffron did...does...doing...doesn't matter! They need to protect her! She'll get hurt-

"Saff..." started Mint meekly, "You ok?"

Saffron blinked. She hadn't realzed that how tightly she was holding the sheeps phone. The feline breathed out, lessening her grip as the sound of plastic reforming to its original shape echoed in the dining room. "Sorry," she mumbled blankly, placing the phone down and sliding it back to the twins, "He looks...interesting."

"Uh yeah," responded Peppa, "He is."

The Tiger couldn't look at the ewes, simply nodding and standing unceremoniously from the table. "You can have my pancakes."

"Saff, is everything-"

"Should we call-"

"I'm fine," interrupted the feline, with a halfhearted wave of her paw, "You two just enjoy the food, and uh, study i guess." Saffron walked numbly from the dining room back to her own. She needed to make a call. 

* * *

 

             "What do you  _ **mean**_  you knew?" hissed Saffron into her cellphone, trying to keep her voice low in case anyone was listening, "And you didn't bother to  _ **tell me**_!?"

"Saff it's no big deal," Jezebel tried to assuage, "He's a nice kit and when I talked to hi-"

" _ **You met him**_!?" the Tiger roared, eyes sweeping the room as if the Snow Leopard was about to step out from the shadows, " _ **Did he hurt you**_?"

"Take a breath doll, no reason to get worked up."

"Of course there's a reason!" exclaimed the panicking feline, throwing her free paw up in the air as she paced about nervously, "He could have killed you! He could kill Mint and Peppa and you and then…" Saffron's voice died in her throat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as a weight appeared on the Tiger's chest. She was hyperventilating. The feline tried to remain calm as every synapse in her brain screamed danger. She was in danger and she needed to hide! Something pink and long caught the frightened female's eye.

It was her scarf.

The scarf that Jezebel gave her one cold and lonely night all those years ago. The scarf that used to never leave the Tiger until recently after worry of ruining it at work forced Saffron to leave it behind. The scarf that meant more to her than any other possession she ever owned. The scarf that symbolized the ewe's love for her and marked to the world that Saffron loved. That she would never be alone.

She scrambled for it, tripping over clothes and hidden objects, before grabbing it with her free paw and pressing it against her cheek. The soft, cotton fabric soothed some of the feline's fears away with just a moment of rubbing. Saffron closed her eyes, a purr escaping her as she continued to nuzzle the most important item of her life.

"Doll you ok?" Jezebel inquired, worry obvious in her tone, "I can talk to Cher and come back if you need me too."

"No," sighed the Tiger, eyes still closed, "You shouldn't have to run home anytime I can't handle something. It just...caught me by surprise that's all."

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't even think of what keeping it from you could do! I was worried that you would  _freak out_  if you found out, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" The normally confident sheep's voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you too much to hurt you."

"I know," replied Saffron thickly, "And I love you too." She sighed again and sat at the end of their bed. "It just sucks. I can deal with males every day...but the thought of one of us being in a relationship…"

"Scares the stripes off you of," joked Jezebel with a weak chuckle, "I know honey. I know."

The Tiger groaned and leaned back into bed, "...So he's nice…"

"He is," replied the sheep softly, "and he's great for Mint too." She laughed, "One of the few mammals that  _ **isn't**_ her sister who can keep up with her!"

"Good...that's good…"

"They could just be friends. There's nothing that states two mammals  _ **have**_  to be physically involved."

"No...it looks real..."

There was silence between the couple. Saffron covered her eyes with her scarf, but kept her eyes closed as well. She was  _so_  tired. "I dreamed of him," she finally admitted, "and it was just as horrible as I remember."

"Oh rutt! Saff you should have told me! I'm  _ **so**_  sorry I wasn't there for you!"

"S'ok," mumbled the feline, "It's...just been awhile."

"Well that settles it then! I'm cancelling that thing with Ralph tonight. You're in  _ **no**_  state to talk about  _ **Tiger**_  stuff! If he can't figure out his own feelings, well then  _ **screw him**_!"

"No," Saffron said, shaking her head as she spoke, "I think I should talk to him still."

"But…"

"It'll be good...I think...for me to talk about it more...Isn't that what Cherry says?"

There was a pause, but eventually Jezebel sighed. "Yeah...I  _ **guess**_  that's what we tell everyone...Ok, I won't cancel the meeting...  _ **But**_  I'm going to be there the entire time! No secret backroom talks where you could freak out  _ **and then**_  freak out Ralph! Poor Wolf doesn't know up from down right now.

The sheep grumbled out the final sentence, which caused Saffron to smile. "I always want you there Jezz, you know that."

"I do, don't I?" the ewe replied, her tone letting the feline know she was smiling as well. "Well take a nap Saff. You got another long night tonight."

"Aren't are nights  _ **always**_  long?" questioned the Tiger suggestively.

"Shush doll before I change my mind about this meeting...Love you Saff."

"Love you too, Jezz."

Saffron ended the call, stretching her arms out but keeping her phone in paw. She wasn't so sure about this whole... _ **sharing**_  thing that Cherry liked to promote, but she also trusted the vixen with her life. Maybe giving it a try with only a pawful of mammals was the best way to go, or at least telling them a little bit.

The Tiger turned to her side and curled up, her knees coming close to her chest. Saffron kept her eyes closed as she pulled a pillow closer and slid it under her head. She needed more sleep, and hopefully it would be dreamless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little backstory for Saffron and her, let's say issues, with the opposite sex. To clarify, she doesn't specifically HATE males, but that doesn't mean she likes them either. A little bit more Mint and Peppa (who saw their name being peppermint?) though there'll be a chapter sort of deal with them as well. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: Side note that a new story has been added to my Works list. A mother, A daughter and a Tiger. It's a sequel to The Meeting that I've been collaborating with several other writers. I have no idea when the next chapter is coming out.


	35. Nightmares III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint has a nightmare and Peppa lashes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!
> 
> Warning: This story deals with underage nonconsensual sex. It's not detailed, but it gets dark in here.

_Mint felt so warm and safe. She brushed a hoof over one of the strong arms wrapped around her, watching as the white and grey spotted fur briefly parted from her touch. “This is amazing Johann,” the ewe said, leaning deeper into the broad chest of the big cat, “How did you know I wanted to climb Everest?” The pair were standing at the top of the tallest mountain in the world. It felt like no time at all before they had reached the peak, and it didn’t feel as cold as she imagined. Maybe that was because of her company..._

_“It’s because I only think of_ **_you_ ** _and what_ **_you_ ** _want, my dear,” purred the feline into her ear, “Which makes me the greatest boyfriend of all time.”_

_Mint giggled, covering her snout with a hoof, “You really_ **_are_ ** _the greatest Spots!”_

_Johann hummed in thought, “Spots? That doesn't feel like it fits anymore.”_

_The ewe frowned, “Oh? But you’ve had it since High School.”_

_“Yes, but now that I’m a world class musician with millions of adoring fans, none as pretty as you of course, I think I want to be called something else.”_

_“Well, what do you have in mind?” pressed Mint, still running a hoof up and down the feline’s arm._

_“Well…” started Johann as he wrapped his arms around the sheep tighter. So tight that Mint was beginning to grow uncomfortable. “...there is_ **_one_ ** _name…”_

_“Well don’t leave me hanging!” pried the ewe, shifting in the leopards embrace to find that safe feeling once more, “Tell me!”_

_The feline breathed a heavy breath on the female’s neck. Mint froze, eyes growing wide as a sense of dread crawled down her spine. It couldn’t be. She slowly looked down at the strong arms that embraced her. Instead of the originally comforting fur, there was white wool with intermittent grey curls. Large paws were now_ **_too_ ** _familiar hooves._

_It couldn’t be_

_“Say my name,” whispered a raspy voice._

_Mint wasn’t standing on Mount Everest. She wasn’t safe or warm or in the arms of Johann. She was on her knees in the back of van, facing the back windows as the snowfall picked up. The ewe’s cheeks were drenched from tears. Worst of all, the sheep could_ **_feel_ ** _him. A sharp tug on her left ear caused Mint to let out a startled bleat._

_“Say my name!” he commanded. Just like he always did._

_Her vision rocked back and forth with the van. The female pinched her eyes closed and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. That she was safe in a warm bed with her sister nearby. Peppa could do it so easily, why did she struggle so much with this!?_

_“_ **_Say it!_ ** _”_

_Mint breathed in deeply._

_Daddy._

* * *

             Someone’s screaming. It woke Mint up, even though the walls are thick enough where it shouldn’tt have been so _clear_. Her sister’s standing in front of her, hooves on her shoulders and shaking the waking ewe. Peppa was saying something, her eyes pleading with the younger sister to listen.

“Mint please stop screaming!” she was saying, “He’s not here! Your safe! You never have to see him again!”

Mint was screaming, that’s why Peppa was shaking her. She clamped her muzzle shut with both hooves and curled her knees to her chest. It was only now did the young ewe realize how sore her throat felt.

Peppa sighed heavily, hanging her head in exhaustion, “Thank you.” Their door burst open, the adults rushing into their room.

“What’s going on?” questioned Cherry at the head of the group, a box cutter in one paw and her claws extended in the other.

“Is it **_Johann_ **!?” growled Saffron, no weapons necessary as her powerful paws were raised and her claws were fully extended.

“It’s ok Saff, it was probably just a dream,” cooed Jezebel, pulling at the feline’s forearm, “Everyone is safe.”

“So why am I holding this?” asked Ginger to the group. The doe was stark naked and holding a baseball bat bigger than her with both paws. She swayed side to side under the weight of the thick, wooden item.

“Why...are you holding that ginge?” a very confused vixen asked.

The rabbit shrugged, “Everyone had a weapon and I wanted to fit in.”

“Can we **_please_ ** save this insanity for **_later_ ** !” Peppa bleated, arms thrown up in exasperation, “She just **_had_ ** a nightmare... **_that’s all_ **!” The older twin stood protectively in front of the younger, using her form to try and block their view of the trembling ewe.

Mint had backed into the corner of the bunk bed, desperately wishing she could disappear. Her pillows were strewn about and her blanket was balled up at the end of the bed. A cold chill crossed the back of her neck and the sheep’s body went rigid. He was here. Just behind her like always. She felt him whisper.

_“Daddy’s home…”_

The teenage ewe let out a startled bleat and bolted from the corner, tackling her sister from behind as she hid her face in Peppa’s nightshirt and wool. Mint was crying again, loud sobs and bleats croaking out from her already sore throat. Why couldn’t she just forget? Why did she have to think about **_him_ ** ? Pep didn’t think about this. Her sister **_never_ ** let their past bother her...but here was little Minnie breaking down over a **_dream_ **! She clutched her twin desperately, continuing to bury her face in her opposite in a mixture of shame and fear.

A large, soft paw stroked the top of her head. Mint flinched away from the touch, but the petting didn’t stop.

“It’s ok Mint, we’re here.” whispered Saffron, “We’re always here.”

The frightened ewe shook her head. “What if he finds me?” she bleated, her voice muffled by her sister, “He always does.” Mint felt her sister move, and clung tightly to her twin.

“Just turning around Min,” Peppa explained softly, “That’s all.”

The sheep hesitantly released the other ewe, but true to her word Pep simply spun in place. Mint felt the comforting paw stop, and a hoof replaced it. Tears streamed down her cheek, but the sobs and unintended bleats turned into sniffles and hitched breaths. As her anxiety diminished, and adrenaline began to wane, the teenager’s eyelids grew heavier. She tried to fight it, didn’t want to dream of him again, but Peppa’s petting made it impossible. The last thought she had before slipping back into troubled slumbered she voiced.

“Don’t leave me.”

* * *

Peppa was **_pissed_ ** . Mint had **_specifically_ ** asked for her **_not_ ** to leave, but then Cherry decided it was time to have a rutting meeting **_in the middle of the night_ ** to discuss this crap. Saffron promised not to leave her twin, and had even helped lift her back into bed, but that didn’t matter to the irate ewe. They weren’t family! If it wasn’t for the fact that they kept the house warm, and the sisters didn’t have anywhere else to go, Pep would have pulled Minnie out of this dump a long time ago!

She sat at the dining room table across from Jezz and Cherry with her arms folded. Both were looking at her with a mixture of confusion and sympathy. As if **_their_ ** lives were somehow **_better_ ** than the teenager's! Peppa huffed, shifting her glare between the two adults, “So what’s this about?”

“Well Pep,” started Cherry, her ears cocked slightly back and her paws folded on the table, “we just want to know what happened to Mint.”

“She had a nightmare,” deflected the young ewe with a shrug, “nothing more.”

“Doll, that didn’t sound like a normal nightmare,” Jezebel pressed, leaning back nonchalantly in her chair with an arm propped on the back, “She sounded like she was getting stabbed!”

Peppa scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry about it.”

“But we **_are_ ** ,” the vixen stated, “Honey, we need to know if we need to get Mint some help!”

The older sister bristled at the Fox’s words. “ **_Help_ **! Now you want to help?”

“We always want to-”

“No!” interrupted Peppa forcefully, standing from her chair, “No! You don’t get to play concerned parent now that things seem rosey! Where were either of you when we first got here?”

“Doll settle down-”

“Where were you when **_our mother_ ** sold us to Rameo when we were thirteen for a quick score!?” shouted the young ewe, hoofs balled into tight fists as she shook with anger, “Or when he shoved us onto a corner and told us to get to work?” She slammed her fists onto the table and leaned heavily onto it. “Where were you when **_Daddy_ ** first arrived?”

That word alone could send the older sister into a rage. He was the only male who separated the twins, taking Mint and leaving Peppa on the corner. The Ram seemed like any other client...until he started forcing her sister to call him “Daddy.” After that, it was a downward spiral of the male picking up her twin to do mundane activities like shopping,going out to eat, or even celebrating holidays, only to rutt her in the back of his dirty van. The entire time, he would treat Mint like a daughter, and break her heart into a million pieces at the end. Thankfully “Daddy’s" visit separated enough that Pep had time to put Mint back together... **_Somehow_ **! No thanks to anyone else.

“Whose daddy?” Jezz questioned, slipping out of her comfortable position and leaning an arm on the table, “Are you talking about your father?”

Peppa sneered, “Maybe you’d **_know_ ** if you paid attention.”

“Pep, we’re here to help,” Cherry started, her expression concerned as she shook her clasped paws desperately, “ **_please_ ** let us in!”

The teenager’s gaze narrowed on the blue eyed vixen. “How about this, whoever isn’t a **_whore_ ** here can tell me what to do.”

“Doll you better-”

Peppa jabbed a digit at Jezebel, “One!” then at Cherry, “Two!” then at herself, “Three whores! So **_none of you_ ** get to tell me what to do!” The adults sat in silence. Both work shocked expressions, but the Fox looked on the verge of breaking down. There was one last thing the ewe had to say.

“What is it you always whisper?” questioned Peppa rhetorically as she straightened up, “Oh that’s right. Two years.” The sheep sneered, looking away from the now crying vixen, “...we’ll be outta here in _two...years…_ ”

Tears were in Cherry’s eyes as she rose from her seat, paw planted on the table and one above her heart, about to speak, when Jezebel cut her off.

“I think it’s time to table this topic honey,” the older ewe stated to Cherry, “Pep needs her beauty sleep.” She glanced at the younger sheep with a hard finality, “Isn’t that right?”

Peppa scoffed, rolled her eyes and muttered, “Yeah whatever.” She left the two adults, Jezz silently comforting a now emotional Cherry. The young ewe ignored the two, focusing only on **_her_ ** family.

* * *

           When she entered her room, the light was still on. Saffron sat with her legs crossed next to the bunk bed, rubbing an outstretched hoof from her twin. Peppa was about to shout, until the feline turned her golden eyes onto her. The Tiger raised a single digit to her lips. The young ewe rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

Normally Peppa slept on the top bunk and Mint on the bottom, but this definitely wasn’t a normal night and the bed could fit both sheep. Sleep would have to wait though as adrenaline still pumped through her veins. She decided to set up their uniforms on their respective dressers, small old pieces of furniture that could leave splinters on clothing if they weren’t careful. First she opened hers and yanked out the necessary pieces, then moved to Mint’s where she pulled out her sister’s uniform gently. Her other half cared about her appearance, while Pep couldn’t muster the energy to do so.

Peppa glanced over her shoulder at her sleeping twin. Her younger sister always wanted to look her best, yet Mint’s eyes were going to be swollen and baggy tomorrow. She focused back on the dresser and opened up the first drawer, pulling out the small polka dotted makeup bag the younger sister owned. Pep had no idea how to use any of it, but Mint could put it on with her eyes closed.

The older sister sighed, rubbing her eyes as she had finally calmed down enough to feel tired. She turned to the bed and did her best to glare at Saffron. “I’m here. You can leave.” Her tone was sharp, but it was for show. Peppa couldn’t explain it, but she enjoyed the Tiger’s presence. It wasn’t like that **_before_ ** Rameo’s replacing, when the feline barely spoke a word to them. Now, Saffron would listen for hours to the twins, no matter how late she worked. She only interjected when she had a question. She was never demeaning, or bossy like Cherry could be, and not flippant or halfhearted as Jezebel. It was like the larger mammal **_actually_ ** listened when they had complaints or something had happened at school. Peppa would never tell the Tiger...but it was nice...

Saffron turned slowly to the older sister wearing an unreadable expression. She opened her muzzle, then closed it.

“What?” snapped Peppa, “You got something to say? Say it!” Her voice rose, but Mint thankfully didn’t wake.

“Can I stay?” asked Saffron softly.

The teenager balked at the question, “Why?”

The Tiger shrugged, “I want to be here if something happens again.”

Peppa wanted to be frustrated by the feline, even tried to huff up a storm, but it just never came. “You’re not just gonna _force_ me to give in?”

“No.”

The ewe blinked. She hadn’t expected that quick of an answer or that blunt. “Uh...well...I _guess_ that’s ok.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re...welcome?” The sheep hadn’t meant it to sound like a question, but Pep hadn’t been in this situation before. An adult was treating her like an equal and asking for permission. The teenager glanced away momentarily before looking back into the feline’s concerned gaze. “I’m going to bed...” Saffron nodded. “So...turn off the light.” The Tiger rose and in two strides reached the light switch. Peppa tried to focus on getting to sleep, but it was difficult.

She walked over to the bed, her sleeping sister curled into a tight woolen ball, and crawled in next to her. When they were growing up, they slept in the same bed well after they could fit comfortably. After they were sold to Rameo, it was the only way they could fall asleep. Both hugging each other, covered in a blanket older than themselves, shivering and trying desperately to fight off the cold, sometimes hungry or sometimes too sore to move, but always together.

Now though, the house was warm, the blanket new enough, and they no longer went to bed hungry. Still, there were nights when Peppa would lie awake and think about those nights. Things were changing around them faster than she could process. In no time whatsoever, she went from underage prostitute to “well adjusted" high schooler. No longer was the house overflowing with worn out working girls, waiting between clients or sobering up before hitting the streets again. Now they had jobs...and school...and a **_future_ **. A future that looked dim for Peppa as her brilliant younger twin raced ahead. Maybe that’s what caused her to lash out.

Peppa pushed down the depressive line of thinking and pulled the balled up blanket loose, and then over her and Mint. They were too old to do this...but maybe one last night. She paused before getting too comfortable, and glanced over her shoulder. The light was still on, and it appeared that Saffron was waiting for her to settle. She faltered, before calling out to the feline.

“Hey...Saff?”

“Hmm?”

“Could...could you stay next to the door...just in case.”

The Tiger sighed softly, “Yes I can.”

“Only for tonight!” added Peppa hastily.

Saffron chuckled, “Of course.”

The ewe nodded, then turned over to her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against her twin. Peppa hated her past and was terrified of the future...but she could enjoy this present. Even if it didn’t last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter acts as a backstory for the twins and as a sorta prequel to Cherry's story. I kept it in the T rating, but the more I think of the story the more I'm convinced it has to be rated M. Let me know what you think!


	36. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jezebel calls in a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

" _Jezz, who's the new girl?"_

_Jezebel glanced up from examining her right hoof at the questioner. It was Cherry. The teenage Fox wore a bright green sequin dress that contrasted with her sapphire eyes and red fur. Snow was building on the vixen, covering her blacks ears in a fine layer of powder as she shivered unceasingly. The vulpine's tail was wrapped around her ankles in a desperate bid to keep warm._

_The ewe shrugged and looked out to the vacant street. "Just some meat Rameo picked up at a shelter or something."_

" _You think she's gonna last the night?"_

_The sheep glanced at the Fox before looking hard at the new girl. She was a Tiger, though smaller than others the sheep had seen about. The feline wore a simple dress, just a navy blue piece that came down to her calves, but did nothing for the frigid wind. If Cherry was cold, than this girl was an icicle! The Tiger was shaking so hard that whatever snow was building on her was sliding off. One thing the veteran working girl knew, it's that the first night in Tundra Town was the decider whether they would live or die. Jezz had seen more than one frozen body, and knew a few of their names too, but in this job you had to look out for yourself and no one else. "She's as good as dead doll," Jezebel stated bluntly, "Nothing we can do about that."_

" _There has to be something!" pressed Cherry._

_Jezebel huffed and glared at the teenage Fox. The vixen had been working the streets for three years now, yet she still had a soft spot for helping anyone she could. The ewe knew that if not for Cherry's impressive client list, that she'd been one of those bodies weeks into her first year. "What you want me to do? Build a rutting fire?"_

" _Do we have anything to give her?"_

_The sheep scoffed and held out her empty hooves, then paused as something pink caught her eye. Jezebel wore a white and pink hoofhop outfit, complete with a white snowflake sewn onto the left side of the pink skirt. The choice of this outfit dealt with the hope of making her look younger, and maybe driving those creeps who like them underage to her. It was only to add to her bottom line of course. She had left the house feeling the pink cotton scarf around her neck was_ _ **too**_   _much, and really it didn't go with anything_ _ **but**_   _this outfit. She sighed and unwrapped the fabric from around her, "Do me a favor and keep an eye out," the ewe ordered the vixen, "I don't wanna miss any John's tonight!"_

_Jezebel didn't bother waiting for confirmation from Cherry and walked through the snow to the Tiger. She cleared her throat to get the larger mammal's attention. The sheep tried not to frown when the new girl sluggishly turned to her with a glassy stare. The ewe couldn't help but note the beautiful golden eyes of the Tiger. Something in those sad, lovely orbs pulled at Jezz's heart. "Honey you in some bad shape," she blurted out, "You_ _**definitely** _ _need to warm up." The feline continued to stare silently. Jezebel frowned, she could see the girl's lips were already purple. The ewe glanced about before she spotted something useful._

_In an alley not too far from their corner was a dumpster with something blue and plastic waving lazily in the wind. Jezebel guessed it could, and hopefully was, a tarp. "Come'on doll," started the ewe, reaching without looking for the feline, "let's try-" Her hoof connected with nothing. She blinked and turned dumbly to the new girl._

_The Tiger had shrank away from the ewe, her arms covering her chest protectively as the feline instinctively tried to make herself smaller._

_A brow rose on Jezebel, "Honey that ain't a good look for_ _ **this**_   _job." She stepped closer to the Tiger who then stepped back. "Doll I'm not playing with you," threatened the ewe, "Stop moving or freeze. Your choice!" At the herbivore's raised voice, the feline cringed. The sheep grimaced, this was not her specialty. Jezebel could do things that males paid double for and females were jealous of, but she knew she had the social skills of an antisocial High School dropout._

_Once again the scarf caught her attention, still wrapped around her left hoof. She smiled as a skill of her's may_ _ **actually**_   _become useful. The ewe straightened out the scarf and held up and out in front of her. It was a long piece of fabric, too long for her size but just perfect enough to slip over the feline's larger head. Jezebel judged the size as best as possible, tied a bowline knot in the scarf, and readied her makeshift lasso. "Haven't done this in awhile," muttered the ewe, spinning the scarf over her head, "Let's hope it_ _ **works**_ _!"_

_The sheep let the loop go, and the Tiger was either too stunned or too out of it to resist the scarf falling over her head and around her neck. "Haha!" cried out Jezebel triumphantly, pulling the scarf so the knot would tighten, "_ _ **Still**_   _go it!"_

_The new girl stood there dumbfounded, looking at the scarf around her neck. The ewe was under no illusions, if the Tiger wanted too she could easily tear the scarf apart or yank it out of her hooves. Instead, the feline's head slowly cocked to the side and she ran a trembling paw over the stretched material._

" _Alright c'mon," ordered Jezebel with a light tug of the 'leash,' "it's time to get some shelter." The sheep pulled the Tiger along, feeling more confident in an action she had performed many times to her clients. The ewe waved over to Cherry still standing on her own. "Hey Cher! C'mon!"_

" _What about the Johns?" shouted the vixen, her paws desperately rubbing her arms._

" _Rutt 'em!"_

" _That_ _ **is**_   _our job!"_

" _No!" groaned Jezebel, "As in who cares? The week's still young and we'll make up our quota tomorrow! Now_ _ **Come On**_ _!"_

_The Fox stood still for a moment, before following the sheep to the alley._

_The snow was getting deeper, but that may help insulate the ewe's plan. She continued to lead the barely functioning Tiger through the snow, tugging on the scarf when necessary. When they finally made it to the dumpster, Jezebel forced the feline to sit in the corner of the dumpster and the wall. "Don't move," she ordered. The sheep tugged on the tarp, but it didn't move. She muttered under her breath as she pulled harder. "Stupid piece of...Hey Cherry?"_

_The shaking Fox finally made it over. Cherry wasn't in as bad a shape as the new girl, but she wasn't looking good either. "Wh-what's up Jezz?"_

" _Help me with this thing."_

_The vixen nodded, her body trembling as she reached as high as she could and grasped the tarp._

" _On the count of three," started the ewe, "One...Two..._ _ **Three**_ _!" Both mammals pulled down, with Cherry digging her claws in and throwing her full weight behind it. Finally it gave, and the plastic finally came out of the dumpster. The vixen landed on her back with a thud, but Jezebel was still standing. The sheep grinned as she pulled the tarp over the two others and brought her end to the ground. She piled snow on the edges and patted it down, hoping it would seal what little heat they'd create. The ewe worked meticulously, making sure there were as little holes as possible. When she was satisfied with her work, she entered into their makeshift tent from the opening she kept, closing that with snow on their side to work as a proxy door._

_There was no light in the "tent," the street lights easily blocked out by the tarp, and Jezebel had to blindly find her way in the compact space. She felt a soft paw grab her wrist, and by the size of it she could tell it was Cherry. "This is gonna sound weird Cher, but if you two are gonna survive tonight then I need you to listen."_

" _O-ok."_

" _Get undressed."_

" _ **What**_ _?"_

" _And climb into the new girls dress."_

" _ **What!?**_ "

" _I didn't_ _ **stutter**_ _," Jezebel snapped, "Now_ _ **do it**_   _if you wanna_ _ **live**_ _!" She heard grumbling from the Fox, and then the unzipping of her dress._

" _It's freezing!" complained the vulpine._

_Jezebel rolled her eyes, "Not for long. Now get up there!" She couldn't see, but she heard the shuffling of more fabric, and she felt the feline go rigid next to her. The sheep grasped for the new girl and found her upper arm. "It's gonna be alright doll," the ewe tried to soothe, "Just gotta get a little uncomfortable tonight, that's all." She waited till she heard a gasp of breath._

" _I hate you," muttered Cherry darkly._

_Jezebel grinned, "You'll love me tomorrow." She leaned forward to try and find the rest of the feline. The sheep ran her hoof over a large bump. The bump flinched away._

" _No touching for free!"_

_The ewe chuckled and continued to find her bearings. She stepped forward, doing her best to step blindly over the feline's legs till she was standing between them. The ewe gently ran a paw over the shivering Tiger until she found the scarf again. "Hey new girl," she gave the scarf a tug, "I'm gonna need you to close your legs. I need to sit on your lap tonight." There was no response, but eventually the sound of dragging through the snow and then the feline's legs were touching hers._

_Jezebel stepped gingerly over the Tiger's thighs and straddled the new girl's lap. The ewe tried to grasp for anything to hold onto, and found the seams on the sides of the dress were thick enough to do that. "You alright Cher?"_

" _I'm sandwiched between two larger mammals," grumbled the vixen, "how do you_ _ **think**_   _I feel!"_

_Jezebel shrugged with a grin, "At least we don't gotta pay extra for this move!" She ran a hoof over the Tiger's upper arm. "Sorry about lassoing you new girl, but I figured this was the best thing to do." The ewe thought for a moment, before adding, "Oh and keep the scarf! I don't need it and it'll keep you warm." The sheep then grasped the seams of the dress again, expecting little sleep._

_What she hadn't expected was a pair of large arms to wrap around her gently and pull her in closer. "Thank you," a weak voice whispered._

_The ewe smiled, patting the arm of the Tiger, "Don't sweat it doll. You'll just owe me next time." There was no response from the feline, and Jezebel could feel Cherry's slow, rhythmic breathing. The sheep yawned before resting her head on what she believed to be the vixen's shoulder. It wasn't her ideal way to fall asleep, but even Jezebel had to admit that it sure was comfortable._

* * *

 

                 Jezebel hated calling in favors. It meant that she had a little less in the world, and the instincts she honed on the street told her that was bad. The thing was, this may not even count as a favor either. Technically she was asking Ex to do his job, so really he should owe  _ **her**_! The ewe doubted that's what would actually happen, but a girl could dream.

She approached Precinct One alone. Not only was this the first time she was visiting the most prestigious building of the Z.P.D. in the hopes of calling in a not-favor favor, but she decided to do it without Saffron. Sure she could have asked the Tiger, but the sheep wasn't so convinced the feline would take this conversation very well. After Mint's "nightmare," something Jezz was convinced was actually a Night  _ **Terror**_  (thanks to the interweb), Saff was always checking on the twins. This behavior the herbivore saw coming, but that night kicked the Tiger even further into mother mode. It's not that Jezz didn't care about Mint and Peppa, just her kitty seemed perfect for motherhood...at least in comparison to the other girls.

She wore a simple black skirt and baby blue button down blouse. She had her phone and wallet in a plain, black spaghetti string the ewe went for standing out, catching every mammals gaze and reveling in their jealousy. This mission, however, needed the herbivore to blend in with the crowd. She didn't want any of the other officers at Precinct One recognizing her. The sheep pushed the swinging doors to the building open and stepped through.

Her first visit, the one where time was of the essence and Ex almost died, she wasn't able to appreciate the majesty of the building. The second visit, where she spent a few hours with Ralph cooped up in an interrogation room, she at least had some time to gawk at the monumental columns and high ceiling. Now she barely paid attention to any of the details except for the direction of the front desk. A tubby Cheetah, Claw something, bounced and hummed to a tune only he heard as he tapped on a keyboard. The ewe tapped a hoof on the top of the desk, "Hey!"

The big cat's head whipped in her direction, a brief moment of confusion that was almost instantly replaced with a broad smile. "Well hello again!" greeted the feline, "Are you here to see Officer Wolford or Fangmeyer?"

Jezebel flinched, apparently she didn't do enough to stay incognito. "Er, no. I wanna talk to Officer Weaselton."

"Oh sure! Lemme give him a quick call-"

"Actually!" interjected the sheep with a raised digit, "You mind if I go surprise him?" She grinned mischievously, "Me and him are old friends, ya know?"

The officer laughed, his paws going to his large stomach, "Oh ok! His office is down the hall and fourth on the right."

"Thanks doll," Jezebel said with a wink, "I think he'll get a kick outta this!" She walked past the desk and into the mentioned hallway. Officers passed her left and right, some giving her a suspicious eye but none stopping her. The ewe walked like she owned the place, until she reached the fourth door on the right. It was closed. The sheep smiled devilishly as she slowly turned the knob, trying to do so as quietly as possible. Once she couldn't turn any further, Jezebel threw the door open and struck a pose against the doorframe.

"Oh Ex, you're the only one who can help me!" exclaimed Jezebel, throwing an arm over her eyes as she gives the best anguished look she can muster, "Without you, we'll never get the falcon back!" There are two desks facing each other in the room, but thankfully only the mustela is present for her performance.

"Hey Jezz," replied a not startled Weasel, "how's it going?"

The ewe huffed, dropping the act and her arm to her side, "That's all I get outta you doll?"

"Clawhauser called," started Ex, focused on his computer monitor, "gave me a heads up some crazy ewe was coming to see me." The mustela shot a wry grin to the female, "Course once he said crazy, I knew exactly who it was."

Jezebel huffed and rolled her eyes, "Doll there are  _ **definitely**_ crazier ewes than me out there!"

"None that I know."

"Fair enough," chuckled the female. She pushed off the doorframe and walked as nonchalantly as possible over to the officer. The ewe didn't want Ex to think she only came to get something.

"So what do you need?" the mustela bluntly asked.

Jezz cringed, obviously not as good as an actor as she assumed. The sheep smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes at the Weasel. "Why Ex, what makes you think I need anything?"

Ex wasn't looking at the female, still typing away at his computer with a concentrated frown. "For one, you came all the way to Precinct One and didn't just call" began the officer, "second, you are trying  _ **terribly**_  hard to hide whatever you want. Finally..." Ex finally turned to the ewe, a brow raised and his frown still in place, "I've never seen you out of Tundra Town without Saffron."

"You haven't  _ **seen**_  me much at all," retorted Jezebel, a tinge of bitterness in her voice, " _Or_  many of the other girls for that matter. You even stopped your little get togethers with Cherry we weren't supposed to know about."

Ex glanced down before focusing back on the ewe. His expression remained unchanged, but a speck of guilt shone in his gaze. "I, uh...sorry about that. Things have...gotten busier for me."

"That's a lie," Jezz countered, "but I'll let it slide if you help me out with something." She finished her statement with an exaggerated wink.

The Weasel chuckled, "Alright you got me." He slid off his chair onto the floor, smoothing out his shirt after landing. The mustela's paws stopped, and his gaze snapped back to the sheep, "I can't do anything illegal."

The ewe grimaced, "I ain't gonna lie ex... You, uh, may need to ask some unsavoury questions to some unsavoury mammals. But it's for something good I promise!" Jezebel hastily added the final part, realizing how vague she sounded. The ewe glanced at the open door nervously, "Doll, could we get some privacy?"

The Weasel paused, then nodded. He quickly made his way to the door, glancing out in the hallway before closing it. "It's frowned upon to left alone with a witness without either another officer or a camera," Ex stated, turning back to the sheep, "but something tells me you don't want either."

Jezz sighed in relief, "Ya really  _ **are**_  something Ex."

"You  _ **can**_  call me Reggie."

The ewe smiled apologetically and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah sorry about that Ex-er Reggie. Old habits die hard."

"It's fine," replied the mustela in a 'it's not fine' tone. He motioned to his desk, "Why don't you sit in my seat and I'll take Wolford's."

Jezebel walked over and pulled herself into the chair. She considered it odd that a small mammal like Reggie would have a chair built for a larger mammal, but tried not to focus on it too much. She glanced apprehensively at Wolford's desk. "He gonna be joining us?"

Reggie shook his head, "No, he's out for the day." The officer grabbed the rolling chair at the other desk and brought it to the side of his desk. After a brief pause of the Weasel pulling himself into the chair, the mustela sighed and focused back on the sheep. "So what's wrong?"

Jezebel grinned sheepishly, "Does something gotta-"

"Cut to the chase," interrupted Reggie, giving the sheep an expectant look.

The ewe's grin turned into a frown, "It's a little complicated…"

The officer shrugged, "I got time."

"Well...do you remember the twins?" Reggie nodded. "Ok, good...anyway Mint told us about this John who was  _ **real**_ messed up."

"Did he get violent with her?"

Jezz shook her head, "No, worse if you can believe it." The officer looked at her expectantly, but the sheep hesitated. She sighed, "Look, it won't sound so bad at first, but trust me this is some messed up male." The Weasel remained silent. The female shifted in her seat uncomfortably before the words burst out of her unexpectedly. "The sicko messed with her head!" the ewe exclaimed, throwing her hooves up in the air, "Would make her call'em daddy and would act all parent like till it was time to rutt!" Jezebel's hard glare fell to the floor, her hooves balled into tight fists.

She shot her heated gaze up to the quiet officer. "Minnie told me they celebrated her fourteenth ' _ **birthday**_ ,'" the ewe air quoted the final word with all the sarcasm she could muster, "She told me about how he took her  _shopping_  and how he showered her with affection, only to  _ **break**_  the act in the end…" The sheep sighed heavily, shoulders slumping and feeling tired, "...There's wasn't a cake, but don't ask me where he put the candles…" Jezebel trailed off as the memory of her conversation with the young ewe came forward.

"Sorry for asking," the Weasel started, breaking the silence, "but...I'm a little confused on  _what_  makes him sick." Jezebel was about to retort, when Reggie cut her off with raised paws. "I'm  _ **not**_  defending him! It's just…" the mustela shrugged, "Is affection  _ **that**_  bad?"

The ewe rolled her eyes, "You know how long I've been doing this doll? Fifteen years. Fifteen years of rutting other mammals to make a quick dollar, only for someone else to come and take most of it away." Jezebel looked at the desk, lost in thought as she twirled a woolen curl on her head. "Fifteen years teaches you a lotta tricks honey...and it teaches you what you can and cannot take." She looked at the officer directly. His black beady eyes reflecting no emotion. "Punches and kicks hurt...but they heal better than any broken heart." The sheep stopped twirling the curl and her hoof down the side of her snout. "Minnie told me that she believed him in the beginning when he used to tell her he'd come back for her...like she could take how he treated her if he would give a roof over her and Pep's head...but every time he wouldn't, a little piece of hope would disappear." Jezebel tried to smile, tried to show how little this affected her, but her chin quivered and her voice broke, "You understand?"

Reggie's features morphed from stoic to a guilty expression. "Sorry Jezz," he began, inching his chair closer to the herbivore, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You're fine doll," muttered the sheep, "Just got my own thoughts with this, ya know?" She wiped a growing tear away with the back of her hoof.

"You can talk to me."

"It's just some skeletons in my closet, that's all." She smiled apologetically at the officer, "Do you know what my biggest regret is?" Reggie shook his head. The ewe sighed staccato, "I...uh...I hooked Saffron up with her first client." Jezebel laughed mirthlessly, "The Tiger I'm lesbian for, and I helped sell her to a red, four door sedan." Silence settled between the two again as the sheep smiled sadly. "I don't know how many times I've done that for girls," Jezz finally whispered, "...Did I do this to Mint? Ginger? I don't know...I just.  _ **Don't**_.  _ **Know**_."

The officer sighed and ran a paw over his head, "I can't help you with that."

Jezebel continued to smile and shrugged, "I ain't expecting you too...but I want to find this...' _Daddy._ '"

Reggie nodded, "Makes sense. Even if you ignore solicitation, there's still sexual assault and statutory rape...probably a few more when I get the full story. I'm going to need a description."

The sheep sighed, "Well...that's a problem."

The Weasel's brow rose, "No description?"

Jezebel shook her head, "He's a middle aged Ram with a white face and grey tufts of wool."

Reggie chuckled mirthlessly, "So half of the Meadowlands."

"Exactly, and I'm not even sure if he lives in Precinct Six."

The Weasel hummed in thought with pursed lips. He scratched his claws up and down his throat, "Is that why you came to me? Precinct One's pull...or is there another reason?"

Jezebel sighed with a tired smile, "If I'm gonna be honest, I don't think Beatrice can find this guy. Not that she isn't good! But...I talked to all the working girls I could, and none of them heard of this guy. Maybe I missed the one sheep he's honed in on, but I doubt that." She shook her head slowly, "It was a few months before you arrived that he visited Mint last. Don't ask me when cause that poor girl bury the exact date deep down. He just…" The ewe hesitated. She had more than enough experience to be able to judge what Joh's wanted, but this 'Daddy' fella sent off every warning she built. How to explain that was another matter.

"You think he disappeared," added the mustela, apparently catching on to the reason for her apprehension, "and that any investigation could drive this guy further underground." Jezebel nodded and Reggie smiled softly with an amused look. "I guess you're hoping the Weasel officer has some dirty connections?"

The ewe cringed, "Is that speciest? I feel like it is. I mean you acted  _ **like**_  a criminal, so well I just  _ **assumed**_  you knew some mammals!"

Reggie rocked his head back and forth, "It would be if you weren't right this time." He nodded, his smile turning into a smirk, "I'm also guessing this investigation has to be off the books?"

"It'd be nice..."

The Weasel nodded once more, "Ok...but, uh what you're giving me isn't much to go on. I could get lucky, and I'll do everything I can...but I can't guarantee that I'll find this guy either."

"Will you try?" Jezebel asked seriously, no teasing or joking in her features or her tone.

"Of course," responded Reggie honestly, "Like I said I'll do everything I can, and I mean it too."

The ewe smiled weakly, "That's all I want doll. Someone who'll try hard and do the best they can." Jezebel sighed and slid out of her chair. "Well it was nice catching up and all, but I gotta get home." She gave a quick wave to the Weasel, "See you around Ex." He simply waved back. The sheep walked to the door, but paused when her hoof grasped the doorknob. "I mean that," she started seriously, "I wanna see you around." She glanced over her shoulder with a sly smirk, "Maybe visit Helping Paws and give a paw helping."

Reggie chuckled quietly, "I'll think about it."

Jezebel sighed dramatically and shrugged her shoulders, "If that's the best I'll get from you, then ok."

"Hey Jezz?"

The sheep turned once more, door swinging open as she did.

A nervous expression shone on the officer's muzzle. He pointed a hesitant claw at the ewe, "Just, uh...stay safe."

Jezebel grinned and flicked her head side to side, "I always am." She spun and walked back out into the hallway, walking confident as always.

* * *

 

               " _So what's your name new girl?" asked Jezebel flippantly. She wasn't interested in the answer, but it was still too early to leave their shelter and Cherry was still fast asleep. The ewe had slept for a few hours and found the Tiger stirring as well._

" _It's, um, Jasmine." whispered the new girl meekly._

_The ewe snorted and rolled her eyes "No what's your street name?"_

" _Sorry?"_

" _Like what name did Rameo give you? I'm Jezebel, though_ _ **of course**_   _that's not my real name. So what's yours?"_

" _Oh, um...Saffron I think."_

_The ewe nodded, "Pretty name for a cute cat." She couldn't see the feline's reaction, but the shifting of the Tiger underneath her told the pro she got the response she wanted. Jezebel grinned up at where she thought Saffron's head was, "You can't take a little flirting?"_

" _Um, well, it's a little uncomfortable for me."_

_The sheep snorted again and bleated out a laugh, "Well you're gonna have to get used to it. That's all this job is sometimes." She paused, smile plastered in place as she considered a thought that arose. Jezebel wasn't in the habit of helping other working girls, but this Tiger seemed so far out of her depth that she'd starve to death before getting her first client. The ewe shrugged, why not give a hoof?_

" _Ok Saff, I've decided. I'm gonna teach you everything I know!"_

" _Um...thanks?" the Tiger responded hesitantly._

_Jezebel huffed, "You don't understand honey. You're about to get primo advice that'll make sure_ _ **All**_   _your clients come back! Soon enough you'll get regulars and will be taken care of!"_

" _...Ok," whispered Saffron, "I-I guess I want that."_

" _Honey you do," pressed the ewe and nodding emphatically, "and my first lesson is rest up. The day's just begun and we gotta another long night. So sleep!" The sheep waited for some form of protest, but there were none as the feline let out a heavy sigh. Jezebel couldn't see still, but she felt the Tiger relax around her._

_She laid her head back against the larger mammal and closed her eyes. The slow thump of Saffron's heart offering an unexpected comfort. The ewe could feel the slow rise of the Tiger's chest, and the must faster rises from the vixen. Jezebel felt comfortable for the first time in a long while. She wasn't sure_ _**why** _ _, but she felt safe. As the sheep felt sleep tugging her to join the other mammals example, she wondered if the security came from the feline's large arms. They still held the herbivore gently, almost lovingly. One last idea popped into the ewe's head, drowsy and fighting unsuccessfully against her exhaustion._

" _Maybe I'll her_   _teach_   _more than flirting…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got out of hand real fast. I wanted to make a chapter focusing on Jezebel, and adding more to this pseudo prelude to Cherry's story. Also get some Jezz and Regg interaction that I don't anyone was specifically asking for but I did anyway. Let me know what you think!


	37. Nightmare IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheri has a nightmare, and Reggie does his boyfriend best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_It's silent._

_All Sheri can hear is her own panting, quick shallow breaths that never fill her lungs. The raccoon's trembling in fear so badly that she's barely able to stay crouched. Still, she's unwilling to move from her hiding place behind to the counter. Snarlbucks should be safe. It's always been a haven, a place for the procyon to lose herself in the fast pace of work._

_Now...now it's a killing field. The demons Mama Ringtail preached about the young female's entire kithood had visited her store. The smell of blood and sulfur fills the air, burning Sheri's nose. Her shaking paws try desperately to hold onto the lip of the counter, in the vain hope that it'll keep her tethered to reality and not into the hellscape surrounding her. The worst is the silence. It shouldn't_ _ **be**_   _this_ _ **quiet**_ _! The procyon's ears continue to search for_ _ **any**_ _noise...but there's nothing._

_Finally, Sheri can't take the suspense any longer. She_ _**needs** _ _to move! To see what is just on the other side, waiting for her. The raccoon slowly pokes her head above the counter, only to be met with amber._

_Officer Wolford...Ralph...is staring back at her with his muzzle agape and tongue hanging out. The Wolf is stretched out across the top of the counter, paws close to her edge as if to crawl over. His dead eyes showing none of the vibrancy and mirth that they normally hold. In between his unblinking gaze is a large circular hole, oozing dark red liquid and bone white flecks. Before Sheri can move, Ralph speaks._

" _Bang," he rasps, tongue curling up and into his muzzle as his eyes roll to the back of his head, "Bang!"_

_Sheri screams, pushing off the counter and falling backwards. She stares at the terrifying sight of the Wolf's paws grasping the her end of the counter and pulling himself over. He continues to speak, his voice never above a whisper, at the procyon. Blood and brain matter leak from his skull with each erratic move. The raccoon scrambles to her paws and darts away from the dead officer, just missing an open paw aimed at her._

_She's crying now, blindly making her way through the once familiar Snarlbucks. The raccoon runs into something. It's large, hard, and furry. Sheri opens her eyes wide as she sees a blue pant leg stained red. The procyon follows the leg up to the towering figure._

_Officer Nadine Fangmeyer stands tall in front of the smaller mammal. Her normally clean uniform riddled with small, red once proud tiger's hazel eyes hang from their sockets. She sways back and forth, black ooze dripping from her holes, as she reaches a bloody paw for the raccoon._

" _Bang," she breathes, "Bang."_

_Sheri ducks under the massive paw and rushes through the legs of the feline. The sway of the tiger's twisted tail just misses grazing the top of the raccoon's head as she sprints away from the horror. The procyon's frantic sobbing is the only sound, not even her steps echoing in the darkness. Finally, as what feels like an eternity of running, the female doubles over in exhaustion._

_The clack of hooves along the tile catch the raccoon's attention. Sheri whimpers, pinching her eyes close and shaking her head. "No more!" she sobs, "No more please!" The sound stops. A ragged breath tickles the fur of her ear. "Leave me_ _**alone** _ _!" Another breath. The procyon shakes her head slowly, "No...no...no…" Sheri finally opens her eyes._

_Karl is standing in front of her in gruesome condition. Half of his head gone, with only a single horn and ear on the top. The gazelle's tongue hang out where his jaw was missing, and his only eye focuses on the smaller mammal. The left side of the herbivore is dyed a deep red all the way to his knee. He points a hoof behind the raccoon. Sheri reluctantly turns._

_A figure in a red hoodie is behind her, malicious grin shining underneath the hood. It raises a large, metal gun and points it at the raccoon. The figure pulls the trigger._

_Bang_

* * *

         Sheri startled awake, trembling and gripping the pillow her head was resting on tighter. She froze when the pillow shifted. A blunt claw scratched behind her ear in a way only one mammal knew how to do. The procyon let out a heavy sigh, realizing  _ **who**_  her pillow was. "How long was I out?"

"Half hour tops," Reggie answered, continuing to scratch behind the procyon's ear, "I didn't want to wake you."

Sheri shifted again, turning towards the television. It was on, but silent, with the mustela apparently muting the news while she snoozed. "I normally not so tired," mumbled the raccoon, feeling her eyes grow heavy once more, "Maybe I need some coffee…"

"It's the nightmares," supplied the Weasel bluntly.

The female was mid-yawn when the male spoke, but her muzzle hung open in shock. Sheri hadn't told Reggie about her nightmares. The procyon didn't want to worry the mustela, and assumed they would go away on their own. They hadn't. In fact, they worsened. The raccoon turned to look at her boyfriend suspiciously, "How did…"

Reggie glanced away from the television and gave his girlfriend a knowing look. "I'm a light sleeper, and am up earlier than you." He turned back to the TV, "Plus you talk in your sleep."

Sheri scoffed, "I do  _ **not**_!"

The Weasel grinned, "You have some interesting dreams...but not recently." He ran his claws through the fur on the raccoon's cheek gingerly as his expression turned serious. "You scream." The procyon flinched. "This time you didn't, but you toss and turn more now."

The raccoon frowned. She didn't realize it had gotten that bad. Sure some nights were worse than others, and now she drank coffee more out of necessity rather than pleasure, but she could still control it. She sighed and turned back towards the television, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Reggie snorted, "If I said that, you'd personally hold my tail over the fire." The mustela stretched over her and grabbed her fluffy appendage from behind her. "Should I get some coals ready?" He flicked the tip of her tail back and forth.

Sheri giggled. She couldn't help it when the normally serious Weasel did something ridiculous. She swatted behind her at the mustela's paw, "Leave my poor tail out of this!"

"Not until you talk to me." Reggie teased, bringing the tip to tickle the procyon's nose.

The raccoon laughed, trying in vain to stop the ticklish assault. She rolled off the couch, her tail escaping the Weasel's grasp, and landed on her back on the carpet. Sheri's mirth continued, pointing a digit at her smirking boyfriend. "No fair!"

He shrugged, "I can't help it."

Sheri chuckled as she slowly stood, making sure to keep her furry appendage away from the tricky mustela. Her mirth eventually died down while she was doubled over and staring at the floor. "I can't stop thinking about it..." admitted the raccoon quietly, staring unblinking at the floor, "...and I'm  _ **still**_  scared to go back!"

Reggie groaned. "Come here." Sheri glanced up, seeing the Weasel standing with his arms open and outstretched. He motioned for the raccoon, "Get a hug."

The procyon didn't need any convincing, removing the distance between the couple and embracing the Weasel. She bent down and rested her head on his shoulder, swaying back and forth with the mustela. They only danced once, yet whenever Reggie held her, he would sway. Sheri sniffed, burying her face deeper into his neck, "I'm so weak…"

"No." the mustela soothed, "You're the strongest mammal I ever met." He ran a paw up and down her arm.

The raccoon chuckled mirthlessly, "Then why do I keep having these nightmares? Why am I nervous in the store? It's been close to a month now, and I still shake when I have to lock up at night!"

"Because you're a mammal," Reggie countered softly, "Just like everyone else."

"It doesn't make it any better," Sheri grumbled.

"Sher," Reggie started with a sigh "take it from someone who has some experience in this department. It won't get better right away, but eventually it'll just...be ok."

The raccoon sniffed and straightened up with a frown, "That doesn't make any sense."

The Weasel smiled apologetically and shrugged. "I know...but it's the truth...just, uh, talk to me about stuff."

Sheri scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Talk about feelings with  _you_?"

Reggie scowled, "Alright forget I offered."

"No, no, no!" exclaimed the procyon, waving her paws between them, "It's just...well…" The female hesitated, glancing between the floor and her boyfriend nervously, "You're not the most... _ **sharey**_...mammal."

"Funny thing is my girlfriend keeps trying to change that," replied the Weasel, "So I thought I'd give it a try." He grasped her paws with both of his, "Mind giving me some practice?"

Sheri smiled, tears forming in the corner of her eye. She nodded, "Yeah...ok...but I need something else."

A brow rose on the Weasel, "Another hug?"

The raccoon giggled, "Yes! But also a drink. Something warm and sweet."

Reggie released the procyon, "I think we have a hot chocolate packet around here somewhere."

As the Weasel headed for kitchen, Sheri began to feel nervous. It's one thing for Reggie to talk about things with her, but they didn't have much practice the other way around. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. They could do this. The raccoon cleared her throat, "Hey Regg?"

"Hmm?" the mustela answered while searching for the elusive hot chocolate packets.

"I just wanna say that...I  _ **really**_ do love you."

Reggie peaked around a cupboard door. He smiled that small, soft way that made the raccoon's heart melt. "I really love you too."

Sheri smiled brightly, caution for their discussion blown away by the Weasel's openness. Sometimes, the raccoon forgot how much they had grown. Little moments like this used to take coercion from the procyon. Her poor mustela too shy to express himself. Now though, when Sheri was at her most vulnerable, Reggie stepped up and supported her fully. Even though it would take time, the female believed what her cutie told her. It would take time...but eventually she'd be ok.

And they'd always be ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame AWS for taking up most of my time and not allowing me to update this (or some of my other stories) more. This is a short one that's a sorta gift to DrummerMax64 for writing reviews on A Wolf's Song, A Weasel's Watch and Officer's Watch. I'm working on another one as well, but when it'll be ready I have no clue. Let me know what you think!


	38. Nightmare V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry dreams of Snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depiction of sexually based crime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

_He was coming._

_Cherry knew it. She_ _ **knew**_   _he was close by, just behind her. The vixen somehow slipped out of the Polar Bear's grasp before, but this time was different! He was after_ _ **her**_   _now, and there was no one to stand in his way._

_She ran through the abandoned streets of Zootopia, cold wind whipping against her face. A loud groan echoed through the air, followed by the sound of stone crumbling. Buildings began to collapse, threatening to bury the vixen alive. The Fox closed her eyes and screamed. She crouched low to the ground and covered her head with her arms from the coming onslaught. Nothing happened. Cherry opened her eyes trepidly, and found herself in a white circle._

_In the middle of the circle, was a metal streetlight emitting a soft, white light. Along the edges was an impenetrable darkness. Snow drifted gently through the air, joining the fresh powdered that was already on the ground. What drew Cherry's attention the most was an arctic vixen, standing underneath the streetlight. The wore a white sequin dress that sparkled with each little movement from her fluffy tail. With her arms crossed, ears pinned, and her head pointed up, the red fox_ _ **knew**_   _the smaller female was imagining the stars. She knew that this little vixen's favorite fruit was strawberry, that she was full of hopes, dreams and positivity that Cherry had never felt. That she_ _ **really did**_   _love the cold! The arctic fox, who turned to look at the stunned vixen with shining blue eyes, could only be one mammal._

" _Snowflake?" whispered Cherry in disbelief, "Is that_ _ **you**_ _?"_

_Snowflake smiled brightly, her ears rising and tail sweeping behind her. She threw her paws up in the air cheerfully, "Cherry! You came!"_

_The red fox laughed, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she covered her muzzle. "Yes," she finally replied with an emphatic nod, "I came." She tried to move closer, but her legs wouldn't move._

_The arctic vixen sighed dramatically, wiping her brow with the back of her paw. "Thank goodness! I was getting worried standing here by myself, but…"_

_Cherry stretched her arms to Snowflake, smile growing tense as she still couldn't move. She gestured to the white fox, "Come here Snow. I need a hug."_

_Snowflake laughed, and started for the red fox, but stopped when a loud crunch of snow echoed through the darkness. The arctic vixen glanced around, "W-What was that?"_

" _Just come here Snow," pressed Cherry, a cold chill running down her spine, "Ignore it and get over here._   _ **Now**_ _!"_

_A shadow stretched from the darkness, staining the pure, white snow. Snowflake remained frozen as a massive figure emerged from the shadow. Hungry, ice blue eyes emerged. The figure's gaze locked onto the petite female. It sneered, bone white teeth glimmering in the light._

" _It must be my lucky day," growled a voice from the shadow, malice lacing every word. He pointed a dark claw at Snowflake, "Open up."_

" _ **Run Flake!**_ "  _shouted Cherry, desperately trying to move her unresponsive muscles, "_ _ **Get outta here!?**_ "  _Snowflake didn't respond. "_ _ **Please Snowflake! Don't let him touch you!?**_ "  _The sound of a liquid dripping echoed._

_The arctic vixen twitched, turning slowly towards Cherry. Her once pristine dress, now stained red from blood dripping from her nose and mouth, was torn on her shoulder and down the seam of the right side. One of the young vulpine's beautiful blue eyes was completely swollen, while the other red rimmed from crying. The fur on her tail was matted together, darkened a deep red. A trickle of blood ran down Snowflake's inner thighs, dripping into a thick puddle underneath her._

" _Cherry," breathed the arctic vixen, obviously struggling with each inhale, "How could you let him?"_

" _I'm sorry!" cried out Cherry, falling to her knees, "I'm_ _ **so**_   _sorry!?" She hugged herself as her tail wrapped protectively around her waist. The fox shook her head as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I'm not strong enough…" sobbed the vixen as she rocked back and forth, "I can't save_ _ **anyone**_ _!" The vulpine glanced up, about to apologize again to the mammal she loved like a sister, but gasped._

_Snowflake was gone, no sign of her in the white snow. The shadowy figure was now closer, stretching out and almost blocking out the light. It reached out its paw with a sinister smile, the vixen reflected in its merciless gaze._

" _You're next."_

_Cherry screamed._

* * *

           Cherry woke with a start, bolting upright and paw pulling the box cutter out from underneath her pillow. She was ready for Tassut this time.

He wasn't there.

The fox was hyperventilating, and becoming light headed from lack of oxygen. She swallowed dryly, closed her eyes, and held her breath. Slowly she counted down from ten. When she reached one, the vixen breathed in deeply through her nose. It did nothing for her frantic heart rate, but helped her shattered nerves.

It had been a long time since Cherry dreamed of Snowflake, and it was never  _ **this**_  violent. Normally they were happy dreams of some of their misadventures, memories that the vixen held onto tightly. The fox wasn't confused by  _ **why**_  her dream had been different, in fact there was a very good reason.

"Today's the day," mumbled the vixen, sliding the blade of the box cutter back and slipping it back under her pillow.

It was dark in her room, and Cherry didn't have to look at her phone to know it was too early to get up. She pulled her discarded blanket back over her, curling up into a ball underneath the cover. The vixen closed her eyes, trying to ignore the scenes of the nightmare that played endlessly in her mind. She wanted to be rested, looking her best for the decision. The fox wanted everything perfect when she saw Tassut for the last time.

This was it.

What Cherry, Beatrice, and all the other girls who were brutalized by that monster were waiting for.  _ **This**_ was their day! For Saffron, Azure, Trixie, and every other girl that Polar Bear laid his paws on. More importantly, this day was for Snowflake and the future she should of had.

Cherry laid in bed with her eyes pinched shut as a tear trickled down her cheek and onto her pillow. She wouldn't find any sleep.

* * *

             Cherry sat on the left end of a long wooden bench in a mostly empty courtroom. She could see the back of the polar bear's head, the bright green jumpsuit he wore clashing with his white fur. The vixen couldn't see his face, with those venomous blue eyes apparently staring straight ahead.

A moose sat next to the arctic ursine, the defense attorney. The vixen had to give credit to the herbivore, he put on a show. It was all for naught as the jury returned with guilty verdicts in less than a day. Out of the hundred plus accusations against Tassut, only twenty seven could be prosecuted because of unreliable witnesses or time constraints. Out of those twenty seven, he was found guilty of eighteen. Cherry cried when the murder of Jane Doe, also known as Snowflake, was one of them.

The vixen glanced at the Assistant District Attorney, a polar bear named Hugo Vitpals. He was a cheerful fellow considering his profession, and more rotund than the ursines under Mr. Big's employment. The attorney tried to hide it, but he had a slight stutter. He also wore a pair of thick rinmed glasses that framed his soft, brown eyes. Vitpals was not even close to the cold blooded killer that was Tassut. Still, Cherry never could feel comfortable around him, and only spoke to him with Beatrice present.

The fox wanted to look for the lupine officer, but was too afraid to look away from Tassut for too long. Cherry knew that the bear was still cuffed. Knew that there were four officers of the court in the room, all armed with tranq darts and tasers. She even knew that the double door behind her was unlocked, and she could escape at a moment's notice. That didn't quell any of her fear.. Only the wolf next to her would ease the tension.

The door behind her opened noisily. Vitpals glanced over his shoulder curiously. He smiled before looking forward. The vulpine could hear the rustling of fabric and the hurried steps from the newcomer. Cherry blinked as her vision was filled with Z.P.D. blue.

"Sorry," whispered Beatrice, sliding in next to the vixen, "traffic was worse than usual."

Cherry shook her head. "It's ok," whispered the vixen back, her gaze still focused on the disgraced officer, "the judge hasn't come back yet."

"Arguments?"

"Given and closed. The judge wanted some time to think, and called a fifteen minute recess."

"Did you move?" asked Beatrice, concern obvious in her tone.

"Of course," lied Cherry. She didn't want to admit that, just like the rest of the trial, the vulpine remained rooted in her seat. No matter how long the break between, the vixen wouldn't leave till they were done for the day. She didn't want to miss any of it.

Beatrice hummed in thought, but remained silent.

As soon as the wolf sat beside the fox, an invisible weight lifted from Cherry. With the officer, she was always safe. Bee would never allow anyone to hurt her, and in return the vixen would always be there for the wolf. This feeling wasn't new, but one she hadn't experienced much outside of the girls she considered her family. The only male she felt this way around was Reggie, and even then it never reached the same comfort as it did for Beatrice. Cherry sighed, and leaned against the lupine's arm, the officer's winter coat serving as soft as a pillow. She was about to close her eyes when another door opened.

"All rise!" bellowed the foremam, a massive buffalo, "For the honorable Judge Toumari."

Cherry quickly jumped up onto the bench, while Beatrice slowly stood. Vitpals, Tassut and the defense attorney also rose. Judge Toumari, an old mountain goat with curved horns and a long, white beard, gingerly climbed the steps to his seat. He sighed heavily as he settled behind the judge's bench, adjusting his black robes. The standing mammal sat.

"I apologize for the delay," began the caprid, grasping his gavel by the handle and head, "This case is... _unique_...and I wanted to consider your arguments further." He cleared his throat, the hoof from the head of his gavel moving to his beard. The judge turned to the defense, "Mister Vornelg, your argument for leniency didn't fall on deaf ears. I have considered your clients extensive history serving Zootopia..."

Cherry clasped Beatrice's arm with both paws, tightly gripping the lupine as dread began to build in her. The judge was going to let Tassut walk, and then the polar bear would be after the fox. No one could save her then. Maybe if she begged for mercy he would make it quick!

No.

Tassut was a cruel mammal, who would only prolong her suffering. It would be better if the vixen took her own life than to fall into his paws again. Pills and alcohol were said to be a painless way to die, and the fox heard of mammals

But...

What if Tassut went after the girls? How could she protect them if she wasn't alive?  _ **Was**_  there any protection from the polar bear?

Beatrice protectively placed a paw over the vixen's, and squeezed it gently. The judge wasn't done.

"...However I cannot overlook the severity of the crimes committed," continued Judge Toumari, a scowl forming as he remained focused on the defense, "You have been found guilty of eight counts of sexual assault, five counts of rape, three counts of sexual abuse of a minor, one count of attempted murder, and one count of murder. To make matters worse, you performed these heinous acts while in the uniform of the Zootopia Police Department. Therefore, I sentence you to serve the maximum for your crimes consecutively." The old goat straightened in his chair, readying his gavel, "You will serve one hundred and seventy seven years first, and  _then_  your life sentence." The judge lifted his snout into the air, "May the creator have mercy on your soul. For this court shall  _not_!" He tapped the gavel.

Bjorn Tassut, decorated former Sergeant of Precinct Six and boogymale for all working girls, collapsed into his chair. His attorney whispered into the ursine's ear, but the bear simply swatted him away. The foremam and the rest of the court officers approached Tassut. Surprisingly, he put up no resistance and stood to follow the guards.

Cherry wept openly, sobbing loudly as she hid her face in her paws. She expected relief. She expected to be freed from the burden of Snowflake's death at the paws of this monster. She expected the damage in her heart, caused by Tassut, to heal and let her get on with her life.

It never came.

The vixen jumped off the bench, rage pouring out of her just as freely as tears as she snarled at the polar bear. " _ **You deserve this!**_ " she shrieked, pointed a claw at the arctic ursine, " _ **You deserve all of this for what you did to Snowflake!?**_ "

Tassut's gaze remained forward.

"Someone calm her  _ **down**_!" commanded the judge, "She's hysterical!"

Cherry's vision was once more blocked by blue, as Beatrice hugged the vixen. "It's ok Cher," the wolf said soothingly, holding the fox close to her chest, "It's all over now."

Except it wasn't over. It never would be for Cherry. She would always look over her shoulder, expecting to see Tassut's icy stare locked onto hers. Her dreams would always be haunted by the broken form of Snowflake in her final moments. She could never trust polar bears, their size and strength frightening the smaller mammal. Nothing would ever be the same.

Cherry gripped the lupine's jacket and buried her face into it. She pinched her eyes shut, bawling inconsolably as she clung desperately to the officer. All the while, Beatrice never let go. She spoke platitudes softly into the fox's ear, as they gently lowered to the floor.

"It'll be ok," Beatrice whispered, her paw petting the back of the vixen's head, "Your safe, and he'll be far away now."

Tassut would never be far away. He would always be in the back of Cherry's mind.

Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Nightmare's 2 and 3 were tasters for the Cherry story, consider this an appetizer for the vixen's mental state going into it. I put the warning up there just in case, as I'd rather be safe than blindside someone who doesn't want to read this subject matter. 
> 
> An idea I'm toying with (that won't affect AWS) is trying out putting out every other week. I may do that with Cherry's story, which I'm still figuring out what to call. I'll make it known in the begininng if I decide to do that. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	39. Howlington Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice Howlington receives a tip about her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

              Beatrice Howlington enjoyed her job. It filled the female with pride when she could assist mammals, and help make Zootopia better one small step at a time. If not for her co-workers, the lupine would have loved working for the Zootopia Police Department. The problem was, her fellow officers treated her like yellow snow, and avoided her like she had fleas. It didn't matter that their treatment was based on supporting corrupt cops, or misjudged loyalty to the previous Deputy Chief. All that mattered to the rest of Precinct Six was Beatrice was a pariah, one that just wouldn't go away.

The she-Wolf padded through the soft snow to the short flight of steps to the precinct's front door, and only visible floor. The rest of the building was built underground to keep the interior temperature level. Being a custodian in Tundra Town meant ninety percent of your time was spent shoveling. They must have just finished when Beatrice arrived, because the steps were mostly clear, except for the most recent flurries. The soft, warm glow of light from the police station masked the cold greeting the officer knew she was about to receive. Beatrice stopped expecting that change.

The grey wolf walked through the glass doors, brushing off the snow that piled on her blue Z.P.D. issued jacket. A bored looking leopard sat behind the front desk, phone in paw as she scrolled through the contents of social media. Beatrice knew this officer was Georgina Pawstein, or Georgie by her friends. There was a time when the she-Wolf could call the feline that nickname, but that point was long gone.

"Officer Pawstein," the lupine greeted coolly with a nod. The leopard didn't bother to look up from her phone. Beatrice continued on her way, heading for the back stairs. The soft hues of green, pink, and blue of the precinct's walls were ignored by the officer as she kept her gaze straight ahead. Whispers and accusations would follow the wold through the halls like a bad smell, and there was no way to shake it. Only recently did the lupine learn to keep moving forward and ignore the unnecessary noise of her co-workers. There were still a few occasions when their words would get to Beatrice, but that was only when they talked about her " _whore_   _ **friends**_."

The grey wolf gritted her teeth and picked up the pace to the stairs. Those were the comments that wormed their way under Beatrice's fur. Anything said about the she-Wolf was easy to ignore, and completely unfounded. Once Precinct Six officers stumbled into who she spent most of her free time with, they latched onto that fact and drilled it against her over and over again. Of course they swept past the fact that  _ **none**_  of the girls that Beatrice considered her friends were working the corners any longer. All that matter was it was a way to attack the lupine.

Beatrice reached a white door with black lettering that plainly read "Stairs." She swung open the door, and made her way down a flight of stairs to Lower Level One. This level held the cafeteria, briefing and interview rooms, as well as the location for RollCall. As the wolf entered the hallway, she could smell the alluring scents of freshly brewed coffee, fluffy pancakes, and turkey sausage. Her stomach growled at the idea of a nice, hearty breakfast. The she-Wolf snorted and pushed the thought out of her mind. She wasn't welcome there anymore.

Beatrice passed by co-workers without a glance. She could feel their gazes on her, and could hear loud conversations turning to hushed whispers as she passed. Any form of comradery the lupine officer once possessed with the other officers were hidden behind a thin, blue line. The grey wolf reached the door of RollCall without too much trouble, something that couldn't be said every day. She entered the room quietly.

RollCall was held in a brightly lit, red wall painted room, with rows of white plastic tables and metal folding chairs. At the front was a white board, and a podium for any ranked officer to speak at. A few other officers were mingling about, but the lupine headed straight for the back row. Only one officer sat next to her, and he would be coming soon.

Beatrice sighed as she unzipped her jacket, revealing her uniform underneath. The she-wolf stopped going to her locker several months ago. There was only so many times she could clean up the graffiti or deal with the smell of pepper spray before just giving up. The grey wolf filed the necessary complaints for each instance, but that was simply to make sure it was documented. She knew nothing would come from Mammal Resources.

The officer pulled out her usual seat, when a heavy thud shook her table. Beatrice glanced lazily over her shoulder, before focusing back on sitting down in her chair. "Hello Officer Olsson," said the lupine blandly, "how can I assist you today?"

Officer Lennart Olsson was a large, broad chested reindeer that stood at least two feet taller than the wolf. His dark brown fur had flecks of grey on his long, blunt snout. A luscious white mane burst from under the collar of the herbivore, and stopped just underneath his chin. Large horns sat atop the reindeer's head, velvet still attached to the uppermost tips. His short, wide ears flicked angrily as Olsson scowled deeply at the lupine. The cervid had slammed his crescent shaped hooves onto the table.

"Leave me  _ **alone**_!" bellowed the reindeer, leaning closer to the wolf, "I  _ **know**_  you're trying to pin something on  _ **me**_!?"

Beatrice's expression remained blank save for a raised brow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The she-Wolf knew  _ **exactly**_  what he was talking about. He was on the long list of names that Cherry gave Beatrice months ago. And while breaking a moose's arm unprovoked  _ **should**_  have put him closer to the top, Olsson slid down the list with monsters like Tassut in front of him. Now though, the polar bear was facing a life sentence, and all the other officers on that list had either been arrested or their services terminated. That only left one officer to be crossed off.

Beatrice shrugged apologetically, "I'm sorry Olsson. I can't assist you." She cocked her head to the side, "Are you feeling alright? You look sick."

Olsson didn't look sick, but he did look  _ **furious**_. The reindeer's eyes were bulging out of his head as he shook violently with a snort. "You're barking up the wrong tree!" exclaimed the irate cervid pointing a digit at the she-Wolf, "It's only a matter of  _ **time**_  before you get what you  _ **deserve**_!?"

During the herbivore's angry tangent, a much larger mammal closed in on the officers. This officer was a large polar bear with the three golden chevrons on each shoulder. His uniform was pressed clean, and the friendly grin on his muzzle hid the intelligence behind his icy blue eyes. Unlike the last arctic ursine to wear the mark of a Sergeant, Beatrice trusted this one with her life.

Alexander Grizzoli, former officer of Precinct One and now Sergeant of Precinct Six, placed a large paw on Olsson's shoulder. The herbivore tried to shake it off, but the bear held on firmly. When the reindeer turned to confront the ursine, Grizzoli releasing his hold to allow this, the anger that bubbled from the cervid cooled immediately at the sight of the of the Sergeant.

"S-Sergeant Grizzoli!" stuttered Olsson, surprised by the large mammal's presence, "I-It's not what it  _looks_   _ **like**_!"

Grizzoli's grin never wavered, "All I see is a loud exchange of opinions." He leaned closer to the reindeer, smile turning vicious, "Isn't that right?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the reindeer, saluting quickly before scurrying back to the safety of the front.

Beatrice smiled as her partner settled into the seat next to the wolf. "Hey Alex, how's the family?"

Grizzoli chuckled, "Good as always Bee. Had to drop the kits off early at school, but other than that fine."

The she-Wolf nodded, "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

                The partner's sat in their cruiser at the corner of Snowfall Ave and Twenty First Street. It had been a quiet day so far, and to pass the time Beatrice was going over several "cases." None of them were Z.P.D. official, but accusations of abuse by officers brought up to the wolf from Cherry or any of the other girls. Around half of them she could tell were fake, either because of the day or times they gave, or the officers they accused. She didn't want to tell Grizzoli that one working girl pointed a digit at her partner. Only problem with the story was they had worked the overnight shift the victim claimed it happened, and neither officer was in that area. It made it harder for Beatrice to be taken seriously on these claims when other mammals muddied the waters.

The lupine sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the seat. She needed to talk to Cherry about the reliability of these latest cases. Beatrice was already facing enough heat having over a dozen officers removed from the precinct. She couldn't take more for being wrong.

"That bad?" asked Grizzoli.

Beatrice shook her head and glanced at her partner, "I'm pretty sure at least half are fake, but the ones that aren't…"

The polar bear nodded in understanding, "How many?"

"Seven, but three are Olsson. One's an old report about Creighton, and another is on Wolfowitz."

Grizzoli frowned, "Thomas, right? Not James?" Beatrice nodded. The polar bear sighed and pinched the bridge of his muzzle. "Every time I hear Witz, I can't help but think its James. Precinct One's Wolfowitz would  _ **never**_  cuff mammals out in the cold!"

The she-Wolf nodded once more. "I've met Officer James Wolfowitz before. He seems like a good cop."

"That's why it's so hard to imagine his cousin  _doing_ what he did!" grumbled the Sergeant, "Ruins the name for everyone else."

"He won't any longer," reminded the lupine. While Olsson had been pushed down the list, Thomas Wolfowitz had been bumped up. There were definitely worse officers, but this was the one who pawcuffed Ginger to streetlight. Beatrice wouldn't let that slide. "Remember also that Thomas isn't a representative of his pack."

"True, true," mumbled the ursine, "What about the other two?"

Beatrice hesitated, her ears pinning as she looked away from her partner.

"Bee?"

She cleared her throat, "It's about a horse in an unmarked vehicle flashing a badge at a working girl, but He wasn't interested in reading her rights. She got away and can give a description of the suspect."

"No horses here," said Grizzoli, rubbing his chin, "But maybe Precinct Three or Four?" He huffed, "Course he could be a fake too!" A silence settled into the cruiser, as the wolf remained silent. The polar bear cleared his throat, "And, uh...the last one?"

Beatrice flinched. She hoped he didn't notice the missing report. The she-Wolf grimaced as she turned to her partner. "The final one is a claim you attacked them three nights ago on the southside, near the Rainforest tunnel."

Grizzoli looked shocked by the news. He blinked, opened his muzzle to speak, closed it, then blinked again. The bear's brow furrowed, "Wait…"

The grey wolf nodded emphatically, "I know! That's the night of the stakeout. You couldn't have done it!"

The arctic ursine hummed in thought. A sad smile crossed his muzzle as he chuckled mirthlessly. "Smart move," muttered the Sergeant, "questions your credibility, while also latching onto the past crimes of Tassut." Grizzoli laughed heartily, "I  _ **really**_  am impressed!"

Beatrice's ears pinned back as her grimace turned into a pained expression. "Don't worry Alex! I'll ignore the report! It'll just-"

" _ **No**_!" interrupted Grizzoli fiercely, slamming a paw down on the steering wheel, "You  _ **will**_ investigate this report  _ **just**_  like the others!" The wolf was stunned. The bear blew out a heavy breath before smiling softly, "Beatrice you're a smart, young officer with a  _ **bright**_  future!" The smile waned as he shook his head, "I don't want you picking up the same bad habits that other officers have."

"What do you mean?" questioned Beatrice, confused by her partner, "This isn't a real report. I don't have to follow it."

"But it is a cry for help," countered the Sergeant with a raised brow, "Now we know that I didn't do it, but this female could have been attacked by another bear  _ **claiming**_  to be me."

"Why though?" pressed the she-Wolf, "Why go after you when I'm causing the problems!?"

"Because I'm your partner," pointed out Grizzoli, "And I've helped with some of these cases. If I'm guilty, it ruins everything you've accomplished by association." He waved a paw towards the windshield, "All the good you do out there vanishes! All those corrupt cops get a second chance, and all those mammals who need your help won't get it. So…" The Sergeant placed a paw on the lupine's shoulder with a big grin, "...do what you do best Officer Howlington. Bring justice to Tundra Town."

Beatrice sniffed as her lower lip quivered. She didn't deserve her partner's respect, not to this level. Here Grizzoli was though, putting his faith and career in her paws. The she-Wolf nodded, a tear escaping as she smiled brightly, "Alright partner. I'll do it!"

The arctic ursine sighed in relief, "There you go Bee. Now where do you start?"

The grey wolf wiped the moisture from her eyes with the back of her paw. "The only place to start," she started confidently, "The source!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is only a short two parter. I forget which commenter mentioned seeing Beatrice clean up Precinct Six, but the idea stuck in my head! I wanted to put out something today, even if it wasn't AWS. Expect the next chapter for that story next week. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: Forgot to mention that I didn't realize how much the descriptions for Grizzoli and Tassut were similar, but it's definitely a benefit. Thanks past Goat!


	40. Howlington Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice continues the investigation into Sergeant Grizzoli, and meets some unexpected resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

          Beatrice studied every inch of the fox across the table. The furrowed brow of the vixen, as her sapphire eyes stared in deep concentration. The small pink tongue sticking out of the left side of the vulpine's muzzle, slowly licking her dark lips up and down. Even down to the baggy grey sweats she wore, hanging loosely off her lithe form. The lupine studied it all as her opponent mentally uselessly for a way out.

"Admit it," gloated the officer with a sneer, leaning her elbows on the table, "You lost. I won. Just surrender already."

The fox shot a glare at the wolf, but then continued her intense concentration. Then, her brow rose. The frown she wore slowly morphed into a devilish grin, as the vixen's paws worked quickly across her phone's screen. She confidently tapped one last time, then placed her phone down. She folded her arms victoriously.

The officer's smile waned. Her phone vibrated. Beatrice hesitantly picked up the device, dreading what she would see. There was a notification glowing on her screen. She opened it up. Her jaw fell.

"Sixty two points for  _ **beezer**_!" exclaimed Beatrice, smacking her forehead with a paw, "How is that even a  _ **word?!**_ "

Cherry laughed, "I gotcha again!"

The wolf groaned as she looked away from the "Words Between Pals" game the females had been playing. "How do you do this? Everytime I think I'm about to win, you go and snatch victory from me!"

"I'm just that good," the vixen winked, "You know that!"

Beatrice glared at the vulpine playfully, "I'll prove you're cheating one day…" Cherry giggled behind a paw, and the wolf laughed. The officer's mirth eventually died down, with a contented sigh. The wolf needed a day to hang out. Just to relax with the girls at their home, and watch terrible movies or play games badly. Something similar to what the lupine was doing, but without the ulterior motive. The wolf cleared her throat, and knocked on the dining room table. "So...did you find out something?"

Cherry sighed, her expression dropping, "Not a lot." She shifted in her chair, "I wasn't the one who talked to this working girl. Jezebel thinks she was, but she's not quite sure." The vixen shrugged with a grimace, "We meet so many mammals now that it's sometimes hard for them to stick out."

"But this one accused my partner of attacking her," countered Beatrice, leaning further back into her chair, "That's not a normal occurrence."

"Which is why Jezz thinks it was her," replied Cherry with a frown. She leaned an elbow on the table, "Honey, you know how many complaints we get about cops in Helping Paws? Too many." The vixen pointed a digit at the wolf, " _We_  only give you the claims that seem real. We aren't writing down names!" The vulpine's gaze narrowed on the lupine, "That's  _ **your**_  job."

Beatrice was momentarily stunned by her friends aggressiveness. Cherry  _ **never**_  spoke to the officer this way, and rarely to any other mammals. The vixen relied on a smooth tongue and honeyed words, not sharp barbs. The officer shook her head curtly, "What's wrong?"

The vulpine sniffed, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms. "I'm just surprised you trust your partner so willingly." She examined her claws, " _ **I**_  would be more careful of...certain officers."

Beatrice balked, "I…" Her gaze narrowed on the smaller mammal. "What do you mean 'certain officers?'" Cherry refused to look at the officer. The wolf's eyes went wide. "It's because he's a polar bear!" She jumped out of her seat, and planted her paws on the table. "What? Do you think he's like  _ **Tassut**_?!"

"All I know," started the fox deliberately, "is I wouldn't  _ **immediately**_  dismiss someone saying a bear officer assaulted them."

The wolf scoffed, "It's not true."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I was with him that night!" exclaimed Beatrice, slamming a fist onto the table, "We worked a stakeout together,  _ **well**_  away from the supposed crime!"

Cherry jumped onto her chair, "Since  _ **when**_  don't you believe a working girl!?"

"Since I was with the  _ **accused**_!" shouted Beatrice, waving a flippant paw in the air, "I'm not going to destroy someone's life who doesn't deserve it!"

The vixen's ears flicked back, a moment of uncertainty, before she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Then it was a different date."

The officer huffed, "We won't know that unless I can talk to whoever made the complaint." The wolf sighed, running a paw over her ears, "Will you help me or not?"

Cherry pursed her lips. "Fine." she said with a curt nod, "But you better not cry when I'm right."

"I think I'll manage," snipped Beatrice. She shook her head and turned away from the fox. "It's late...I'm going home."

"Fine."

"Fine." the wolf replied sullenly, shoulders slouched as low as her tail between her legs, "I guess...I'll see you around…"

There was no reply from the vixen.

* * *

           The she-wolf sighed heavily, leaning her head against her computer monitor. Beatrice and Cherry hadn't since the fight at Frostbite Way. There had been radio silence between the two, extending to some of the other girls as well. Jezebel didn't return the lupine's texts or calls, but thankfully Saffron did. The tiger said she didn't know who the complaint came from, but would have Ginger look into it. The idea of the rabbit being a private detective still sent a cold shiver down the lupine's spine. The officer sighed and forced herself to not look over her shoulder again.

Grizzoli's desk was abandoned...temporarily. The wolf reminded herself that the the polar bear was simply at home, waiting for the investigation to play out. He pushed Beatrice to report the information to Internal Affairs. The she-wolf dragged her paws on the matter, but the ursine wouldn't let up. His argument that he "Needed a vacation anyway" didn't make Beatrice feel any better. To add to her misery, the atmosphere around her in Precinct Six changed.

No longer were there whispers following her, but an unnerving sense of dread. The looks her fellow officers gave her now held more venom than ever before. The she-wolf didn't feel safe in the halls, going as far as to stop arriving at RollCall. Beatrice could be found in her office or the bathroom, and those trips were brief. This cloud of danger surrounding the officer was new, something she hadn't experienced since her work undercover. It was like the grey wolf was in enemy territory, and no one was coming to save her.

There was a knock at her door.

Beatrice jumped, her thoughts interrupted momentarily. The she-wolf's paw instinctively went to her tranq pistol, warily glancing at the door with pinned ears. "W-Who is it?"

"Lieutenant Arnold Howlington," replied the voice bemusedly, "Permission to enter?"

The grey wolf chuckled and shook her head, "Permission granted."

The door swung open, revealing the lupine's cousin. The red wolf wore a blue suit with a white tie. The lieutenant smirked wryly as he entered the office, closing the door behind him. "Any leads?" asked Arnold, glancing over the female's desk.

"Not yet," Beatrice answered glumly, shaking her head slowly, "The accuser still hasn't stepped forward."

"You mean the victim," Arnold corrected pointedly. The officer flinched and the lieutenant sighed. "Bee," started the red wolf, leaning against the she-wolf's desk, "I know it's hard to do, but you need to separate your feelings from this case."

"He's my  _ **partner**_ ," replied the grey wolf heatedly, "And he's being accused of something he didn't  _ **do**_!"

"I know that," Arnold said gingerly, "and I have no doubt that you'll clear Alex's name." He placed a paw on the female's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "But you need to treat this like any other case.  _Someone_  has made an accusation against one of our officers, and we must treat it as though it  _ **actually**_  occurred."

"What happened to innocent till proven guilty?" grumbled Beatrice, petulantly turning away from her cousin.

"We have to hold ourselves to a higher standard," countered the red wolf, "If not...well you've seen what can happen."

The she-wolf pinched her eyes shut, and hid them in her paws. She not only saw, but heard, wrote, photographed, and in a few cases, interrupted the acts of corrupt officers. Her naivete view that the police were somehow incorruptible because of their profession had been shattered long ago. As hard as it was to admit, Arnold was correct. Beatrice blew out a heavy breath, then nodded her head. "You're right...but I still don't have any new leads."

The red wolf hummedt, removing his paw from the female's shoulder and gripped the side of the desk. "Has Cherry found out anything?"

Beatrice grimaced, "We, uh...had a fight…" The lieutenant's brow in question. "It was over this."

Arnold brow rose in surprise, "She believes Grizzoli committed the crime?"

The she-wolf nodded curtly, "Even though I told her I was with him during the supposed time." Beatrice huffed and leaned back into her chair. "I think she thinks he's like Tassut…"

The lieutenant hummed once more. "...Does she work with bears at Helping Paws?"

Beatrice frowned, "I don't think so...why?"

Arnold pushed off the desk, "No reason...just...maybe give her a bit of leeway on this."

"What?" balked the she-wolf, "How can you  _say_   _ **that**_?"

The red wolf frowned, "I don't know her as well as you do...but next time you talk about Grizzoli with her…" He smirked, "Maybe use those cop senses you got." Arnold winked with a quick two digit salute. "Keep up the good work." He turned towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Beatrice pressed, but the male kept his back to the female and exited the office. The she-wolf huffed and folded her arms. "What does he mean?" She shook her head, and refocused back on her monitor.

The officer stayed in her office, and no other mammals visited. She focused on the mountain of paperwork that had piled up between her and Grizzoli. It was either that, or continue to beat herself up that she hadn't made a dent in his case. Beatrice jumped when her pants vibrated.

"Gotta stop that," grumbled the grey wolf reaching into her pocket. Her caller I.D. read Saffron. She breathed out a slow breath, letting it ring two more times before answering it with a smile. "Hey Saff, what's up?" There's no immediate response, and Beatrice's smile waned. "Saff?"

"Ginger found the girl." the tiger stated bluntly, her voice low and cautious, "Her name is Nora Tulki...I remember her...she's been on the street for awhile."

"Oh thanks!" exclaimed Beatrice, grabbing the nearest pen and paper to write down the name, "How do you spell her last name?"

"I don't know...She goes by Spice."

The officer nodded, tension dissipating slowly, "Ok great. This is really helpful. Thanks Saffron."

"...Hey Bee?"

The grey wolf paused, hearing the hesitation in the feline's voice. "Yes?"

"Give Cherry some time...you're too important to her to lose over this."

Beatrice sighed, a paw rubbing the side of her head, "Don't worry Saff. Friends fight. We'll kiss and make up soon enough."

"I'm...glad to hear it?" replied the tiger, obviously confused.

The grey wolf bit her lip, ears flicking back momentarily as she considered whether or not to ask her question. "Hey Saff?"

"Hmm?"

"Make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Beatrice chuckled, pinching the bridge of muzzle and shaking her head. "Like, I don't know, open up another center with a mysterious donor."

Saffron chuffed, "I'll see it doesn't happen."

The lupine could hear the smile in the feline's voice, and smiled as well. "Thanks...you're a good friend."

"So are you Beatrice. Good bye."

"Bye," replied Beatrice weakly. The call disconnected. The officer sighed heavily, "Ok...I gotta name now, but I still don't know where Nora is." She laughed, "Wonder if anyone would be willing to help!" The grey wolf's mirth faded as an idea formed. She frowned at her computer screen, filled with a database of criminal records, active warrants, and official investigations. Beatrice smirked wickedly, "Ok...time to get help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied last chapter, this definitely has a part 3. A little bit of what's eating Cherry slips out, and Beatrice sees it. Let me know what you think!


	41. Howlington Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer Howlington gets a break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Disney or any of its characters.
> 
> Criticism always welcome!

         Beatrice hurried through the Lower Level Three hallway to Interrogation Room Two, a file in her paw and a purpose in her stride. It was three days too long before her fellow officers finally located Nora Tulki, also known as Spice. She expected her co-workers to be inspired to find the working girl, yet was disappointed that none of them put forward more effort. The wolf kept her head down and her shoulders forward, ignoring everything but her destination.

Precinct Six didn't get friendlier over the passing days, and on more than one occasion Beatrice felt like she was walking into a trap that never sprung. The she-wolf didn't get a reprieve at the Howlington compound, as everyday another crisis seem to appeared. The lupine was burning at both ends, and she needed a break.

It finally arrived.

Beatrice was almost running, when Lennart Olsson blocked her path. He stuck out his arm to the lupine's head height. The large reindeer loomed over the smaller wolf with a sadistic grin.

"Time's up Howlington," he jeered, "You're finally going down!"

"Not today," muttered Beatrice, ducking under the larger mammal's arm. She stepped over Olsson's hoof, only for it to rise and trip her. The she-wolf stumbled forward, but kept her balance. She didn't bother to even glare over her shoulder at the reindeer. Her mission was too important.

"Run little wolf, run!" shouted Olsson after her, "Nowhere to hide now!"

Beatrice didn't need to hide, but she did need to pick up the pace. Her almost running turned into a full sprint, unwilling to have another interruption. Her destination came in view, and the hallway was luckily deserted. The she-wolf stopped in front of the interrogation room door, panting from the effort and her nerves. She cleared her throat, and smoothed her disheveled uniformed. The officer opened the door.

Interrogation Room Two was just like its counterparts, three grey concrete walls and a one way mirror on the back wall. In the center of the room was a metal table, bolted to the floor, and two chairs. The only light source was from a white fluorescent bulb above. A camera in the back right corner of the room, facing the entrance, blinked red to show that it was working. In one of the chairs was a red fox. She wore a long black dress, and a thick, white shawl. At first glance, the clothing looked in good condition, but that was not the case. The bottom hem of the dress was faded, street salt discoloring the fabric over time. The shawl, possibly wool, was no longer its original white but tinted yellow. The smell of old smoke hung in the air, just above the vixen's own uncleaned scent. Tired, brown eyes watched the officer suspiciously.

Beatrice suppressed the urge to gag, instead clearing throat again and forcing a smile. "Hello Miss Tulki, my name is Officer Howlington." The she-wolf walked over to the table, and pulled out the other chair. The furniture was meant for larger officers, so the wolf had to stretch up to sit in the seat. She sighed and placed the folder on the table. "I have some questions about-"

"Where's the other guy?" interrupted the vixen, her hoarse voice mixed with the smell of stale cigarettes revealed the fox's heavy smoking habit. A small rectangular bulge underneath her shaw, and on her right shoulder, showed where the working girl kept her pack.

Beatrice smiled politely, "Officer Clairmont will be with you momentarily."

The she-wolf hoped that wasn't the case. Deputy Chief Janus Eland, the former Assistant Chief promoted after her grandfather's "retirement," had called a meeting with all available ranked officers to discuss what to do with the fox's information. The old bull moose was under the impression that the vixen was brought in with information about Beatrice, not realizing that this was the same vulpine who Grizzoli supposedly assaulted. Arnold said he'd stall the meeting as long as he could, but he couldn't make any promises.

"Anyway," the officer continued, opening the folder and tilting it away from the fox, "I was hoping you'd be willing to answer some questions about-"

"I don't know no Beatingly," growled Tulki, "So you can just  _ **shove**_  your questions where the sun don't shine and let me go!"

Beatrice looked up from the folder, brow furrowed as she suppressed the rising need to growl at the smaller mammal. "It's about a complaint made against one Officer Grizzoli," started the she-wolf tersely, "that he supposedly assaulted you."

The vixen's scowl faltered, and her ears twitched. She looked away from the lupine and folded her arms. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Miss Tulki, there are some...discrepancies… that need to be discussed." The wolf focused back on the folder. "For instance, we were told that it occured ten days ago. The problem with this is that Officer Grizzoli-"

Tulki slammed her paws on the table, standing on her chair with a snarl. Stained yellow teeth gnashed at the wolf. "Honey, I  _ **don't wanna talk!?**_ " A coughing fit overcame the vixen, doubling her over till she was almost lying on the table. She slowly lowered herself back into her chair, wiping her muzzle with the back of her paw. When the fox finally settled, she glared at the wolf. "Go away."

"Miss Tulki," began Beatrice deliberately, "If the Z.P.D. is to investigate and prosecute Officer Grizzoli, we need more information. Do  _ **you**_  want him back on the streets?" The officer's attention was trained completely on the vixen. There was reluctance, which the lupine had faced before, but there was something else as well. When the fox sighed and muttered under her breath, the wolf caught the working girl's words.

" _This wasn't part of the deal…_ "

"What deal?" questioned Beatrice, startling the fox and rising from her seat, "What deal are you talking about?"

"I ain't saying no-"

" _ **What deal**_!?" shouted the wolf, hackles rising and fists planted firmly on the table. She pointed a threatening claw at the vulpine. "You're hiding something, and I'm  _ **going**_  to find out!? Even if I have to  _ **personally**_  track down every one of your clients and-"

" _ **This wasn't part of the deal!?**_ " Tulki screeched, " _ **I ain't supposed to be answering questions!"**_ The fox panted, desperately gulping deeply to try and catch her breath.

The officer stood quietly, waiting for the vixen's breathing to level out. Once it did, she asked an important question.

"What deal?" Tulki opened her muzzle to deny, but the wolf raised a digit for silence. "You admitted on  _camera_ ," the officer pointed to the still blinking red camera, "to making a deal about your testimony. Now... _What._   _Was. It_?"

Tulki snarled, then sighed in defeat with a shake of her head. "Whatever...He didn't keep his part anyway." She fixed her shawl, which had slipped from her lithe shoulders, and pulled the fabric tighter around her. "I was supposed to get five hundred for telling someone at that  _ **trap**_  they call Helping Paws. Say that a polar bear named Grizzoli attacked me. Two fifty up front, two fifty after." The fox scoffed and waved a flippant paw. "Never paid me the last part…" She leaned closer to the table with a wicked grin, and whispered, "...so I guess he didn't get my silence."

"Do you know who it was?" questioned Beatrice.

The vixen shook her head, "Nah doll, just some ram."

The wolf nodded, pulling out a pen and flipping over a paper from the file. "Can you give me a description of this ram?"

"Little bit, never saw his face fully...but he looked like a big timer."

The officer glanced up from her notes with a frown, "Why's that?"

Tulki huffed, "He just did alright. Wore a black overcoat with a broad hat, kept it down to hide his eyes and all. Expensive suit underneath, like gangsters do in movies. He was missing a horn though, and I could see some scars on his snout." The fox snapped and pointed at the lupine, "Oh yeah! He had a cane and a limp. Looked like he really needed it, ya know?"

Beatrice continued to write down the description, while trying to go through all known felons in the district. There were so many, but searching for a scarred ram may make it easier. She sighed contentedly, smirking at the new information. This proved Grizzoli was innocent, and the recorded confession sealed it. Maybe Cherry would even admit she was wrong, and the two could work together to figure out who was causing problems for the Z.P.D. and Helping Paws. When she closed the folder, elated by the turn of events, the vulpine spoke up.

"Hey, since I helped you, you think you can help me?" asked Tulki sincerely, she shook her head, "I never even met this beatsly officer!"

Beatrice smirk grew, "That may be difficult." She glanced at the vixen before turning to the door. "I  _ **am**_  that officer!"

The officer left the working girl in stunned silence.

* * *

           Beatrice sat uncomfortably on the couch at Frostbite Way. She just finished telling Cherry everything about Tulki's confession. The officer mentioned a description of the ram, but the vixen didn't react. The wolf's own search came up empty. She wasn't sure what was worse, that there was a new player or someone had slipped past the Z.P.D.'s watch.

"I can't believe she did that…" murmured the fox, sitting tensely on the other end of the couch with her arms crossed. Her tail laid in her lap as her ears were pinned completely flat. The fox had let her in reluctantly, and didn't look at the lupine as the officer relayed the information.

The lupine shrugged awkwardly, "I mean she needed the money...and from what I've heard, that can make mammals desperate."

Cherry sighed, glancing at the she-wolf before looking down at the floor, "I guess you're right...I just…" She sighed again, and ran a paw over the top of her head, "I just didn't expect girls to do that. We're trying to give them all a better life!"

"Maybe," started Beatrice hesitantly, "maybe she doesn't want to change."

The fox let out a hollow laugh, "Yes because mammals  _ **love**_  selling their bodies! You're  _ **so**_   _ **right**_  Bee!"

The officer scowled, "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then honey,  _ **what**_  are you saying?"

The lupine's ears pinned back, as clasped her paws in front of her and shrugged. Beatrice felt out of her element with this combative version of Cherry. "Maybe she's afraid of changing? Didn't you say that's probably why Candy left?"

"It was more than that..." answered the vixen, quietly. She focused silently on the living room floor, apparently lost in thought. Cherry blinked, then shook her head, "But I get what you're saying. Some mammals you just can't change..." The fox turned to finally face the lupine, lips pursed as her sapphire blue gaze held an icy chill to it. "I suppose you want me to apologize?"

Beatrice shook her head, "Not unless you mean it." She smiled stiffly, "It  _ **was**_  a possibility that she got the dates mixed up."

"You never thought that though," countered the vixen.

The lupine rubbed the back of her head, "No." She sighed, and slid closer to the fox. Beatrice hesitated, then reached out and gently grasped one of the vixen's paws. "Cherr...do you trust me?"

Cherry's brow furrowed, her eyes darting between the officer's pleading look and the paw holding her own. "Of course I do. You know that."

"Then can you trust me on Grizzoli?" pressed Beatrice, giving the smaller paw a light squeeze, "I trust him to watch my back, and…" She grimaced, "...I know you have a problem with polar bears-"

"I-I don't!" stuttered Cherry defensively, eyes wide in shock and tail falling out of her lap, "I-I'm  _ **perfectly**_  fine w-with  _ **them**_!"

The lupine silently studied the fox, watching every twitch of her still pinned ears and flick of her fluffy tail. Beatrice wasn't an expert on Cherry, but she knew the vixen well enough to know when she was lying. The officer could have prodded until the vulpine eventually broke, but that didn't seem right. Even when they were fighting, the wolf cared too much about Cherry to strain their friendship. Beatrice eventually sighed, and nodded her head.

"Ok...you don't hate polar bears…" The wolf smiled weakly, "Sorry for saying that."

Cherry smiled and squeezed the lupine's paw, "I'm sorry too...for everything."

There was an awkward silence, as neither female knew what to do next. Beatrice wondered if she was still welcome, and began to pull her paw out of the vixen's grasp. "Well, I guess-"

Cherry grasped the wolf's larger paw with both of hers. "Wait," she interrupted, "Don't go. We can…" the fox looked around the room till her gaze landed on the television, "Watch a movie! Maybe get some takeout?"

Beatrice gave a reserved smile, "A movie night? On a weekday? Are you gonna go to work tomorrow?"

"Maybe," responded the vixen coyly, closing the distance between them, "or maybe Jezz can run things tomorrow." Her brow rose expectantly, "What about you?"

The wolf laughed, "I  _ **think**_  I can take a day." She leaned forward, and wrapped around the vulpine with her free paw into a one armed hug. "It sounds really good…"

Cherry hugged the lupine back, resting her head against the wolf's chest. "Yeah…"

Beatrice knew they would have to break this contact eventually. Soon Jezebel, Saffron, Ginger, or any number of girls would interrupt them, and then complain about them hogging the couch or ask what was for dinner. The living room would become crowded, and an argument would break out about what to watch. For now though, the wolf would enjoy this moment of reconciliation. Something was bothering Cherry, digging deep into the fox's heart and turning it cold, but the lupine wouldn't abandon her. The former working girl was the officer's best friend.

Nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we come to the end of this little arc, as well as Officers Watch. I announced at the final chapter of A Wolf's Song, and I'll do so again. I'm finishing OW, but thst doesn't mean I'm done with anthologies or the mini arcs all together. I've decided to launch another one, which I think I'm going to call Officers Verse (get it, like a part in a song. I crack myself up.) It'll focus on the characters in AWS, exploring those storylines more fully, as well as continuing Ralph and Nadine's story.
> 
> My main story, which I think I've figured a name for but am always willing to listen to suggestions, will follow Beatrice, Cherry and Helping Paws. It'll be my first mature story, and is gonna be pretty dark. I should have the first chapter out by mid January of next year. 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, and will continue to read my works. Always feel free to let me know what you think, and always feel free to criticize. Till next time!


End file.
